The Animal Within
by dragonswoe
Summary: At the age of sixteen, everyone presents as Alpha, Beta or Omega. Percy was always expected to be a leader - as a child of Poseidon he was unlikely to be anything else - so it wasn't a surprise for him when he turned out as an alpha. He doesn't think much about what's expected of him, until he's almost buried alive with an omega. The gods can hardly blame him for what happens.
1. Alpha

_Chapter 1 - Alpha_

"Percy," Annabeth called as he passed by. "Have you got a minute?"

Percy's jaw tightened slightly as he glanced back to where the other demigods in his group were making their way out of the building. "Yeah," he said, "sure. I've got a few."

Kronos and his army were marching down the streets towards them, still several blocks away, but Percy wanted to get a defensive line set before he arrived. He could always spare a few minutes for Annabeth though.

The other demigod smiled sadly at him. "It's your sixteenth, right?"

Percy shifted slightly, defensive. "Yeah. Soon." In like half an hour but that really didn't matter. "Why? The prophecy-"

"Not the prophecy," Annabeth swiftly assured him. "You should be presenting," she quietly said. "It may not be wise to fight while that may happen. You don't know what could happen."

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, I can't just sit back. Kronos is advancing with them. I've got to face him."

"Not if that means you get yourself killed because you can't concentrate on the matter at hand," she carefully explained. "If you end up an alpha or omega, you could be easily distracted."

Percy frowned. "Annabeth, I know, alright. But I've got to do this. I have to – I have to face him." He couldn't explain it, but at the thought of the Titan King, he felt an odd aggressiveness. "No-one else can."

"Just… be careful."

"I will," Percy promised. If he did end up presenting on time, then he'd have dozens of other demigods around him in the event that things turned foul. He doubted he would, since Chiron was convinced that Percy wasn't a rare omega – like the centaur was. Annabeth had presented over the summer as a beta. "You too."

Annabeth nodded slightly to him before running off to help.

Percy reached for Riptide in his pocket, a comforting weight, before rushing after his own group of demigods. By the time he had pushed his way outside, the defensive line was formed. Kronos – still in Luke's body – stood up front, with Chiron in his path. Percy wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell that reached him.

"What?" Thalia demanded with a scowl. "It's not me, right?"

"No," Percy said quietly. "Something smells _wrong._ Sweet but bitter."

Thalia snorted. "That's an interesting way of putting it. That's Luke's scent as a beta… and Kronos' scent mingling in."

That would explain the pervasive feeling in his stomach. Something screamed at Percy that it was wrong, the smell. "I can smell their scents?" He asked, stunned. Huh, maybe he should listen to Annabeth more often.

"Yeah. Congrats," Thalia drawled. "Go get 'em, alpha."

Alpha? Percy blinked. "Right," he agreed dumbly. And then he blinked again, realising that Chiron was about to fire at Kronos and probably get himself killed and instantly Percy's senses roared into overdrive. He firmly planted himself between Chiron and the Titan. Kronos did _not _look happy, his hand tightening around the shaft of his scythe.

His glowing golden eyes narrowed. "You wish to die first?" He demanded.

Percy uncapped Riptide. "No," he growled lowly, "but you will if you touch them."

"Percy," Chiron sighed from behind him even as Kronos' nose flared, scenting the air around him. "That's not very wise."

If it were possible, Kronos' expression darkened further as he smelt Percy's new scent. He tensed, knuckles whitening and a low growl rumbling from between his lips. His own scent became stronger and thicker in the air around Percy in response, that bizarre mix of Luke's scent with the Titan's own. "You're an alpha," he said almost accusingly.

"Yeah," Percy said flatly, "so back off."

The Titan wrinkled Luke's nose as if smelling something foul. He bristled, casting his gaze past Percy's shoulder, towards the Empire State Building behind him.

"Percy," Thalia hissed as she grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back slightly, but he wouldn't budge. "Come _on."_

Annabeth appeared at his other elbow, the beta's grey eyes fierce as she glared across at Kronos. "Percy, think before you act here please."

He knew what she meant. For now, Kronos couldn't attack Percy – even if he definitely looked like he wanted to – but if _Percy _attacked _him_, then the demigod was fair game. Percy lifted his head. "What – you want me to let him past?"

Thalia's jaw tightened. "No," she said firmly. "Definitely not. Just be careful," she implored.

"Yes," Kronos drawled as he took several steps forward, "be careful, Jackson." His lip curled in distain as he looked down at him – being two inches taller than Percy he could do that. "We don't want any incidents."

Percy stared at the Titan in utter disbelief. "_Incidents? _You're _marching_ _on_ _New York, _but you don't want any _incidents_?" What did the Titan consider to be an incident? There were trenches carved into the road and skyscrapers had been toppled into the street – that wasn't an incident? His rage grew – this was _his _city – and with it his scent grew stronger.

Luke's eyes flicked abruptly from gold to blue and he stumbled. Percy instinctively lifted Riptide, blinking in confusion as he watched Luke steady himself with a low groan. The son of Hermes sighed, forcing his grip on the scythe to loosen. "Damn it, not again," he groaned.

Percy stared. "What? Luke – where's – what?"

Luke sighed. "Thanks, Perce. Really," he said, his voice back to his own and no longer Kronos'.

"What just happened?"

"I think Kronos just decided he wasn't going to deal with a newly-presented alpha," Luke explained cheerfully, observing Percy with a crooked smile. "It's horrible – one minute I'm in shotgun, the next I've got my hands on the steering wheel and we're about to crash. He seems to enjoy doing that to me. The bastard."

"Oh," Percy said. "What-"

"Congrats, Percy," Luke drawled. "Olympus stands for another day. With Kronos not cooperating we'll have to come back later." He turned to squint at the sunrise. "At sunset," he decided. "After all, it's your sixteenth today, right? Gotta end it today, Jackson." The other alpha smiled rather smugly at Percy, making it absolutely clear that it was a challenge.

Percy bristled. "Coward," he growled. "Just because Kronos has backed off, you're gonna do the same?"

Luke smiled. "Kronos has his past experiences with arrogant alphas. We'll be back after you've had time to consider the dangers of openly challenging a Titan."

"You're not a Titan."

"I'd say I'm half of one right now." Luke smirked, and then turned his back on Percy.

"Come on," Annabeth said, relaxing slightly as she watched Luke merge amongst the Titan Army. "You've given us more time at least."

"And irritated them both," Chiron said tiredly.

"You weren't going to shoot at him, were you?" Percy demanded. "He'd have killed you."

"Percy," Chiron sighed, "I was made immortal to protect and train the generations of demigods. If that means facing my father, then yes. I would have." His tail flicked nervously. "Come. We have a brief respite," he said as he watched the Titan Army – looking rather astounded at the sudden change in orders – turn and march back up the street. "We must use it."

* * *

**As I'm currently having to take a second look at CbD's plot and figure more details out, and PC I'm taking a break from as it's between PJO and HoO and I want to come at it with a fresh mind, and Monsters I'm trying to make more interesting, this story is going up.**

**It may not be for some of you, as it's an _omegaverse or __A/B/O_ story, so I'm just warning you guys now. I figured with all my Kronercy stories before it's been Kronos as the more powerful one, or the one calling the shots. In my Confused saga, because of the past between Kronos and Percy, Percy will listen to him - he may take a while to, but he eventually does. Really, pretty much all of the Kronercy stories I've found have Kronos as the more powerful in the relationship, and I've not yet found one in the omegaverse with Omega!Kronos, so hence this was born. **

**As fanfiction limits the... explicit details from stories and explicit stories can be taken down, the version that I post on wattpad will probably end up more mature with more details, but they'll definitely be exactly the same otherwise. And yes, this is a story full of plot - just like all of my other stories... just with sex thrown into the mix. **

**_Do not worry, chapters with those details in will have a warning at the beginning, for those whom are underage - IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE DO NOT READ THAT BIT_. Please.**

**There, I said it. Now I can't be blamed.**

** Enjoy!**

**EDIT: I think I just figured out how to add the pairing marks! I'm terrible with tech, wow.**


	2. Omega

_Chapter 2 - Omega_

Since Luke had said they'd be back at sunset, Percy – now definitely sixteen – and the others had been working towards that as a time-line. As everyone readied themselves for the approaching army, Typhoon advanced on the city.

Percy had been forced to spend the majority of the day resting, so he was prepared and calmed down after the previous confrontation.

The Titan Army didn't stop this time, instead marching straight down the street towards the demigods. Percy's eyes narrowed when he saw that Kronos or Luke wasn't leading them, unlike the last advance. It was suspicious.

Instead, Prometheus stood at the front. He was still dressed in his tux, which was an odd choice of wear for war, but Percy wasn't going to complain. Like Prometheus' father – Iapetus – the Titan wielded a spear. His grey eyes gleamed with amusement as he set his eyes on Percy.

"I feel that I must congratulate you, Percy. I haven't seen Kronos that angry in _millennia," _the Titan said. "Unfortunate as it was for the United Nations building. And the hundred or so monsters that he combusted in the blast. Also unfortunate for all of _you_." He clicked his tongue and shook his head mockingly. "Truly unfortunate. I had hoped to barter for your survival with him – half-blood or no, you are all still mortals, and I do truly care for all mortals."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded, Riptide held tightly in his hand.

The Titan across from him scowled. "The angrier we are, the more powerful we are. Anger gives us strength. I'm sure filling in the gaps may be difficult for you, but please do try."

Percy bristled at the intended insult. The other alpha was purposefully trying to anger him.

Prometheus just smiled. "Kronos said that he wants them all dead," he said to the army behind him. "It would be best for us to do as requested. We wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?"

That seemed to be the signal for an attack. The army surged forward, parting to run around the Titan and the demigods were almost immediately swamped.

In the adrenaline rush of the battle, demigods lashed out as anything coming towards them. A few unfortunate demigods found themselves directly attacking the Titan in the battle, and were promptly tossed aside after a spear was thrust straight through their chest plates.

Then, Percy suddenly found himself facing a familiar swordsman. His moves were very familiar to Percy, familiar and _very _good. But it was only when Percy's sword bit through the armour covering his sword-arm that he realised who it was. Riptide simply bounced off the skin underneath.

Luke grinned at him – Luke with _blue eyes _– before slamming the hilt of his sword into Percy's cheek. It didn't break the skin, but he definitely felt the force of the blow as his head snapped to the side and Luke took the opportunity to kick him in the chest. Percy barely even stumbled, which was when he knew there was a definite problem. With Kronos possessing him, Luke's strength had increased a hundredfold, but now he seemed to be back onto even ground with Percy.

What had Prometheus said?

_And the hundred or so monsters that he combusted in the blast… Anger gives us strength._

Kronos was gone. Percy's taunting earlier, his attempt at standing firm before the Titan, had caused the Titan to get angry enough that he could rip himself free from Luke. But where was he?

He was distracted by the blade of Luke's sword bouncing off his chest. The other alpha grinned at him, his scent back to normal. "Come on, Perce. Don't get distracted. This _is _a war, right?" With that said, he lunged and Percy danced to the side to try to get a hit in. Both of them were mostly invulnerable – this fight between them could last for hours.

Percy backed up to give himself room between them as he twisted to look around them. Where could Kronos be? He had to – he ducked as Luke's sword flashed towards him once again and made a desperate lunge towards Luke's helm, ripping it free and tossing it aside to make it clear to anyone whom saw the demigod that he wasn't Kronos any longer – "Thalia!" He yelled when he spotted her stabbing a hellhound a dozen yards away from him.

The daughter of Zeus turned as she heard her name, eyes widening when she saw the back of Luke's head. Luke furiously attacked, looking oddly determined to take Percy down even as Thalia approached.

Luke's attention was quickly taken by her instead.

Percy raised his voice to be heard over the battle. "Kronos is gone from Luke – he's in his own body somewhere. I've got to find him."

Thalia nodded, eyes hardening. "Go," she ordered, "I'll deal with Luke."

Percy darted off, ignoring Luke's yell after him, and dove through the battle. Any demigod he could talk to without distracting too badly, he warned, "Luke isn't hosting Kronos anymore. I think he's around here somewhere as himself – watch who you attack." Hopefully none of the demigods would attack Kronos by accident and get a deadly surprise in retaliation. He faintly wondered why Kronos hadn't wiped the island and the entire eastern seaboard off the map when he rose, but pushed the thought aside. The Titan probably wanted to tear Olympus down by hand – and be able to look Percy in the eyes when he killed him.

Percy forced himself out of the skirmish, using the sudden space to try to seek out Kronos. No doubt the Titan would try to get through to Olympus while the fight was occurring – by completely avoiding the battle he could take out the thrones before the gods would be any the wiser. He tightened his grip on Riptide.

The battle had gone on for two hours, Percy fighting on the edge for the better part of half an hour, when he felt a sudden shift in the air around him.

He somehow knew that, without a doubt, Kronos had just stepped foot onto the street. But Percy couldn't see him, no matter how much he searched. Where was he?

"Here-" a voice called from somewhere within the battle.

Percy didn't take time to think about it, he just plunged straight back into the battle, forcing his way through to where the demigod had screamed – barely distinguishable from the rest of the chaos. Percy immediately realised why he hadn't seen Kronos – the Titan stood at their height, no doubt throwing away any height advantage in favour of subtlety. Not that it meant anything anymore; with a ring of demigods around him and keeping him at spear-point he stood out like a sore-thumb.

A four demigods lay dead at his feet, two probably previously part of the circle and the first two would have raised the alarm.

Kronos wasn't as heavily muscled as the Titans Percy had met before, with an exception of Prometheus. Compared with Atlas, Iapetus and Hyperion, Kronos was obviously the runt. Where the other three were built for brute strength and power – Iapetus perhaps slightly less so – and Prometheus far more fundamentally peaceful, Kronos was obviously built for speed and finesse. That wasn't to say that he couldn't crush a skull in his hands – one of the demigods at his feet proved that – but he _was _far leaner.

When Percy set his eyes on him, his adrenaline rose to a peak. His sword-arm twitched and he fiercely longed to lunge at the Titan with Riptide.

"Careful, Percy," Clarisse said. She was one of the demigods ringing the Titan. Her eyes were narrowed at him, keeping him in her line of sight even as she turned her head slightly towards Percy.

Where Kronos' eyes had narrowed murderously at the son of Poseidon as soon as Percy stepped into view, they immediately snapped towards Clarisse. As soon as her eyes shifted a fraction towards Percy, he struck. Were it not for the instinctive reactions of the demigods to Clarisse's left and right, his scythe would have carved her into two.

As it was, one spear buried itself into the flesh just above his right hip, finding a chink in his armour, and the other bounced harmlessly off his chest plate. The Titan sharply reared back to avoid a third stab, wrenching the buried spear right from its owner's hands. With his free hand, he ripped the spear straight from his body with a pained grunt and twirled it to throw it back at its owner. The spear punched straight through her breastplate, her body, and sailed out the other side to catch a hellhound in the side. The monster dissolved as the demigod crumpled to the tarmac.

Ichor rolled down Kronos' right thigh, spilling onto the ground at his feet, but he seemed mostly concerned with the gap he'd now created. Percy wasn't about to let the Titan escape, so he slid sideways into the gap.

Clarisse grunted. "Idiot."

Percy just grinned, fixing his eyes on Kronos and readying himself for the inevitable strike. The Titan bared his teeth, letting out a frustrated growl as the circle tightened slightly. He spun, searching for a gap, before abruptly swinging his scythe and shearing the point of the spear right off the shaft. Percy had to jerk back to avoid the blade and Clarisse let out an infuriated snarl as the demigod on her other side had her spear broken, having to drawing her sword instead. Not that she got very far, the scythe swiftly returning to lop off her head.

The son of Poseidon instantly realised why Kronos hadn't just snapped them into oblivion. While they _were _cornering him and pinning him down, they hadn't directly attacked him – until those two demigods had defended Clarisse from nothing but a faint, since Kronos _couldn't_ hurt them he had to faint an attack, and they'd taken the bait and directly attacked him. His retaliation had been swift.

Kronos couldn't attack them until he baited them into it first – he was no doubt _cursing _the Ancient Laws – but the demigods wouldn't let him out of the ring. It was an ingenious solution, thoroughly pinning the Titan Lord down through utter lack of action.

Percy smiled grimly as he watched the Titan through narrowed eyes. He couldn't even flash away, as in his current state his intentions would be to incinerate them – hence attacking them, which he couldn't do.

Breathing deeply with obvious frustration, his jaw tense, Kronos stilled in the middle of the ring. The battle continued around them, but the Titan was effectively neutralised. Evidently knowing that they wouldn't hurt him for fear of retaliation, he took the time to check his stab wound over – Percy noted with annoyance that it was already starting to heal.

"Don't react," Percy yelled to the other demigods in the circle. "Whatever he does – he can't physically hurt us unless we attack him first."

Of course, as with every other oath or Law, Kronos had obviously figured out the loop-hole to that one. There was nothing that said he couldn't issue his own challenge. The Titan shifted his chest plate back over the stab wound before he lifted his eyes and met Percy's, a growl bubbling from his throat and rumbling past his lips.

There it was.

Percy bristled. It didn't matter that Kronos could smash him to a pulp and cause fatal internal injuries, he was trying to taunt the alpha demigod to attack him. Percy's jaw tightened. Well, someone had to eventually stop him. Why not him? Something in the back of his mind reminded him that it was that thinking that nearly got him killed by the Titan on the Princess Andromeda, but Percy pushed it aside.

He lifted Riptide. "Right," Percy growled lowly.

"Jackson," Clarisse warned.

He was fully aware of what he was doing, but his instincts wanted him to keep going. Percy stood his ground before the Titan, pointing Riptide at him. "Come at me, bastard," he growled, his adrenaline rising in anticipation.

Kronos came at him.

Now with a target in sight, and a clear challenge made, the Titan could make his move. He rushed at Percy, scythe clattering against sword, and the demigod immediately regretted his challenge when the first block sent vibrations down his arm and he very nearly dropped his sword.

He danced back, light on his feet, and like a bloodhound with a scent, Kronos followed. So long as Percy could keep him occupied for now, they might be able to stop the Titan. Percy kept backing right up, struggling to keep up with the immortal's strikes. It was an immense effort simply to meet the scythe with Riptide and deflect it harmlessly to the side.

Within a minute, Percy had backed right across the battlefield and was pinned with a building at his back. He ducked, Kronos' scythe flashing overhead and burying several feet into the building above him.

Demigods in the skirmish had noticed the fight occurring at the edge and many were preparing themselves to interfere, but Percy didn't want them to. From the look in his eyes, Kronos didn't want any interference either.

As Percy deflected yet another slash, his eyes caught Thalia's. The building groaned behind him as it withstood another cut from Kronos. The demigod nodded grimly to Thalia, noticing her hands crackling with lightning.

Thalia didn't strike Kronos in the back like Percy had expected. Instead, she struck the building behind Percy – the building that had already been taking a beating. Percy swore fiercely as the building toppled. Demigods and monsters alike screamed, running away from the area before it crumpled. Of course, Percy understood why Thalia had hit the building and not Kronos. The building was weaker, and Percy was entirely certain that dropping it on the Titan would do more damage than a lightning bolt from a demigoddess ever would.

The demigod dove and rolled onto his back, keeping his one vulnerable point safe from the falling debris. He inhaled dust and coughed as it slowly cleared, stirring particles up around him.

The alpha wheezed for breath as he propped himself up on his elbows. Somehow, he'd fallen into an air-pocket. Metal supports and wall had crumbled around him, but he was completely safe. Percy glanced up to see a thick metal beam above him, blocking anything from falling further. It was twisted and bent, but held. He followed it along to his right, and his eyes widened when he realised how it hadn't flattened him.

Kronos being taller than Percy had taken the weight. Forced down onto one knee and the leg supporting him pinned in place by another metal support, he'd braced himself and halted the collapse. His scythe was half-buried in the rubble beside him.

Something had evidently caught him in the collapse – ichor dropped steadily from a thick rent in his armour and another stream rolled down the right side of his face.

There was perhaps only four feet between them, if that.

From the furious glare Kronos was giving Percy, the demigod was fortunate that the Titan couldn't reach his scythe.

Percy took a deep breath through his nose to try to calm himself – _think _– and then paused. Hesitantly, he sniffed again. He rolled his head around to look back at the Titan next to him, still supporting that massive metal support. Kronos' eyes narrowed fiercely at Percy's, and then golden eyes flickered down slightly as Percy took in yet another breath through his nose.

Realisation dawned on Percy even as Kronos growled a low warning – the Titan evidently knew what Percy had just smelt. Luke's scent when Kronos had possessed him had seemed _wrong_. The amalgamation of the possession was the mingling of their scents. Two dispositions in one body.

Everyone had simply assumed Kronos was an alpha. Being whom he was, it was the obvious option.

It also made earlier that day make much more sense. Kronos had backed down when Percy – an alpha – had stood up to him, and Luke – an alpha – had taken over. Luke's protectiveness of Kronos, his intense loyalty. The other Titans following Kronos around like possessive idiots. Percy had thought they were simply extremely loyal to their pack alpha, but maybe it was more that they were territorial over their most prized omega. Percy had wanted to challenge Kronos not because he was another alpha, but because he was an _omega._

Kronos was an omega.

Percy took in another deep breath, and then he let out a low, rumbling snarl. The omega was pinned – he could easily – _no_. Percy breathed in through his mouth instead, almost choking on his dry throat again, but there was far less _distressed omega _in that breath, so he decided it was the safest option.

The demigod managed to get into a semi-standing position. He crouched and grabbed the metal support keeping Kronos' leg pinned, doing his best to try to lift it slightly. Kronos' aggressive response was entirely expected, he probably didn't want an alpha so close to him, but Percy pointedly ignored both him and the urge to mate Kronos – again, he didn't think the Titan would be too impressed with that.

Was that really what he wanted, though? He was one of the strongest alpha demigods. Any mortal omega would be happy to be with him, he knew that. So should he help Kronos, or leave the omega to die buried under the building? Then he remembered the fierce protectiveness of Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion… every Titan he'd come across had been _extremely _territorial over the omega. Due to his status – King of the Titans, an Elder Titan, the son of two Primordials – and his power Kronos could be the most sought-after omega that ever existed, and the Titans _knew_ it.

And it would very effectively end the war.

Percy called water from around him, using it to bolster his strength so he could lift the metal bar. Kronos glowered furiously at him, looking angered that Percy had dared to help him, but he shifted his leg aside before Percy dropped the bar back down.

The demigod made his decision – on his sixteenth birthday. He would listen to his instincts that insisted on him challenging Kronos at every turn, the instincts that told him to mate with him. He'd make the Titan _his, _or he'd die trying.

His own scent apparently changed to reflect his decision, his intentions. Kronos bared his teeth in warning and growled – _keep away _– but Percy just grinned and settled back, crossing his arms as he waited to be rescued.

"So," Percy said, "was Rhea an alpha then? I'd assume so, if you're an omega."

The Titan's jaw tightened.

This would be fun. Percy's lips twitched, and he gravely fought to control his glee.

Kronos' expression darkened at the demigod's amusement. "Stay the fuck away from me."

Yes. Definitely. Very fun.

* * *

**It seems that I am already far too invested in this...**

**Maya21098: Nope, not yet. Friends... may have another chapter, but it may not. It is currently not on my schedule, but that will probably change.**


	3. Stubborn

_Chapter 3 - Stubborn_

The sun had risen on the nineteenth of August when Percy was finally dug out of the rubble. As soon as a large enough gap had appeared in the rubble, Kronos had slipped out from under the metal support and forced his way past Percy, causing startled shouts to erupt from above.

The relief on Annabeth's face when Percy clambered out after him made him smile even as the air-pocket collapsed now that Kronos wasn't holding it up any longer.

Thalia whistled. "You survived six hours with him? I'm impressed."

Percy cracked a smile. "Well, he was pinned. If he moved the entire thing would collapse on his head. Guess he wasn't willing to bury me if it meant burying himself." The Titan was long gone by then, no doubt making his way back to his army.

"Percy."

The demigod spun around, eyes widening. "Dad!" He grinned. "You came?"

Poseidon sighed, looking rather pained. "Yes. And Atlantis has been decimated by Oceanus' forces. No doubt he'll be moving to join Kronos here now that he's finished with me."

"Typhoon?" Percy questioned.

"Gone," Zeus rumbled. His frown deepened. "You didn't kill Kronos."

"Well, he was sort of holding the air space open. If I'd killed him, I would've been crushed. Besides… I couldn't."

"Why?" The king of the gods demanded.

Percy took in a deep breath. Kronos' scent still lingered slightly. "Smell that?"

The godly alpha scowled. "Yes," he said, "there are omegas here. So what?"

The demigod puffed out his chest, grinning from ear-to-ear. "That's not any omega's scent. It's Kronos'."

"Kronos is an alpha," Zeus said, sounding particularly unimpressed with the young demigod standing before him.

"Nu-huh," Percy disagreed. "I've just spent… how long did you say it was, Thals?"

"Six hours," Thalia supplied, looking oddly pale in the sunlight.

"Six hours with him," Percy said. "He was pinned. Properly pinned down there. I am one-thousand-percent certain that Kronos is an omega. In a confined space like that there's not much room for mistakes about this."

Zeus looked faintly disturbed by this news, until he shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he flatly said. "You still should have killed him."

"Nah," Percy said, "I got a better idea." He grinned, actually turning his back to Zeus so he could face his father. "I going to get him to mate with me."

Poseidon looked faintly green. "Ah – Percy – is that… wise?"

"Absolutely not," Zeus snapped, obviously irritated with the demigod for showing him such disrespect, but Percy honestly couldn't care less in that moment. Maybe he'd apologise later.

"What? Why?" Percy growled lowly. Who was Zeus to tell him _no_? "Think about it!"

"Percy, no," Poseidon said.

"It's not a bad suggestion," Athena mused.

"Exactly!" Percy exclaimed, noting that from her place off to the side, Annabeth looked rather concerned for him.

"Percy, did you hit your head?"

"What? No! No, seriously," Percy insisted. "I think it's a good idea."

"It's terrible," Poseidon protested. "Not my son."

"But-"

"Percy, mate-bonds aren't something to be entered into lightly," Poseidon warned. "Take your time to think this through."

"I did," Percy grumbled, "I thought it through for six hours." Six astoundingly bearable hours where he'd actually been able to sit still for the first time in his life, all because of Kronos' scent. "Really," he insisted. "I want to do this. Just let me try – please."

No-one looked too pleased by Percy's idea.

"If Kronos was an alpha," Athena said, "we couldn't bind him to Olympus. But as an omega, if he mates with one of us…"

"See?" Percy asked gleefully. "Let me try."

Zeus exhaled deeply. "Three days," he relented.

"Seven?"

"You have four days. If nothing happens by then, we're killing him."

Percy nodded slightly, realising that was the best answer he'd get.

"You're insane," Thalia hissed at Percy as he all but skipped back to the group of demigods.

"Really?" Percy grinned. "I thought it was a brilliant idea."

"You really want to mate with _Kronos_?" Annabeth demanded on his other side. The beta looked incredibly disappointed for some reason, not that Percy wanted to spend time thinking about that. He had an omega to convince.

"Yeah – why shouldn't I? You can tell it from his scent alone. He is one strong omega. And the six hours with him were actually bearable… though I'm probably only alive because he couldn't move without burying himself. But yeah. We talked."

"You talked."

"Yes. What? Annabeth – why're you looking at me like that? What did I do?" Percy yelled after the demigoddess as she shook her head and walked off with a muttered _Seaweed Brain._

"Well done, Sherlock," Thalia said. "So what's your plan, genius?"

Percy blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm not saying that I like the idea of you mating with _him _– because quite frankly it _absolutely_ _disgusts_ me and I sort of want to vomit at the thought – but you've evidently got it into your Kelp for a Brain that this is a good idea. So – your plan? If you want to convince _Kronos_, it better be a bloody good one."

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I figured I'll just improvise and see how it goes. Guess we'll find out at sunset, right? He'll be back again then for like his hundredth try at storming Olympus."

Thalia stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm trying to decide the type of seaweed I should bring to your closed-coffin funeral."

"Oh, shut up," Percy grumbled. "This'll work – you'll see."

Thalia grimaced. "I really hope I _don't _see it. Catching you two in _that _act is not something I was ever expecting to happen."

"I hate you. Why're you so mean to me?"

"Shut up, Kelp Head. Start using that empty brain of yours."

* * *

Percy was correct, of course. At sunset, Kronos once again marched his army towards the Empire State building. Unfortunately for him, the gods had now joined the defence. Traps were laid up and down the streets and the demigods were prepared and rejuvenated for the night.

It was only half an hour into the night when Kronos was first spotted.

Percy caught up to him at the corner of Third Avenue and Thirty-Fourth Street, finding him strolling down the middle of the road, scythe in hand. A flash of irritation crossed his face as he saw the demigod standing in his path.

"You have a death wish."

Percy smiled crookedly, lifting Riptide. "Come on, Kitten."

Apparently this kitten had _very _sharp claws.

After five seconds of backing up, Percy found himself grabbed and flung away into one of the many cars lining the street. He grunted, but merely rolled back to his feet and came back at the Titan. Percy wasn't backing down.

It seemed that preoccupying the Titan was easier than it seemed. While the gods were supporting the demigods – they couldn't interfere directly, but encouragement wasn't out of the question, - Percy was keeping Kronos from advancing to allow them to decimate his army even further.

Percy panted as he ducked away from yet another swipe of the scythe. This was getting ridiculous – he couldn't get close enough to land a hit, and the Titan kept throwing him aside with ease. The Achilles Curse was making Percy tire faster than usual, despite it no doubt saving his life a thousand times already that night.

He couldn't keep up with Kronos so long as he used his scythe.

"Why fight with a scythe?" Percy asked. "Luke would fight with a sword, but I suppose that requires more skill than you have."

Percy figured Kronos' pride wouldn't let him take that one lying down. Both as an immortal Titan and an omega, and sure enough, the scythe had transformed into a sword when Percy next blocked it.

He was mildly surprised to find that Kronos was actually slightly worse with a sword than a scythe, but also very relieved. Percy was able to bat a lunge aside and return with a swift strike to Kronos' lower arm. Kronos growled and hacked at Percy's side, using the strike as an opportunity to get in close. For a brief moment, the only thing that Percy could smell was _angry omega _and then Kronos' fist caught the side of his temple.

White flashed across his vision and he felt the impact of him slamming into another car, causing the door to cave inwards. Percy struggled back to his feet, shaking his head slightly to try to clear the ringing, and then fixed his eyes on the Titan again.

As soon as he was within stabbing distance, Kronos lunged, only for his sword to rebound straight off Percy's chest. He let out a frustrated growl, backing up a few paces to observe Percy before baring his teeth. "You're tiring," Kronos mocked. "You may still be invulnerable, but soon you won't be able to keep up – no matter which form Backbiter takes."

Percy growled and stepped forward, making a move to slash at his stupid face, but Kronos grinned and danced to the side. Percy only realised what Kronos was doing then, even as he slipped behind the demigod with a sudden burst of speed – _stupid Lord of Time _– and Percy felt about a dozen rapid blows land in different places on his back, all in the fraction of a second.

"Shit," Percy gasped, twisting away from Kronos and deflecting the next strike from him – heading straight for his face – away towards the ground. He went to retaliate, but didn't get very far – Kronos blasted him away down the street. Percy groaned, forcing himself to his feet and blinking in confusion at the sight before him.

Kronos was gone. Instead, a black panther leapt at him. Percy grunted, the weight of the big cat slamming into him and he went down in one sharp motion. Golden eyes gleamed gleefully down at him even as claws the size of kitchen knives scrapped harmlessly down the side of his face.

Percy snatched up Riptide and plunged the bronze blade into the panther's side. Kronos _screamed_, jerking away and wrenching the blade from his body as he did so. Percy rolled to his feet, gasping _shit shit shitshit _because even if it didn't hurt him, it had given him a terrible surprise and Kronos was _heavy_. Percy grabbed his trusty sword before returning his gaze to Kronos.

He was prepared for another attack, but it didn't look like he needed to worry. Ichor rolled steadily down Kronos' side, pooling in his tracks. The omega backed up as Percy took a small step forwards, ears pinned right back and body low to the ground.

Percy blinked as the street became a fraction brighter.

Had he really…?

He had. The sun was actually rising. Percy snorted in disbelief. He'd kept Kronos preoccupied for the entire night. Kronos twisted to look behind himself towards the rising sun, and then growled lowly. Percy grinned. "See you tonight?" He asked.

Kronos snarled at him before the panther shifted shape back into a Titan. Backbiter shimmered and faded away, melting into the tarmac and the Titan turned and trudged back down the street.

"That a yes?"

"Stay away from me," Kronos snapped over his shoulder, stopping where he was to turn around to face Percy. "Don't you think if I wanted an alpha in the first place I could get one with ease?" His jaw tensed. "I've had enough of self-confident _bastards _whom think they have the right to me just because they're an alpha."

Percy shrugged. "I'll convince you," he promised. He took a step forward, expecting the Titan to step back, but Kronos lifted his head and stared Percy down.

"Go to Tartarus."

"I'm not giving up," Percy swore. Kronos didn't answer, turning back down the street, one hand clamped to his side and slightly stooped over.

Faintly, the demigod thought that it was far too easy to wound the Titan. Something was throwing him off.

* * *

**What do you think is wrong with Kronos?**

**ShadowsClaw: I do too:). Yeah, I mean... Kronos is always so strong and so powerful in the stories. While it's realistic, it also gets a bit boring.**


	4. Heat

_Chapter 4 - Heat_

It was Athena's idea.

With Apollo patching up the injured demigods with the assistance of his kids, by midday the demigods were impatient and ready to move. So while the monsters were unprepared and weaker in the day, she suggested that they directly strike the United Nations building.

Kronos' army was losing the traction it had gained and that night had been fought to a stand-still. The gods were expecting Oceanus to be in the area, so they could take down him and potentially also Kronos – if Percy couldn't keep him preoccupied again – and Prometheus, along with any other unexpected Titans.

So the demigods moved. The gods locked down the Empire State building, and the demigods marched straight up Fifth Avenue, and down Forty-Second Street. At mid-afternoon, Percy and a few other stronger demigods – Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace included – led the charge straight into the United Nations building.

Percy very quickly realised there was a problem – the sheer number of bodies in the area and the confined corridors made it next to impossible to get a whiff of Kronos' scent. He told Annabeth so, and she nodded grimly in response as she finished gutting a dracaenae.

Kronos' army hadn't been expecting a counter-attack. Percy could hear the odd explosion from outside and assumed that the gods were driving back the Titans, since they seemed further and further away.

Clearing the building took less than two hours. Those of Kronos' army whom remained alive either ran or surrendered, dropping their weapons, and Percy set himself onto the task of hunting down their King.

"He wasn't fighting outside," Zeus said when he stalked into the main atrium where everyone had gathered. "Anyone see him?"

"Nothing," Percy muttered. "Where _is_ he?" He tried to think back to his dream, when Kronos had tried to get Percy's Achilles Heel's location out of Ethan Nakamura. But no – that had been at Medusa's old place.

"He's got to be in the building somewhere," Athena said flatly. "He wasn't with the rest of the Titans when they left. Oceanus-"

"He tried to get back in," Poseidon cut over. "Multiple times."

"To come back for Kronos," Percy guessed.

Poseidon shrugged loosely. "Who knows? But that would be the logical assumption."

"Search the building," Zeus ordered. "Spread the word. I want him found."

Heart hammering in his chest and wondering why the _hell _Kronos hadn't joined the battle – surely he would if he were able, no way would he miss out on a fight – maybe he was more badly hurt by Percy than it had seemed. Then again, Percy had pretty much run him through with Riptide.

"We'll help you, Percy," Thalia decided, Annabeth at her side.

The beta nodded slightly. "Of course," Annabeth smiled. "We'll find him."

Percy found that he was more attuned to Kronos' scent than all of the others, managing to find the area of the compound where it was strongest.

Abruptly, when he opened the door to a room beyond he first noticed the scent before realising which room it was. The scent in the room which had him freezing where he was, and next to him Thalia swore loudly before grabbing him and pulling him back out – but not before Percy saw the golden eyes in the centre of the room.

"Wait – no, I've got to-" With the scent lingering in the air around them, Percy struggled against the other alpha. "I've got to get in there."

"No," Thalia snapped at him. "You don't."

"Percy, listen to me," Annabeth said fiercely, not looking nearly as affected as Percy or even Thalia. "You go back in there and he'll probably try to kill you."

"He can't," Percy grumbled at Annabeth.

"Not from lack of trying," Annabeth said pointedly.

When Percy lurched towards the door, intending to open it again, Thalia slammed him against the wall and promptly slapped him, only to swear again under her breath, tenderly moving her wrist. "Okay – _oww_."

Percy blinked. While the slap hadn't hurt, it still managed to snap him out of it. "Ah, what was – what was that?"

"Thalia," Annabeth said, "can you go tell the gods?"

"Of course," Thalia nodded grimly and turned down the corridor, only to look back at Percy before she disappeared around the corner. "Don't go back in there for now – got it? With him like that now, he'll try to rip your face off."

"What – why?"

Annabeth looked Percy over curiously. "I didn't expect your reaction to be that… intense."

"Reaction?" Percy echoed. "What – what's happening?"

"He's in heat," Annabeth quietly said to Percy. "An apparently unmated omega in heat… and a strange alpha enters his safe haven. Put it together, Percy."

"He's…" Percy took in a hesitant breath through his nose, again breathing in Kronos' lingering scent. "Gods."

"You actually genuinely want to mate him, don't you?"

"Yes," Percy groaned. "That's what I was trying to say."

The sound of thundering feet echoed down the corridor towards them, and Thalia careened around the corner with the gods and Chiron at her heels. "In there," Thalia said. "It's the-"

"Security Council chamber," Percy supplied. "He's in the middle of the ring."

Chiron was the only one to move forwards, being the weakest and hence least threatening omega present. When he opened the door, Percy leaned to the side to try to peek in, but the centaur blocked his view.

The centaur backed up and shut the door. Looking rather exasperated, he turned to face the gods. "He's in heat," he confirmed. "We'll have to block off the corridor."

Zeus smiled grimly. "Well, Jackson, it looks like you may get your wish."

Percy lifted his head. "Huh?"

"In you go," the king of the gods prompted with a wicked smile.

Realisation dawned in Percy even as the god nudged him forward towards the door. He hesitated before glancing back to Poseidon. His father looked rather concerned for him, but only smiled slightly.

"Good luck, son."

Percy stepped into the UN Security chamber, hearing the door gently click shut behind him. The lights were on, throwing Kronos' sprawled figure into sharp relief. The Titan's back was to one of the semi-circles. Curled slightly into himself, he nevertheless managed an impressive glare in Percy's direction.

"Have the gods forgotten to tell you the rules regarding omegas in heat?" He growled darkly.

"I mean… they told me to come in here, so… I guess so, yes," Percy said, tilting his head to the side. "Why? What are the rules?" He didn't get too close, wary of the omega in his current state – he knew enough about heats to know that, at least. Unmated omegas could be incredibly violent in their heat. While Kronos had probably been formerly mated to Rhea, he wasn't then.

The omega launched himself from his nest, vaulting the Council's seats and leaping at Percy in one smooth movement that blurred, too fast for the demigod to see much less react. All the oxygen was forced from his body as he landed heavily on his back, slamming his head onto the floor beneath him.

Percy gasped for breath, winded, and immediately breathed in the sharp scent of the Titan omega.

"Well," the Titan growled, and Percy had to remind himself that his Achilles Heel was beneath him – Kronos couldn't hurt him. But still, he was heavy. Percy noted that his side had sealed over through the day. "One is that _stupid _alphas have _no right _to enter a nest under any circumstances. Especially when the omega is in heat."

Percy took in a deep breath, then realised that it was a struggle to get air into his lungs. While Kronos couldn't break the skin, he could sure as Tartarus asphyxiate Percy.

"In fact," Kronos continued idly, "alphas have been killed for less by me."

Percy's vision darkened at the edges and he wildly flung out his senses – _water, where's water_ – and made a pipe in the ceiling above them burst open. Water from the sprinkler system rained over them, and Percy used both it and his impenetrable skin to knock the already off-balanced omega to the side. That was obviously what had been putting Kronos off over the past few days, his heat starting would have provided a nearly-fatal distraction, and it made no difference now that it was in full swing.

The demigod alpha smirked. "You were saying?"

Kronos it seemed was a contradiction himself when pinned beneath an alpha. Even while he glared up at Percy, he rolled his head to expose his neck and hence the faded mating mark from Rhea. Barely controlling himself from making his own mark as most other alphas would at such instinctive submission, Percy instead only pressed his lips against the mark before swiftly backing off as Kronos stiffened sharply – making it distinctively clear to the omega that _he _wanted him, and yet also that he wouldn't push further than he was comfortable.

Percy wasn't sure how it usually worked between alphas and omegas, but he did know common courtesy. Even so, he made sure that he backed up as the Titan did so, giving him space.

Kronos seemed only confused as he observed Percy.

The demigod figured that this was new for the omega. He took several paces back, keeping his distance. Percy knew why Zeus had ordered him into the room – in heat, Kronos' reluctance would be far less pronounced than otherwise.

Still looking thoughtfully at Percy, Kronos tilted his head to the side. "Have you ever heard of a Hunt? I believe the gods prefer to call it the Night."

Percy slowly shook his head. "No," he admitted.

Golden eyes gleamed. "It's an old traditional way for an alpha to… _convince _an omega."

Percy lifted his head, eyes widening slightly. "You're giving me a chance?" He asked in disbelief.

"Once agreed to, you can't back out," Kronos warned him, looking more amused than not, which really should have warned Percy what he was getting into in advance. "So – agreed?"

The demigod nodded. "Yeah," he said, his pride swelling. "Yes, definitely."

"Good," Kronos said with a wicked smile. "Return at sunset. Ensure the gods prepare you – this is to be done properly."

Percy left the Security Council chamber feeling pleased, with a dopy grin on his face.

"Well?" Zeus prompted as soon as the door closed behind Percy. The demigod noted that Hestia – the only omega of the six siblings, not including Chiron – was the closest to the door. There were four omega demigods seemingly guarding the door.

Percy lifted his head. "Kronos said something about a Hunt – a Night – tonight?" He was oddly confused when the ichor drained from Poseidon's face, along with all the immortals in the corridor. "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't agree," Poseidon said sharply. "Percy-"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Poseidon turned on his brother, looking utterly furious. "This is your fault!" He boomed. "Percy," he said, his hand fisting. "Go back to Kronos and back out."

"He can't," Chiron quietly stated. "An agreement to a Hunt is binding."

"What's going on?" Thalia frowned. "What's a _Hunt_?"

Poseidon's jaw tightened. "That's what the Titans called it. We call it a Night."

"And?" Percy prompted.

Chiron sighed heavily. "Percy… essentially, the alpha has the duration of the night to convince the omega to mate with them. But… there are terrible loses during these nights. The omega – if they decide that they do not wish to mate – has every right to kill the alpha. The alpha – if they decide they aren't going to manage to mate – will often kill the omega to prevent any other alpha from mating with them."

"But… I'm invulnerable," Percy said slowly, "he can't kill me."

"Do not forget your mortal point, Percy," Chiron warned him. "Do not lose track of what anchors you to mortality." He grimaced. "But that's where this is exceptionally dangerous for you. All of us have an… _animal _that best reflects us. You've seen Kronos' form – as a black panther. These animals are a reflection of _inside _us. For the Night, alpha and omega spend the time in these forms, a way to show what they're like without having to do anything. Percy, inside, you are still mortal. You will be vulnerable in this form – you can be killed, _very _easily."

Percy realised then that Kronos had practically tricked him. He'd have the entire night to slaughter the alpha. "Is interference allowed?"

"No," Poseidon said curtly. "It is not."

"As far as we're aware," Zeus said, "Chaos laid down the Laws so that there would be fewer disputes between alphas and omegas."

Percy took in a deep breath. "Okay," he said, nodding slightly. "Okay. I can do this." He turned to Chiron, since the centaur seemed to know the most about this. "How do I get my… animal form? And please don't tell me that we have to mate in those forms too, 'cus that's just disgusting."

"I'll prepare you," Chiron promised to Percy. "I don't want to hear that he's killed you tonight. And no, the omega makes it exceedingly clear when they're willing to mate by transforming back."

The alpha looked at his mentor thankfully, realising just what he was getting himself into.

* * *

"He's not back," Poseidon fretted, pacing on the United Nations plaza.

"I prepared him as best I could," Chiron muttered, scanning the streets below for any sign of the demigod returning. The Night had started off well, at least while Percy and Kronos were still in the building. But then Kronos had made a run for it, bounding from the building and disappearing amongst the streets with Percy doggedly following at his paws. At the same time, the magical barriers on the island had collapsed to no one could follow them, suddenly too busy with the waking mortals whom were staring around at the destruction in disbelief.

Neither had been seen, even then – two hours after sunrise and after the Night had finished.

"Maybe we should search the city," Poseidon muttered. "Try to find Percy."

"Poseidon-"

"We may only find a body, but at least we'll know that-"

"Poseidon!" Chiron exclaimed.

The sea god twisted around, about to snap back at the centaur, until he saw the limping demigod approaching the UN building. "Percy," he muttered, immediately dissolving into sea spray and forming next to his son. "Percy – by Chaos."

The demigod had blood splattered down his side and streaks across his body. Poseidon snapped clothes onto him – had Percy really walked through Manhattan like that? – and carefully controlled some water to wipe away all the blood, noting with curiosity that there was also ichor mixed amongst the blood.

"Percy! – What happened?" Annabeth demanded furiously as she ran over to enclose him in a bear hug now that he was clean.

Percy looked incredibly tired, and wet. He also looked very wet, which was odd. "He's violent," Percy mumbled, rubbing at the side of his neck and accidently drawing attention to the still-healing wounds on his throat. When he saw Poseidon's narrowed eyes, Percy looked slightly sheepish. "I wasn't fast enough at one point – he got me round the throat, just about tried to rip it out." Blood was swiftly seeping into his new jeans and darkening them. "And he got my leg. A couple other injuries, but I tried to heal everything in the reservoir before coming over."

The god looked like he was ready to commit murder. "You're alive, Percy. That's all that matters. Now – where is he?"

Percy blinked, looking rather confused. "Uh – I left him in Central Park. He didn't look like – hey! Where are you going?"

Poseidon frowned down at Percy, hand tightening around the shaft of the trident he had just summoned. "Go inside and get Apollo to check you over, son. I'll deal with him."

"_Deal with him?_" Percy demanded sharply, his voice rising. "What – why?"

Poseidon looked confused now too. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked slowly. "We can't have him running around."

Percy snorted. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." He grinned across at his father. "In fact, I'll be surprised if he gets up to walk anytime soon."

The god stilled, looking Percy over. "You…"

The demigod tilted his head to the side. "What? Oh – right. Yeah. I did it." He smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, as if it meant nothing, but inwardly he was utterly ecstatic. "He's my omega now. So… how about you don't deal with him and let him be, yeah?" It was said uncaringly, as if it were a suggestion. But it wasn't, not to Percy. If Poseidon tried to go after his omega in revenge for the injuries that he'd inflicted on Percy… the alpha would _not _be happy.

"But don't worry. Like I said – I left him unable to walk properly on the bank of the reservoir. He'll be good for at least another hour." Percy smiled crookedly. "So," he said, "is there any food? I caught a rabbit overnight, but didn't really have much of it. Kronos sort of stole it off me after I stopped him from eating a few mortals."

Poseidon let out an exasperated sigh, but Percy was smiling at him, so he banished his trident and nodded. "There's a few snacks left in the cafeteria. Help yourself."

* * *

**Next chapter will detail the events of the night between Percy and Kronos. So yes, that includes the poor rabbit's death, Kronos trying to attack the mortals, Percy's animal form (though there's a hint towards that in this chapter) and their actual mating... which will be interesting for me to write, because CbT's separate scene was actually half-written by one of my friends...**

**ShadowsClaw: Ha, not quite. It was the heat.**

**Maya21098: Thanks!**


	5. The Night

_Chapter 5 - The Night_

While Chiron had hinted to Percy how brutal and violent a Hunt could get, Percy was determined to avoid the worst. From the sounds of it, a lot of alphas were straight-forward and arrogant in them. Percy wasn't, so he wasn't going to be.

For two hours, he lay sprawled over a few seats in the Council chamber, eyes fixed upon the omega whom completely ignored him. Kronos – in the form of the same big cat as when he'd launched himself at Percy the day before – was curled in his nest, taking in the scents amongst the nest. Percy was entirely certain that Titan scents were the vast majority, though he was rather irritated to smell Luke too.

And then Kronos abruptly rose up, stretching his front paws out and yawning before rather unsteadily making his way towards the door. Percy stirred, lifting his canine head. His form was slightly larger height-wise than Kronos', though seemed to be about the same length, and Kronos looked only a few kilos heavier.

Percy padded behind Kronos, following him as a distance as he fled the UN compound. Where Kronos' claws could retract, Percy's couldn't so they scraped against the ground as he ran.

Then, around them, mortals started stirring. Percy stopped and stared as a woman woke up at the wheel of her car, and promptly screamed when she saw him standing in front of her in the road. His hackles rose – _really_, _Kronos_? – and he raced after the quickly-disappearing Titan before she could run him over.

To be fair to her, a wolf standing in the middle of the road wasn't a common sight in Manhattan.

When Percy caught up to Kronos, he was sprawled out at the bank of the pond in the south-east corner of Central Park. Nothing but a dark shape next to the still lake. Percy padded closer, stopping when Kronos' ears pulled back and he let out a soft and lazy growl.

Percy huffed, taking a moment to decide before he inched closer. He could spend the entire time simply lying down and watching, but the idea was to be able to mate by the end of the night – and Percy _would _be doing so.

Kronos seemed to have a different idea.

As soon as Percy got within hitting range, Kronos batted at him with a large paw – claws fully extended – and making it significantly clear exactly what he thought of the alpha. Percy danced back, more than aware that those claws could now do him a lot of damage. A direct hit to the face could rip half of his face off. He didn't back up completely, but enough to give Kronos some space.

The black jaguar bared his teeth threateningly at Percy, but when the alpha didn't move other than to flop down where he was, he grumbled and turned his head away. A dozen feet away from the omega, Percy took the time to look him over. Sprawled out beneath the moonlight and next to the lake, heavy head raised up to the stars and his tail flicking slightly from side to side as he kept half an eye on Percy, Kronos – with his smooth black coat in which Percy could just about see the classic markings of a jaguar – looked every bit the proud Titan he was.

Unable to simply lie there watching, Percy made to inch closer. Kronos' gaze flicked back to him and he chuffed before rising to his feet and loping off. Percy grumbled to himself as he watched him disappear into the trees. Was he really just going to be following Kronos around Central Park all night? He hoped not. Nevertheless, Percy leapt up and trotted after him.

Kronos' scent led him into and through Central Park's Zoo and then across to Sheep Meadow where Percy found him actually _rolling _in the grass with happy little growls. For a moment Percy just stared and watched as Kronos rubbed himself against the grass, realising that while Kronos had a _ridiculous _amount of control, he was still an omega and he was still definitely in his heat.

So he made a stupid decision. While Kronos was busy still rolling in the grass – which, really, was sort of weird – Percy pounced at him. Kronos' purrs aborted into a garbled yelp as Percy's weight settled above him, and the demigod grinned wolfishly before licking Kronos' snout. The Titan growled and swatted at his side, flinging him aside, and then as Percy struggled to keep his balance, lunged for his right hind leg. Percy yelped and twisted around to latch onto the Titan even as claws ripped through his fur. The demigod's claws shredded Kronos' fur at his right shoulder, and then Percy's teeth buried into the back of his neck.

Kronos yowled, immediately releasing Percy's leg from his own jaws. Percy, being a fraction taller than the Titan in these forms, used his height to keep the jaguar pinned before eventually releasing him. Ichor trickled onto the ground from Kronos' injuries as he sprang up, hissing fiercely at Percy before racing off. Percy summoned water from puddles around him to heal his leg as best he could before loping after Kronos' scent.

He found Kronos at the Bethesda Terrace. Percy huffed and settled down, completely ignoring Kronos this time as he stared sullenly into the water. It had been several hours. How was he going to manage to do this? He'd never been good at planning, never good at thinking ahead. Honestly, he was surprised that he wasn't dead already. Kronos had had enough chances, but he hadn't taken them. Why? Why was the Titan still playing along? Percy watched curiously as Kronos lay sprawled out over the ground, perfectly at ease and looking content to just lie there on his side.

What had he said? _I've had enough of self-confident bastards whom think they have the right to me just because they're an alpha… If I wanted an alpha in the first place I could get one with ease. _Kronos valued his independence, his freedom – he was waging war against the gods so he'd be free from Tartarus and could do as he wished, which he could do being King. _That _was why he was giving Percy a chance. Kronos didn't want a traditional alpha who would restrict his freedom because he was a free spirit wanting to keep on the move.

Percy stayed where he was, merely watching. If he wanted to be Kronos' alpha, he had to prove that he'd not keep him tied down.

The demigod was entirely certain that he dozed off. He snapped into alertness at the snap of a twig and watched as two mortals – _how could he forget about them? _– stared in horrified awe at the black jaguar on the Bethesda Terrace. They hadn't seen Percy lying in the shadow cast by a tree. Percy's eyes flicked to Kronos, but he didn't seem to care that he was being watched. At least Percy would believe so if Kronos' tail didn't flick slightly. So he did care, but wanted to see what Percy would do. Percy rested his head on the ground, one eye on Kronos and the other on the mortals.

The mortals had a death wish. They moved closer until they were perhaps twenty-five feet from the Titan when his ears flattened back onto his skull and he growled a low warning. So Percy leapt to his paws and advanced towards them.

"Shit – wolf!"

"What the _hell_?" The other mortal gasped, and then they turned tail and ran.

Percy's advance stopped, only five feet from Kronos. The jaguar nonchalantly licked the pad of his front right paw, cleaning off a streak of ichor and briefly causing wickedly sharp claws to extend. Percy settled there, only five feet from the omega – _so close_. He was entirely certain that Kronos' scent abruptly became stronger.

Golden eyes blinked across at Percy and then Kronos' stomach rumbled. Percy snorted at the surprising sound, wondering just what Kronos was going to eat. The jaguar chuffed and rose, slinking into the trees where the mortals had disappeared – _he wouldn't, would he?_

_He would. _

Percy jerked upright and raced after the jaguar. Years ago Chiron had told Percy that the Titans cared little for mortals other than entertainment purposes or for snacks, but he'll admit he didn't really believe the centaur – now he did.

_"A night is good for learning what the omega is comfortable with, what their boundaries are. It's also a good time to set your own," _Chiron had said.

Percy figured he could put up with a _lot _of shit from Kronos, but he was drawing the line at eating mortals. The wolf didn't stop, barrelling straight into the stalking jaguar, only fifteen feet from the mortals.

Kronos' yowl startled the mortals and had them running and Percy suddenly had about one hundred kilos – fortunately Kronos' weight was only that of a real jaguar, - of furious Titan turning on him. Percy met him head-on, determined to make his point.

He was able to knock Kronos over, only for the jaguar to take a swipe at his throat. Percy yelped and jerked back enough to avoid his throat being completely ripped out, but Kronos' fully-extended claws still caught him. Percy used his advantage of height to make his own lunge for Kronos' throat, actually managing to get him between his jaws. Kronos was hissing and snarling at him, but didn't dare move – honestly Percy was surprised he hadn't nicked an artery.

Slowly, Percy released his throat and then just to get the point across, he nuzzled Kronos slightly before backing up. Kronos rolled over, huffing as he did so and then nosing the ground.

Percy turned away from the omega – more than aware of Kronos watching him – and padded south back to Sheep Meadow. If he wasn't letting Kronos eat some mortals then he had to provide a suitable alternative. He'd never hunted before, so really just ended up chasing around a dozen rabbits before finally managing to grab one. Unwilling to bite the poor thing to death and end up drinking blood or something, Percy settled for asphyxiating it with a large paw and then ran back to where he'd left the omega, only to inwardly sigh when he realised that Kronos had slunk off somewhere.

Resigned to tracking him down yet again, Percy loped north to the Great Lawn. His nose told him that the omega was here, but where… out of seemingly nowhere, a weight tackled Percy from the side. He let out a startled yelp and involuntarily dropped the rabbit, which was swiftly snatched up by powerful jaws and Kronos – honest to the gods – _pranced _off, head held high in triumph.

The alpha trailed after him, slowly advancing right up to Kronos, whom only paused briefly before cracking the rabbit's skull between his jaws.

It was sort of disgusting to watch a rabbit being torn apart, but Percy figured it was better than having to watch a mortal being torn apart.

Percy tilted his head up, slightly worried. The sky was just about beginning to lighten. He felt utterly shattered from having to chase the omega around Central Park, but Kronos didn't seem so defensive. Percy rolled slightly to the left where he was, pressing his side against Kronos', patiently waiting for the sound of cracking bones to die down.

Before he'd even finished crunching the last of the bones – apparently deciding he wasn't going to finish – Kronos shot to his paws and charged across the Lawn, looping up north towards the reservoir.

_More _than done by now with his shit, Percy just huffed and dropped his head, only for his eyes to snap open and stare into darkened golden eyes a few seconds later. Kronos grumbled before nudging him again. Percy took the hint, rising onto his paws – and enjoying the ten or so centimetres he had over the Titan height-wise.

Kronos then disappeared off again, only this time Percy followed him.

The Titan didn't waste any time in leaping into the water, emerging a few seconds later as he dragged himself from the reservoir a few feet from Percy. The flecks of blood and golden ichor that had been on his fur were all washed off, and then his form _rippled. _

Percy stared.

_"The omega makes it exceedingly clear when they're willing to mate by transforming back," _Chiron had said.

Percy stared some more.

And then he grinned and rather pointedly stalked off in a different direction, leaving the now-naked omega on the bank of the reservoir. Kronos actually _whined _as the alpha turned his back, but Percy was making his own statement. If the omega wanted to mate, he was going to have to come to the alpha, and not the other way around.

So Percy settled around the bend from Kronos as he too transformed back, also utterly naked. When he cracked open an eye and saw Kronos where he'd left him, he figured maybe he'd miscalculated and just majorly screwed up. Until Kronos shifted back to a jaguar, loped around the reservoir and then transformed back again as he flopped down beside Percy.

When Percy still hadn't moved in several minutes, Kronos muttered something entirely unflattering that had Percy's lips twitching. The omega's scent was getting much stronger, and _yes, _he was _definitely_ still on his heat.

Kronos seemed to realise that Percy wasn't going to start anything. He sighed heavily through his nose. "You suck," the Titan grumbled, before he shifted closer and buried his nose in the crook of Percy's neck, breathing in the alpha's scent.

Percy smiled and finally moved, shifting so he could press himself flush against the omega. He let out a pleased rumbling sound before moving so he was above Kronos. The Titan opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get very far. Percy kissed him, feeling him practically melt against the alpha. The demigod had never really done anything like this before – other than two or three little kisses, more of a peck really, with Annabeth – but how hard could it really be?

He had to pull back briefly to breathe, which was a problem, but was swiftly remedied when he moved his lips to Kronos' neck and mouthed at his mating mark. All at once, the omega practically became a boneless heap.

Percy snorted softly, hands starting to roam the Titan's body, grasping his hips as he returned to the omega's mouth. Kronos' fingers scrabbled for something to hold, making streaks in the patches of Percy's blood that remained on his body, and eventually settled for bruising Percy's side.

Kronos – honest to the gods – moaned as Percy drew back, only to trail his lips down the omega's chest and stomach. The sound making Percy more confident that he was at least doing something right, the demigod kissed the inside of the Titan's thigh with a wicked smile.

Percy hummed as he shifted again, watching the omega curiously. "Why a sudden change in your decision?"

Kronos took in a deep breath, letting his head drop down onto the bank of the reservoir. Percy shifted back slightly until his bare feet touch the water, and instantly sighed in relief as he felt the water hunt down his injuries. The demigod made sure to wash off the blood from his body because it was sort of disgusting, and the rush of energy from the water was well-received. The omega squirmed beneath him, pressing his hips up against Percy's. The demigod groaned at the friction, leaning back down to mouth Kronos' throat. The omega rolled his neck to the side, and Percy grinned as he found himself mouthing his mating mark – for some reason, Kronos had evidently decided he _wanted _Percy as his alpha.

"I…" Kronos trailed off as Percy hummed. "You're different to other alphas."

"Oh?"

"Other alphas never give me space, never let me _decide. _You did."

"Well, if I didn't I had a feeling you'd rip my throat out or something," Percy said with a small smile, trailing his fingertips along the curve of the Titan's toned stomach.

"I was close," Kronos grumbled. "Now – I do believe you have something to do," he said rather pointedly. He spread his legs slightly and really couldn't make it more obvious if he'd tried.

Percy just about managed to _not _throw himself at the omega. He hesitated briefly, chewing at his lower lip as he registered just what was going to happen. Kronos whined in an attempt at encouraging him, and Percy breathed out deeply before leaning down and pressing his lips against the omega's. Straddling the Titan, Percy warily tried to wind a hand beneath him. Kronos huffed against him and lifted his lower end to help him reach.

The alpha pushed his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss – that much at least he knew how to do. Percy shifted, nudging Kronos' legs further apart and grinning triumphantly as a finger _finally _found its destination. He muffled Kronos' moan with his mouth, trying to keep the Titan's attention on what their mouths were doing as he soon slipped in a second finger, inwardly thanking Chaos for the ability of an omega to produce slick – it made it somewhat more comfortable for Kronos.

Percy did his best to keep the Titan preoccupied while he worked on stretching him out. The occasional hiss or moan escaped him, which Percy found kind of sweet, not really expecting that the _mighty _Titan would make those kind of sounds.

The alpha took in a deep breath when he eventually removed his fingers, leaning up over Kronos. "Ready?" Percy questioned, not entirely certain how this would go and sort of trying to delay it a little – what if he messed up somehow so badly that the omega hated him for it?

But Kronos nodded slightly, watching through slightly glazed-over golden eyes as Percy lined himself up, deciding to just go with his instincts. He watched Kronos as his jaw tightened, expression scrunching up in pain, and leaned forward – inadvertently sliding in just a little further – to kiss the omega again. Kronos sighed, rather desperately accepting and deepening the kiss and groaning as Percy hesitantly rocked forwards.

When Percy was – _finally _– buried to the hilt, he stopped and waited. After a good few minutes, Kronos shifted, drawing Percy even closer and latching onto the alpha by using his legs to keep him in place. Percy exhaled sharply and let out a pleased growl, watching as a smile played across the omega's lips. He pulled out slightly before rocking forwards again.

The alpha slowly picked up the pace, mouthing at Kronos' mating mark as he waited. The omega groaned and rolled his head to the side, giving Percy unrestricted access to his throat. He felt his knot swelling and instantly buried himself to the hilt again, locking the two together.

Percy inhaled sharply. "Kronos," he gasped out, making a few more aborted thrusts in a futile attempt at burying himself further. "Omega," he growled.

Kronos whined, baring his throat in utter submission, rather obviously trying to get Percy to bite his mate mark.

"Not doing it," Percy gasped out, instead kissing the Titan again. "Not until you say it."

The omega squirmed, the thought of calling Percy his alpha evidently still not sitting right with him. At least until Percy sucked at his neck, and Kronos actually bucked up at him in response, causing both of them to moan.

"Alpha," Kronos keened, "my alpha."

Percy made his own mate mark over Rhea's, causing Kronos to whine, and Percy to then empty himself straight up the Titan's ass – promptly causing Kronos to also come. The alpha grinned widely, tugging the omega closer to him and settling down on the bank of the reservoir.

The sunrise glittered over the water, giving it a golden sheen. Percy rested his chin on Kronos' head, holding _his _omega close as he breathed deeply. He blinked when Kronos shifted, bucking against Percy.

The alpha groaned, not believing it. "More? Gods," he breathed out, already sort of worn out from that first round. "Kronos-" He growled lowly as the omega bucked again. "_Fuck._"

"That is the idea," Kronos drawled, dragging Percy down the bank slightly so his legs were almost entirely submerged in the reservoir. "Will you be able to keep up?"

Percy exhaled sharply at the mischievous smirk directed towards him. "You won't be like this all the time, right?"

"Of course not." The omega tilted his head to the side. "Just until my heat is over."

The alpha quirked an eyebrow. "Why _has _your heat started now?"

"Several thousands of years I've been _stuck _in Tartarus, where there's a distinct lack of alphas. Then I suddenly come up here, and there's this _stupid _alpha paying attention to me whom refuses to leave me alone."

Percy smiled, realising that it was because of _him _that the omega had entered his heat. Kronos was about to say something else, but Percy rocked towards him, and suddenly the Titan stopped talking.

The demigod wasn't entirely sure how long they stayed there before he practically collapsed in a boneless heap onto the Titan, utterly worn out. He lazily kissed _his _omega, Kronos looking rather content where he was. He turned his head, letting Percy mouth at the new mate mark.

Reluctantly, Percy pulled back, turning to squint at the sky. "What's the time?" He asked the Titan.

Kronos stirred, lifting his head. "Just gone nine," he murmured, shifting himself up onto his elbows. He blinked up at Percy, watching as Percy staggered to his feet and stepped further into the reservoir. "What – where are you – _Perseus it's rude to leave your omega after sex!_"

Percy turned to grin back at him. "Well then come on," he said, smirking lightly down at Kronos.

The Titan pushed himself up, but as soon as he put weight on his legs he yelped and crumpled rather painfully to his knees. Percy cracked a smile, but felt a bit of pity for the omega, so he kissed him and said, "I'll be back soon," he promised. "You'll be good here?"

Kronos sighed heavily, settling back against down on the bank. "Fine, fine. Go enjoy your mother's meeting. Not like I'll be going anywhere," he said sourly to Percy's back.

* * *

**So, question for everyone: Too explicit? I'm not really sure what's acceptable or not on fanfiction, so if this isn't, please let me know... since this was sort of the first time I've written anything like this... so, yeah. Please let me know? 'Cus this is uncharted territory for me. **

**Before anyone says anything, yes, this is completely OOC for Kronos. Fortunately, I _do _have a reason for that. **

**ShadowsClaw: Ha, well, considering the usual power-difference between the two... it's a good assumption to make that Percy utterly failed. But as you can see above, he certainly didn't. **


	6. Bargain

_Chapter 6 - Bargain_

As Percy had suspected, it was approaching midday by the time Kronos stalked down the street, surrounded by the usual chaos of the city. He glowered at the demigods whom watched him pass and slunk past the gods – everyone now aware that he'd mated with Percy – and firmly slammed the door into the Security chamber behind him.

Percy blinked at the door. "He's not happy," he guessed.

Thalia snorted. "No shit," she said scornfully. "Gods, Percy. Go after him, he's _your _omega now."

The demigod instantly shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "No – I'm giving him his space. He's likes his space."

"There's a line between giving him space and giving him room to kill all of us, Kelp Head."

Percy's jaw tightened. "Yeah. I know. I just… can't help but think it was too easy."

Thalia quirked an eyebrow. "Too easy?" She echoed. "Percy, you came back covered in blood."

The demigod huffed. "It looked worse than it was." He took in a deep breath. "But… I don't know."

* * *

Percy spent the better part of the entire week simply staying in his omega's nest. He wasn't sure what heats were usually like – or what _omegas _in heat were usually like, but Kronos _cuddled_. He cuddled and he explored Percy, as if he hadn't done so enough that first night, until Percy either had to leave or he caved in to the omega.

Over the past few days, the gods had been getting more and more anxious over Kronos' waning scent. Percy knew why. His omega was losing the sweetness of his scent, the smell turning bitter and sharp so that it lingered on Percy's tongue whenever he took a breath.

He was coming out of his heat.

Zeus had likened him to a declawed kitten compared to a wild big cat – using Kronos' black jaguar form as a kind of analogy – in saying that when no longer on his heat, Kronos would likely try to murder them all. Percy sort of thought it was an extreme mood swing and suspected that the god was exaggerating.

At least until Kronos felt himself again and proved it by surprising them all in a sudden rush towards the door. Even before the alarm had been raised, the Titan omega was happily trotting down the street and across Queens Midtown Tunnel, also surprising the demigods guarding the bridge from any attempts from the Titan Army – which had been suspiciously silent – to attempt to retake the tunnel and enter Manhattan again.

Percy watched in utter disbelief as the omega left, leaving utter chaos in his wake.

"You've got to be joking," he breathed.

"I _told _you it was a terrible idea!" Poseidon exclaimed, turning on Athena. "You can't trust a Titan."

"Wait," Athena said quietly. "We wait and see what happens."

"If Kronos returns with his army at his back?" Poseidon growled.

"What army?" Artemis asked dully, fiddling with her bow. "We decimated them."

"If he returns with intentions to attempt another advance," Zeus said flatly. "We kill him."

An involuntary growl rumbled from between Percy's lips. "No."

Zeus blinked. "No…?"

"You won't kill him," Percy said fiercely, "I won't let you."

"You won't…." Zeus' expression abruptly darkened and he uttered a curse in Ancient Greek. "You won't even let us near him, will you?"

Realisation dawned on Percy then, why Kronos had abruptly decided that he wanted to mate with Percy. The alpha was sort of impressed that his omega had been able to plan so well while under the influence of his heat, but found he wasn't really too surprised. "No," Percy quietly admitted, knowing that it was the cold truth.

The omega had known, of course he had. Trapped in that Security Council chamber, enemies having taken the compound, and then an alpha with a known fatal flaw entered and Kronos had leapt at the chance to keep himself save. With a fatal flaw of loyalty, it didn't matter that Percy had figured it out, he would still _want _to keep his omega save, want to protect him from anything that would harm him. Kronos had manipulated Percy into taking the omega under his protection. The son of Poseidon could easily rally the demigods since they trusted him.

Poseidon groaned. "Great."

"Look," Percy said slowly, "I think he knows that he's been beaten here."

"They why return to his army?"

"He hasn't," Percy murmured, "he's returned to the alphas he knows more than he does me. Oceanus… the rest of the Titans, most of them are alphas, right?"

"Yes," Zeus mused. "They are." He observed the horizon, watching for any sign of any army.

Percy ducked his head. "I feel like an idiot."

Poseidon gripped Percy's shoulder. "No matter, son. We'll figure something out." Whether that meant they'd just kill the Titan anyway or not remained to be seen.

The gods returned inside, leaving Percy with Thalia and Annabeth beside him. "This sucks," Percy bemoaned. "My omega's run off. A great start. Am I really that bad?"

"No," Annabeth said firmly. "No, Percy, you're not. You're _amazing_."

Percy blinked. "Uh, thanks. But _why _would he just run off like that?"

In the end, Kronos only disappeared for a good hour. A demigod sent back word that he was hovering at the other side of the Queens Midtown Tunnel and the gods and a dozen or so demigods immediately rushed over.

Kronos was leaning against the wall in the hard shoulder, just outside the Queens end of the Queens Midtown Tunnel. He was staring sullenly down at his feet, hands buried into his pockets. The Titan lifted his head as Zeus approached, passing the guards the gods had placed.

"I'll make a bargain," Kronos said without pause, diving head-first into the matter at hand.

"Oh?" Zeus questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the omega. "What – _exactly _– does this proposed bargain entail?"

The omega's expression dropped slightly. Percy had the sudden urge to force himself between Zeus and _his _omega, because – _damn it _– _Zeus_ _was_ _upsetting_ _him_! "I'll come with you," Kronos said, expression becoming resigned. "If you don't track my army – monsters not included – and allow the demigods and my brethren to leave, _unchallenged_."

Percy's heart hammered in his chest. Was Kronos _handing himself over_?

Kronos' jaw tightened. "I called them together, I started this war. Don't blame them for following my orders."

Zeus scowled at him. "The _just following orders_ defence?"

"Yes." Kronos' eyes flickered as he tilted his head to the side. "Unless you would rather _not _have a reasonably peaceful end to this war? And instead wish for me to simply turn to my true form here and now? No _doubt_ that would produce an ending – for the _entirety_ of the _eastern_ _seaboard_."

Zeus stilled. "You're not powerful enough yet," he said. "You've just come out of your heat."

Kronos lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Would you like to test that theory?"

Percy had to admit that it was rather impressive watching the omega match the alpha and unflinchingly look him in the eyes as he threatened to wipe the eastern side of America off the world map.

The god observed Kronos for several moments, before his lips flickered into a mocking smile. "Then by all means, Kronos. Your terms are received and accepted. We'll lay out our own _demands _for you later." Zeus stepped aside, turning to face Hermes, and nodded to the messenger god. "Bind him," he ordered.

Percy's eyes widened and he started forward, intent on protecting his omega, but Thalia grabbed his arm, "Percy, _no_."

"But he's handing himself over! Why are they-"

"The Nuremburg Defence?" Thalia frowned at Percy. "That's what Kronos is doing."

Percy blinked. "What? But that's… what?"

Thalia grimaced. "And in doing so, he's shouldering all of the blame for everything that his army has done. Everyone else was just _following orders _– his orders."

"I thought that was for war crimes?" Percy asked. "Sure, they set siege to the city, but that's not a war crime."

"Princess Andromeda?" Thalia questioned. "That was a cruise ship, Percy. A mortal cruise ship – where do you think they're all gone now? Antaeus' arena in the Labyrinth? – Forcing people to fight for entertainment. And then there's Typhon – whom Kronos ensured would wake to storm towards Olympus – how many _states _did he obliterate? How many mortals died?"

Percy stared after the Titan as he was led down the Queens Midtown Tunnel back to Manhattan. "A lot," he murmured, itching to go to his omega and at least walk next to him. Seeing the gods so close to him made Percy uneasy. "He's taking the blame for all of it?"

"Yes," Thalia said. "He gave the orders. By the Nuremburg Defence, he takes the blame. I don't think the gods are going to pass up this opportunity."

"What will they do?" Percy quietly asked.

"That's a good question," Thalia mused. "But – unfortunately – I don't know the answer. Guess we'll find out soon."

* * *

**So I'll admit that I initially intended to make this a little longer, but then I had an idea and was like _I've got to let them all know! _so yeah. I saw the trailer for Captain Marvel recently (still don't know how I've managed to miss that until now) which got me thinking about Infinity War (as it will to most people, because that film was _sad_)and the Infinity Stones. Then I sorta skipped back to PJO (my mind tends to do that sometimes) and I was like PJO in Infinity War? And then the Soul Stone! The fucking Soul Stone, because _Kronos you sneaky bastard - he LITERALLY HAS A WEAPON THAT CAN REAP SOULS! So what if Kronos was the Soup Stone's KEEPER and it was buried in Backbiter somewhere?! GUYS! THAT'LL BE AN EPIC CROSSOVER! _Like maybe the soul stone that Thanos got (R.I.P Gamora - it was great while it lasted) was a fake or something and he's like _*SNAP* _but nothing happens and everyone - but especially Thanos - is like _WTF NOTHING HAPPENED. _So Thanos goes after the real stone, but just before he gets it off Kronos, the _Master of Time (SUCK ON THAT THANOS) _sets off the time travel that we all know will happen, and drags 1 (or a few) of the surviving Avengers back in time, only they know about the existence of Greek gods now, so everyone ends up getting involved, and Kronos and Loki are like secretly bros 'cus Kronos pretty much taught Loki everything he knows and they both piss off Thor so much and are just idiots for the entertainment value and Thor and Percy and like everyone else only put up with it because Kronos has the soul stone and Loki managed to keep the mind stone so they're like _powerful idiots_. Oh oh and then Peter P starts joining in with them and even Shuri because they're _immortals guys how can you hate them so much?_ And then Shuri finds out that godly blood is like an energy source and she's like _ohmygods can I have some of that? _And Kronos is used to her at this point so he just fills a jar up with his blood and gives it to the crazy mortal like _here - try not to wipe the continent off the world map _and then Tony's like - _unfair, I want some too. _**

**_*End of word vomit*_**

**Onto the reviews:**

**ShadowsClaw: Oh good :). lol I just don't know what counts as explicit or not. Haha, yeah, Kronos' weakness is good sex xD**

**Mistress1296: Cool. Not really sure how to define 'explicit' lol. **

**Guest: Well, for a few chapters we'll have Percy trying to convince Kronos that touching isn't a bad thing lol**

**Colts12broncos18: Yeah, Kronos is gonna be a fun omega. As for Percy, I'm hoping I'm doing him justice as an alpha. Haha, oh good - was a little worried this wasn't going to get a good reception, but I was completely wrong. Yeah, Percy's a little thrown by all this, but he's trying to struggle through it and give Kronos some space at the same time. xD. _Yes, there is the other shoe to come in this fanfic! 'Cus, as stated in this chapter, Kronos manipulated Percy into mating with him, so he'd keep himself safe. What does this mean? - Kronos doesn't really care for him, which will cause a lot of problems - especially when... the next canon events start to happen. _But yes, eventually... very eventually things will settle. Kronos not in heat compared to in heat will start to be shown next chapter... so Percy will have his hands full. Your review was brilliant :D.**

**Maya21098: Oh good.**


	7. Terms

_Chapter 7 - Terms_

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus said loudly, his voice echoing in the throne room.

Instantly, all chatter ceased.

Percy would never admit that he'd nearly dozed off through Zeus' rambling about the _bravery of the gods _and he was sort of surprised to hear his name called.

"Step forwards," Zeus ordered, sounding somewhat exasperated.

Percy slowly stepped into the centre of the throne room and bowed to the gods.

"For your… _bravery, _despite your _unusual _method, in repelling the Titans, we will grant you any wish," Zeus scowled down at Percy, as if severely displeased by him. "Which – _unfortunately – _I know what you will wish for."

"You… you do?" Percy questioned.

"Yes," Zeus said. "Godhood is yours if you want it."

Percy blinked. "A… a god?"

"_Unfortunately," _Zeus ground out.

"I…" Percy trailed off, looking back at his friends. He thought of his mother in the city below them, of his demigod friends and his life. And Kronos? The omega would probably be killed after this was all over with, and it wasn't like Kronos actually _liked _him. Percy shook his head. "No. With all due respect, Zeus, I respectfully decline your offer."

"You – why?" The god asked in disbelief, as if he couldn't comprehend Percy's stupidity.

"I have a life of my own," Percy said simply. "And I'm not ready to give it up yet. But, if it's not too much, I would like a wish granted."

"If it is within our power," Zeus grumbled, "then we will grant it."

"It is," Percy said. "There need to be new cabins built at Camp Half-Blood for the minor gods and Hades and the unclaimed in the Hermes Cabin need to be claimed at a certain age. Demigods joined Kronos because they felt abandoned and neglected, so we need to stop that from happening again." Percy took in a deep breath. "And all the demigods whom joined Kronos should be welcomed back to Camp."

All at once, there were protests from the gods and even some demigods in the room.

"They have committed treason," Zeus said fiercely. "But you would have us leave them?"

"You made a bargain with Kronos," Percy reminded Zeus. "Not to harm those whom followed him – that includes the demigods. Camp's the only safe place for demigods – they'll die out on their own and we demigods need to stick together. If the past two weeks has proved anything, it's that we're stronger together." Percy crossed his arms, staring up at the gods. "I hold you to your oaths – all of them."

"Very well," Zeus reluctantly relented. "But they will be _watched_."

"Fair enough," Percy conceded. When it was made clear that the gods were done with him, he retreated towards Thalia and Annabeth.

"You just turned down godhood," Annabeth said in disbelief.

Percy shrugged. "I don't want to have to watch everyone I love grow old," he murmured. "My mum, you, the campers… I can't do it."

"Speaking of people whom don't age," Thalia said lowly as the throne room doors opened and Kronos was marched inside.

Despite being surrounded by seven armed guards, the two at his rear pressing spears against his back and another four with swords held down at their sides, the omega didn't look concerned in the slightest. The Titan's wrists were chained together in celestial bronze and a length of chain ran from his wrists down to his fettered ankles, the other end held by the final guard.

Kronos evenly returned Zeus' hard gaze as he was forced to his knees before the council.

"Now," Zeus mused, "what do we do with you, _father_?"

"We cannot kill him," Athena said flatly. "He's ensured that much at least."

Kronos' lips twitched slightly, but he merely inclined his head in response.

Zeus sighed heavily, steadily tapping a finger against an arm of his untouched throne as he observed the Titan kneeling before him. "Unfortunate. Killing you would be a swift and simple solution, but if we do that, then we lose our hostage."

And that was what Kronos was. If the Titans were anywhere near as protective as Percy had become, then they wouldn't dare to take a single misstep while Kronos – their prized omega – was a hostage of the gods.

"So what to do with you?" Zeus questioned, though it was obvious that he was talking to himself.

Percy shifted slightly, drawing the god's attention. Zeus smiled – and really, that instantly had Percy on edge – and leant back. "Percy," he said, "he's your omega – what do _you _think we should do with him?"

_Let him go free. _Percy bit those words back, knowing they wouldn't be received very well. Kronos turned his head to meet Percy's gaze, golden eyes narrowed sharply at the alpha. Zeus was trying to solidify Percy's authority over the omega – Percy knew that much – in the hope that Kronos might eventually take to the bond properly.

"Well, nephew?"

So what could Percy say? He didn't want Kronos to die, and he actually wanted to have a real mate-bond with his omega. But how to do that? Kronos – as Percy had realised previously – was a free spirit. He wouldn't take well to imprisonment or even a gilded cage – he needed to _run _and to have his freedom. But Percy couldn't grant him that, not immediately at least.

Percy opened his mouth, and words spilled out. "I'll take him back to Camp," he said, causing furious mutters from the demigods and Chiron looked suddenly rather worn. "We can fortify the basement of the Big House to keep him in or something," he continued, warming up to the idea. "Like you said – I'm his alpha. Whether he considers it real or not doesn't matter, because _I _do."

Zeus observed Percy for several long moments, before turning to face Chiron. "Can it be done?"

The centaur sighed. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "With Hephaestus' help it won't take an hour. But if this is the plan then I must insist that at least his wrists remain shackled."

The god nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "Well, Kronos, these are our terms for our bargain. Demigods whom wish to return to Camp may do so, and we will not hunt down and kill the Titans whom followed you – but we _will _be watching them – and _you _will spend the rest of Perseus' life with him, _your alpha._"

The raw _fury _in Kronos' eyes, even while his expression didn't so much a twitch as he twisted where he knelt to send a hateful glare in Percy's direction, sent a shiver up Percy's spine.

"Good," Zeus said when the omega didn't say anything in response. "Then we are in agreement. Take him back to the cells while we organise his new quarters," the god ordered.

Kronos barely stopped glaring at Percy the entire time he was led from the throne room, furious with the alpha for limiting his freedom and _suggesting _that he be locked in a basement.

Faintly, Percy wondered _what _he'd just done as he stared after him.

* * *

_**No**_** comments about my idea? Really? That's the first time that wattpad has outshone fanficiton by like a bajillion miles. **

**Matt: Ok so a black panther isn't actually a cat. There is no big cat called a panther, that's their scientific genus - _Panthera_. So a black panther is a melanistic (black) version of a big cat. In south america it's usually a jaguar, asia it's a leopard. North America could be a cougar, etc. Hell, there are black tigers that exist - they'd be black panthers too. But specifically, Kronos is a black jaguar - slightly larger than a black leopard, but smaller than a black tiger (if I remember that order correctly).**

**ShadowsClaw: Ha, fair enough. Yup. Kronos is a manipulative shit in this story. Percy _is pissed, _but he's more hurt by Kronos' manipulations. It's that Percy would have the support of all the demigods and Poseidon - Zeus isn't willing to risk getting Percy angry at him by killing his omega. Kronos trusts no one in this story - at least atm, but because of the former reasons, it's beneficial to have Percy's protection. Things are getting better lol, mostly because I've ignored my dad for like 2 weeks now and it's actually quite nice.**


	8. Camp Half-Blood

_Chapter 8 - Camp Half-Blood_

With the door and windows to the basement now electrified and the kill switch on the ground floor, along with the omega's wrists loosely shackled together, Kronos wasn't going anywhere very soon.

And Percy hated it.

He knew after only three days that his initial assessment was correct. While caged, Kronos paced. He paced and he threw himself at the fortified walls. Whenever Percy would join him in his confinement he'd hiss and spit – sometimes literally – and take himself away to the place furthest away from the alpha.

It was like seeing a cornered animal, and like a cornered animal Kronos would lash out whenever Percy got too close for comfort.

So Percy had left and given him his space, listening to Chiron's advice about giving him time to settle down slightly. With only a week of Camp left, Percy wasn't entirely certain of what he could do – he already knew he'd be returning to Manhattan, but could he really take Kronos with him like he'd hoped he could? That week also marked a major milestone for Percy – it was when his first _real _conversation with the Titan took place. No masks, no barriers and no heat interfering with the omega's mind.

Percy carefully nudged the door open after flicking the kill switch, balancing two plates piled high with food that he'd taken from the pavilion. If there was one thing he'd learnt, it was that his omega could eat for an entire army. And Percy with his Achilles Curse inhaled a ridiculous amount of food.

The warm rush of air that blasted him in the face made Percy frown deeply.

Kronos lifted his head, eyes narrowing fiercely at the alpha as he stepped off the stairs and onto the floor. The Titan had settled beneath one of the electrified windows, the low humming of the current running along the glass – courtesy of Zeus – almost seemed to echo in the room. When Percy took a few steps towards him, he figured out why he'd chosen that spot – it was marginally cooler closer towards the windows.

"I brought you food," Percy quietly said to him. When Kronos didn't move to take the plate, he groaned. "Look, I know this sucks, alright? But at this rate Mr. D will _never _let you out," he said. "And, believe it or not, I don't want to see you locked away down here forever."

"It's because of _you _that I'm down here in the first place," Kronos growled at him.

"Yeah, I know. That sucks too," Percy agreed easily. "If you at least _pretend _to cooperate then I can get you outside, yeah? I mean… don't want you going crazy and killing anyone, so your wrists will have to stay shackled, but if you cooperate a little-"

"What?" Kronos quirked an eyebrow, the anger still there, but his amusement was prominent. "You'll take me for a little walk out in the sunshine? Just like any other _pet_, right? A _dog_ to hold the leash of before you ask it to perform _tricks_ and _roll_ _over_ for you like a _good dog._"

Percy exhaled sharply. "No," he growled firmly, "that's not-"

"Maybe before you visit you should take a shit somewhere," Kronos sneered at him, "get it out of your system first."

Well, that was a somewhat polite way of telling Percy that he was full of shit. Percy just shook his head. "Stop looking for problems where there aren't any," he said flatly, moving closer to him – ignoring him stiffening slightly – and nudging the plate towards him before sitting opposite him. Percy was done with giving him space. "That's _not _what I want, Kronos. I want to be able to trust you – _really, I'm serious, don't give me that look _– because you _hate _being stuck here." He tapped the side of his head, letting the omega know that he's getting feedback from his emotions.

Kronos' eyes narrowed, the Titan sullenly reaching for the food, but glaring at Percy the entire time. "I don't want it."

"I know," Percy said, " and I'm trying to convince the gods to let you have ambrosia too. But you don't. I asked Chiron – _not that look _– and he said that you'll start to lose energy if you don't eat something. So if you want me to leave anytime soon you'd better start eating, 'cus I'm not leaving until it's all gone."

The question is: did Kronos want Percy gone the most, or did he want to refuse the food more on principal?

The omega nudged his food to the side before turning a tired glare towards Percy.

Percy smiled and shrugged. "Sure. Suit yourself." He half-heartedly picked at his own dinner, fully aware of Kronos glaring at him from his spot under the window. While the Titan was still shackled, the length of chain between his wrists could stretch a foot and – as Chiron had made sure to point out to Percy – it could still be used to strangle people with the Titan's immense strength so Percy made sure to keep an eye on him.

"So," Percy finally said to break the silence, "I'm curious. You enjoy being outside so much," he said, "yet in all the older myths you're always at Othrys? Why did you spend so much time there?"

"Why do you care?" Kronos snapped back at him, defensive as ever.

_Be patient, _Percy reminded himself. "Aren't I _supposed _to care for you?" He questioned.

Kronos scoffed. "Why would you?"

Percy shrugged. "Because you're self-confident, independent, brave enough to stand up against others and not afraid to let others know what you think of them, and just generally amazing? Gee. I wonder why."

That seemed to unnerve Kronos slightly, Percy noted. When was the last time someone had said something like that to him? The omega avidly avoided Percy's curious gaze, suddenly finding something of interest on the floor near his feet.

Percy grinned, returning his attention to his food.

"Rhea."

The alpha looked up, squashing down that ugly little feeling that rose at the mention of the alpha that came before him. "Huh?"

Kronos sighed, looking put out because his alpha was an idiot. "You asked why I spent so much time at Othrys."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I did." Percy mentally slapped himself. _Wow, articulate – idiot. _

"Rhea didn't want me leaving," Kronos said simply. "So I didn't."

"Just like that?" Percy asked in disbelief. "Just… she wanted to keep you locked away in an impregnable fortress on the tallest mountain that existed? And you just _smiled_ and _took_ it?"

Looking at the omega across from him, he _really _couldn't imagine him doing such a thing.

Kronos' expression hardened. "I took a lot of things back then."

Percy couldn't quite tell if that was supposed to be an innuendo or if his mind was jumping to wholly inappropriate thoughts about the omega before him for nothing. He shifted the plate on his lap. "Right," he quietly said, unable to _not _draw parallels between him and Rhea in this instance. Both of them had obviously been far too protective over the same omega, to the point where Rhea had kept him in a gilded cage. The King of the Titans, but unable to truly do was he wished. Really, how was Percy any different here? He too was keeping Kronos locked away. While for different reasons, it amounted to the same thing in the end.

Maybe, if the demigod wanted Kronos to trust him, he'd have to offer an olive branch first.

Percy grabbed his plate, then snatched up Kronos'. "Come on," he said, making his way to the stairs and slowly moving to the door at the top. "Hey, Chiron," he called even as Kronos suspiciously rose to his feet. "I'm going to bring him up. Think you can shut off the electricity for me?"

The door opened a few seconds later, Chiron's face frowning down at Percy. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Percy shrugged. "I'll just take him to the beach," he promised. "I… sort of realised something." He didn't tell Chiron _what _exactly, but hoped that the centaur knew what he meant.

Chiron's eyes flicked over Percy's shoulder, jaw tightening slightly. Percy had heard the creak from the step at the bottom of the staircase – the one that sort of needed replacing since it groaned whenever any weight was put onto it – and figured that the Titan was _right _behind him. He didn't turn and schooled his expression to stay calm, despite knowing that asphyxiation was one of the few ways he could still die.

Chiron sighed. "Fine. But straight there – no stopping to kill campers, is that understood?"

Percy almost couldn't believe that actually needed to be made clear, but then again, his omega was likely the deadliest whom existed. He wouldn't think twice about it. Percy nodded. "Yeah. Crystal."

The alpha pointedly didn't look back as he made his way onto the porch of the Big House, baring his undefended back – and subsequent Achilles Heel – to his omega. Of course, Kronos only knew it was somewhere on his back, not exactly where it was. Even so, he could feel his hard gaze on the back of his head.

"Thanks, Chiron," Percy called back to the old centaur before stepping backwards off the porch and grinning at Kronos.

Chiron didn't answer, more preoccupied with observing the Titan. It was warm, almost too warm, but with the slight breeze it was made a more pleasant temperate. Much nicer than the stifling warmth of the basement.

Kronos definitely agreed. He'd frozen on the lower step, eyes closing as he took in the sudden scents round him and the cool breeze against his face. Percy figured as the son of both Gaea and Ouranos his _home _was simply being outside. When he opened his eyes again, they immediately narrowed in Percy's direction.

The alpha wasn't fazed and gestured towards the beach. "This way," he said, heart hammering in his chest. "Come on."

Percy wasn't really sure why he was so nervous, but at the thought of showing Kronos the place he loved so much… he had a funny feeling in his stomach. Above everything, he wanted to share his home with his omega.

The route to the beach would take them through the entire camp, giving Percy a good opportunity to show Kronos everything.

"So this," Percy said, waving a hand to the right, "is the volleyball court."

There were a few demigods from the Apollo cabin shooting hoops. When Will spotted Kronos and Percy, his shot rebounded off against the ring of the hoop and bounced off, forgotten. The Apollo cabin's new counsellor shot a dark glare at the immortal, but Kronos merely tilted his head to the side and blinked at him – entirely callous.

Will Solace nodded stiffly to Percy. "Percy," he greeted curtly, before turning his head and retrieving the ball.

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he apologised to Kronos, "a lot of the others aren't happy with you being here."

A flicker of an amused smile crossed the Titan's lips.

"Over there," Percy nodded to the left, "near the forest, that's the combat arena, the range and the strawberry fields. And there, right on the edge of the forest, that's the stables. Blackjack – you remember Blackjack, right? He's the black Pegasus you wanted to make soup out of – he's in there now, probably eating his way through a box of donuts."

Kronos didn't seem particularly interested, but Percy kept talking anyway. "On our left is the armoury and forge – _no, Kronos, get back here _you're not allowed in there – and that's the amphitheatre and campfire on our right. Everyone will probably be there soon, but I don't know if you want to join them or-"

"_No. _Absolutely not."

"Alright," Percy shrugged. "So those are the cabins," he said, pointing slightly ahead and to their left. "That one there," he picked out the one that was the farthest from them, all the windows facing the sea, "that's mine. And on our right is the arts and crafts."

Still feigning disinterest, Kronos sighed heavily. "I thought we were going to the _beach_?"

"We are," Percy promised him. "It was just on the opposite side of camp." Percy guided Kronos around the east side of the canoe lake, putting the Euros Creek between them and the dining pavilion where mostly everyone would be having dinner. Percy was _not _tempting Kronos by going that close to everyone else. "Diving pavilion on the left," he said, wishing he _could _take Kronos over there. The braziers were lit and glowing in the fading light and he could hear their inviting laughter from where he was with the omega. "And that," he said, gesturing slightly towards the structure on their right which glowed in the fading light, "is the climbing wall."

Kronos lifted his head. "Is that _lava_?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah." His eyes flicked to the shackles around Kronos' wrists. "Maybe by the end of next week you can have a go? After the shackles come off."

_And _he was back to glaring at Percy. "I can manage fine."

"I'm not saying you can't," Percy said easily, trying to diffuse him before he'd get truly annoyed with him for daring to suggest that he was incapable. "But I don't want to tempt fate." When Kronos' glare didn't fade, and instead darkened, he sighed. "You're really gonna get angry with me for caring about your wellbeing?" Percy asked tiredly.

The Titan scowled, turning to glare at the sea as if it had personally offended him. Percy wanted to try to comfort him somehow, but really didn't know how to go about it. How did he prove to Kronos that he really did care about him? The omega wouldn't let Percy close enough to touch him – even now there was a good ten feet between the two – and he refused to believe that Percy really liked him and he despised the demigod for keeping him locked away, and for mating with him in the first place while he was in heat.

When they reached the beach the sun was setting, casting the sea a brilliant fiery gold. Percy walked out to the end of the jetty, putting his plate on his lap and Kronos' next to him. He dug into his, waiting for Kronos to take the plunge and settle next to him.

Percy offered him a small smile when he did so, one which made golden eyes flicker towards him, but Kronos didn't reciprocate.

The omega blinked curiously down at his dinner before starting to eat, leaving the two of them in silence. For only a few minutes. "Why?"

The question startled Percy, who'd been staring at Kronos and observing the way the setting sun made his eyes _dance_ – for lack of a better word – and the sea breeze ruffled his already-messy black hair. "Why what?"

"Why bother," Kronos elaborated. "Why me."

Percy breathed out deeply. Why pick Kronos out of all omegas? He shrugged. "I could have asked any camper and they'd say yes for the sake of it. If… if it were one of them, I just don't think it would be right on their end." He smiled ruefully. "And then I met you. I'll admit that at first it was a challenge. I thought I could _tame you _or whatever," he said, quickly grabbing Kronos' arm – and ignoring his sharp flinch – as his expression hardened and he made to stand. "But then I fought you. I spent those six hours with you while we were under that skyscraper. I spent a Night with you. And then I stayed in your nest for a week while you were on your heat still."

Kronos was still, not pulling away, but not looking too pleased with Percy touching him either. Percy released his arm. "And then I realised that you're self-confident, independent, brave enough to stand up against others and not afraid to let others know what you think of them, and just generally amazing and I _love _that. Really. It's completely different to most of the omegas here. I just…" his lips twitched up at the surprised on Kronos' face, and really, Percy was definitely going to say more stuff like that about his omega if it got him that look. "So… that's why I want _you_. Not anyone else. _You. _I… you're _brilliant, _Kronos."

Kronos looked like he was trying to decide whether to say something back or just shove Percy into the sea and run. Eventually, he decided upon neither and simply returned to his dinner.

The alpha imagined that his mind was racing at about a bajillion miles an hour behind his golden eyes.

Percy smiled and returned to his dinner.

* * *

**So, little something for you guys. I had the official map for camp half-blood up next to me in this, like _I've got to be thorough _and also there is only 1 week of camp left at this point. Then Percy goes home. Fun - oh no, you say, what about Kronos? ;). So this story is where I will be able to fit a scene in where Kronos meets Sally and Paul (I desperately wanted it in one of the CbT stories somewhere, but there wasn't really an opportunity since Percy already talked to her with Nico's help). But yeah. Kronos finally gets to meet the parents in this story (probs chapter after next, or in three. Depends on how long I make them).**

**That Weirdo Writer: Well, it was twice as long as the last two.**

**aRTsyisAwesome: Hah. Nope. **

**Maya21098: Yes. Kronos will be mad. This is definitely not the end of it, he's just co-dependent on nature in this fanfic. After this little walk-about he's gonna be a little shit, dw. Oh he definitely dug it himself xD**

**ShadowsClaw: You're welcome :). Kronos' manipulative shit days are only just beginning xD. I've not really read the comics, but I think I've heard that somewhere... so who was Thanos' parent if he's Kronos' grandson? Yes. It having Kronos alone is like a homing beacon for me :). Do not apologise! I love long reviews! Though regular ones are also nice too ;). **

**Jaylene Olebar: Yes. You should be very worried. Oh, he's furious.**


	9. Favours

_Chapter 9 - Favours _

"Percy," Annabeth said tiredly as she snapped her fingers to get his attention back onto her. "_Honestly_."

Nico snickered. "It's a good thing he's got the Achilles Curse. He'll be dead otherwise."

Percy's eyes flicked back to his omega, sprawled out over the lowest row of stands in the arena – bare-chested and just dozing in the sun. "I'm sorry," he apologized as Kronos cracked open a brilliant golden eye and his lips quirked up slightly. "You're an asshole," he called over.

"I know," Kronos dismissed easily.

"No," Annabeth said flatly, "you're just an easily distracted, hormonal alpha."

Percy huffed. "S'not that bad."

"It really is," Kronos said.

"You – shush. You're not helping." Percy lifted the point of Riptide. "Right. Come at me."

The demigod still wasn't quite used to fighting with the Curse of Achilles. With Kronos' army having disappeared over the week and the Titan not saying anything regarding their whereabouts, Dionysus had strict orders from Zeus to ensure they didn't stop training.

Percy huffed, nearly collapsing next to Kronos after Annabeth _yet again _managed to get behind him. "Damn it."

"You suck," Kronos said.

"Yeah? Well you couldn't beat me."

"Heat," Kronos reminded him. "So it doesn't count. Besides, I _did _get behind you even while in heat. You just didn't tell _me _where your Heel was."

"Should I have? I mean, I sort of like being alive." Percy smiled, thanking Will when he tossed a water bottle at his head. Everyone was still giving Kronos a wide berth, which was sort of understandable all things considered. He seemed to prefer it like that too. Percy frowned briefly as he scanned the omega over. While he looked at ease, sprawled uncaringly over the stand, Percy wasn't as stupid as the Titan assumed. His hands – still bound – were clenched into fists, so Percy reached over and tried to pry them open.

Kronos sighed heavily, as if the act of moving his fingers pained him – _the_ _dramatic_ _little_ _shit _– but let the demigod. Percy intertwined their fingers, grinning as he did so, at least until Kronos twitched away, withdrawing his hands closer to his body.

Percy sighed. "Why don't you like it when I touch you?"

The Titan shrugged slightly, grunting as he shifted to sit up. Golden eyes narrowed down at the shackles around his wrists. "Because I don't," he said flatly. "Not when it's not on my own terms."

The demigod tilted his head to the side. "So… if I just _ask _you first or something-"

Kronos blinked, an odd expression crossing his face. "You're odd," he stated.

Percy frowned. "Good odd or bad odd?" He questioned.

"No alpha before you has _asked _before touching," Kronos said.

"You can't have met many good alphas then," Percy mused.

"No," Kronos conceded. "I haven't."

Percy shrugged. "My mother raised me to be nice to people. It's… I think that mortals are nicer to others than immortals are."

"It's the mortality," Kronos agreed. "You have something to fear after life. We don't."

"Tartarus?"

"We'll go there no matter what," Kronos said. "It doesn't matter if we've killed or started wars or if we're peaceful. Tartarus swallows us no matter what."

"That's sad," Percy said quietly.

"It's comforting," Kronos corrected. "In the end… there's no hero or villain."

Percy frowned. "Hey… that doesn't matter. Not to me. I mean… it does a little." At Kronos' scathing glare, he quickly backtracked. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love you and that you're amazing and cute and I really want to just kiss you all day or something - _but you know, just being with you is brilliant_ – even if you don't like being touched and don't let me kiss you."

Kronos looked appropriately mollified, sitting back against the stands.

The alpha smiled, though when his gaze found Kronos fingers – fiddling with the shackles over his wrists – his happiness evaporated. "Hey," Percy quietly said. Kronos' eyes flicked up to him, sensing the sudden change in the conversation. "I'm sorry. For doing that to you."

Kronos' jaw tensed.

"Really. I'm sorry."

The omega just hummed, his eyes sharp and calculative as he observed his alpha. "You shouldn't have gotten involved," he finally said to Percy. "Should have let them decide."

"They'd have killed you."

"_Exactly_," Kronos growled at Percy. For a brief moment, Percy saw through his mask for the first time. Looking his omega in the eyes he saw the black hatred that rolled through Kronos like thunder, yet also tempered somewhat by hope, and then fear and guilt. Guilt for what, Percy didn't know – _for what would Kronos ever be guilty about? – _but he definitely knew the hope.

"I didn't want to have to watch you die," Percy quietly said. "I know you don't need me to be a knight in shining armour or some other shit, but if I _can _do something to help you stay alive, then I'm gonna do it. No questions asked. I mean… it's the reason you wanted me to mate with you in the first place, right?"

Kronos' jaw worked as if he wanted to say something, but then decided differently. He merely shook his head. "I was in heat."

"Still." Percy shifted to look straight at him. "Can… can I ask for a favour from you?"

The Crooked One's lips twitched. "Depends. Do I get one to request too?"

Percy shrugged. "Of the same sort, yes."

The omega tilted his head to the side. "Go on."

"Give me a chance. Put aside our past, pretend we weren't on different sides in that war. Pretend we're not demigod and Titan – natural enemies. Just… let me have a chance to prove myself properly." Percy dared to move forward. While Kronos eyed him warily, he didn't make a move to back away or attack Percy, so the alpha figured he was safe. He simply rested his forehead against Kronos'. "Please?"

Kronos muttered a few words under his breath in the Old Tongue. Then he did something that stunned Percy into utter silence. His bound hands grabbed Percy's camp shorts and dragged him closer, until he found Percy's lips with his own. The omega settled back, letting Percy continue what he'd started.

The Titan tasted of fresh air and wild forests and Percy _really _needed to get those shackles off him before the end of camp in three days.

Percy smiled as he pulled back briefly. "That a yes?"

"I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to get a favour out of you," Kronos murmured, shifting slightly where he was as Percy ducked down slightly to press his lips against Kronos' mate-mark.

"What favour?"

Kronos lifted his wrists, and Percy knew _exactly_ what the favour was going to be. "Get these off me."

"I will," Percy promised.

"Today."

"Okay."

Kronos smiled. "Good," he said, sitting back as Percy traced the curves of his chest.

"Hey! Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called from the arena.

Percy lifted his head, turning slightly to look over at Annabeth. "One more minute," he called.

The other half-blood scowled across at him. "You've had five more already. Come on."

The alpha sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, shifting slightly before retreating from his omega. He noted that the touching had drawn some looks from the other demigods. He blinked when he found himself unable to move away from Kronos. "What – _hey!_"

His omega had snatched him by the back of his shirt, glowering at Annabeth over the alpha's head.

Percy blinked as Kronos pulled him back, expression hard and emotionless as stone, and then dove for Percy's neck. The demigod grinned as his omega smothered him in his scent, the smell instantly calming Percy.

Kronos sighed against Percy's neck. "This is where the Curse of Achilles is the worst thing you could have done."

"It is?"

"Well, I can't exactly make it clear that you're _my alpha, _can I?"

Percy smiled. "I think you've just managed it pretty well," he assured him. "I'll be back," he promised. "When Annabeth's finished with me we'll go hunt down Mr. D, yeah?"

It seemed that mentioning the beta was a bad idea. Kronos tensed further, only to relax as Percy finished. "I do like a good god hunt."

"Yeah. I know."

Percy didn't notice that Annabeth's nose twitched in distain, grey eyes narrowing murderously at the omega who'd returned to his natural habitat – lazing about in the sun. If Kronos turned to face her and smiled smugly, then Percy also didn't notice.

* * *

**So one more chapter in C H-B and then into New York we come. A few there, then back to Camp for the next year and Percy's disappearance via demi-napping. And onto HoO! Word of warning: I will be completely destroying canon in this fanfic - that's my goal. Events of HoO will not happen as you remember.**

**That Weirdo Writer: Oh good**

**Colts12broncos18: Yes. It will be interesting. Percy will become a large part of it, if only because I've noticed that people enjoy fanfics with Percy as a main character more. Great! As for Kronos' reluctance to be with Percy, there's a lot more to it than just being mated to him (hint: HoO), but it _will _eventually become genuine on Kronos' side - not saying when though, I'm gonna keep you guessing. **

**ShadowsClaw: Whoop! I love getting people excited :). Ahhh that sort of makes sense. Yes, I don't know what it is about Kronos... but I love stories with him in... *shrugs*. Well, looking forward to more is always good.**


	10. Unrestrained

_Chapter 10 - Unrestrained_

"Mr. D!" Percy yelled as he entered the Big House, Kronos on his tail.

"Perry," Dionysus sourly greeted, from one of Chiron's personal rooms in the Big House. His eyes narrowed sharply at the omega behind the demigod. "Krosbie."

Kronos bared his teeth, growling lowly at the alpha. "That's a _girl's _name. It's not even _close _to-"

"_Hey_ – be nice," Percy said, firmly nudging Kronos in the ribs.

"Why does he insist on not remembering _my _name? Surely he should-"

"Hush," Percy chided, giving Kronos another prod. The omega shot Percy a sour look, but fell silent and instead gravitated over to the boom-box set on the windowsill. Dionysus watched him for several seconds, but Kronos seemed content alternating between trying to figure out how to turn on the thing and peering out the window at the volleyball court.

Dionysus turned to glower at Percy. "_What _are you doing in here, Perico?"

"_Percy_," Percy muttered under his breath.

"Percival."

Percy took in a deep breath and watched as Kronos turned, his mouth opening to say something that would probably get Dionysus angry at him, so he quickly spoke before the omega could. "Camp is ending soon," Percy said. "In three days. I… was hoping that I'd be able to take Kronos with me… back to Mnahattan."

Mr. D's expression darkened. "You _actually _think it's a good idea to take him back to your house? _Him?_"

"He hasn't hurt-"

"Two days ago."

"That was an accident," Percy defended. "Besides, Clarisse was asking for it. And she's perfectly fine now."

"I've had complaints from the nymphs and naiads," Dionysus informed Percy. "He causes chaos."

"He's bored," Percy snapped at the other alpha. "Stuck here all the time, unable to do anything but laze around – those shackles still on him. He needs to entertain himself."

"_You _are supposed to entertain him," Dionysus said rather pointedly. "Do you really want him back at your house? In Manhattan. With your mother, and your step-father? How do you suppose he'll entertain himself while you're at school?" When Percy hesitated, he smiled grimly. "Haven't thought about that?"

Percy considered leaving and coming home to their apartment having been trashed, a monster getting in or Kronos simply trashing everything solely for the entertainment value that he got out of smashing things. "No," Percy admitted. "But… I'm gonna have to trust him if I want any kind of progress here. That includes giving him back the power to turn me into a cockroach with a snap of his fingers."

"He won't even have to _blink, _Petunia."

"Okay, how did you even _get _Petunia out of my name?"

"You're avoiding the point, Perla!"

The boom-box Kronos was fiddling with exploded into life, a cacophony of men singing opera in Italian making Percy jump about two feet in the air as Kronos sprang back, looking completely horrified.

The omega's fingertips glowed despite the shackles.

"Wait – _Kronos, no!_"

Percy shut his eyes as the boom-box exploded. A piece of burning plastic whistled past Mr. D's ear and completely buried itself in the wall behind him, another bouncing harmlessly off the side of Percy's face. If he didn't have the Curse of Achilles, he'd possibly be permanently blinded.

Surrounded by burning plastic, Kronos looked rather sheepish. "Sorry," he apologised half-heartedly to the two alphas. It was obvious from his eyes that he didn't mean it and was only gleeful at the chaos he'd caused.

Mr. D began to glow, looking murderous, so Percy swiftly shoved his omega out the door and out of the line of fire. "Wait on the porch," he ordered sharply.

"Persephone, I'm so-"

"_Don't you fucking start with the names too," _Percy snapped at him. Kronos recoiled slightly, looking faintly surprised by Percy's anger. "Just… wait here."

Percy found Dionysus wrenching the foul-smelling, burnt plastic out of the wall. The god sighed before he snapped his fingers and summoned a new boom-box from somewhere, looking exactly the same as the other just as Chiron poked his head around the door and into his apartment.

The omega-centaur's eyes narrowed sharply at Dionysus. "What did you do?"

Dionysus turned to scowl at him. "_Nothing_. It was your daddy-dearest."

Chiron hummed. "Ah."

Percy shrugged slightly. "I mean, to be fair to him, it _was _your Italian opera singers and they managed to scare away the Stymphalian birds. Can't really blame him for reacting that way."

Chiron shook his head slightly. "Why was he even in here?"

Percy cleared his throat. "I was hoping to get the shackles off him, but…" he gestured to the new boom-box. "Then that happened."

"No," Dionysus said flatly. "They're not coming off. Not ever."

"You can't keep him chained for the rest of my life-"

"I most certainly _can, _Persephone."

Had Mr. D heard Kronos call Percy that? Probably. Percy ground his teeth together, only barely stopping himself from snapping at the god. "I thought he was my problem."

"He is, Percy," Chiron said, "but we don't want to risk any campers getting harmed."

Percy's jaw tightened. "Please? Look, I… I can't just stand back anymore. He's my responsibility, right? My omega? Let me actually _do _this. Unshackle him – I think he'll be a lot more reasonable if he feels he has more freedom." He turned to face Mr. D properly. "_Please. _How would you like it if Ariadne was restricted the same way Kronos is? I… there's got to be some way to give him back more control over his powers, but to still be able to know where he is, right?"

"And when it comes to the end of camp?" Chiron questioned. "What will you do then?"

Percy took in a deep breath. "I'll figure something out," he promised.

Dionysus was observing him thoughtfully before he finally sighed. "I suppose, in the end you _are _responsible for his actions. Perhaps I'll get lucky and I'll be able to turn you into a dolphin. Or a floating patch of kelp."

The demigod's lips twitched.

"Get him back in here," Dionysus relented.

Percy grinned. "Thank you," he shot over his shoulder on the way out, snatching his omega by the elbow as soon as he found his way to the porch. The alpha was certain that there was a bounce to Kronos' steps as he trotted after him back inside.

"I'll warn you now," Mr. D said, eyes glowing with power as he turned to glower at Kronos. "I don't trust you. If you place _one toe out of line_, these," he said as he closed a hand over the shackles, "will go straight back on. Is that understood?"

Kronos bared his teeth, just for show on principle, but he nodded. The shackles flared purple before unlatching and falling to the floor. Kronos' eyes narrowed at the thin band around his wrist.

"A simple tracker," Dionysus drawled.

"You think it'll stay on for long?" Kronos questioned, looking rather amused.

Mr. D shrugged. "Father and all of his siblings collaborated to get that made for you," he said with a sharp smile. "So I'll be rather impressed if you find a way to get it off."

"Now," Chiron said, eyes narrowing slightly at his father. "I do believe that the two of you are late for dinner now."

Percy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Thank you, Mr. D. Chiron," he said, grabbing Kronos' hand and pushing him out the door, completely ignoring his protests.

Dionysus just smirked. "I'll be waiting for you to come back in a body-bag next summer, Percy."

"Percy," Chiron abruptly added after the demigod's retreating back, "inform Kronos that his room is still the basement! You two are not permitted to be alone in a cabin!"

The demigod alpha smiled. He decided not to mention to the god that he'd called him by his real name and instead simply left to run after the omega.

Kronos was already busy killing the local plant life when Percy arrived, finding a perfect circle of grey and withered grass and weeds around the Titan. The demigod sighed. "Really? _Five seconds _and you decide to kill everything around you?"

The omega shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Just testing that everything's working as it should." He waved a tanned hand, and the plant life sudden came back to life. "I wouldn't do that – not to mother's creations."

Percy blinked. "Mother? Gaea, right?"

Kronos' eyes flicked briefly towards his feet and the ground, before warily nodding. "Yes," he said stiffly.

Percy, getting the feeling that Gaea was not a subject he wanted to talk about, sighed. "Right. So… dinner?"

The Titan nodded slightly. "Dinner," he agreed.

The alpha laced their fingers together as they walked, causing Kronos to stiffen slightly, but Percy acted as if he hadn't noticed his reaction. After several minutes, the omega let out a faint sigh before relaxing slightly.

Percy smiled.

After a large dinner, Percy and Kronos retreated to the very edge of the campfire where Kronos was less noticeable, despite his golden eyes shining in the firelight as the colours flickered to reflect everyone's moods. The son of Poseidon tensed slightly as he caught Luke's cerulean blue eyes staring at the two from across the fire, Annabeth sitting next to him. Luke's eyes flicked to Kronos before returning to Percy, only to be greeted by bared teeth and an inaudible growl.

If the other alpha went anywhere near Percy's omega he'd be retreating without some of his limbs.

Kronos shifted slightly next to Percy, pressing closely against him so Percy got a sharp whiff of his scent.

"Oh," Percy said. "Right. Chiron said your room is still the basement."

The omega hummed. "Oh?" He smiled lazily at Percy. "And he's going to keep me there, is he?"

"What do you…?"

Kronos just smiled.

So Percy really wasn't surprised when – after he'd gone to bed – the door creaked open and a shaft of moonlight crossed over the floor, before the omega shut the door to the cabin. The alpha wordlessly shifted, letting the Titan slide under the covers next to him.

Percy blinked, eyes flicking down slightly. His eyesight wasn't perfect in the dark, but he was pretty sure… "Are you naked?" He asked suspiciously.

Kronos smiled in the darkness. "Habit," he said dryly.

"You sleep nude?"

The omega hummed. "Why?"

The alpha grinned widely. "No reason," he said, before shifting closer. His hands found the Titan's ass beneath the covers and his grin widened.

Kronos pressed himself flush against Percy, simply letting the alpha's hands roam where they pleased. He let out a low groan as a finger pressed against his entrance, and then Percy heard a splash of water and Kronos recoiled away sharply, spluttering and sitting out the saltwater from the fountain.

"What the Hades?" Percy gasped out, now feeling wide awake and Kronos looked a lot like a murderous drowned rat. "Oh my gods," he said as he saw the water moving and making words.

_GO TO SLEEP_

"Dad," Percy groaned, burying his nose into Kronos' hair as the Titan shook with laughter.

* * *

**Kronos is loose! Yeah, that'll come back to bite Percy. So Annabeth is shooting for Percy, and Luke is shooting for Kronos xD ah this'll be fun.**

**ShadowsClaw: You can manage to wait that long? I'm constantly checking the stories I'm following. No, Kronos doesn't give a shit - he's just taking the opportunity to be a lazy little shit.**

**That Weirdo Writer: Thanks!**

**Mistress1296: Haha, yes, it has. But not just Percy xD. Luke has his eyes on Kronos too haha.**


	11. Progress

_Chapter__ 11 - Progress_

Percy woke to a weight on his chest and dark hair tickling his chin. He half-heartedly glowered at the encroaching sun and tightened his arms. Kronos stirred, eyelids fluttering slightly, so Percy froze and held his breath until the Titan slipped back into the half-sleeping state that immortals seemed to have instead of sleep.

The demigod sort of thought it sucked, not being able to sleep and smiled grimly as he realised he'd dodged a bullet in rejecting godhood from Zeus.

Poseidon had been interjecting every _single time _that Percy or Kronos had been a little too _hands-on _for his liking, throughout the _entire night. _Percy shifted slightly, realising that one of his legs was asleep since Kronos' weight was sort of blocking off all the blood flow. It would be nice to move, but that would involve disturbing his sleeping omega and _that _would never happen if they were to sleep together.

Percy realised that he was fortunate that Kronos _wanted _to sleep with him, so he wouldn't be messing up.

He breathed in, taking in a deep breath of Kronos' scent.

Somewhere outside, the conch horn blew. Percy tightened his grip, unwilling to let the omega go even if it meant he'd end up missing breakfast. And lunch – and then dinner after that. Unfortunately, Kronos didn't seem to have the same idea.

The omega smiled faintly as he tried to nuzzle further against Percy – which was a physical impossibility – before pried Percy's arms away. "I'm hungry," he defended upon seeing Percy's horrified expression.

Percy groaned, trying to grab his omega and pull him back to bed. He managed the first aim, but the latter not so much. Trying to move Kronos when he didn't want to move was like attempting to move a building – completely futile.

Percy huffed. "Please?"

"Food first," Kronos said firmly. "Don't take too long."

Percy's eyes widened as Kronos stepped towards the door – still naked. "Kronos! – _Clothes!_"

Kronos feigned surprise as he stared down at himself. "Oh," he said, "my apologies."

The alpha bared his teeth. "Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?"

The omega turned to face Percy, whom valiantly fought to keep his eyes on Kronos' face. "It may be the only way I can kill you," Kronos said with a crooked smile. "I'll be in the pavilion. Take too long and I may start socialising."

From the look of horror that Percy directed towards him, it was a very effective threat. Percy rushed for the shower as his omega left – fortunately taking the time to snatch one of Percy's shirts out of his dresser, and summoning himself some shorts before opening the door so he wasn't naked as he walked through camp. Percy honestly wouldn't put it past him at this point. Of course, he loved his omega's aversion to clothes, but when going out in public he should probably make sure Kronos wore something acceptable. Or something at all.

Percy arrived only a few minutes after Kronos, and yet the omega had already managed to weasel his way onto the Hermes table right next to Luke. One of Luke's disgruntled brothers – Connor, Percy noted – was trying to lean away from the Titan and was almost in Travis' lap. Luke, on the other hand, seemed absolutely delighted to have the omega within touching distance and made no secret of it nor of his intentions.

Percy's jaw tightened as Luke flashed him a crooked grin and he started picking his way over, only to hear a drawl from the top table – Dionysus. "Perry Johnson, have you suddenly discovered the secret to swapping your parentage? If so, I'd imagine my father shall be rather interested in your discovery. If not, the Poseidon table is behind you."

Kronos shot a scathing glare at the god's obvious insult. "I'll have you know that there's _nothing_ wrong with being a child of mine." He pointed his fork in the god's direction. "You, on the other hand…" His nose crinkled in distaste and Percy considered that it would unfortunately be inappropriate to inform the omega that he looked rather cute when he was mildly disturbed by something – he'd do it later. Kronos mockingly tutted, completely oblivious to his alpha's internal musings. "Those must be your mother's genes," he sighed. "Evidently, looking at how well I've done so far, I cannot possibly be in any way responsible for… _that_." At the wide gesture – and somehow Kronos managed to turn the innocent gesture into an almost threatening move with the fork – towards Dionysus, the god sneered at the Titan.

"Are you aware that there's a _betting pool _on Olympus?" Dionysus questioned mockingly, though his eyes burnt with his fury. Kronos straightened slightly, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the alpha. "Oh yes," Dionysus chuckled. "Everyone's betting on which of your children_ you _gave birth to, and not Rhea." Kronos' jaw tightened. "Chiron's rather high up on that list. Ares figures that you're defective or something similar-"

He stopped abruptly at a sharp comment from Chiron beside him, too low for everyone to hear over the crack of thunder overhead. Percy, along with every other demigod looked up warily, but he was the only one whom looked to Kronos immediately after. Only to see Luke, his mouth next to Kronos' ear and a hand gently trying to force Kronos' own to open. Blazing lightning cut overhead before everything abruptly fell still.

There was an odd tightness in Percy's chest, a churning in his gut and his jaw tightened as he watched. _Luke was trying to steal his omega. _The alpha wanted to march over and rip Luke away and challenge him then and there, in front of everyone. His hands fisted at his side and there was a roaring in his ears. The earth cracked slightly right between Luke's and Kronos' feet.

Kronos jerked like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing, peering warily down into the crack before his gaze flicked up towards Percy, looking rather suspicious. He looked once more at the crack, before muttering a few words to Luke. The alpha looked exceedingly disappointed as Kronos snatched up his breakfast – a massive plate tiled high with protein – and picked his way over to the Poseidon table.

The omega settled next to Percy. "That _was _you, right?"

Percy blinked. "Yeah," he said. "Who else would it be?"

Kronos picked half-heartedly at his food. "No one," he muttered. The alpha shot his omega an odd look, before he grinned and snatched a bit of bacon from Kronos' plate, snickering as it caused an avalanche of sausages and a fried egg or two. The omega gasped in horror. "Oh no," he bemoaned, "my bacon – you – _foul_ _thief,_" he snapped as Percy grabbed a sausage, grabbing Percy's hand before he could withdraw it.

Percy grinned, returning to his own breakfast and letting his omega eat in peace. He did, however, nudge Kronos' leg under the table with a gentle smile. The Titan squinted at him, before rolling his eyes but obligingly nudged him back.

When the alpha saw Luke watching, he smiled smugly at him and pulled Kronos even closer. The omega sighed faintly, taking the opportunity to press his nose against Percy's neck and nuzzle up against his chin.

Percy smiled.

* * *

It took far too long to convince Kronos that _yes, the taxi is safe _and _no, it won't explode on us or kill us_.

But nothing could discourage the omega. Percy wasn't entirely what it was, but as soon as Kronos had stepped out of the boundaries of camp, he'd stood a little taller and his skin seemed to shine even more, which was honestly a little odd. Had the camp's boundaries been restricting the Titan? Probably, knowing the gods.

When they stepped out of the taxi, Kronos took a few moments to breathe, and then evidently decided he didn't like the smell of all the diesel from the cars – his nose crinkled yet again. Percy grinned. "You look cute when you're doing that," he said factually.

Kronos' expression smoothed out. "Thank you?"

Percy snorted. "Come on," he said, marching straight up to the front door. "So… I haven't really said anything to them yet," he admitted to the omega. "They… actually think that I'm coming back alone today."

Kronos nodded gravely. "That's fine," he said as he trailed after Percy. "I'll just go then – come back in a little-"

"Nope. Come on." Percy snatched him by the hand, ringing the doorbell with the hand encumbered by his bag. "What?" He questioned, noting that Kronos seemed rather uneasy.

"I… have had very few good experiences when it comes to parents," Kronos stated.

Percy squinted at him. "You're _nervous_? _You? _The _mighty _Titan Kronos-"

The door opened then, allowing Percy's mother to catch the tail end of Percy's mocking. Sally froze. "What? _Perseus Jackson explain yourself now!"_

Percy stared, completely stunned. "Ah, it's a long story, mom," he said. "Though I was going to break it to you slowly."

Kronos leant around him – pretty pointless considering he was a couple inches taller than Percy and could see over the demigod's head – to peer into the house. "May we come in?" He questioned.

Sally's eyes narrowed sharply at Kronos, hand clutching the front door and looking ready to slam it in his face.

"Mom?"

The mortal let out a heavy sigh. "Will this explanation take long?"

"Yes," Percy answered honestly.

Sally opened the door further. "Come in," she said reluctantly. Percy smiled, realising just how much his mother loved and trusted him to allow a _Titan _of all beings into her house. "I've just finished making some blue cookies," she said. "I'll bring them into the living room and we'll talk there." She turned to shoot a sharp glare at Kronos, not looking in the least bit cowed by the _infamous _immortal now standing in her hallway and looking around with interest. "You can explain what you're doing with him then when I thought he was trying to destroy the world."

"Not destroy," Kronos mildly corrected as Sally entered the kitchen. He raised his voice slightly. "I wasn't going to destroy it! It was a coup!"

"Shut up and come on," Percy muttered to him. "That's not helping matters." He glanced back at the omega as he stomped into the living room, flinging specks of dirt over the carpet. "You're going to clean that up."

* * *

**marinamar4: That is very nice to know :). I hope my Kronercy stories are sort of believable. Yup, Luke's still around. And yes, Kronos will get blue cookies from Sally. Kronos... will go to school at first, but Percy will sort of realise that that's a bad idea. **

** : Ah. Yes. Kronos will _not _be happy with Percy's disappearance. Thanks!**

**Colts12broncos18: Thanks! Ah, as mentioned in this chapter, the camp's borders were sort of restricting Kronos a little, being 'enemy territory' so to speak, sort of like Roman/Greek camps. Oh, Kronos will definitely do something super bad. HoO will happen, that's all I'll say here. Eh, Kronos likes causing trouble and making Percy jealous so he'll let Luke get close to him - because, yes, he's somewhat comforted by him because Luke is an alpha who was willing to protect him from his own family (demigods, gods, etc.). There will definitely be more protective Poseidon in this, dw. Kronos just finds amusement in anything that embarrasses Percy or gets a reaction out of him. I love long reviews xD.**

**That Weirdo Writer: Yes. Yes it is.**


	12. Home

_Chapter 12 - Home_

Percy's gaze flickered to Kronos, lips quirking up slightly as he did so.

The Titan had blue cookie crumbs on his chin. "Kronos," he said, gesturing to his own chin, because as amusing as it was, he figured the Titan wouldn't appreciate him _forgetting _to mention it. Kronos swiped at his chin, removing the blue crumbs.

"It's good," Kronos gravely informed Sally. "Very good."

"Thank you," Sally said stiffly. Of course, just because she was being somewhat polite – Kronos could just snap his fingers and turn her to ash on the spot – did not mean that she was suddenly fine with having the Titan in her house.

Paul, Percy's step-father, sat stiffly next to Sally looking like he'd rather return to wherever he'd been in the day. "I'm sorry," Paul said, "but this is a little confusing to me. I'm still new to this whole new… world."

Kronos quirked an eyebrow. "_New _world? We were around before mortals were an _idea_. Your world is the new one."

That seemed to make Paul look like he was rethinking his entire life-choice as he stared at Kronos. He muttered something under his breath before getting up and retreating to the kitchen. Kronos seemed particularly pleased with his reaction, lounging back against the back of the couch he was sprawled across.

Percy nudged him. "Be nice."

Kronos cackled. "What? _Me. _But I'm _always _nice, Jackson."

"You're a foul liar."

"True," Kronos conceded, looking rather amused.

Paul returned with a beer in hand. "Right," he said, "would you mind repeating the explanation?"

Kronos muttered something extremely rude under his breath in Greek. Percy kicked him. "Hey – _rude_." He turned back to face his mother and step-father. "So I presented as an alpha and decided that Kronos was going to be mine-" his eyes flicked over to the omega's scowling face. "- not, of course, that Kronos _belongs _to anyone – but I mated with him. He then handed himself over 'cus his army was being massacred – _sorry _– and he didn't want them to die so they got to go free if he did so. The gods say he's got to stay with me, so… I mean, it sorta makes sense, right? We're mated."

Sally's eyes narrowed at Percy. "And when did the mating take place?"

"Uh…"

"Percy, you're not eighteen yet," Sally said sharply.

"Yeah – I know."

"Technically," Kronos said, "the general age for adulthood for our… _family_ is fifteen."

"It's _not _in ours," Sally said flatly.

"_Mom_," Percy groaned. He figured it was a good thing that he'd left out Kronos' manipulations and his heat. His mother would _not _be impressed with him then. "Please – I love him." Kronos jerked next to him, eyes flicking searchingly in the alpha's direction, his surprise evident. "Sure, he's an asshole sometimes. But still."

Sally frowned as she observed Percy, so Percy tried to make himself look pleading, begging her to allow Kronos to stay. Finally, Sally switched her gaze to Kronos. "How do I know you won't murder us in our sleep?"

Kronos shrugged. "You don't," he easily replied. "But the lives of my siblings may very well depend on me. I don't know how closely the gods are watching them, if they've managed to slip beneath the radar yet or not. I kill you, our bargain will be broken, and they'll be hunted down and killed. I suppose you'll just have to trust that I care for my siblings."

"So you're a hostage," Sally said.

The Titan nodded stiffly. "I suppose. I swore an oath on the Styx to Zeus – _the bastard _– to cooperate. Not to attempt another coup."

"Really?" Percy questioned.

"Yes," Kronos said sourly.

"I won't trust him alone in my house," Sally said finally. "Which just means that he'll have to go to school with you when it starts again."

A look of _utter _horror crossed Kronos' face. "That… may be the worst idea I have ever heard."

Sally shrugged loosely. "Paul, could you get him enrolled?"

The teacher looked rather horrified at the thought of having a Titan Lord in his classes, but nevertheless he nodded. "Not looking like that, but yes."

Percy nudged Kronos. "Younger, Kronos. About my age."

"I am not-"

"Please? It'll make school more bearable for me, Kronos," Percy pleaded. The Titan sighed, before his features changed very slightly – enough to make him look approximately sixteen and no longer around twenty. His jawline softened, other features also becoming more youthful.

"How's that?" Kronos questioned.

Percy stared at him in stunned silence. "Uh… you…"

Sally sighed, but took pity on her awestruck son. There was an odd expression in her eyes as she did so. "It'll work," she said.

_Work? It'll work? That was the best his mom could say? _"You look amazing," Percy said.

As flawless as every other immortal, Kronos' skin seemed to shine. While he had the same calculative look in his golden eyes as he did usually, it wasn't so prominent when surrounded by the features of youth.

"Your eyes," Sally said. "They will also need to change."

Kronos frowned, but his eyes slowly shimmered into a brilliant green. Not like the green of the sea – like Percy's eyes – but the sharp, bright green of a lush rainforest that hid and sheltered lethal organisms. But still Kronos kept clear cut remnants of gold in his eyes.

The omega tilted his head, waiting for their approval. Paul, who had been staring in amazement through the entire process, stared at Kronos in utter disbelief. "Does that work on us too, or can you only do it to yourself?"

Sally nudged him.

"What? It's the cure for growing old!"

Kronos crossed his arms, looking a mix between amused and irritated. "Only me," he confirmed. "Only immortals."

Percy's mother rose to her feet. "Percy," she said, "there's another batch of cookies in the oven. You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"

The alpha nodded. "Of course," he promised, moving to follow after his mom. He could feel Kronos' eyes on his back, and really his mom wasn't at all subtle about that. "Yeah?" He questioned, lowering his voice slightly as he entered the kitchen. He wasn't sure just how good Kronos' hearing was.

"You actually love him. Why?"

Percy pressed his lips together. "I… he's complicated. Very complicated. But despite everything – sure, he's probably almost definitely a genuine psychopath. But there's more to him than just the front he puts up, I can see it."

"There's something bothering you," Sally noted. "Percy, you know you can tell me anything?" She questioned, opening the oven door and taking out the next batch of cookies. "Absolutely anything."

"The gods offered me immortality," Percy admitted to her. "And I turned them down. I'm just… being immortal, I'd have more power to protective everyone around me. But I'd have to watch you all aging and eventually dying."

"Oh, Percy," Sally murmured, drawing him into a hug. "It's your decision, of course it is."

"But I've still got the Curse of Achilles," Percy reminded his mom. "I'm not gonna be taken down by a monster any time soon. I'm not leaving you, mom."

Sally returned to the cookies, moving them onto another plate. "Oh good. Then you can keep your omega in there under control while he's here."

Percy beamed. "Thanks, mom," he grinned.

"He's not sleeping in your bed."

The alpha sighed. "Mom-"

"Absolutely not," Sally said firmly as she re-entered the living room. "You hear that, mister?" She demanded, placing the cookies down before turning sharply to face the omega and planting her hands on her hips as she frowned down at the Titan Lord. "He's only sixteen, so you'll be sleeping on an air mattress or this couch."

"Immortals don't really sleep, mom," Percy said. "But he can have my bed. I don't want to force him to be downgraded onto an air mattress."

Kronos huffed, crossing his arms. "I'll manage," he said, accepting Percy's obvious challenge.

"Great," Percy said happily, reaching for another cookie.

The omega blinked. For some reason, he suddenly didn't seem happy with Percy. Kronos reached for another cookie himself, snatching up the one that Percy was reaching for with a faint scowl.

"Now, I hope you don't mind a question from the teacher side of me? I used to teach ancient history, you see," Paul said, gathering their attention back onto him. Kronos' eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he didn't immediately say _no _so Paul forged onward. "Did you _truly _eat your own children-" Percy's eyes widened in horror, because Kronos' reactions to _that _question had been particularly violent so far, and the omega's eyes were starting to glower at the mortal, "- or is _eaten _ a translation error from Ancient Greek?"

Kronos snorted softly. "In a way, yes." His anger had disappeared just like that as he observed the mortal. "The translation is more along the lines of _devouring_. And not physically. In our true forms, we're pure, explosive energy. I was in my true form at the time, so it is more like I surrounded them and so imprisoned them when I once again took on a mortal form by suddenly condensing my mass. Hence – _devoured_. It was _completely _harmless, I don't see why they're still so hung up over it all. I was going to let them out."

"Really?" Percy asked in bewilderment.

"Well, eventually, yes. I would have." At Percy's look of disbelief, he scowled. "I'm an omega, _Perseus. _As much as I despise it. All of my instincts were telling me to release them, to _care _for them." At the look of disgust that crossed his omega's face, Percy couldn't deny the despair that he felt. Kronos had entirely no interest in following his instincts. He scowled in Percy's direction – and yes, he was definitely suddenly upset with the alpha, what had he done wrong? "I have my pack," he defended. "My siblings. Nieces, nephews. Whom else do I need?"

_Me? _Percy bit his tongue before he could answer.

Paul hummed. "And what's it like being an omega in a society practically ruled by alphas?"

The Titan snorted. "You realise I _do _rule Othrys? Olympus is ruled by alphas. Othrys is ruled by an omega. While I may have had Rh… an alpha in the past, and she did not hesitate to make her opinions known, it was me whom the others always obeyed. Othrys simply has a better opinion than the entirety of the rest of the world."

Percy rose to his feet. "Maybe we should set up the air mattress?"

"Yes," Sally said, "of course. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah," Percy assured her. "Come on," he said reaching out to Kronos with one hand and snatching the blue cookies up with the other. Kronos accepted Percy's hand and allowed the demigod to intertwine their fingers together.

It took some manoeuvring to get the deflated air mattress out of the basement and even more to get it up the stairs, if only because Kronos let Percy struggle with it alone and simply hovered with his hands buried deep into the pockets of his jeans.

Percy's eyes flicked out the window of his room, noting that night had descended over them whilst they'd been talking to his mother and step-father. He grabbed the pump that he'd dug out and set to work at pumping the mattress up, only to hear a hissing as the air was expelled through a hole.

"No," Percy groaned, "come on."

Kronos snorted in amusement.

"Shush." Percy heard a snap of fingers, and then the air mattress was suddenly inflated beneath him and the holes were all magically filled in. "Okay, really?"

The omega shrugged rather carelessly. "You looked like you were struggling," Kronos said, flopping down onto Percy's bed.

"Yeah." Percy huffed. "Thanks." He stared around at his room.

"It's small."

"_Really_?"

Kronos breathed out deeply. "Even my cell in Tartarus was larger than this room."

Percy stared at him. "I reckon this is a lot more comfortable though."

"I suppose," Kronos mused. "We'll find out."

"So, no Poseidon to stop anything from happening," Percy said rather bluntly.

Kronos hummed. "No overprotectively meddling godling," he agreed.

"My mom said you're not allowed on the bed."

"I'm not a dog, Perseus. I _am _allowed on the bed if I want to be. Besides, you talk back to me and the gods, and you always ignore them. But you listen to your mother?"

"Don't you?" Percy questioned.

Kronos recoiled slightly, evidently not expecting the question to be turned back onto him. "That's a slightly different situation."

To be far, his mother _was _a Primordial goddess. Not listening to her would be akin to suicide. "Okay, sure," Percy admitted. "But my mother's put up with me for my entire life. I figure she deserves some respect for that at least."

Kronos just smiled slightly before he slipped under the covers. "You going to join me or will I have to do it all myself?"

Percy's brain practically short-circuited before rebooting. He dove across the room to shut his door before hopping back as he struggled to get his clothes off, carelessly kicking his shorts across the floor.

Kronos – the cheater – had already removed his clothes by use of magic when Percy joined him under the covers. The omega rather eagerly met Percy's lips with his own, shifting around on the bed until he was beneath his alpha.

Percy groaned lowly as the omega grasped his dick. "Kronos – my mom-"

"They won't hear," Kronos promised. In response, the alpha kissed him again, demanding entrance. The omega seemed content to allow him.

Finally, when Percy had to take a breath – damn his mortal lungs – he smiled, their breaths mingling. "You seem rather eager," he murmured, letting his own hands slip between Kronos' thighs.

"I've been sleeping next to you for several nights while your _blasted_ father has been _cock_-_blocking_ you. _Yes _I'm eager."

Percy smirked, pressing a finger into Kronos' entrance. The omega groaned softly, the hand that was still working wonders on Percy's dick tightening slightly. "_Gods above_," Percy swore.

"Mentioning them while having sex with a Titan will _never _go down well, Perseus," Kronos said fiercely.

In response, Percy slipped a second finger into him and a third soon after. "I'll have to try to keep that in mind."

It really didn't take much effort or movement from Kronos until Percy was ready, so the alpha tried to preoccupy himself with the omega's mouth and mate mark while he stretched him out. Percy pressed a trail of kisses down the omega's chest, stopping at his stomach before returning to his lips.

Kronos hummed, pressing himself further towards Percy and allowing him to settle between his legs.

"Good?" Percy questioned. Kronos hooked his legs around his alpha's in response and Percy grinned, taking his fingers out and replacing them with his penis. He slowly slid forward as he leant over Kronos to kiss him.

Kronos seemed rather satisfied, happily accepting the kiss with his own. He shifted, easily dragging Percy closer. The alpha yelped, before he grinned and deepened the kiss himself, twining one hand beneath Kronos' head so he could get a better angle of attack. Percy thrust his hips forward, taking Kronos' actions to mean that he wanted the alpha to start moving.

The omega groaned lowly, the sound rumbling deep in his throat. Hands grasped for purchase, eventually managing to scrabble for a tenuous hold on Percy's back, Kronos still somehow keeping himself in place with his legs. As Percy started picking up the pace, the omega's hands dipped lower. And lower, until eventually – simply by chance – the omega's fingers brushed over the small of Percy's back.

The alpha gasped, jerking away from the touch on his sensitive Achilles Heel. One glance at the omega's face – the gleefully vicious smile – had Percy scowling and sharply thrusting harder and deeper than before. Kronos' smile fell away, replaced by a low moan as his alpha fucked him.

But, still Kronos was laughing. "Did I just find your Heel?" Percy growled in response, increasing his pace and Kronos' laugh melded seamlessly into a gasp. "Shit – _bastard_."

Percy abruptly found himself unable to pull out as his dick swelled. He sighed, attempting to bury himself deep within the omega before he came with a sharp gasp. It took him another few minutes to get the Titan off too, cum spilling over his abdomen and the sheets.

Percy collapsed over the Titan's chest, feeling his steady breathing causing his stomach to swell. Percy smiled faintly. "Guess I really can't keep up," he murmured to Kronos. He felt as if he'd ran a marathon, but Kronos was barely sweating.

Kronos didn't say anything in response – he didn't have to, both of them knew it was true – but his fingers trailed over Percy's Achilles Heel. The demigod shuddered slightly, lifting his gaze to meet Kronos' once again golden eyes. The omega evenly returned his stare – challenging – as he again ran his fingers over the small of Percy's back, and a small smile flickered over his lips.

"I love you," Percy quietly murmured to the omega, pressing his lips to the underside of his throat.

The Titan _purred _slightly in response, his throat vibrating as he did so, but didn't say the words in return. Percy's heart felt hollowed out and he sighed, but turned his nose towards Kronos so he could fall asleep to the scent of the omega.

Kronos didn't remove his hand, keeping it near his Achilles Heel. Percy tried to pretend that it didn't worry him, but was more than aware that the Titan could probably hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears, could feel it through their touching skin.

Percy shut his eyes.

* * *

**So next chapter Kronos will briefly be in school for a single day before he causes problems for Percy - because let's be realistic here, Kronos won't last long in any mortal school.**

**Wolfheart01: Ha, somewhat cuddly. Kronos has his limits. Yes, there will be more of them like that.**

**ShadowsClaw: Oh, he is. Honestly he's past the point of caring atm.**

**GAY: FAGGET / I figured I'd leave your beautiful comment here for everyone to see. And no, I am not. Also, I've been called far worse by my own siblings because they're assholes xD. **

**Maya21098: Sally's rightfully wary, but she's willing to see how it goes, because she can see that Percy actually does care for him. **

**That Weirdo Writer: Thanks :). **


	13. The Maple Tree

_Chapter 13 - The Maple Tree_

Percy blinked as the sunlight hit his eyes and a stared warily at a disappointed mother.

Sally planted her hands on her hips, glaring down at the two of them. "I said _not _on the bed."

"I'm not," Kronos easily said, "I'm _in _the bed."

Percy sat up, brushing Kronos' hand away from his back. As he did so, there was a faint warmth around his body, and then Kronos was smiling crookedly at Sally as he swept the covers back to reveal both of them suddenly clothed.

The demigod tried not to let his surprise show, because honestly he'd been pressed up against bare skin a second before.

"Besides," Kronos added coolly. "You're making assumptions." He cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps I merely wished to spent time with my alpha." So saying, Percy felt him lowering his head onto Percy's.

Sally's eyes flicked between the two, knowing that Kronos had somehow managed to magic himself and Percy clothes, but not sure how to catch him out on the lie. Finally, she sighed and left. "There are pancakes prepared downstairs."

Percy lifted his head, shrugging Kronos off him. "Blue?"

"Of course."

Once down in the kitchen, Kronos eyed the blue pancakes with no small amount of suspicion. "Blue cookies yesterday," he said. "Blue pancakes today. Will it be blue waffles tomorrow?" It would be considered an innocent question, if not for his dry and yet mischievous tone.

Percy gaped at the omega in utter horror. "Ew. No. How do you even know about that?" His nose crinkled. "What was Luke looking up for you to know about that?"

Kronos smiled to himself as he prodded the blue pancake some before finally snatching up some strawberries. "That will remain our little secret," he said with a crooked grin.

The alpha frowned, slightly annoyed by his omega sharing a secret with the alpha trying to steal him away, before he shrugged and grabbed the bowl of blueberries. "The blue food is a running tradition," he said finally. "My ex-stepfather, Smelly Gabe, he said that it didn't exist. So mom made sure to get it whenever she could just to prove him wrong."

Kronos quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And this… Smelly Gabe, I'm assuming that he was smelly enough to mask your own smell."

Percy lifted his eyes, twisting slightly in surprise to meet Kronos'. "How…?"

"You'd be surprised how hard it was to find you initially," Kronos said. "What happened to him?"

The demigod shrugged. "Mom turned him into a statue," Percy said, busying himself with placing blueberries onto his plate. "With Medusa's head."

That seemed to give Kronos reason to reconsider Percy. The demigod felt his eyes on the side of his head. "Interesting."

"He deserved it," Percy said firmly, eyes hardening. "For what he did, he deserved far worse."

The omega smiled, stealing one of his blueberries and promptly getting slapped on the hand for his troubles. "I don't doubt it," he said. "Far be it from me to say it was a terrible thing when I've done worse." He frowned down at his third blue pancake in as many minutes. "My father was a bastard too," he said easily. "I suppose they both got what they deserved."

Percy froze at that, realising that he _had _done the same thing that Kronos had – killing or assisting in the murder of the man who'd raised him, even if Gabe could hardly be considered a father, he was all that Percy had known for years.

The alpha returned his gaze to his pancake. "So," Percy said to change the subject, "I think it's a good idea to get you out of the house today. And every other day. Figured we'll go out and explore New York or something," he offered.

"I did march through here with an army not long ago."

"Yeah, but you didn't stop to eat in a restaurant or take a tour around the statue of Liberty, did you?"

Kronos shrugged. "Perhaps I did."

Percy stared at him, the omega's expression cool and emotionless. He couldn't tell if the Titan was joking or not. Kronos' lips gave the faintest of twitches and Percy sighed heavily. "You'd be brilliant at poker."

The Titan inclined his head. "I know. I think you'll find I'm good at hustling pool too."

The demigod frowned. "Is that one a lie too or…?"

"Actually no," Kronos relented. "That's the truth."

Percy shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

Kronos' smirked, even as his eyes darkened slightly. "Oh, I know." He leant on the table top to snatch up yet another pancake. "Will we be visiting the Empire State?"

"Now that one I _know _you've already visited," Percy said dryly. "Intimately."

"Vaguely," Kronos mused.

"Right," Percy said with a dry smile. "You were in chains at the time. You had an intimate visit with the dungeons."

Kronos kicked him under the table. Percy just laughed and watched as the Titan had the final pancake, polishing off the platter of a dozen or so.

"You eat a _lot_," Percy said.

The omega brushed some crumbs onto the floor. "With no immortal food, I have to substitute another way."

Percy hummed as he rose to his feet. "Well are you done?" Kronos inclined his head. "Good. Now, I've got to have a shower before we leave." His lips twitched up slightly. "You're _very _welcome to join me."

The omega smiled faintly. "Now that's a very tempting offer, Jackson," Kronos mused, "but I'm afraid we won't leave the shower for hours if that's the case."

Percy grinned down at him. "Just offering," he murmured. Kronos grudgingly allowed himself to be drawn into a fond kiss, initially resisting but soon relented and ended up almost melting into the alpha. "I won't be long," Percy promised. "Try not to destroy anything," he added.

Kronos hummed noncommittedly after the disappearing alpha, staring after him as he left. His expression turned thoughtful as he heard footsteps on the stairs – the demigod trudging up to his room – and tilted his head to the side.

Fingers tapped against the table as Kronos thought, before he shook his head slightly and snapped his fingers to vanish the plates.

No point thinking about it yet.

True to his word, Percy didn't take long. Kronos had migrated to the sofa and flopped down by the time the demigod emerged from his room, having showered and dug clean clothes out of his drawers. The annoyingly-comforting smell of _safe _alpha wafted ahead of Percy and the Titan allowed himself a tentative sniff.

Percy pulled a hoodie on over his shirt before frowning at the table. "What happened to the plates?"

"I cleaned."

"Huh, really?"

"Yes." In actuality, Kronos had snapped them elsewhere. For all he knew, they'd landed in the middle of the Atlantic, on top of the Eiffel Tower, or across the world somewhere in Asia. Either way, he'd cleaned.

Percy beamed before nodding. "Good." He held a hand out to the omega, his grin widening even further as Kronos took his hand and allowed Percy to pull him to his feet. "So," Percy said, "I was thinking we go to Central Park?"

Kronos stared at him. "What – to remind me of the place where you mated me? It was only a few weeks ago."

The demigod huffed. "No, actually. It's just I figure you'd prefer Central Park to somewhere crowded." He opened the front door and all but pushed Kronos outside. "Bye, mum!" He yelled over his shoulder into the house.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sally yelled back at Percy from elsewhere in the house. "And tell Kronos to keep his paws off of you else he'll find himself lacking an appendage, and he _will _be sleeping elsewhere."

Kronos looked mildly horrified. Whether it was the threat of being castrated or of not being able to be near Percy, the alpha wasn't entirely certain.

Percy was silent for several long minutes, merely walking in silence with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He only spoke up when they entered Central Park. "So I was thinking…" he trailed off briefly as Kronos shoved past him, making his way towards the reservoir. "Okay. We'll go that way," he said.

It didn't take long before Percy realised where Kronos was heading. He swallowed. "Hey – Kronos – maybe there's some better places to…" he trailed off as the maple tree came into view.

The same tree that encased Kronos' alpha brother, Hyperion.

Kronos strolled right up to it before settling down amongst the roots, pressing back against the bark to keep to the shade cast by the tree. Percy pressed his lips together before joining him. "If it helps," Percy quietly said, feeling rather awkward, "I'm sorry."

The omega sighed heavily. "It was my own fault," he mused. He patted the roots by his side. "Besides, when you encase a being made almost entirely of fire in wood… well, it's not a good idea. Here, feel the roots."

Percy reached over and carefully touched the roots. Sure enough, they were warmer than even the sun despite being in the shade. Hyperion's power must run through the entire tree.

"He'll kill it eventually," Kronos mused. His hands fisted slightly. "Then he'll be back in Tartarus. Again."

Percy stared out across the reservoir, pressing his lips together. Eventually he held his arm out, expression slightly worried that the omega would refuse him, but when Kronos offered no complaint he drew the Titan closer.

With the branches of Hyperion's maple tree spread over them to shelter them from the sun, Percy watched the mortals sprawled out at the banks of the reservoir. Kronos finally sighed and muttered something in another language that Percy couldn't hope to understand – so didn't even bother asking – and the omega pressed his nose against the demigod's neck.

It was odd considering that the Titan was an inch or two taller than Percy, but somehow they made it work.

Percy assumed that Kronos had put a miniscule layer of Mist over them to shield them from prying eyes, because everyone's eyes passed over them as if they weren't there. Percy smiled and shifted, nudging the lazy omega up slightly until he could reach his jaw, and pressed a few kisses against the bared skin. Kronos made a sound not unlike the purr of his jaguar form, a low rumble that made the alpha grin.

But the demigod wasn't interested in anything else, despite Kronos baring his throat further to him. After the chaos of Camp and the judgemental glares from his fellow half-bloods, Percy simply wanted to enjoy the time without having to look over his shoulder. Kronos seemed completely content to watch the mortals scurry about beneath them, and Percy was content with his omega pressed so close.

Faintly, Percy wondered if this meant that the omega was starting to warm up to him slightly. He hoped it did. The thought of being fooled to this degree sent shivers racing down his spine to settle in the small of his back – his Achilles Heel. If Kronos decided to stop playing along, Percy wasn't sure he'd be able to fight him.

And that utterly terrified him.

* * *

**That Weirdo Writer: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Yes. Yes, he did. Uh huh, be very cautious around Kronos - very. Well Paul's a teacher right, I figured he'd be naturally curious about the truth behind the myths. Ye,s but mentioning that would have made Sally realise that her son has properly mated for life with a Titan who won't die - and she can't realise that, not yet. Kronos' new looks are more of the golden-eyes-aren't-natural thing. It's so he doesn't stand out like a sore thumb in Manhattan. The gods will have a bigger involvement later on. As for Rhea... mwahahahaah - not saying anything about that. Past Changes still has HOO left to come, I'm just still figuring out the plot details for that. Rehab... I will see. Not that I'm aware of - I'll have to check that song out.**

**ShadowsClaw: Eh, I bumped that into the next chapter. This bit turned out longer than I expected. TBH she just doesn't want him in her house without supervision.**

**Guest: He would, if not for Percy's Achilles Curse. Kronos can't claim him...**


	14. School

_Chapter 14 - School_

A week later, Kronos was slouching next to Percy. Every time one of the mortals in Percy's homeroom happened to glance over at the two, they'd be glowered at until they uncomfortably looked away.

Not that Percy could blame them; the immortal omega could hide the unworldly golden colour of his eyes and replace it with a brilliant green, but he couldn't – and wouldn't – diminish his looks, the vain idiot that he was. While the majority of mortals were simply betas, there were a few that were alphas or omegas, but Kronos would evidently be calling to their instincts. Percy glared at a few betas that got a little too close for his liking.

Kronos – with a generous helping of the Mist – had reluctantly arranged for Ezekiel 'Zeke' Roi to be admitted to Goode for the year. With a name like that, he was all but asking for Zeus to strike him down. Essentially translating almost directly to _strength of the god king, _Kronos had found great amusement out of the alias.

The immortal Titan was settled against Percy's desk, keeping close to his alpha. When the teacher walked in, Kronos completely ignored them in favour of keeping his eyes on Percy. As flattering as it was, Percy nudged him off the desk and over to his own seat. Kronos didn't look impressed, but settled down with his arms crossed before him.

He looked like he was dozing for the duration of that period, and through the rest of them. Percy was almost tempted to find out how he was getting away with it, only to realise that it was probably once again a display of his control over the Mist.

Kronos did, however, take every opportunity he could to irritate the teachers. Whether by subtly causing their computers to short-circuit or to blatantly manipulate the Mist to make the teachers hallucinate.

Either way, Percy was happy when lunch rolled around. Percy turned to face the omega. "I'll catch up with you," he promised as he fiddled with his locker and juggled the books in his hands. Kronos looked like he was going to offer to help, before he shut his mouth and curtly nodded. "I won't be long. Please try not to kill someone."

Kronos scowled at him, casting a wary look around before skulking off down the corridor in the vague direction of the cafeteria.

Percy watched him go for several seconds before sighing and returning his attention to his locker. It wasn't the Titan's fault that he hated school – Percy hated it too. Already he was counting down the days until summer began again. While his family was waiting for him at Camp Half-Blood, he was stuck at school in the year – an outcast in his year group. Kronos' presence would make it more bearable, but he obviously brought his own problems in the sense that Kronos was quite likely to go stir-crazy from living in Percy's apartment.

The alpha's gut churned, and someone shoved him from behind. Percy grunted as his nose slammed into the locker door. He managed to keep hold of his bag, which would probably be entirely useless for him. Instinctively, his fingers twitched and he itched to uncap Riptide, but fiercely reminded himself that he was at school and attacking his fellow _mortal _students with a sword wasn't likely to end well.

Percy grunted as he turned to face the mortal who'd shoved into him. The scent of another alpha hit him – alike to a punch to the face – and he immediately stiffened and straightened.

"Hi," Percy stiffly greeted, tightening his fingers around the strap of his bag. "Bye."

The other alpha shoved him back, stopping Percy from retreating away. "Hi," the mortal said.

Percy didn't even recognise him by name, not that it mattered. He was an alpha – unmated, from his scent – and he'd been in Percy's homeroom in the morning. Percy assumed that he'd been watching Percy and Kronos all day, waiting for the omega to leave before trying his luck at chasing Percy away.

The demigod was tempted to let him, out of a morbid interest to see what Kronos would do if a greasy-haired, barely post-pubescent and smelly mortal tried to mate with him. It would be amusing, in the morbidly fascinating sort of way. Percy had no doubt that the poor mortal wouldn't survive the encounter.

Besides, Percy had fought to mate with Kronos. No mortal was getting between them.

"Who's your omega?"

"I don't see why that's any of your concern," Percy curtly told the mortal. "He's not yours."

From the look on the mortal's face, he considered Kronos to be nothing more than a pretty face. Percy inwardly scoffed at the thought. Well, he was a pretty face, but he was also so much more than that. Kronos would rip the mortal apart, Percy didn't doubt that.

"Look," Percy said carefully, "you don't want to do this."

That only seemed to encourage the poor mortal. "Oh, I think I do," he disagreed. He came at Percy before the demigod had dropped his book, so Percy let the first punch be taken by his giant textbook. The mortal swore even as the other students around them scattered, giving the two a wide birth. Percy let his books crash to the floor, shoving them aside with a foot as the angry mortal charged him again.

The demigod danced aside with ease. "Stop," Percy snapped, "it's the first day back!"

"Your point?"

Percy growled. Chances were that the teachers wouldn't even be too angry, since it was a dispute over an omega. They'd consider it natural and move on. "I'd rather _not _get in trouble on the first day back!"

"Then back off! He's a beautiful omega," the mortal taunted, "and he'll be mine after today. Maybe I'll even let you watch."

"_Not fucking likely_," Percy seethed. He threw himself at the mortal, cheered on by the shouts of the other students watching the fight. The mortal was apparently stronger than Percy, and even though Percy had more experience, he managed to get on top of the demigod. His fist slammed into Percy's face once, twice, and a third time before Percy stopped feeling the individual punches and just _pain_.

Then, suddenly, the mortal let out a strangled yelp. Percy felt his weight disappear and tried to look through the blood. He wiped at his eyes, and then peered above him.

The sight above him would always remain ingrained into his memory.

The poor, doomed mortal was dangling in the air, a rather furious omega's hand around his throat. Oddly enough, his face was changing colour into splotches of purple. It was when he gasped for air that Percy tried to push himself upright, only to groan.

The sound at least got Kronos' attention.

"Stop," Percy gasped, "Kr – _Zeke_, _stop_. _Please._"

Kronos just scowled, his green eyes _glowing _with fury. "Not even a little?"

"A little _what_?" Percy asked in disbelief. "Death by strangulation?" As far as Percy was aware, a little death still meant the mortal was dead. You can't be _a_ _little dead _and still be alive.

"Yes?" The omega frowned. "Why can't I? He hurt you."

Percy swallowed. "That's called murder."

"What if _you _do it?" Kronos let go of the poor, terrified mortal, apparently actually expecting Percy to kill the stupid mortal.

"That's _still_ murder," Percy tiredly said to him.

"_What is going on here?"_

Percy froze as the school principal stormed into view.

The other alpha pointed a shaking finger at Kronos. "He did it, sir! He tried to strangle me!" His voice was hoarse. Considering the bruises already heavily coming out around the mortal's throat, Percy and even Kronos really couldn't say otherwise. Honestly, Percy would be surprised if Kronos hadn't partly crushed his windpipe.

"Oh, shit," Percy said with a heavy sigh, and then realised there was blood in his mouth so he tried to wipe his face again, only to let out a quiet hiss.

From the look on Kronos' face as his eyes flickered towards the mortal, he was sorely tempted to grab him around the throat again.

"Zeke," Percy said instead, hoping to get his attention. The students around them were all watching, not sure whether to be amazed with the omega's actions or to run away screaming. Four hours, and Kronos had tried to murder someone. "_Zeke._"

Kronos' furious gaze reluctantly returned to Percy. Percy raised a hand towards the omega. "You mind giving me some help here?"

The Titan frowned slightly as if just remembering that Percy was still sprawled over the kind of disgusting plastic floor, before reaching down and helping him to his feet. Percy leaned against him slightly.

The school principal frowned at the three of them. "All of you, into my office – _now_. And someone send the nurse down too." He looked suspiciously from Kronos and Percy to the stupid mortal, and then back to Kronos – the only uninjured one of the three.

Kronos, always going to have an issue with authority figures, shot him the darkest glower known to man.

The mortal apparently wasn't as stupid as he seemed. The entire way to the principal's office, he made sure to keep Percy between himself and the murderous omega.

When they were nearly at the principal's office, the mortal leant towards Percy slightly. "I don't want him," he whispered. "You can keep him." He hesitated briefly, giving Percy the opportunity to glance over towards Kronos, knowing that Kronos would be able to hear his words even whispered as they were. "Where the hell did you find him, Penis? He's _insane_."

Just his luck. In one day, he goes from the outcast to the alpha with the mentally disturbed omega.

Percy cast his eyes towards the ceiling as Kronos growled angrily. "Hell sounds about right," Percy muttered under his breath.

* * *

**So I'm still figuring out the plot for this in the future... still working out chinks and the details. But I'm going to try to make it my own. Maybe draw on a few things from the actual series, but I'm doing my research. Dozens of monsters I've found out and researched, I've been pouring through all the myths and looking at those details... it should be interesting. And very plot-heavy. Actually, one thing I've found is the _Moly Plant._ Interesting little myth that one... ;) Then I looked into the myths of the stars (capricorn & centaurus among others ;) because, well, Krios is still out and about in this story *laughs evilly*). **

**ghostfall: thanks :)**

**ShadowsClaw: Yeah. For all his _very _serious flaws, I feel like Kronos honestly loves his brothers. I figure they're the only constant for him... I've tried to form bonds between them in all my stories with them in :)**

**That Weirdo Writer: I hope it was up to your expectations.**

**marinamar4: So... A/B/O... can get very very weird. In my story at least, it won't get very weird. Alphas are kind of the leaders of society/whatever, they're the 'dominant' and naturally more aggressive (that also have knots which is kinda weird, but hey) - akin to a wolf pack, they're the alpha wolves. Beta are 'normal' people who aren't alpha or omega, sort of the middle ground - your standard not-role-specific wolf in the pack. The omegas are generally naturally more submissive, though in this Kronos is more aggressive just because he's not exactly your standard omega, but they can get _really _aggressive when those they care for are threatened - they're your wolves which tend to stay behind and care for the young mostly, but again Kronos isn't _exactly _your standard for that either. Uh... alphas go into rut, and omegas into heat - which leads into the odder part of omegaverse - so omegas (_even men!_) can get knocked up... which is kinda weird. Nope, Kronos didn't really talk about his childhood yet, and he'll be incredibly vague about that. Iapetus and Hyperion would, but Hyperion was already dead via tree at that point, and Iapetus is already brain-washed. Yes, he will encounter Kronos later on in the fic, and yes, that will have a reaction. I think in this Kronos and Rhea truly loved each other, Kronos just valued his freedom and his ability to do what he wanted, and Rhea wanted to restrict that and try to protect him - since she was his alpha. Yes... _I__f you really love someone, let them go. If they come back, it was meant to be. If not, they were never yours in the first place... _Percy's gonna think about that phrase a lot in this fanfic. I figure it's basically the moral of this fanfic :).**


	15. Lockdown

_Chapter 15 - Lockdown_

The alpha demigod stared forlornly at the clock, counting down the seconds until he could leave and get back to his apartment. He started packing his things half a minute before the final bell rang, blatantly ignoring the teacher. Percy rose from his seat the instant the bell started and was the first out the door.

The past two weeks, since Kronos had managed to get himself expelled on the first day for almost murdering a student, Paul hadn't wasted time at Goode when there was a potentially-bored Titan sprawling in their apartment.

As such, Percy only had to wait for a few minutes at Paul's car before he spotted the English teacher hurrying towards him and the still-dented Prius.

"Bye, Penis," that jerk of a mortal alpha called as he trotted by, some odd contraption still around his neck. Turns out, Kronos _had _partially crushed his throat.

Percy glared at him, but then shoved his pack into the back of the car and settled himself down. Paul glanced at him. "Seatbelt," he said even as he reversed and peeled from the parking lot in a move that likely took several years off the life of the poor Prius.

"Right, right," Percy quickly agreed, despite the fact that he had the Achilles Curse and was kind of invincible. Apparently, as evidenced by the events two weeks prior, Percy could still break bones. Fortunately, Kronos had been happy enough to help him snap his nose back into place and laugh about it after.

As usual, the drive back to the apartment seemed to take far too long.

Their fears were completely unfounded. Percy barged into the apartment, Riptide raised just in the event that a flying dagger came at his face – it wouldn't be the first time around Kronos. But, fortunately enough, no sharp objects met him at the door.

"It's clear," he said to the not-invulnerable stepfather waiting outside.

Paul sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the gods."

Percy grinned before capping Riptide and making his way into the kitchen, and then hunting in the living room when he didn't find the Titan omega. His eyebrows furrowed at he stared at the TV. "What are you watching? And why isn't the sound on?"

Kronos shrugged.

Percy sighed, making his way around the couch that the Titan was sprawled out on. He hunted down the remote and turned up the volume as he settled on the arm, since Kronos – the asshole – wasn't leaving him any room to sit and didn't look like he was going to move any time soon.

"The Fringe," Percy read. He quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Interesting," Kronos echoed. "Yes. Sure, it's very interesting. More interesting than staring at the ceiling all day at least."

Percy noticed Paul creep out of the room and into the kitchen, mouthing _I'll get something to eat. _Percy rolled his eyes, and Kronos' eyes narrowed.

The alpha sighed, prodding Kronos' feet until he grumbled and shifted around on the couch. When he stopped moving, he was still sprawled out, but there was a place for Percy to settle on the edge of the couch next to Kronos' torso.

Percy pressed his lips together. "Sorry," Percy murmured to him.

"Forgot it," Kronos tiredly said, pushing himself up so he was sitting upright, but his legs still stretched out over the couch. He crossed his arms, frowning down slightly. Percy would never call it pouting – never to Kronos' face anyway.

Percy scanned the Titan over briefly, rather worried at the dimming of his glow. His eyes – golden again – were almost rusted over, less bright than they had been before. Faintly, Percy recalled a lesson from Chiron about the nature of immortals. That imprisonment of any kind will harm them and block their divine powers. Percy had been trying to keep Kronos from going insane from the sudden mundanity of his existence, but Kronos couldn't leave the house without the alpha by his side. It was obvious from his lacklustre appearance that Kronos considered it to be a form of imprisonment. His eyes were shadowed and hollowed out, and was it Percy's imagination or was he _slimmer_ too?

The alpha pressed his lips against the side of Kronos' jaw. "I'm sorry," he repeated quietly, letting Kronos take a moment to hesitate before pressing his lips against the others. Kronos sighed when Percy pulled back, so the demigod smiled and pressed his lips against his again.

"I have food!" Paul announced.

Kronos didn't even twitch. "I'm not hungry," he murmured.

Percy sighed, casting a hopeless look over the back of the couch at Paul.

Paul shrugged at the demigod. "Well I'll leave it here anyway."

Not for the first time, Percy wished that the gods weren't so strict with the sanctions they'd imposed on the Titan. There wasn't really much that Percy could do either, considering he was only a mortal. Kronos had sworn an oath to cooperate, to not start another uprising against the gods.

Paul had taken to Kronos' presence with a remarkable calm, all things considered. "You sure?" He asked, waving one of the specially-heated blue cookies so its smell wafted around the room. "They're warm."

Percy hummed, crossing the room to grab the plate. "I'll have them." He retreated back to Kronos, purposefully bringing the plate within Titan reach. Paul winked at him.

"Please?" He questioned, waving the cookie beneath Kronos' nose.

Kronos' nose crinkled up in distaste, but Percy knew he didn't mean it. He was just doing it to be an ass. The Titan relented rather quickly for someone claiming they weren't hungry, and the first cookie soon disappeared. Followed by the second and third.

Another week continued much the same way, with Percy and Paul rushing home expecting the house to be burnt down or an explosion to have gone off.

Eventually, they came home to police sirens and cars surrounding the house. Percy's eyes widened in horror. "What the _Hades?_"

Paul looked equally as horrified as Percy did. "Oh no – what did he _do_?"

"Hey – hi," Percy said, "sorry, coming through." He squeezed his way through the crowd forming outside their door.

"What's going on?" Paul demanded.

"The house is under lockdown," an officer from the NYPD told them. "If you could please stand back?"

"Lockdown?" Percy demanded. "What for?"

"Murder," the officer said.

Percy glanced back at Paul. Of course, he'd noticed that Derek – that stupid mortal after Kronos on the first day – had been missing. But Kronos wouldn't… who was Percy kidding? Of course he would.

"I'm sorry – look, there must be some mistake," Paul said.

"I don't think so," the officer said.

Behind him, closer to the house, another yelled, "Come out with your hands up! You have thirty seconds before we come in!"

_Shit. _Percy was under no illusions as to what would happen if the mortals went into the house after the Titan. Kronos would slaughter them.

"Hey," Percy said, "let me talk to him? I can convince him. Trust me, you guys don't want to-"

"Twenty seconds!"

"- you _really _don't want to go after him. Trust me."

"Does he have a gun?" The officer asked.

"What? No, but-"

"Then we'll take our chances." He glanced back at another officer, but Percy grabbed him and swung him back around, intent on making him understand. "Arrest him too."

Percy's eyes widened in horror. "What? Why?"

"For obstruction of justice."

"That's _bullshit_," Percy snapped, but didn't lash out as his hands were cuffed behind him. Instead, Percy's eyes flicked up to the apartment as Kronos stepped out, lingering in the door.

"_Let him go." _Kronos was obviously struggling with the effort of keeping himself calm. "It wasn't me. I've been at that bar downtown all of last night. You can check there."

The officer looked rather suspicious, but nevertheless he had one of the other police check it out. When the information came back in confirmation, the officer deflated. He waved a hand at Percy. "Un-cuff him."

Percy immediately shot the officer a fierce glare, before bounding up the steps after Kronos' disappearing back. Paul forced his way through after them, and Percy grabbed Kronos' arm and swung him around. "What the _fuck _did you do?"

"Perseus-"

"Don't," Percy snapped. "Just don't bother, Kronos." Percy shut his eyes, rubbing at his forehead. "Okay," he breathed out. "Okay." They listened as the police cars peeled away. "Gods," Percy groaned, dropping onto the couch. "You did it, didn't you?"

"How?" Paul questioned. "He _was _actually at that bar. You heard the police."

"Immortals can be in two – or more – places at once. Technically, Kronos likely never even left the apartment." Percy sighed. "Kronos?"

The alpha turned, the Titan lingering in the doorway. Even over the past week he'd slipped even further, eyes growing dimmer. "Yes."

"Yes you did it or just yes?"

"Yes, I did it," Kronos said flatly. "You obviously weren't going to."

"Murder has penalties these days, Kronos," Percy groaned. "You can't just go around _killing people!_"

Paul was pale as he retreated from the room, only for Sally to burst in through the front door. "What happened?" Percy's mother demanded. "Who's hurt – was it monsters?"

"Of a sort," Percy said stiffly, causing Kronos to wince. It was a low blow, but it was true. That kid had only been Percy's age – sixteen – and Kronos probably hadn't killed him quickly.

Sally's eyes flicked between Percy and Kronos. Percy's jaw tightened slightly. "Kronos, go upstairs."

Kronos bristled, eyes narrowing sharply.

"_Now_, damnit," Percy growled.

Kronos retreated from the room, recognising Percy's mood and the order from his alpha.

Percy sighed heavily and flopped back so he could stare at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do, mom," he whispered. "I… he's _killed someone_. How… if he stays it'll just keep happening, I know it will."

"Percy, answer this for me," Sally murmured. "Is he happy?"

"No," Percy said immediately. "No. He's not. Even a blind man could see that. He's… wilting." It was odd comparing Kronos to a flowering plant, but in this instance it was true. The Titan was wilting.

"Sometimes, Percy, when you really care about someone, their happiness matters to you more than your own."

"No, mom, no-"

"- If you really love him, then set him free. Let him walk out, let him run."

"The gods, mom, they won't stand for having him loose-"

"- If he comes back, he's yours. If not… you two were never meant to be," Sally quietly said. "As for the gods… I think that if Kronos didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be."

"But… what if he goes and he never returns?" Percy whispered. "What if I never see him again?"

"Didn't you tell me that you want to trust him?" Sally questioned. "Maybe this is a good time to start."

Percy stared at his mother for several long moments, before he slowly nodded. "Right," he whispered. "Okay." He shut his eyes, trembling slightly as he stood. The thought of his omega never returning to him sent shivers down his spine.

Nevertheless, Percy was determined as he strode up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a flask of nectar from under his bed, causing Kronos to frown slightly as he watched. Percy glanced back at the omega. "You coming?"

Sensing that something was about to change, Kronos moved slowly yet deliberately. "You're upset," he noted, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. Well done for noticing," Percy muttered. "We're going out," he tossed over his shoulder at the Titan.

Central Park wasn't overly crowded, but there were enough mortals that Percy and Kronos weren't easily noticeable. Percy pulled Kronos to a stop beneath Hyperion's maple tree, smoke lazily curling up from the trunk.

The alpha slapped the flask of nectar into Kronos' hand. "Here. Take it. Use it."

"Percy?"

Percy's jaw tightened. "Go," he ordered. "Get out of here."

Kronos' eyes widened slightly. "The gods-"

"I'll think of something," Percy said. "Just _go_, Kronos. You don't belong here. Go back to your brothers, your siblings. _Hades, _for all I care, find your disintegrated army. Just _go_."

The omega hesitated. "The oath-"

"Won't be broken, will it?" Percy shut his eyes. "You made sure of that. Yeah, I noticed your wording. I'm not that stupid." When he opened his eyes again, they were fierce. "You can't live here in the city. Not if you're just going to kill mortals whenever they piss you off. So _get going_."

"But-"

"_NOW!"_

Percy's yell caused several dozen pairs of eyes to turn to them. Kronos' hand closed around the flask of nectar, his own jaw tightening. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then shook his head slightly and backed up. Kronos let Percy have the last word.

When Percy turned his eyes back to the Titan, he found the space he'd occupied bare.

Empty.

Kronos was gone.

* * *

**Is Kronos an idiot? Yes. Yes he is. Is he gone? Yes. Yes he is. Is Percy an idiot? Yes. Yes he is.**

**Matt : Thanks. Playing both sides is just a one-shot I don't have any plans to update. The TW and PJO is on the back-burner while I finish my other stories. Monsters... is having a re-think.**

**ShadowsClaw: Yup. Kronos and school = not a good combination. Kronos and civilisation also = not a good combination.**

**That Weirdo Writer: Thanks :). Eh, Percy would've snapped and broken a water pipe somewhere a flooded the school. No bigie. **

**ghostfall: Oh that line was completely intentional. Sorta stole it from spiderman... Penis Parker. So... Penis Jackson. Percy's new nickname. **


	16. Closed

_Chapter 16 - Closed_

The first week after Kronos left was unbearable for Percy. He kept thinking that he saw the omega across the street or skulking in the alleys, a black jaguar sprawling over the tarmac.

Percy would retreat to Central Park to lounge beneath Hyperion's maple tree, the leave starting to brown and the bark peeling off at the demigod's touch. Hyperion's fire was killing the tree. Percy wouldn't be surprised if Hyperion was still alive in there – Kronos seemed to think he was, though the alpha had a suspicion that Kronos had fiddled with the tree a little somehow to assist his brother.

A month after Kronos left, Percy admitted to the gods that the omega was gone. Immediately frantic, Zeus ordered Artemis to hunt him down. But, just as Percy's mother had predicted, Kronos was a wily and intelligent immortal, and the trail was a month old before Artemis found it – the Titan had disappeared completely and even the goddess of the Hunt couldn't find him.

Another month passed, marking the two month mark with no sign of Kronos, and then suddenly the gods went silent. Percy's daily IMs to various gods were rejected, the drachmas flung back at his face. His father even went silent. Percy tried to go to Olympus, certain that something was wrong, and was promptly turned away at the desk by the security guard.

"Olympus is closed," he said as he turned Percy back to the door. "Completely. Nothing gets in, and nothing gets out. That includes you, Percy."

"What's happened?" Percy asked worriedly. "Has Kronos been found?"

"Hades if I know. You think Lord Zeus tells _me _anything? I don't know, I just have orders to not let anyone pass."

So, at the three month mark, Percy had completely exhausted every possible way of finding Kronos that he could think of – without Olympus' help. He'd even gone as far as flying across the country to San Francisco, but Othrys stood silent and empty.

In fact, he was starting to think that some terrible accident had befallen his omega. Maybe the reason Kronos hadn't come back was because he had died and was having to reform in Tartarus. Then Percy was likely to never see the omega again.

So when the first monster came after him on December Twelfth, the day before Camp was due to begin for the Winter, Percy was entirely unprepared.

The lull in attacks the past few months had given him a false sense of security. The Empousa caught him by surprise that evening in an alley a few blocks away from his house. Her fangs were out as she leapt at him. Off-balanced and struggling to draw Riptide, Percy leapt aside and threw himself at the grimy wall of the alley. Riptide sprang to fell length in his hands, and he spun as he decapitated the Greek vampire.

He brushed the monster dust off his clothes and straightened his shirt, intending to head back out onto the street now that the monster was dead… only to hear movement behind him.

Percy turned to see the golden dust skittering over the ground, slowly reforming the empousa before his eyes.

"How…?"

The empousa laughed and her hair burst into flames. "We cannot die, Percy Jackson. Not anymore. She _forbids _it."

"She? Who's she?" Percy demanded.

The monster didn't answer, instead taking another lunge at the alpha demigod. Percy growled and vaporised her again.

And again.

And again.

Eventually, he killed her and then turned and ran. Evidently something was stopping her from being sent to Tartarus.

Percy was so preoccupied by the empousa chasing him that he didn't see the Cyclops until it hit him in the face. In Central Park a giant wooden bat crashed against his nose. Percy felt weightless for several seconds then slammed down on his front.

He groaned and tried to roll back up, but a foot landed on his back.

Percy grunted, his head spinning from the force of the hit.

"The Mother will be pleased to meet you," the empousa hissed. "She intends to share _words _with the one whom _dared _to touch her son."

His hearing fading in and out, Percy only caught half of the empousa's sentence. He did, however, hear the sudden scream from both empousa and cyclops.

The weight on Percy's back disappeared.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

Someone nudged Percy over onto his back. The demigod stared up, his vision immediately clearing as he recognised the handsome face above him. Incredibly happy, Percy tried to smile up at the scowling omega. "Did you know your eyes look like Venus?" Something must still be wrong with his vision, because the Titan scowling down at him _flickered_.

Kronos reached down towards him, and only when he grabbed Percy's shirt and hauled him to his feet did the demigod realise that – _holy shit _– this was really his omega and not a figment of his imagination. As soon as that registered – maybe even before it did – the demigod pulled him closer and kissed him.

Quite honestly, Percy would be content to stay like that forever. Unfortunately, mortals had to breathe. The demigod pulled back, only just enough that he could breathe. "You came back," Percy whispered, staring at the Titan in wonder, in amazement. "You actually came back."

The Titan had filled out again, now the perfect model of immortal strength. Once again a fit immortal, packing enough of a punch to destroy the entire eastern seaboard – and potentially even the whole of America. Percy kissed him again before he could even answer. He was kissing a ticking time bomb with unparalleled strength and power. Beneath his skin, Kronos' divine form crackled and _burned. _His lips were warm.

"You were hurt," Kronos murmured. "I couldn't have that." And, really, Percy wasn't lying when he said that Kronos' golden eyes resembled stars. Especially now more than ever, it was like staring at two brilliant planets in the sky.

"Three months," Percy whispered. "Gods – three months. What have you been doing?"

Kronos smiled. "Catching up with family," he offered, lips twitching slightly as if sharing a hidden joke. "Close family. And extended family."

Speaking of family. "Do you know why Olympus is closed?"

Kronos' twitching lips broke out into a full grin. "I might if you ask nicely," he drawled. Percy offered his hand, starting the trek back to his house, and the omega didn't even hesitate before taking it.

"Please?"

"Hmm, no."

"What?"

"I said _might, _Jackson. Not _will_."

"Asshole."

Kronos smirked. "But I'm your asshole."

Percy's brain short-circuited and then rebooted before he could even begin to answer. "I've missed you," he said quietly. "I thought I'd be patient and wait, be calm even if you never came back… but I kind of went crazy. Hades, I even had Blackjack fly across the country to Othrys to see if you were there. I thought it might be unbecoming of an alpha, but I'd have got onto my knees and begged you to come back if I found you."

The Titan's expression shifted slightly. He seemed surprised – and a little pleased – that him leaving had that reaction. "When you're an immortal time has little meaning," Kronos said. "Even for me. I'm aware of time when it passes, know how much had passed, but three months is a blink of an eye to me."

Percy nodded slightly. He knew that much. Percy's life would be a lifetime to him, but to Kronos it was nothing but the blink of an eye – a passing moment which meant nothing to his existence. Percy frowned slightly. "So where have you been these three months? Artemis couldn't track you."

Kronos grinned. "I'd be surprised if she could. _That _little goddess isn't infallible."

That was true. Even Artemis couldn't find everyone. Percy shrugged, and then he sighed. "Right. Well do you know what's going on with the monsters at least? Firstly, that was the first one that's come after me all this time. Secondly, she _wouldn't_ _die_."

Kronos sighed. "That… is an issue," he admitted.

"No shit."

The Titan shrugged, his hand tightening slightly around Percy's. "But I can't help with it."

"You killed them," Percy pointed out. "You interfered."

"We're alpha and omega," Kronos said. "I _can _interfere, so long as you're involved. Your business has become my business."

"Has yours become mine?"

Kronos snorted. "Not quite."

"Camp begins tomorrow," Percy said to Kronos. "I don't… are you going there with me?"

Kronos cocked his head to the side. "I don't see why not. Not like I've got anything better to do."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Good." He blinked up at the door to his apartment, and then he wearily opened it and stepped in. "Mom! Guess who followed me home today!" He exclaimed, betraying his excitement at having Kronos back.

The omega huffed, nudging Percy forwards and stepping in himself.

"If it's a dog," Sally called, "we're not keeping it." She stepped into the hallway, and promptly froze as her gaze landed on Kronos.

Percy grinned. "Can we keep him?"

Kronos grumbled and Percy snickered at him.

Sally's lips twitched up slightly. She tried to look stern with the two. "As long as he stays off the beds. And he has to be house-trained too. I don't want to have to clean up after him."

The look of affront that crossed Kronos' face had both mother and son cracking up. Sally smiled faintly at Kronos. There was some part of her that would always be wary of him, but the knowledge that he returned to her son had earned him some brownie points. And, dare she say it, she had become rather fond of him in the time that he was here.

"I hope you don't have any plans to kill any mortals for the next twenty-four hours?"

"Who's killing mortals?" Paul questioned as he appeared behind Sally. He mock frowned at Kronos. "Ah. You're back." Paul shrugged. "I don't think there's enough food on the table for you, but we can easily whip up some more before long."

And the mortal teacher disappeared back into the kitchen. "Sally, where did you put that tomato sauce?" He poked his head back around the corner, this time addressing the Titan. "You don't mind spaghetti, do you?"

Kronos shook his head slightly, seemingly unable to speak to answer Paul.

Percy grinned, patting Kronos on the back as he trotted past them into the kitchen. "I'll help, Paul."

That left Sally and Kronos in the hallway. Behind Kronos, the door was still open. "Well come on in then," Sally scolded. "Shut the door before _all _of the warmth flees the house."

Kronos did as the mortal had commanded.

The mother – woe befall those whom make mothers angry – had her hands on her hips when Kronos turned back to face her. "I hope you're not intending to leave Percy again. If you put my boy through that again after giving him hope, you'll regret it. If he gets put through that much pain again, so the gods help me…"

Kronos' lips twitched up slightly. "Trust me. That's the last thing I want," he promised.

For some reason, that promise had something cold stirring in the mother. "That's good," Sally managed, though she wasn't able to keep the sudden iciness from her tone. Suddenly… Kronos' miraculous reappearance was more foreboding than relief. After all, the Titan was known as _the Crooked One. _None of his promises were to be trusted. Call it mother's intuition.

"That's the last thing I want," Kronos repeated. If it were even possible, his promise sounded even hollower to Sally.

She crossed her arms. "If I catch you on the bed with Percy again…"

"What about-"

"Or _in _the bed," Sally said. "You _will _be sleeping on the couch."

Kronos grinned, a look that immediately wiped away the lingering darkness in his eyes. His golden eyes glowed down at Sally, as bright as ever. He didn't look physically different, but years seemed to drop off his shoulders as he _laughed. _"I'll keep that in mind."

And, just like that, Sally's uneasiness faded. "Good," she said with a small smile.

Percy poked his head back around the corner. "You two coming? We're nearly done." His eyes had lost the dullness he'd gained in the past three months. Just looking at Kronos he seemed to brighten. And that alone had Sally grateful that Kronos had returned.

"Yes," Sally said. "Come on, Kronos."

Percy beamed. "Welcome home, Simba."

* * *

**Fun fact: _Bambi, Simba_ and_ Frostbite_ were in the running for a name for Kronos. And Since Kronos' form is a jaguar... Simba (a cat of some sort at least) won out.**

**A few plot details first - as mentioned in the chapter, the final part of this chapter takes place on 12th December, 2009. In the book, Camp begins on 13th December. That night Percy goes missing. On the 17th December, TLH begins. The Winter Solstice deadline that year would have been 21st December. So that means that around mid-November the gods go silent. Kronos was with Percy for a little under a month before leaving (until September 16th), and he spent nearly 3 months away doing... things _(catching up with family, he said, *hint hint*). _**

**So next chapter will be back at Camp, and the one after that will begin TLH. Is it going to be different? Yes. Is Kronos going to ruin all of Hera's best laid plans? Yes. Is he going to enjoy it? Ohhh yes. So, I know that in the actual series, monsters didn't start reforming as quickly as that until a little later. That _was _intentional.**

**Colts12broncos18: Kronos came back :). What's he feeling about all of this... I don't know. Well, I do, but you don't. And that's intentional xD. Kronos didn't feel sorry for his death either, so don't worry. As for the gods... well, they've now closed off Olympus. Big mistake. And Kronos knows it, since they're not keeping an eye on him anymore. **

**ghostfall: Yeah... I wasn't sure if I managed to get the feels right...**

**That Weirdo Writer: Thank you, I try.**

**Also, it's good to read that their parting had the right feel to it. I was a bit hesitant about that... I'm still working out the future plot, but at least I have the ending of BoO sorted _(*insert evil laughter here*)_ and the next few chapters from now plotted out. TBH I usually let the story write itself with a few checkpoints along the way... but not this one. Not this one. This is being done properly xD.**


	17. Hera

_Chapter 17 - Hera_

Kronos was gone when Percy woke the next morning.

The demigod wasn't concerned. The night before, Kronos had praised the spaghetti bolognaise to be its own immortal food and had then heavily critiqued Scar's methods at taking over Pride Rock. Since Percy had taken to calling Kronos Simba, the Titan had wanted to know where the name had come from. Hence the movie night. After Kronos had moved on from critiquing Scar to the general film and pointing out all the plot holes in both the first and second film, Percy had to bring their little movie night to an end.

"It's supposed to be a children's story, Simba," Percy grumbled. "Children don't care about the plot holes, only what happens in the story."

"They should," Kronos grumbled. "That wildebeest herd would have had to be nine-thousand strong to have been stampeding for three minutes."

"No, shut up," Percy said, covering his ears. "You're ruining it."

"And why didn't Scar just kill Simba there and then? Save everyone all the trouble."

Percy had thrown a cushion at the omega, managing to get him in the face and causing him to splutter as he swatted it aside.

At that point, Sally and Paul were already asleep, so Percy and Kronos had preceded to not get very much.

Percy took his time showering, getting dressed and then packing his clothes and various demigod essentials for Camp. By the time he had it all together in the hall, Kronos was eating all the breakfast as he tried to assure Sally that they _had _slept last night.

"We did sleep," Percy assured his mother. "A little."

Both Sally and Kronos shot him scathing glares.

Percy smiled crookedly. "You ready to go?"

"With what? I have nothing to pack," Kronos drawled.

Percy just shrugged. "Great!" He said cheerfully as he snatched up some homemade goodbye-pancakes.

"Have you got everything, Percy?" Sally questioned.

Percy nodded. "Yes. I even remembered my underwear this time." Kronos' nose crinkled, and Percy grinned.

"Of all the alphas out there," Kronos said with a heavy sigh. "I have to have one whom forgets his underwear."

Paul grinned into his coffee.

Percy wiggled his eyebrows. "That's just better for you, isn't it?"

Paul choked on his coffee and Sally gasped in horror. "Percy!"

"What?"

Kronos shook his head in mock despair. "Terrible. Just terrible."

Sally shot Percy a sharp glare. "We need to talk about your manners, young man."

Percy nodded. "Sure. Ok. But we've kind of got to get going to Camp. I want to see how everything's coming along."

"Painfully well, I'd imagine," Kronos mused. "You demigods are like cockroaches. No matter what I do, you come creeping back."

Percy shrugged before grabbing Kronos' arm. "Come _on_."

"I'm eating, Jackson. Never get between a Titan and food."

Percy stuck his tongue out at Kronos. "Come _on_. Annabeth's gonna be there earlier too."

"Wait, we're going to Camp _early_?" Kronos looked horrified. "_Why_?"

Percy huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Because I want a nice, relaxing winter at Camp away from any maniac trying to take over Olympus, okay? That means we go early. So get up."

Kronos let out a weary sigh before grabbing the remainders on his plate and zapping his plate away.

"Stop," Sally said sharply before he could snap it away. "No – absolutely not. There are probably enough of our plates in the Atlantic or wherever you're sending them. You _don't _need to add another."

Kronos just smiled faintly before slinking out the door after Percy. "You can wash up then. Jackson! You have twenty seconds to get yourself down here, else I'm leaving without you!"

"_What_?" Percy shrieked. "That's unfair!"

Kronos cocked his head to the side as he heard lots of thumping from upstairs. "Twenty. Nineteen, eighteen…"

"Kronos!"

"Fifteen!" Kronos busied himself with finishing off the remainder of his breakfast, and then he brushed his hands off, scattering crumbs over the hall floor. "Five, four-" he cut himself off as Percy pounded down the stairs and promptly tossed a pack at the Titan. He snatched it out of the air, frowned over it at the alpha, and then peered inside.

Kronos quirked an eyebrow at the demigod, but Percy only smiled faintly back at him. "One?"

The omega huffed and moved to grab his shoulder, but Percy intercepted and intertwined their hands. "Bye, mom!" He yelled into the kitchen as Kronos began to glow.

"Have fun," Sally said, her eyes lingering briefly on Kronos as she stepped through into the hall. "Stay safe, Percy."

"I will," Percy promised as his vision exploded into a golden light.

Halfway through the landing, Percy suddenly felt as if he'd landed on a trampoline. He was bounced off a barrier and propelled, screaming, into the sky. Kronos' grip on his hand tightened and the Titan reversed their ascent, this time landing solidly on the ground.

Percy staggered away. "The Tartarus?" He demanded. "Kronos, what was that?"

Kronos looked incredibly miffed as prodded the barrier around Camp Half-Blood. He cursed under his breath and then turned to face Percy. For a moment Percy was distracted by the pouting Titan.

"The barriers have been updated," Kronos grumbled at him. "Now uninvited _immortals _can't phase through it."

The demigod snorted in amusement. "Right," he said, "well let's not do that again," he said as he tested that everything was working as it should. He'd jarred a knee on the landing, but other than that he was still alive.

"It wasn't intentional," Kronos muttered.

"I know. But let's keep our feet firmly on the ground now, okay?" Percy glanced up at the sky. "Zeus doesn't need another reason to kill me."

The disgruntled Titan marched past him into the Camp boundaries.

Percy grinned and limped after him, pausing briefly to pat Peleus on the head as he passed, before drawing level with the omega psychopath. "Kronos," Percy carefully said, "whenever…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I don't want to stop you from coming and going as you please. I don't care what the gods say – if they even bother to break their silence – so if you want to… just go."

For some unknown reason, that seemed to genuinely unnerve the omega.

Kronos frowned at the demigod. "I don't understand you," the Titan mused, looking completely baffled with his alpha's odd behaviour. He seemed disturbed with the mere idea of himself not knowing something.

Percy grinned and nudged his shoulder, pausing briefly to check that Kronos wasn't going to spin around and deck him for the touch, and then he shrugged. "I don't want an omega to keep them next to me all day and night, Kronos. Besides," he drawled, smiling slyly, "both of us know that you're a wild beast at heart and keeping you cooped up inside won't be good for the furniture."

Kronos snorted.

"I feel like I have to remind you of this like _weekly_," Percy complained. "Considering how much your intelligence is praised, I'd have thought you would've understood by now."

The Titan growled, knowing that the demigod was purposefully trying to get him annoyed. Of course he _understood_. He just didn't believe it. Kronos' gaze flicked between two Hermes campers messing about near them, and Percy stopped them walking. He grimaced slightly as he put weight onto his slightly-pained knee, but ignored the pain as he glared at Kronos.

"I'm serious," Percy said firmly. "I trust you, Kronos." Pointedly, the demigod kissed him there. Mostly because Percy felt like it, but also as Connor and Travis Stoll were trying to pretend they weren't watching them and listening in. Percy cracked a smile as Connor wolf whistled and Kronos pulled back with a murderous look in his eyes, starting to turn to face the insolent mongrel as blackened fury crossed his expression, and the alpha rolled his eyes in amusement and tugged at Kronos' arm.

"Come on," Percy laughed. "Let's go put our bags in my cabin."

Kronos sighed, shooting a last glare at Connor Stoll's fleeing back as the demigod cackled over his shoulder, but he followed after his alpha and snatched Percy's elbow. "Here," he said, shoving his bag at Percy, "you can put mine away. I have some brothers to check on."

Percy pouted. "But you saw them this morning!"

The Titan shrugged. "It's been at least three hours. Who knows how many columns Perses has shattered in that time?"

The demigod sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Right," he mumbled, watching as Kronos turned away and his body blurred into that of a jaguar. His elusive animal form. Percy sighed, his eyes tracking the Titan as he raced out of the boundary – making a point to snap at Connor on the way – and then turned his gaze away as the Titan disappeared in a brilliant flash.

Not even five minutes in Camp, and Kronos had ran off again. Percy squirmed as he shouldered the pack that he'd initially given Kronos. Something told him that Kronos wasn't going to be around Camp much.

Percy continued the rest of the day with a sullenness that concerned Annabeth. Luke seemed more worried over Kronos' absence than anything else. Percy's eyes flicked between the beta and alpha, noting how their hands were intertwined. He couldn't smell any evidence of them having mated, but he was pleased that Luke at least looked like he wasn't going to keep trying to mate with Kronos. The son of Poseidon figured that he'd never be really close with Luke, not after everything that had happened, but as long as he stayed away from Percy's omega he'd put up with him.

"So where is he?" Luke finally asked during the sing-along at the campfire. He had no interest in joining in with the songs.

Percy shrugged. "He mentioned making sure that no columns were destroyed or something." A lousy reason for his absence, and Kronos obviously knew it.

Luke hummed. "Ah," he mused, looking as doubtful as Percy felt.

The son of Poseidon sighed. "I'm going to go," he murmured. "See you tomorrow, Annabeth, Luke."

Annabeth smiled faintly at him. "Of course," she said. "Don't worry, Percy. He'll come around eventually." She flushed slightly. "You're a great alpha."

Luke looked rather irritated at her comment, but nevertheless he was stiffly polite as he too said his goodbyes to Percy.

Percy prepared himself for bed in a daze, staring at the mirror for several moments before shaking his head slightly. For some odd reason, he had a horrible suspicion that something was about to go wrong. He jerked in surprise when he saw the lump on his bed after he came out of the bathroom, and then he smiled.

"Hey," he greeted the lump. Golden eyes flashed at him as Kronos lifted his head, and then promptly dropped it back down.

The omega mumbled something unintelligible as he rolled over so there was space next to him for a mortal-sized demigod. Percy slid under the covers, and then struggled to convince Kronos to move so he could lift them over the omega too. He was startled to find the Titan's naked body pressing against his own and glanced over his shoulder at the water fountain gurgling away in the corner – Poseidon's eyes and ears in the cabin. Percy remembered his father's cock-blocking actions rather well, but there were no water spikes flying at the two in the darkness, and neither was there a puddle forming overhead and ready to splash over the two if they started to touch. Percy's father was _suspiciously _absent.

Kronos' hand mysteriously found its way to Percy's genitals.

Percy grinned. "Are you looking for something, Simba?"

The Titan shifted closer, not being particularly subtle. "Yes," he grumbled. "The gods – Poseidon included – are suspiciously silent. If Poseidon hasn't spoken to you in a month, I doubt he'll break his silence now to scold you for having sex in the cabin."

The demigod alpha groaned as Kronos easily coaxed him awake. "You drive a hard bargain," he murmured, causing Kronos to scowl at him.

Percy huffed out a quiet laugh. "Sorry," he said as he slid a finger into Kronos' ass. "Bad joke." The Titan stiffened slightly, instinctively pressing himself against his alpha. While Percy busied himself with preparing the omega, he found Kronos almost curling into him. Much to his horror, Kronos seemed to be dozing off – concerning for the demigod since he was pretty certain that the Titan had mentioned that it was physically impossible for immortals to sleep. Yet, here Kronos was starting to fell asleep just as they were starting.

The demigod groaned, pausing his movements and withdrawing his fingers. Despite apparently falling asleep, Kronos was still managing to steadily keep him hard and as nice as it was, Percy needed to figure out what was going on here. He pried Kronos' nearly-slack fingers away from his penis.

Kronos stirred slightly, blearily peering up at Percy. "Why did you stop?"

"Are you alright?" Percy asked in bewilderment. "You're… _sleepy_."

The Titan buried his nose against Percy's neck, at this point practically cuddling the stunned demigod, and hummed. "I'm fine, just…" the rest of his answer was silenced by a heavy yawn, one which had the omega baring his canines. "… Maybe not," Kronos said, before his eyes flickered shut. Just like that, the Titan started to snore.

Now _really _concerned, Percy found himself pinned down to the bed. He considered asking Poseidon for a little help, before remember that they were both naked and his father wasn't likely to answer his call anyway.

So Percy wasn't expecting a bright flash that lit the cabin. He blinked the spots out of his eyes and squinted at the goddess before him. Immediately wary, he tried to sit up, but Kronos' weight effectively held him down.

"Ah, Lady Hera!" Percy carefully greeted. He didn't miss the slight crinkle of the Queen of Olympus' nose as she beheld the two on the bed. Kronos stirred slightly in his apparent sleep, no doubt able to sense the goddess appearing before them. Percy's gaze flicked from the omega to the small smirk on Hera's lips, and he let out a furious growl. "_What did you do to him?" _He seethed angrily.

Hera frowned down at him. "Watch your tone," she warned. "I don't have much time-"

"_I don't care. _Wake him _up_," Percy snapped, trying to figure out how Hera could have possibly put Kronos asleep. His arms tightened around Kronos. "You're not having him. He's _mine_." A god stepped forwards from behind Hera, eyes fixed on Kronos. Just looking at the god made Percy's eyes start to droop. He shook his head. "_You!"_

He didn't know who the god was exactly, but he wasn't Morpheus. He reminded Percy of Clovis. "Hypnos – _you're _doing this to him."

The god didn't answer, apparently fixated on keeping Kronos asleep. Percy figured that it took a lot of energy to keep the King of the Titans under, and it definitely looked like it.

Hera smiled coldly at Percy. "I'm not here for _him, _Perseus. I'm here for you."

Percy hesitated. "What?"

The Queen merely smiled. "You're needed," she said simply, her gaze wandering to the knocked-out Titan. "He's an unfortunate complication that we can do without, but-"

"You won't touch him!"

"- _But_," Hera stressed, "he's not the one I'm here for. In fact… I'd say his reaction to seeing you having disappeared will be rather telling for his real intentions. Say goodbye, Percy Jackson."

Percy's jaw tightened. His eyes flicked from Hypnos to the water fountain, but he knew he couldn't stop them. "Goodbye, Percy Jackson," Percy said. His tone was mocking and furious all at once, but he was sad as he hugged Kronos closer and pressed his lips to the Titan's.

Then Percy saw Hera reaching out towards them and everything fell silent as he abruptly passed out.

* * *

**So. Updates. Life is a mess - again - and my mum's mental health has taken a nosedive once again as the deadline for university approaches (in a month). Uh... I got bitten by a dog two days ago... which is great. A little terrier thing gave me a beautiful bite mark - fortunately my trousers took most of the bite, so it only got through the first layer of skin - right on the back of my left knee (right in the joint), which is kinda painful, and a little one on my right calf... both have bruised a _lot_.**

**Onto the fanfic - we are moving into HoO territory, and Kronos will change a _lot _of the plot. Oh, Hera... You screwed up! So, I don't think I'll be spoiling it all that much by saying that Kronos will be on a warpath. **

**That Weirdo Writer: ha, great :)**

**ghostfall: :)**

**Mistress1296: Eh, they're not together for long. But yes, Camp HB better say goodbye to it's peace now.**


	18. Dawn

_Chapter 18 - Dawn_

Annabeth was sleeping peacefully until the ground trembled.

She thought that she'd seen the extent of Kronos' anger before, during the Battle for Manhattan. Maybe she'd become used to watching Kronos be at Percy's side, how the alpha demigod had won and declawed the Titan. That Percy had miraculously managed to tame the omega.

The daughter of Athena was ashamed to admit that she was _very _wrong.

Within seconds, a crack had webbed across the ground between the cabins as thunder roared overhead.

Annabeth and every one of her siblings jerked upright, their faces lit from the lightning cracking down onto the Camp's boundary.

"What's happened?" Malcolm gasped.

Annabeth snatched up her dagger. "I don't know," she said.

_"HERA, RETURN HIM TO ME NOW!"_

"_Kronos_," Annabeth sighed.

Malcolm couldn't shout over the thunder, so he waited for it to calm slightly. "Of course. Wonder what's got him so angry."

_"HERA!"_

Annabeth cracked open the door to the cabin, taking a step out onto the porch. The sight of Kronos throwing himself at the door of Hera's cabin like a heavily muscled, titanic battering ram made her want to duck back inside.

The Titan was _glowing_, but not in a good way. His mortal form was cracking and breaking apart, divine light seeping through. Part of Hera's cabin had caught fire from close proximity to him and the grass around his feet was writhing and smouldering. He didn't seem to notice, preoccupied with trying to smash the door down. Kronos' eyes glowed as he kept the storm overhead raging, battering against the Camp's boundary in an obvious attempt at causing complete obliteration of Hera's cabin.

"What's wrong with him?" Malcolm asked in bewilderment. "He's gone mad."

Annabeth could argue that the Titan was already completely insane, but even she had to admit that this was a new one from the omega.

The damned Titan would destroy the Camp.

Annabeth had to do _something_, but before she could she saw Luke leaping over the hearth in the centre of the cabins, over a fire-eyed young girl stoking the flames. The alpha demigod didn't even hesitate before he grabbed Kronos' shining bicep. His expression twisted slightly into a grimace and smoke curled from beneath his fingers, but he didn't let go.

The daughter of Athena couldn't hear their exchange over the thunder, but Kronos didn't look pleased with the interruption.

Before he could snap Luke into little dust particles, Hestia had stepped forwards.

The little goddess exchanged a few words with Kronos, even daring to gently touch his arm. Kronos' jaw tightened as he snapped something back at her, but then the anger seemed to rush out of him.

Thunder rumbled one last time before the clouds split apart, revealing the morning sunrise. And the giant crack that webbed across the green between the cabins. Hestia glanced at her sister's cabin and smothered the flames, revealing the undamaged wood beneath. Kronos' mouth twisted into a sneer and he looked ready to try again, but Hestia sharply shook her head and snapped something at him in Ancient Greek, too rapid for Annabeth to translate.

Luke had a grimace on his face as he stopped next to Annabeth, clutching at his blistered palm. "Ouch," he muttered. "Turns out that the Achilles Curse doesn't protect against divine assholes. I'll have to keep that in mind for next time."

From the look on Kronos' face, he wasn't ready to pretend to be patient enough to put up with insolent demigods. Luke squeaked and disappeared behind Annabeth.

Kronos' storm had battered relentlessly against the camp's boundaries, hard enough to crack the shield. As Annabeth watched, the hole in the barrier sealed itself over. She didn't miss Kronos' second look up with narrowed eyes.

Chiron finally dared to trot forwards, frowning rather disapprovingly at the Titan omega. "What – _exactly _– was that tantrum for?"

"She _took_ _Percy_," Kronos seethed, returning his gaze to Hera's stoic cabin.

Chiron's tail flicked nervously. "Hera?"

"_Yes!" _

The centaur frowned. "And when did you arrive?"

"That's unimportant," Kronos dismissed. "But that _cunt _had Hypnos put me asleep. And she _took my alpha_."

Annabeth wasn't entirely sure if Kronos was irritated over the principal of having his alpha taken from him, or genuinely. "Percy? But where?" Annabeth gaze lingered on Hera's cabin, but she was at least thinking clearly to know that Percy wouldn't be in there. Then she realised that Kronos had been attacking the cabin just to try to get Hera to return. "She'll return him, right?"

Kronos didn't look particularly hopeful that that would happen.

Hestia sighed, casting a glance around the gathered demigods before returning her fiery gaze to her father. Kronos' eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. "I'm sorry," Hestia quietly said to Kronos, before she erupted into a column of flames.

Kronos batted them aside, looking irritated more than angry. "Hestia, _get_ _back_ _here_!"

The goddess didn't return.

Annabeth realised that Hestia was the first goddess they'd seen in a month, and definitely the first to talk with them.

Chiron's tail flicked and his horse legs pranced on the spot. "Kronos, come inside. Tell me _exactly _what happened."

For a second, Kronos looked like he was going to, before he shook his head and stepped back. "No. That's wasting time." He turned his gaze west, towards the Empire State building and Olympus. "I'll find out for myself."

"Wait – _Kronos!" _Chiron said sharply as golden wings erupted from the Titan's shoulder blades. At least he was taken the demigods into consideration and not flashing, though Annabeth stared in amazement as the wings stretched out behind him. "Olympus is closed!"

That was the first Annabeth had heard of that. "What do you mean _closed?" _She demanded.

"Yes, little son," Kronos growled, "why don't you explain to _them _what we've all sensed? In the meanwhile, I believe that Zeus is _long_ overdue a visit from me."

The Titan shot into the sky fast enough to shake the ground and rip straight through the Camp's boundaries, and Annabeth was entirely certain that she heard a sonic boom as he disappeared to the west.

"Chiron?" Annabeth questioned.

The centaur sighed. "This isn't good," Chiron mused as he observed Kronos' crack in the ground.

* * *

**Yay! Go Kronos. Next chapter will start HoO then, introducing Jason, Piper and Leo. And Kronos will immediately start to screw up Hera's plan... I figure that he wouldn't particularly like a certain Roman Praetor who toppled his throne. This is supposed to be a shorter chapter, just to lead into the next arc.**

**That Weirdo Writer: Honestly most of my stories kind of write themselves. I just start thinking almost like a flow-chart, like if this happens - then this will... that and I can't focus on work and end up day-dreaming all the time xD.**

**matcha98: Well, it wasn't a long wait.**

**ghostfall: Yessir, I'll keep that in mind xD. **

**ShadowsClaw: University. I got my results today and I got into Southampton - which is where I wanted, so we're all happy. It's not too far. Yeah... lots of bruising on my leg lol, but it's not too bad. Painful, obviously, but I'm still managing to work. **


	19. Romans Revealed

_Chapter 19 - Romans Revealed_

The next three days seemed to last an eternity.

Luke stayed by Annabeth's side whenever he could, casting humour on the situation at every opportunity. Campers passed to share rumours and hopes regarding Percy's whereabouts, and Kronos' absence was worrying for everyone. All of them knew what he could do to get what he wanted.

It was when Annabeth got a dream-message from Hera telling her to go to the Grand Canyon that everything kicked off.

Jason, Leo and Piper.

Three demigod enigmas who were supposed to know where Percy was, but whom knew _nothing_. And then there was Jason getting the Greek gods mixed up with the Roman. Honestly, Annabeth didn't know what to do other than send Jason to Chiron and hope that the old centaur knew what was going on.

Luke wasn't taking his eyes off Jason though. He looked like he was ready to attack the un-known alpha for even stepping foot into the Camp.

"I don't trust him," Luke said fiercely. "He's hiding something." He glanced down at Annabeth. "I'm going to see if I can contact Kronos again."

And the ever-loyal demigod trotted off to find a convenient hose to make a rainbow with.

"Come on," Annabeth said to Piper. "Let me show you around."

Everything was going well until Rachel was possessed and knocked Piper out. Annabeth and the Oracle rushed the unconscious demigod into the Big House in the hope that Chiron would know what to do.

Just was they were starting to get somewhere, there was a pounding on the porch outside and a slamming of doors. Luke barrelled into the room, taking a brief glance towards Piper before fixing his gaze on Jason. "I got through to him," the alpha said curtly, not looking away from Jason as he spoke to Chiron. "Kronos said he'd fly over."

Jason frowned slightly at Luke. "Do I know you?" He questioned. "You look like you know me."

Luke's nose crinkled in distaste. "Yeah. I know you. I guess your memory really has gone if you don't remember." He nodded stiffly to Annabeth, Chiron and Rachel. "I'd better get ready for the campfire," he said sourly.

Annabeth's gaze flicked between Luke and Jason. "Luke, how do you know him?"

Luke just snorted. "See you later, Annie."

The beta bristled. "_Don't call me Annie,"_ she snapped at his back.

Jason frowned after the son of Hermes. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted with a scowl.

She didn't at the time, though it became incredibly clear when Kronos graced them with his presence during the campfire, almost immediately after Jason's lightning trick with the javelin and Chiron proclaiming him the son of Zeus.

Jason's lightning was overshadowed by Kronos' arrival through the camp boundaries, burning through them as if they were nothing. He landed across the campfire from Jason in a cloud of dust and his wings crept back into his shoulders.

He looked different, Annabeth noted. He looked like the immortal version of a mortal running on nothing but fumes, haggard and worn. Annabeth suspected that he hadn't stopped looking for his wayward alpha over the past three days.

But the omega Titan took one look at Jason before falling still.

"Ah, shit," Luke muttered from next to Annabeth. "Not good."

"Jason Grace," Kronos seethed, looking utterly furious as he drew himself up.

"Wait a minute," Annabeth quickly said, "_Grace?_ As in _Thalia Grace_?"

"You know who I am?" Jason asked curiously. Apparently the alpha demigod was either stupid or brave to not consider a Titan – even an omega – a danger.

Kronos growled, starting to stalk around the campfire towards the demigod – looking every bit the deadly predator that he was. "You think I could _ever _forget you and your Roman friends?" He snapped.

"Kronos!" Chiron exclaimed in shock and horror. Annabeth had the sudden feeling that Kronos had just revealed something that was supposed to be a secret, something that Chiron never wanted them to know.

"What?" Kronos snapped back at the centaur. "I'm _not _playing along with this secrecy. I am sworn to _no _oath."

"This is not for them to know," Chiron warned.

"What isn't for us to know?" Annabeth demanded sharply.

"Annabeth-"

Annabeth ignored Chiron, turning to Kronos the same as every other demigod present.

"How do you know me?" Jason repeated.

"_Kronos_-"

Kronos cast a glance of amusement towards Chiron before speaking. "It would be foolish of me to forget one of my brother's killers." He stepped towards Jason, suddenly angry again. "The infamous slayer of Krios," he announced, whipping around with a laugh. "Oh how proud you must have been to have killed a Titan! You see, mongrels," the ancient immortal drawled. "This boy is a _Roman_. But not just any Roman – no." He trembled slightly in a visible attempt at withholding his anger. "He is the Roman who _destroyed _my _throne_." Kronos growled, looking ready to rip the demigod before him apart. "While you were defending Olympus from me, the Roman war machine marched up Othrys and _assaulted us_."

There was complete silence for several seconds, before the demigods erupted. "Romans?" Annabeth demanded. "How is that possible?"

Kronos glowered at Jason. "When Greece fell to Rome, Romans took the goods and changed them. Began worshipping different aspects. Athena became Minerva the goddess of wisdom and crafts, losing her domain of war and becoming nothing but a goddess of handicrafts. All of the gods became more warlike, more disciplined. War became more refined than the standard Greek chaos, more organised."

Annabeth realised that Kronos' hatred of Jason extended to all Romans, and it was undoubtedly personal. "And you?" Kronos' eyes narrowed. "It seems personal with you," Annabeth explained. "If the gods changed, what about you?"

Jason suddenly frowned. "Saturn?" He asked, looking completely confused.

Kronos flickered before returning with a sharp glare. "Kronos," he corrected with a fierce snarl.

Luke coughed. "Maybe just call him Kronos," he suggested. "For good reason."

"You knew?" Annabeth demanded. "You knew about the Romans and you didn't say _anything?_"

Luke frowned. "Of course I knew," he said, looking briefly wary of Annabeth's frustration. "Kronos told me years ago. He told every recruit, since Camp Jupiter isn't too far from Othrys we all had to be aware of them. And he had a few Romans recruited too, though they were _very _quickly indoctrinated in the Greek ways before they started being too annoying for Kronos."

Kronos sighed. "The myth of Saturn ends on a slightly more positive note than mine," Kronos said.

Annabeth crossed her arms, aware that every other demigod was listening too. "And?" She prompted.

"In the Roman's era a son of Jupiter – _Zeus _– decided to mock me by starting a rumour. He claimed that I had not been sent to Tartarus, but instead to Italy." Kronos trailed a hand through the flames of the campfire, the colour a bright orange. "Dethroned and fugitive, I nevertheless brought agriculture and civilisation to Italy, and Laws and – apparently – another Golden Age. As things tend to occur, the rumour spread and Saturn was created. A _god, _not a Titan. A god enslaved and only released from his bindings on _Saturnalia_," Kronos snapped, whipping back around to face Jason. "And you wonder why I hate them."

Luke hummed. "Yes, well. We have a lead on Percy now at least. If Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Praetor of the Twelve Legion, is here. Then Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Leader of Camp Half-Blood is-"

"In Camp Jupiter," Kronos finished, his expression souring. "When I get my hands on Hera she'll wish I never met her mother," he growled furiously.

"Actually," Annabeth said, "we think we know where she is now. Or, at least, where she isn't. She's been taken by something."

Kronos' lips twitched up slightly. "She has?" He murmured. "How… satisfying."

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Kronos?" Chiron asked, finally speaking up since Kronos had decided to reveal Olympus' best-kept secret since the American Civil War. "Where Hera is?"

"No. Why would I know that?"

"You aren't exactly in the same circles as the gods. Perhaps one of your friends has heard a rumour."

Kronos merely smiled. "And even if I had heard anything, I wouldn't say. Hera deserves to spend this time wherever she is. It'll be my revenge for her taking Percy from me." The Titan's lips twitched into a smirk. "I have done what I'm here for," he mused. "I hope your quest leads you to Percy," he said.

"Wait – you're not going to find him yourself?" Annabeth demanded.

Kronos shrugged. "No," he said. "Why should I? I'll sit back and watch the explosion that always occurs whenever Romans and Greek try to work together. I'm interested to see what the gods intend to make from this chaos."

"But Grace?" Annabeth prompted. "As in Thalia Grace?"

Jason frowned. "Thalia?"

The Titan smirked. "Exactly like Thalia Grace. They're full-blooded siblings."

"But… she never told me," Annabeth murmured.

Kronos shrugged. "Of course not. Why would she? You're not that close."

Annabeth bristled. "What do you mean?"

"Kronos," Chiron said tiredly. "I think you should go. You've done enough damage."

The omega chuckled. "Yes, of course." He hummed as he held a hand out to Luke. "Castellan, come with me?"

Luke leapt forward eagerly. "Yes, sir."

"Wait a minute," Annabeth quickly said as she started forward, but by the campfire Rachel suddenly swooned.

Kronos' gaze flicked towards the Oracle as his wings grew out. "Have fun on your quest, mongrels," he said before he leapt into the sky with a screaming alpha demigod hanging onto him.

Annabeth wanted to scream after the two, but knew that it wouldn't do anything. "Chiron-"

"_Child of lightning, beware the earth,  
The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,  
The forge and dove shall break the cage,  
And death unleash through Hera's rage."_

The giants' revenge… Annabeth frowned slightly at Chiron, wanting to speak to him but not wanting to terrify the demigods.

"Is that normal?" Piper questioned. "Does she usually spew green smoke?"

* * *

**Well. Congratulations, Kronos. You have caused chaos! xD. So TLH will pretty much continue as it does in the book, until the Wolf House. So I'm just going to skip all of the boring-canony-stuff and just go straight to the Wolf House next chapter, because all of us knows what happens in TLH. **

**ghostfall: Yeah, I've been off work the last 3 days because of my results day. So I've had lots of time to write. Yes, _never _piss off an omega. **

**AgitatedDog9288: Yup. He's mad. **


	20. Wolf House

_Chapter 20 - Wolf House_

The Wolf House, situated in Sonoma Valley, was chaotic.

Two spires of twisted earthen tendrils rose out of the empty reflecting pool in the courtyard. One contained Hera, and the other the rising figure of Porphyrion.

Jason had thought that Enceladus was terrifying, but even within the mass of earth he could tell that Porphyrion would be far worse.

Now, facing Khione and her monsters, he just wanted to find a den somewhere and curl up. He was nearly collapsing to the ground as it was after summoning Zeus' lightning bolt to stop Enceladus. With Thalia turned into a frozen statue, Porphyrion's imminent revival and no weapon, he almost wanted to announce to Gaea that he was giving up.

And Gaea was another issue. He remembered Kronos' glee as he'd told the Greek demigods about the existence of their Roman brethren, how he'd disappeared soon after with Luke in tow. Aphrodite laying out all the details of Ouranos' death had made it even clearer for the demigods. Jason knew that Kronos wasn't to be trusted, not when Gaea was involved.

So, when the Titan turned up at the Wolf House and proceeded to turn half of the earthborn into mud with a wave of his hand, Jason was nothing but suspicious.

Kronos took a look over the rest of the monsters before stepping back and making his way over to Hera's cage where Leo and Piper worked to try to free her.

"Can you crack it open?" Leo demanded. He was making little progress with his saw, despite Tempest's assistance.

Kronos didn't even bother considering Leo's request. "Absolutely not."

"Sat – Kronos," Jason corrected as the omega turned a heavy glare towards him, "you won't help?"

The Titan flicked his gaze over to the other spire where the Giant King was rising. It was rumbling slightly. "No. I mean – I could. But they have to, I'd rather not go against prophecies, especially when they're predicting death."

Jason scowled, for a moment tempted to snap back at him. Kronos couldn't hurt him, not if he didn't want an immediate response from Jupiter.

"He's a coward," Hera spat. "That's why he won't. Too afraid of Gaea."

That explained why Kronos kept looking back at the giant's spire. "You'd be a fool not to be afraid of her," he snapped back at Hera. "I can't free you without her knowing I'm here."

At that, Jason noticed that the Titan was hovering a few feet off the ground and pacing on nothing but air. Smart – keeping off the ground to stop Gaea from being aware of his presence. "How did you even know to come here?"

"Is this really the time to be pointing fingers, Grace?" Kronos snapped.

"I don't know," Jason mused. "But weren't you missing when Hera was captured?"

"Oh, _that _wasn't him," Hera assured Jason. "That was that snow-bitch."

"Khione?"

"Yes," Kronos said. "I thought you've been over this already?"

"But," Hera said as she eyed Kronos, "that doesn't mean I don't doubt that you had anything to do with it."

Kronos shrugged carelessly. "Believe what you want. It doesn't change anything." He snapped his gaze to the other spire a second before it cracked with a sound like thunder, the earth exploding out and showering over them. Kronos shook the shards off, raising a hand and forming his scythe.

The giant Porphyrion rose to his full height, forty-feet tall.

Before the giant, Kronos looked downright runty. "This is why I'm here," Kronos murmured, moving around the pool to the side.

Jason lifted his wooden plank. "Right," he said, not sounding particularly heroic.

Porphyrion didn't seem particularly concerned with Jason, instead keeping his gaze on the Titan circling around. "Kronos," he rumbled, he voice echoing around the Wolf House. On the edges of the courtyard, the monsters regrouped. Leo's hands were trembling as he tried to saw through Hera's cage and Piper's voice shook. "There you are, little Titan." The giant rather pointedly sniffed the air, a rumbling chuckle breaking through a moment later. "Oh, I'd heard rumours. But to smell the evidence… I'd thought it was too good to be true. Kronos – an omega?"

Khione giggled from her place amongst the storm spirits.

Porphyrion was entirely focused on the omega now, completely ignoring Jason. The demigod took the opportunity given to him when Kronos glanced over. He took a running leap, using the winds to boost his jump, and snatched a sword from the giant's braided hair. Jason yelled as he plunged the blade into the giant's ear.

The Giant King roared, staggering as he swatted at the demigod, but Jason had already retreated, his new sword in hand.

"You." Porphyrion glowered down at Jason. "Who are _you_?"

"Jason Grace," Jason said, "son of Jupiter."

Kronos darted forward, his movements nothing but a blur as he slashed straight through the giant's Achilles tendon before Porphyrion could respond or Jason could say any more.

The giant roared, twisting sharply to bat Kronos away. The Titan toppled a pillar and dug a trench into the courtyard beyond. Before he could stagger to his feet, the giant had pinned him down with a scaly foot. The earth started creeping up Kronos' feet.

"Hey!" Jason yelled, but Porphyrion was completely preoccupied by the omega he had pinned to the ground.

In the empty pool, the earthen spire around Hera crumbled. The goddess rose to her feet, fixing her gaze on the Giant King. Porphyrion took one look at her before scowling. He eyed Kronos, then Jason, and then stepped back and slammed his spear into the earth, disappearing down a hole that opened up.

Kronos brushed the earth off him, staggering to his feet. He held a hand out to summon his scythe back to him. "I had that," he snapped at Hera.

The goddess narrowed her eyes at him. "What _was _that?"

"I had him right where I wanted him," Kronos grumbled.

"Looks more like he had _you _where he wanted," Hera mused.

Kronos bared his teeth at her. "It's no wonder Zeus wanted you left there. Would be easier on all of us."

Hera ignored him, instead turning her gaze towards the monsters still around the courtyard. "Cover your eyes," she warned the demigods, and then there was a brilliant light and Jason was burning.

"Hera!" He heard Kronos roaring, before the light turned into darkness and he was falling.

* * *

**So a very long wait for a short chapter... sorry. But I was going through everything that happens in TLH in excruciating detail and noting it all down... the had to prep for university. And I am now writing this from my uni room so... there's that. But yeah. I got it out there. Next chapter, we'll see what CHB have been up to while Jason's been on the quest. **

**Now, as for Kronos' little fight with Porphyrion and his smack-down... it's stated by many sources that the giants are Gaea's most powerful children. But there is another reason for how easily he was beaten, and it has everything to do with this genuinely being the very first meeting between Kronos and Porphyrion - they've heard lots about each other before, obviously, but they've never before met each other, not in any of the myths.**

**That Weirdo Writer: Yeah, chaos will unfold. But the quest still needed to happen, and honestly nothing would've changed because of Kronos then. Not immediately anyway.**

**Guest: He has a little more tact than that :).**

**ShadowsClaw: eh, not really. I'll do a few then leave a month-long gap... that's my usual schedule it seems.**


	21. Missing

**Chapter 21 - Missing**

The day after the quest, Leo took everyone to Bunker 9, set deep in the forest in Camp Half-Blood. Between Kronos spilling the secret of Romans to the Camp and the old maps of the American Civil War in 1864, Jason can piece together what little remains of his slowly-returning memories.

He's still not certain where the Roman Camp is, but he's sure it'll come back to him eventually.

When Rachel returns to Camp, it's not with good news. "It's Annabeth," Rachel had said to Chiron. "Something's happened to her."

"Annabeth?" Jason echoed in bewilderment. "What do you mean something happened to her?"

Rachel shut her eyes. "I think she found the Roman Camp."

Jason swallowed. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"Let's take this inside," Chiron suggested. He cast a glance over the younger campers. "Out of their earshot."

Once they were safely within the 'war room' and the Camp counsellors gathered, Chiron turned to Rachel. "What happened?"

"I had a dream," Rachel started. "Annabeth stumbled upon the entrance to the Roman Camp, and the border guards – they took her to see a girl called Reyna."

The name sparked a memory for Jason, a dark-skinned girl wielding a spear against the Titan army as they stormed the fortress. "Reyna," he echoed, frowning slightly. "I recognise that name. Is she… is she okay?"

Rachel stared at Jason. "I'd assume so, considering she was able to give the order to have Annabeth kept in the barracks under armed guard and immediately turned to her senators to start planning a defence against the 'Greek invasion'."

"Oh," Jason said quietly. "That's…"

"Bad," Leo finished. "Very bad."

Chiron sighed. "I tried to warn her," he murmured. "Told her to wait. Was Percy there at least?"

"That's the other thing," Rachel said. "He wasn't. Percy wasn't there."

"But it's supposed to be a trade," Jason said, completely baffled. "Percy… he's supposed to be there, right?"

"Yes," Chiron mused.

"So… why isn't he?"

"The greater concern right now is what will happen to Annabeth," Chiron said. "Wherever Percy is, I'm sure Hera's aware."

"We're supposed to trust her?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"I have never doubted Hera's loyalty to her family, and to Olympus," Chiron said firmly. "Rachel, do you know anything of Kronos' whereabouts? Perhaps he knows something we don't."

"I'm sure he knows lots of things that we don't," Rachel grumbled, but she shook her head. "Absolutely nothing from him."

Chiron frowned. "That's concerning," he muttered. "Especially due to Gaea being behind the scenes. I doubt that she hasn't reached out to him at this point. No doubt the gods are keeping a close eye on him."

"He helped against Porphyrion," Leo pointed out.

"From what you said he didn't help much," Clarisse pointed out.

"That's not the point," Jason said sharply. "Chiron – what… what can we do?"

Chiron's tail flicked. "We can send a quest to the Roman Camp with you, Jason. Try to bargain for Annabeth's release-"

"But what about Percy?" Travis Stoll demanded.

The centaur shook his head. "We have to trust that Hera knows what she's doing. I'll see if I can find a way to get word to Kronos, wherever he's wandered off to again. Honestly – he's terribly difficult to keep track of. Perhaps he can help."

"Do you want to send a peaceful quest to Camp Jupiter or a declaration of war?" Jason asked sharply. "Bringing Kronos into the Camp will _not _be a good idea."

Chiron smiled. "Ah, perhaps it may seem. But, Jason, you should know yourself what the Roman opinion of an omega is."

Realisation dawned on Jason then. "Oh. That… that may just work."

"What will work?" Clarisse questioned. "Because if Kronos is going to be starting a war with the Romans, I want onto that quest."

Jason shook his head. "Greeks tend to view omegas as important, vital. For Romans, omegas are more of a sign of an alpha's dominance. A sign that the alpha is powerful. The stronger the omega, the stronger the alpha. Bringing Kronos into Camp Jupiter will make them listen to us, even if it's only that they're hesitating to attack. But introducing him as an omega mated to a Greek demigod? We'll be taken seriously. More importantly, if Percy does turn up there, he'll be recognised as not only a Greek – which could get him killed – but the Greek demigod whom managed to mate with a Titan. It could save his life."

"So we've got to find Kronos," Piper summed up. "Again."

Chiron sighed. "I'll see if the gods might know where he is. If only they answer this time. In the meanwhile, Jason, it seems that you'll be having another quest. Since Leo and his cabin will need to work on his Argo II, you should perhaps choose someone else."

"Right," Jason agreed. "Sorry, Leo. But we're going to need that trireme."

Leo nodded. "I know," he assured the Roman. "Don't worry, I've got it."

"Luke," Travis quietly suggested.

Jason frowned. "Why Luke?"

Katie Gardner nodded slightly. "That's not a bad idea," she mused. "Luke's close to Kronos. Since – I'm assuming – that Kronos won't particularly enjoy being dragged over to Camp Jupiter-"

"We're assuming that we can find him, then?" Lou Ellen questioned. "When not even Artemis could find him before?"

"It's the best option we have," Katie said sharply. "But anyway, Luke was always keeping an eye on Kronos. If it'll make Kronos more comfortable – so he doesn't start a war between us – then Luke should go with you, Jason."

"That makes three," Connor said. "Plus a Titan." He turned to look at Chiron. "Immortals don't count, right? In quests, they don't count towards the three person limit?"

"That's correct," Chiron said. "Though they are mentioned within prophecies, they don't count as a quest member."

"The difficult bit will be getting Kronos to agree," Piper said. "What's the chance of him agree to give us a lift across the state?"

"If you can manage that it'll be a miracle," Clarisse drawled. "He's not going to agree to being the transport. Getting him to join the quest will be difficult enough."

"There's also the concern over it being Gaea rising. Kronos' long absences…" Chiron mused. "He knows something that he's not telling us."

"He has no reason to," Piper said quietly. "He doesn't care for us, I could tell that much when I met him."

"Were you expecting him to?" Clarisse questioned. "He has no reason to even like us. The only reason he doesn't kill us all is because of Percy. And with Percy missing…"

"Luke has a driving license," Travis said. "He can get you across the state if Kronos won't."

"Let's assume that Kronos won't and go from there," Jason suggested.

"Luke will be able to contact him," Chiron added. "He always seems to be able to."

"Alright," Jason said. "When should we leave?"

"Wait until you've recovered first," Chiron said firmly. "I don't want more problems caused because you've left before you're ready. You won't be able to help Annabeth if you're not rested. In the meanwhile, I'll see if I can get in contact with Lupa and warn her you're coming. Perhaps she can warn the Romans so they don't assume it's an invasion."

"Lupa?" Travis asked. "Who's Lupa?"

"She's the Roman version of Chiron," Jason remembered. "All Romans find her and are sent on to Camp if they pass a test."

"What if they fail?"

Jason hesitated. "They die," he said.

"You sure she's like Chiron?"

"Maybe not," Jason admitted.

"What if this doesn't work?" Clarisse questioned. "If the Romans get any ideas of conquering us?"

Chiron's tail flicked. "We must prepare for that possibility," he admitted.

At that, the mood became decisively sombre. Jason shook his head. "It won't come to that," he firmly promised. "We'll stop it."

"Honestly?" Malcolm mused, speaking in Annabeth's absence. "Going into Roman territory with a Titan, a Roman and two Greeks sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"There's no other option," Jason said firmly. "We _can't _just leave Annabeth there. If Percy's there, he'll probably be killed along with her."

* * *

**So, now things are starting to change. Because realistically, once Annabeth knows the general area of where Percy might be, she's not going to stay at Camp Half-Blood. Kronos spilling the beans earlier than in canon would have caused her to race off to find Percy before the quest returned. And, of course, the Romans wouldn't take kindly to a random demigod from Athena (a goddess whom in their Roman form, doesn't have kids and isn't particularly worshiped) appearing out of nowhere. As Octavian would say, 'It's a Greek Invasion!' xD. And I'm not even going to mention that SoN takes place 6 months after the end of TLH, so Percy is still hidden away by Hera somewhere.**

**Only 1 review? You can all do better than that!**

**Ghostfall: I'm not dead yet, don't worry.**


	22. Camp Jupiter

_Chapter 22 - Camp Jupiter_

Kronos had refused to take them across the state.

It had irritated Luke initially, and it still did a week later when they finally entered California. The two-day long journey had been extended due to the sheer number of monsters after the three demigods, and Luke couldn't drive continuously either.

Monsters were reforming slowly, but the demigods couldn't stay in an area after a monster attacked, so breaks were short.

As if that weren't enough, Jason was so nervous about meeting his Roman friends again that he kept sparking and short-circuiting the car.

"Alright, Roman," Luke said. "Show me how to get there."

"Kronos?"

"He'll come when I ask," Luke promised. "But don't expect him to play along any further. He's a Titan, not a pet."

Jason frowned. "I don't want him attacking them."

"You'll have to ask nicely and hope he's in a good mood," Luke said flatly. "An offering or several wouldn't hurt either. _Especially _when it's from you. Might be a good start for an apology."

The son of Jupiter scowled at him. "It was war. He lost. I'm not apologising because you fought for the wrong side."

"The wrong side is debatable," Luke retorted. "I'd have said _you _fought for the wrong side."

Jason's scowl darkened. "The Titans are evil."

Luke's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He had the urge to crash the car – since he still had the Curse of Achilles he'd survive, even if the other two didn't. Luke took a calming breath, remembering what Kronos had divulged to him. Not now – wait for the right moment. "In my opinion, the gods are evil."

"Don't," Piper snapped from the back. "Don't start this again."

Luke ground his teeth. "As long as he remembers not to expect too much, that's fine. I'm only here to keep Kronos from starting another war."

"_Luke._"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Roman?"

Jason pointed towards the Caldecott Tunnel. "There. But we'll have to leave the car and walk to avoid blocking the traffic."

"Fine by me," Luke drawled as he left the car on the edge of the road. "I quite like hiking."

Luke had met some Roman demigods in the war, and killed many more under Kronos' orders. He wasn't quite sure what Jason wanted to achieve by marching him and Kronos into the Camp, but the instant it looked like there was treachery intended, he wasn't going to hesitate. He hadn't been present when the Roman War Machine had crawled up the sides of the mountain and assaulted the fortress, he had been too busy in Manhattan trying to stop Kronos from mating with Percy Jackson. But the few demigods who'd survived the assault of the Legion had told him what had happened. If it wasn't for Kronos' army still trying to regroup, Luke would have happily returned the favour.

Luke's eyes narrowed as he eyed the two Legionnaires standing guard at the entrance to the Roman Camp. Both in Roman armour with those purple shirts underneath, they looked particularly bored until the three demigods started towards them.

They both gaped open-mouthed. "Jason?" The girl's eyes reminded Luke instantly of Kronos, only far softer. More like honey than the molten gold of the Titan's eyes, but there was still an odd resemblance. She looked surprised to see him, but quickly recovered. "I mean – Praetor Grace."

Jason looked more like a homeless kid than a Praetor of the Roman Legion, but he straightened up at the title. "Probatio Levesque," he greeted, then glanced to the other kid. "Legionnaire. Hazel, you wouldn't mind escorting us into Camp, would you? I have news."

"Of course not," Hazel agreed, looking rather pleased that she'd been chosen over the other kid.

And so it was that the three were led into enemy territory.

Luke wasn't nearly as impressed as Piper. While she'd never seen Camp Jupiter before, Luke had. In fact, he'd often spied on the Romans himself during the war and had marked out every inch of their camp for future reference.

As they entered the camp, word spread ahead of them of Jason's return until there were dozens of Romans watching them. Jason didn't seem too concerned, instead keeping his head high as Hazel escorted them straight to the _Via Principalis _and from there through the Pomerian Line – where their weapons were taken from them by a talking, armless statue – to the Senate House where the other Praetor Reyna, Luke guessed, was ready and waiting for them along with the Senate.

"Thank you, Probatio Levesque, you are dismissed," Reyna said flatly.

Hazel turned and left the Senate House.

"Praetor Grace," Reyna said, "who have you brought home with you?"

"Luke Castellan and Piper Mclean," Jason said.

Luke inwardly rolled his eyes at all the formalities of the Legion. Honestly, they just wasted time. "Praetor," Luke greeted.

_"Graecus_," a voice muttered from amongst the gathered senators.

Jason's jaw clenched. "I have news," he announced. "There is a new enemy gathering their forces."

"_Graecus!_"

"_Not _the Greeks," Jason firmly said. "They're our allies in this new war."

"Allies?" A scrawny senator spoke up. "They've invaded!" Luke raised an eyebrow at the senator who'd spoken, the one who could almost be his double. If not for him being scrawny and built vastly different from Luke, like a scarecrow. He was Luke, but without years of weapons training to hone his body.

"Octavian," Reyna sighed, "we have convened to hear where he has been. Not to spread baseless accusations."

"Thank you, Praetor," Jason said. Reyna's lips twitched as Octavian grumbled, but sat back down. "Lady Juno took my memories," Jason said, "and traded me for a demigod called Percy Jackson. I have spent the last few weeks with the Greeks." Angry mutters started amongst the senators, but Reyna seemed remarkably composed. "The threat that is rising had managed to kidnap Juno, and we had to save her. We succeeded."

"What is the threat?" Gwen – the centurion for the Fifth Cohort – asked. "Saturn?"

"No," Jason said firmly. "No. Kro – Saturn – isn't the threat that I'm talking about." Luke noted that Jason was careful to specify that he wasn't _the _threat. "Terra," Jason said. "Mother Earth. She's raising her giant army. She's the one behind the increased monster activity, and the monsters not dying. We're not sure how yet, but she's definitely behind it. It's why the gods have gone silent – they know that she's rising, and they're preparing. We need to do the same."

Reyna was frowning as she looked at Jason, even as the other senators made various horrified sounds that made Luke smile. The Praetor had picked up on something that Jason had wanted her to – his slip had been intentional. "Saturn. You mentioned him in the present tense. He's gone – he faded back into Tartarus after we toppled his throne."

Luke noted that all the scars from that war were still fresh, something that gave him immense satisfaction. At least they'd made their mark on the Roman Camp in return. "He hasn't," Luke said. "And he's called Kronos. Word of warning? Start calling him Saturn and you'll find that you're hung from the top of the Senate House by your own intestines."

Reyna scowled at him as several of the Senators made exclamations of anger.

"_Luke_," Piper snapped.

"What?" Luke lifted his head to look Reyna in the eyes. "Just something that could save your life."

"How do you know him enough to say that?" Reyna demanded.

"Luke was-"

"His unfortunate camp-mate for the past few weeks," Luke said, cutting over Jason before he could tell the Roman Senate that Luke had hosted the Titan and tried to destroy the gods. He assumed that wouldn't go down well. Luke had heard horror stories about Legionnaires being sown into a sack with weasels and dumped into the Little Tiber for punishment. Luke was rather fond of _not _drowning.

"Praetor Grace?"

Jason took a deep breath. "While we were scaling Mount Othrys and toppling the black throne, the Greeks defended Olympus from Kronos' direct assault."

"Why are we only just hearing this now?" Reyna demanded.

"What – Annabeth hasn't told you?" Luke asked. "Yeah," he said in response to the sharp look Reyna gave him, "we know you have her."

"Kronos is an omega," Piper said, her voice calm and soothing enough to stop Luke's animosity in its tracks.

Reyna seemed surprised at that knowledge, as did the rest of the Senate. Octavian snickered as if it were the best news he'd heard all week. "I can see where this is going," he sneered.

"Piper's right," Jason said, "Kronos is an omega. I'm not entirely sure of the details myself, but the Greek hero I was traded with – Percy Jackson – is an alpha, but more importantly _Kronos' _alpha. The gods decided that with Kronos now bound to a Greek demigod, they could keep him sworn to Olympus. So Kronos isn't the threat."

"Prove it," Octavian called to Jason. "Prove he isn't a threat."

"And this Percy Jackson," Reyna said. She spat out Percy's name almost like a curse, causing Luke to raise an eyebrow. "The Greeks think we have him?"

"You're holding Annabeth," Luke pointed out. "If you have her, why can't you have him too?"

"We know you don't," Piper said, "but we were hoping for Annabeth back. She's an important part of Camp."

Octavian rose to his feet. "I'd like proof regarding Saturn."

"Kronos," Luke corrected. "Trust me, you don't want to call him _anything _else."

"If he's an omega," the Roman alpha said, "I'll call him whatever I wish and he'll _accept it_."

From the look on Jason's face, he was suddenly unsure about following through. "Luke?"

"It'll be entertaining at least," Luke said. "Last chance to decide otherwise."

Several of the Senators seemed in agreement with Octavian, though more likely because they wanted to see Kronos when he was 'harmless'.

"You can guarantee that he won't harm us?" Reyna questioned.

"No," Luke said honestly, "but I can ask nicely and hope he'll agree, though if any of you piss him off," he looked pointedly at his Roman not-double, "I won't be able to stop him." He won't _want _to either. "The only one he'll really listen to is his alpha."

"Octavian," Reyna said, "perhaps you'd like to wait outside?"

"I'd rather stay, Praetor," Octavian said curtly.

"Very well," Reyna said, before she nodded slightly at Luke. "If he'll come, then please ask. It seems that we require verification that what you claim is true."

Luke smiled. _Lord Kronos – we're ready for your grand entrance. There's another me here who thinks he's the Emperor of Rome though, better watch out for him._

The reply came unsurprisingly fast. _Even Emperors know to fear me. _Luke grinned.

"What?" Piper asked when she saw the lunatic smile.

"He's coming," Luke said simply.

"Legionnaires," Reyna said, raising her voice so the demigods outside could hear her. "Could one of you retrieve Annabeth Chase and bring her here."

"_Ave, _Praetor."

Luke assumed that meant yes. "Thank you," he said. There were sudden shouts from outside the Senate House, and Luke raised an eyebrow.

Above them, one of the glass windows shattered, raining shards down over the gathered Senators. They all looked up, and golden eyes peered down at them in turn.

Luke raised a hand. "Kronos," he greeted.

The Titan's gaze flicked to Luke, before fixating on Reyna. "You must be that daughter of Bellona I've heard so much about."

Reyna swallowed. She put on a brave face, but knowing she was meeting Kronos and actually meeting him were entirely different. "Are you going to come down off the window?"

"No." Kronos' wings were arched out behind him beyond the window. "I'd rather not be surrounded by Roman alphas." He sat along the window sill. "I rather like it up here."

"Percy Jackson is your alpha?"

"Unfortunately. He seems to have gotten himself lost. You wouldn't happen to know where I may be able to find him?"

"There's no demigod called Percy Jackson here at Camp Jupiter," Reyna promised him.

Fortunately, even Octavian was cowed now that he was face-to-face with the Titan Lord. Kronos had that effect on demigods.

Kronos grunted. The Senate House doors opened and Annabeth was marched in. Her eyes widened when she saw the Greeks and Kronos. "Luke?" She asked, looking completely baffled to see him there with the Romans.

Luke grinned. "Hey, Annie. We're your rescue party."

Annabeth looked remarkably healthy for someone who'd been captured by Romans. Luke had heard all sorts of horror stories about Roman captives. The look of relief on her face at seeing him had anger bubbling.

"We can't trust them," Octavian snapped. "They're _Greek_."

"It's the prophecy of Seven," Jason snapped at him. "It's started and we're going to need the Greeks if we want to survive."

"He's lying," Octavian growled.

"Octavian," Reyna said sharply. "Are you accusing a Praetor of lying in a Senate session?"

"Regardless," Kronos said, "we _Greeks _were here first. Yes, I'm sure it would please Jupiter if we were to be killed, but it would _dis_please Zeus. We're stronger than you Romans, since we're older. The older we are, the more power we tend to accumulate over the years. The Greeks would win, Roman – you can't win."

"The Legion stopped _you._"

"Actually," Luke drawled, "that was the Greeks. They fought him, you guys fought a mountain and destroyed a chair. Bravo. Well done." Of course, that was putting it lightly. While the Romans had, essentially, toppled Kronos' _chair_, they had also defeated the sizable force that Kronos had left at Othrys to defend his seat of power.

Octavian bristled at the implication that the Legion had done nothing to stop Kronos. "Listen here, Greek-"

"Senators," Reyna said loudly over the Augur. "Do you have anything to add?"

Kronos' eyes narrowed down at the gathered Senators, causing several of them to shift uncomfortably in their chairs.

"If this is all true," Gwen said, "then it would be a good idea to ally ourselves with the Greeks," she said. "If we're going to stop Terra from rising, we need all the help that we can get."

"A quest!" A _Lars _called. "Give them a quest to judge their worthiness. They will either fail or succeed."

"All in favour?" Reyna questioned.

The Senate unanimously decided to send the Greeks on a quest. Luke stared around at the raised hands and had the sudden urge to chop them all off. But up on the windowsill, Kronos looked particularly pleased at the outcome.

If his Lord was happy, then Luke was happy.

"Brilliant," Kronos said. "I have a suggestion."

Reyna pressed her lips together, debating whether it would be helpful or not. "And what is your suggestion, Kronos?" No title, but at least she hadn't called him Saturn. Kronos bared his teeth in a smile.

"The only evidence of Gaea's awakening so far was the capture of Hera," Kronos said. "I'd say you all need your own evidence that what they claim is true."

The Senate mumbled agreement.

"What's he doing?" Piper hissed at Luke, but the son of Hermes merely shook his head. He wasn't one to ask Kronos questions about his plans.

"Send the Greeks to find evidence. If they succeed and come back alive… then you have your proof and they've shown their worth. If they fail, then they'll die and you will be free to stop more Greeks from invading your precious Roman borders."

"Quests require prophecies," Octavian said. "We can't send one without a prophecy. I'll have to consult the Auguries-"

Kronos growled. "I have one for you," he said.

_"Sired by fire, Blessed by earth,  
the false giant has proven his worth.  
Deceived by lies, trail of smoke,  
One to suffer a fatal stroke.  
Three shall find the stolen staff,  
but fail to have the last laugh."_

"Is that a real prophecy?" Annabeth asked. Octavian looked ready to protest following a prophecy issued by a Titan.

Even Luke was surprised with Kronos suddenly spouting prophecies. The Titan glowered at them. "_Yes, _it's real. Titan of Time – it allows me a degree of power over prophecy. There's your prophecy, Romans." He stood, spreading out his wings. "Now. When Percy Jackson shows up, if I find that any harm has come to my alpha, there _will _be consequences."

With that final threat, Kronos jumped back as he flapped his wings, shooting up into the sky and shattering every other window in the Senate House with the blast of air from his passing.

"Three of us," Annabeth said. "That's the three Greeks."

"Great," Luke said tiredly. "I _hate _quests."

"You will leave immediately," Reyna declared.

"Good luck," Octavian snickered. "It sounds like you'll need it."

* * *

**This chapter may be the last one for a while. I'm going to pay far more attention to plot details from here on out (which will take a while for me to completely plan out (fun fact: I already know how this HoO arc will end, and it will be horrible for everyone involved)), and I'll be putting little hints into chapters. There's even one in this one somewhere - wait, two (one's a hint regarding the ToA arc of this story, but it's really subtle). Who's the false giant mentioned in the prophecy? You shall find out next time.**

**Matt: I just don't have the time to update anything other than CbD and this fanfic right now.**

**Ghostfall: Yes. You should be worried about Percy. Things will be _very _different this time. Yeah, you'll never get Kronos in a car with that many demigods around him.**

**Guest: Thanks! It's always nice to hear that I've improved. **

**ShadowsClaw: Wrote a little slower this time :). Things are probably only going better because I've moved out away from everything during the week... but hey. It's quite nice here.**


	23. Trail of Smoke

_Chapter 23 - Trail of Smoke_

"Since when could Kronos give out prophecies?" Annabeth demanded as she clambered into the passenger seat next to Luke.

Luke shrugged. "Beats me," he admitted as he started the car. "Never heard him do it before."

"Do we even know where we're going?" Piper demanded. "Annabeth, Luke? Did either of you happen to hear directions somewhere in that prophecy?"

"'_Trail of smoke'_?" Luke offered. "Whatever that means."

"Ask Kronos," Annabeth suggested, reaching for a drachma out of her pocket even before she'd finished speaking. "He gave us the prophecy, he can at the very least point us in the right direction. Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," Annabeth intoned as she threw the drachma at the rainbow formed from the light through the window and the ever-present Californian mist. "Show me Kronos, the Titan who flew out of Camp Jupiter." Since she can't be sure of where Kronos went, there was no way to narrow down the search for the goddess, but Annabeth was certain that there was only one Titan called Kronos.

"Annabeth," Luke started, "I don't think that's a – _shit,_" the son of Hermes slashed through the message that had formed, saying, "Thanks, Iris. Wrong person."

"Luke!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Piper questioned from the back with a heavy frown. Something about that image that had formed had bothered her.

Luke cleared his throat. "He's busy." The demigod had caught a glimpse of the furious ochre eyes fixing on him and noticed the extremely scaled trunk behind him, and reacted quickly to cut off the message before anymore had formed. As it was, Kronos was going to murder him already. "Ask Chiron instead," Luke suggested. "Maybe he'll know."

"Where there's smoke," Piper said, "there's probably a fire."

Annabeth frowned heavily. "_'Sired by fire',_ the prophecy said. So…"

"Hephaestus," Luke guessed.

"_Blessed by Earth,'_" Piper said, finishing off the line.

"Gaea," Annabeth said tiredly.

Luke snatched up another drachma, gaze flicking away from the road briefly in order to do so and almost swerving them off the edge. "Here," he said, passing it to the beta.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said.

"Chiron," Luke greeted.

"Luke, Piper," the centaur replied. "And Annabeth, it's good to see you safe."

"Likewise," Annabeth replied.

"Where's Jason?" Will Solace questioned. Fortunately the counsellors seemed to be in the middle of a meeting.

"Well, we have to prove that Gaea's rising," Luke said. "And Kronos can apparently hand out prophecies, so we're trying to follow his, but…"

"It doesn't have directions," Piper summed up. "And we were hoping you'd know something, Chiron."

"What was the prophecy?" The old centaur asked.

_"Sired by Fire, Blessed by Earth,  
the false giant has proven his worth.  
Deceived by lies, trail of smoke,  
One to suffer a fatal stroke.  
Three shall find the stolen staff,  
but fail to have the last laugh."_

Annabeth paused after reciting the prophecy. "But there's absolutely nothing about where to go."

"Trust Kronos to give a prophecy that you can't follow," Clarisse snorted.

"The staff mentioned," Chiron slowly said. "Have any of you heard anything regarding a stolen staff?"

"No," Luke replied. "Nothing."

"A trail of smoke means follow a fire, right?" Leo asked. "I mean, a fire has smoke."

"Maybe," Luke said, "but _'Deceived by lies' _is also in that line."

"So the smoke could be metaphorical," Malcolm said. "Maybe someone's planted a trail on purpose – the liar."

Luke seemed rather amused with Malcolm's deduction. "Are you accusing Kronos of leading us on a wild goose chase?"

"We have to consider it," Malcolm offered. "Honestly, Luke, do you really trust him?"

Luke didn't answer.

"So any ideas about what we're looking for, Chiron?" Piper asked.

"_Sired by Fire, Blessed by Earth, the false giant has proven his worth,_" Chiron repeated thoughtfully. "A giant, sired by Hephaestus, whom isn't really a giant, and whom has stolen a staff – likely from the gods. Any ideas, campers?"

Luke sighed. Chiron was using that tone he used when he already knew the answer and was waiting for his students to catch up. "It sounds like Cacus," Annabeth slowly said.

Luke frowned heavily. "Cacus?"

"A son of Hephaestus," Chiron said. "A ten foot tall demigod son of Hephaestus. He stole cattle from Apollo. Eventually Hercules defeated him. But he can breathe fire," Chiron explained. "I believe he is the thief you need to be searching for."

"Brilliant," Annabeth said, "thank you, Chiron. Piper, can you grab my bag from next to you? There should be a plate-sized… plate in there."

Piper raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless searched for the said plate.

"You brought that with you?" Luke asked as Annabeth brought it through into the front of the car and propped it onto the dashboard before expanding it. The shield was soon a full-sized bronze shield which had shattered the windshield and was sticking out of the car. "Annabeth!" Luke exclaimed. A piece of glass had shattered against his cheek.

"Sorry," Annabeth apologised. "Shield, show me where the fire-breathing giant Cacus is."

The reflection on the shield changed and shimmered into a scene of Manhattan. "That's the High-Line Park," Malcolm realised. "In the Meatpacking District."

"But I don't see Cacus," Annabeth said.

"Down the hole," Piper suggested. "The trail of smoke."

"Smoke means fire," Luke agreed. "And in this case, fire means fire-breathing giant."

"So what's the quickest way back to Manhattan?" Piper asked.

Luke sighed tiredly. "I'll sort it," he promised.

"What?" Annabeth questioned. "How?"

"Thanks, Chiron," Luke said before swiping his hand through the IM.

"Luke?" Annabeth questioned.

"Shut your eyes, Annabeth," Luke ordered. "You too, Piper."

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded.

"Just trust me," Luke said. "Shut your eyes." He waited until Annabeth had done so before focusing. He remembered the scant few times when Kronos had been disappointed with his lack of knowledge regarding his abilities and how the Titan had invested time into helping him develop. How one of those few lessons had focused on his father's domain of travelling. It turned out, being the son of the god of roads and travellers could be quite handy for long distances.

The car juddered beneath Luke's hands as he focused on where he wanted to go, and then the Californian countryside melted away into the buildings of Manhattan. Luke's eyes drooped and the car swerved to the side amidst the blaring of horns.

He heard a wild shriek from Piper and Annabeth yelling his name and grunted, forcing himself to stay awake long enough to safely stop the car. Fortunately, Annabeth was prepared and shoved a quarter of a square of ambrosia into his mouth as soon as they'd stopped.

Luke hummed as he chewed the godly food, letting out a relieved sigh. "Thanks."

"What was that?" Annabeth demanded sharply.

"A little something I learnt last year," Luke explained, taking a few seconds to be sure the ambrosia would keep him awake before pulling back into the road – causing yet more horns to blare in response. "Being Hermes' son," and he couldn't completely take the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke, "it means that I can bend distances. Kind of like a centaur when they gallop – you know what Chiron does?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "Yes, they can bend distance."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Kronos helped me figure it out," he elaborated.

"He was teaching you things?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"Yes." Luke shrugged. "I was his figurehead, Annie. I had to show _some _abilities. He couldn't have me being useless, could he?"

"_Don't _call me Annie," Annabeth snapped.

Luke grinned. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Annie."

In the back, Piper snorted. "Can you two flirt later?" She questioned. "We have a half-giant to find."

Luke cleared his throat. "Yeah, Right. So, a giant hole in the ground," Luke mused.

"There," Piper said, pointing at said giant smoking hole in the ground.

"That's it?"

Luke smiled. "I took us right to our destination," he said. "Though I won't be able to do it back. I'll wind up killing myself."

"Luke," Annabeth said as she stepped out of the car, "how do you feel about taking point?"

The son of Hermes shrugged. "Just like old times," he smiled. With his Curse of Achilles, it was less likely that he'd die than the others. They'd all skirted around the fourth line of the prophecy so far, and Luke wasn't eager to see it come true. "Do we have a plan?"

"Go in and scout it out," Annabeth suggested. "And go from there."

Luke nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "Piper, how are you in a fight?"

"Not good," she admitted.

"Well then stay close," Luke said. "Let's try to limit fatal strokes, yeah?"

Piper's lips twitched up slightly. "Agreed."

The three demigods walked up the pavement before ducking behind the police cordon.

"So," Luke said, "beat the giant and get the staff."

"That's the plan," Annabeth said as she peered down the steaming hole in the ground. "After you," she said.

"Don't mind if I do," Luke said, grinning as he started down the ladder set into the side.

Annabeth climbed down after him, and Piper took up the rear as they descended into the steaming pit.

* * *

**Some heavy hints in this chapter as to what's going on outside the main POVs, which none of you are going to find out about without looking at all the hints :p.**

**So Cacus. He was in the Demigod Diaries book released by Riordan and I figured I may as well involve him, since he was the very first hint of Gaea rising that Percy and Annabeth encountered. But, that mini book takes place in about September 18th, and this fic is currently December 28th (Christmas would've been and gone while the demigods were travelling to Camp Jupiter). So the stolen staff (_I actually almost wrote who's was stolen, but didn't want to spoil it for those whom haven't read that mini story yet_) has been missing for over 3 months now, which means that this fic will differ _massively _from Riordan's canon story about the same thing.**

**I'm going to assume that there are 2 more chapters until we see Percy again (maybe at the end of the second). So not long now!**

**Matt: So do I.**

**ShadowsClaw: Yeah. Lmao Kronos is always pulling shady shit xD.**

**Ghostfall: I'll admit that was my original idea for the quest, but then I remembered the Cacus quest that [the god whom-I-shall-not-name] gave Annabeth and Percy and thought that would be better... and as for Kronos... well, he is still very much Kronos.**


	24. The Staff of Hermes

_Chapter 24 - The Staff of Hermes_

Piper knew Luke and Annabeth had a history, though what it was (beyond Luke hosting a deranged psychopath) baffled her. Nevertheless, she didn't want to ask.

Beyond feeling like a third wheel next to the two extremely experienced demigods, she didn't trust Luke. She couldn't trust him, not with how much affection he felt for Kronos. Being a daughter of Aphrodite she could sense how people felt about others and if Kronos hadn't mated to Percy, she could tell that Luke would have done so.

So, quite frankly, the sheer conflicting emotions between both Luke and Annabeth made her want to sit them down and have a long session with them until they could talk about their problems with each other.

But Piper said nothing, letting both of them keep to their delusions.

"So," she huffed, "this giant, what can we expect?"

"I don't think he's a real giant," Luke said, his voice echoing up to her through the shaft. "He's not a son of Gaea and Tartarus, just a son of Hephaestus."

"He breathes fire," Annabeth said helpfully.

"Oh. Great."

"We're at the bottom," Luke finally said, and Piper heard a faint splash when he landed in a puddle of… something.

"So what's his story?" Piper questioned.

"He stole some of Apollo's cattle, and some of Hercules'," Annabeth explained. "Hercules strangled him."

"It's always Hercules," Luke said with a bitter smile.

"Wow," Piper murmured as she saw the giant cavern stretched out before them. The factory-sized cavern was scattered with old building equipment, from bulldozers to stacks of bricks and steel.

"Well," Luke mused, "he's definitely a son of Hephaestus."

Then, hanging from thick hooks embedded in the roof of the cavern, Piper noticed the rows of animal carcasses. Along with the smell and flies coming from them, the sight was enough to make her throw up her meagre breakfast.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," Piper apologised. "Vegetarian."

The son of Hermes snorted before turning to study the carcasses. "So… Cacus, was he a-"

"Cannibal?" Annabeth finished for him. "Yes. He hung human skulls of his victims outside his cave."

Piper cleared her throat. "Hopefully he's got out of that habit."

Then, much to her horror, one of the animals hanging upside down _bleated _and squirmed on the meat hook. Immediately, Piper's eyes widened. "Annabeth-" but the daughter of Athena was already making her way over to the squirming goat.

"Annabeth," Luke slowly said.

Piper quickly moved forwards to help Annabeth lift the wriggling goat off the meat hook. "Oh, you poor thing," Piper cooed.

"_Annabeth_," Luke insisted.

"Shut up, Luke," Annabeth said curtly. "It's important to Piper." The goat bleated in panic and squealed as Annabeth carefully took the meat hook out. She pressed down on the blood spurting out as Piper reached for their emergency first aid kit, but then the goat's side _shifted _beneath Annabeth's hands and she quickly withdrew them to watch in disbelief as the wound _glowed, _and the goat's injury healed itself.

"What the-"

"I was trying to warn you," Luke sighed.

"But how?" Piper watched in astonishment as the goat staggered to it's hooves.

"You didn't see it's eyes?" Luke asked in faint amusement as he watched the goat prance on it's hooves without a care in the world. As they watched, it turned to face them, sharp amber eyes glowing like headlights in the darkness of the cavern.

Piper realised that the blood caking its side was gone too, as if the wound had simply never existed.

"An immortal goat?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"A child of Kronos?" Annabeth demanded, those amber eyes a giveaway to the sire of the goat.

Luke grinned as he watched the goat. "More like grandchild, I think. Haven't you ever heard the story of Pricus the sea-goat?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, "but Pricus was placed in the stars as Capricorn. There's no possible way for this to be one of his children."

"Pricus?" Piper echoed.

"For some weird reason," Luke said, "Kronos thought it would be a good idea to create a sea-goat – I really don't know what he was thinking at the time – and that goat he called Pricus. So this sea-goat had the front half of a goat and the bottom half of a fish. Pricus had his own kids, and those kids wanted to explore the earth, they wanted to leave the sea. Now, Pricus had inherited some of Kronos' power over time, so he tried to stop those kids of his from escaping the sea by re-winding time, because whenever his kids were bathing on the beaches they lost their fish halves and gained hind legs – they became goats. Basically, Pricus eventually decided that it would be impossible to stop his kids from becoming land-goats forever, so he turned to Kronos and asked him to kill him."

"What?" Piper asked. "Why would he do that?"

"He didn't want to watch his kids all become land-goats, he didn't want to be left alone," Annabeth said.

"Exactly," Luke said. "But Kronos said no, because he was fond of Pricus. So, instead, Kronos turned him into the constellation Capricorn so he could watch his kids forever."

"It's a nice story," Piper said slowly, "but if Pricus is in the stars, how is there an immortal goat _here _of all places?"

Luke shrugged. "Bleats me," he said, grinning at the sharp glares the two girls directed towards him.

The goat was at this point exploring the far side of the cavern, about to venture into the tunnel at the end, before a blast of fire suddenly erupted out of the tunnel and barbecued the little goat.

Piper's jaw dropped. "What…?"

"Dinner," the giant lumbering out of the tunnel announced, smoke curling from his mouth. Cacus opened his mouth impossibly wide and swallowed the barbecued goat whole. Piper paled.

As far as giants go, Cacus was not a giant. Being ten feet tall he was downright runty when compared to Enceladus or Porphyrion, but he had something that none of the other giants did.

A three foot long staff was clasped in his hand, a pair of wings fluttering wildly at the sphere on top and two snakes writhing around the shaft.

"That's Hermes' caduceus!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Luke's eyes widened. "How'd you manage to get that off him?"

"Oh it was easy," Cacus gloated. "For the god of thievery Hermes is remarkably easy to steal from. You'd think he'd have better protection for his symbol of power."

"You ate the goat," Piper accused.

"Sea-goats are tasty," Cacus defended. "Nice and salty. Besides," he said as he belched. "It's not like it's grandfather is going to care – he ate his own kids. I'm sure he understands the desire to eat his grandkids too."

"Maybe not in the way you're thinking," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Not the time, Luke," Piper warned.

Cacus grinned. "Luke! I've heard of you! The young demigod host of Kronos."

Luke frowned. "Who's told you about recent events?"

The giant laughed. "I shan't tell you," he said smugly.

"It was Gaea, wasn't it?" Annabeth asked

"Curses! What gave it away?"

Annabeth shrugged. "You just look like someone whom can't think up such an idea."

Cacus growled and raised Hermes' staff. "No matter," he finally said. "You won't leave here alive with such information. In return for gifting me with this staff, Gaea has decreed that I kill every hero attempting to take it back." The staff shuddered and turned into something vaguely resembling a bazooka, the muzzle glowing blue.

"Uh... Luke?" Piper questioned.

Luke hesitated. "Is that a bazooka?"

_"Laser mode!"_ Martha, one of Hermes' snakes exclaimed.

"Duck!" Annabeth yelled.

_"What - where?"_ George demanded, curling around the body of the bazooka and wrenching the muzzle to the side. A beam of light rocketed from the muzzle and incinerated an already-crushed car.

"Hermes' staff has a laser mode?" Piper demanded as Cacus swore at the snakes.

"And a cattle prod mode," Luke hollered back as he rolled to the side, desperately trying to avoid a second blast aimed at him. The beam slammed into a cow carcass, blasting the rotten meat off the hook and sending it spiralling through the air.

"Luke!"

"I'm okay," Luke assured Annabeth. "I'll distract him," he said as he lifted his double edged blade. "See if there's anything you can use to take him down with."

Piper hesitated. "What about me?"

"Help me."

Piper nodded. "I can do that," she said as she took out Katoptris. Piper wasn't as experienced as Luke, she knew that, but she could certainly hit Cacus where it hurt.

As Luke raced across the cavern towards the giant, he had to leap to the side yet again to avoid another blast. Piper followed less recklessly, ducking between pieces of old machinery and building equipment. She spotted Annabeth picking her way to the crumpled bulldozer.

As Luke neared Cacus, the giant lowered the staff to face the demigod. The son of Hermes dodged the point and stuck his sword in the giant's thigh. Cacus roared and backhanded him away as he staggered back, before sending a blast from laser mode straight at Luke.

Piper's eyes widened as Luke went flying into the wall of the cavern with enough force to make a normal mortal's bones turn to dust.

Cacus turned the staff back to face the face of the cavern. "Piper!" He boomed. "Come on out!"

Piper ducked to another bit of cover, peeking over at Luke to watch as he groaned and put a hand beneath himself to push himself up.

Cacus grumbled and shook the staff, turning it back into original mode and storming over to Luke. As he passed the rows of hanging carcasses, the point of the staff brushed against a cow, and the entire row turned to stone.

Piper's eyes widened as the giant approached Luke.

The daughter of Aphrodite leapt from her spot. "I thought it was me you wanted, Cacus?" Piper questioned, forcing charmspeak into her words.

The giant spun to glower at her, the staff shifting back into laser mode.

Piper was feeling brave up until she was staring down the barrel of the bazooka. Nevertheless, she managed to roll aside at the right moment so avoid the blast. She lunged towards him, but the giant parried the dagger aside and Piper barely managed to avoid being turned to stone as she stumbled back.

Cacus bellowed with laughter as he lumbered after her, brandishing the staff in his meaty fists.

"George and Martha, right?" Piper asked, talking to the staff as she backed up through the puddles.

_"We're hungry_," George complained.

"I'll get you all the rats you want," Piper promised.

"Enough!" Cacus thundered, raising the staff to strike Piper down, only for Martha to hiss and bury her fangs into his arm. The giant squealed, stumbling back, and in that instant, the bulldozer behind him rolled to life.

Piper's eyes widened as she watched Annabeth, her grey eyes narrowed in concentration as the bulldozer rolled straight into the giant.

Cacus roared and raised his fists, pummelling the shovel flat before turning the bulldozer to stone with the tip of the staff. Annabeth dove from the machine as the ripple of stone extended out towards her.

"You two will die," Cacus promised angrily as he turned back towards them.

"Maybe, but not today," Piper said with a small smile.

Luke spun on the spot to gather the needed momentum, before extending his arm on the spin and slicing straight through the false giant's neck. Cacus crumbled to dust, the staff of Hermes dropping neatly on top of the pile.

_"Oh, thank Hermes!" _Martha exclaimed as Piper picked up the staff. _"We're starving!"_

Luke eyed the staff with an odd look. Piper couldn't be sure of what he was thinking, but there was a sharp bitterness in his expression.

_"Oh, look, George!" _Martha cried. _"It's Luke!"_

_"Luke?" _George curled around the staff until he could look at the son of Hermes. _"Oh it is! Afternoon, Luke. Do you have any rats?"_

Luke sighed and wiped his blade on his shirt before sheathing it. "There should be some around here," he said. "We _are_ close to Manhattan's sewers."

"At least a hundred feet below them, actually," Annabeth corrected as she approached. She was _covered _in whatever was in the puddles on the floor, and so was Luke.

Piper's nose crinkled. "You two reek."

Luke scowled at her. "Yes, thank you. I _can_ smell that."

Piper eyed the smoking remains of Luke's shirt. "You alright?"

His chest was a little red, but other than that he seemed remarkably healthy for someone who'd been blasted by laser mode. "Fine," Luke promised. "Curse of Achilles. I'll be a little bruised tomorrow, but not any worse for wear than that." He reached out and took Hermes' staff from Piper's hands. "I guess we should return this," he said.

"It would be a good idea," Annabeth agreed. "If we pray to him maybe-"

"No. I'm _never _going to pray to him," Luke said harshly. "I have a better idea." He dug around their pack for a box of matches.

_"Be careful, Luke," _Martha whispered. _"I hope you know what you're doing."_

Luke ignored her, instead striking a match and holding it to the bottom of the staff. "For Hermes," he said. "Maybe you should keep a closer eye on your symbol of power next time." The caduceus disappeared in a bright flash that blinded the three of them.

Piper blinked the spots out of her eyes. "So what now?" She questioned.

Annabeth eyed Luke. "Could you get us back to Camp Jupiter the same way you got us here?"

Luke cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something only he could hear. "No," he said, a strange look in his eyes before he shook his head slightly. "No. Not if I don't want to die halfway back. But, there should be…" he trailed off, making his way over to the wall of the cavern. "Somewhere… ah, here."

Piper raised an eyebrow as she watched Luke brush his hand over a Greek _delta _in the wall, and part of the brick moved aside to form a doorway.

"The Labyrinth?" Annabeth demanded sharply.

Luke shrugged. "It'll be the quickest way back. Don't worry," Luke said, "Kronos said he'll guide us."

That made Annabeth hesitate even further. "Luke…"

"Maybe that's not a good idea," Piper said as she eyed the passageway beyond the wall. "I'd feel safer driving all the way back."

"This will be faster," Luke said. "Annabeth, you've got to trust me. Please. I want to help get Percy back too."

There was something about the passageway that screamed at Piper, made her want to just refuse to follow Luke into the darkness. If it weren't bad enough it being Luke, Kronos had also said he'd guide them… which quite frankly didn't bode well for Piper.

Annabeth, Piper could trust, but Luke and Kronos? Piper eyed Annabeth. "Your call," she offered.

"He'll take us straight there?" Annabeth questioned. "No detours."

"No detours," Luke promised. "He said he'll get us there in plenty of Time."

Slowly, Annabeth nodded. "Okay," she said. "I trust you."

"Great," Luke said as he stepped into the Labyrinth. "Then follow me, ladies. We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

**Yeah. Trusting Kronos is a bad idea.**

**One review? Shame on you guys! Kronos wants more people guessing what he's up to!**

**Ghostfall: When you see a regular reviewer has left a review *happiness noise***


	25. Titans Lie

_Chapter 25 - Titans Lie_

The last time Luke had been in the Labyrinth, he had never left. The son of Hermes had entered, and Kronos had strode out. But Luke still remembered the twists and sudden turns in the maze, how the walls had constantly changed and altered the layout of the Labyrinth. Initial forays into the structure had driven half-bloods insane and only a handful returned to Othrys, but without news to please the Titan Lord. Instead, disappointment after disappointment returned and each and every one refused to renter the maze.

The presence of a clear-sighted guide, or Ariadne's string, made the maze far more traversable, but even then they were liable to make mistakes.

Immortals were not prone to mistakes.

Kronos' presence wasn't obvious, even to Luke. He only knew the Titan was still in his head from the golden trail along the floor, scattered like the remains of some giant snake monster that encompassed the dark corridors.

"This is creepy," Piper said. "Everything is so... dark."

"It's worse than it was before," Luke admitted to Piper. "The death of Daedalus collapsed most of the structure. But like everything else in the world of Greek mythology, the maze just reformed itself. Only now without Daedalus to temper it." He brushed a hand over the wall, feeling a warmth from the walls that was unnatural. "Some of the demigods whom entered came out babbling nonsense about it being sentient. But I don't think that's too far from the truth anymore."

"Have you talked to Chris recently?" Annabeth questioned.

Luke shrugged. "No. He's been avoiding me. And now all this Gaea business has started… something tells me I won't get a chance."

Before Annabeth or Piper could respond, the corridor opened out into a large cavern. Kronos' trail extended straight across to an exit the other side. Luke peered into the darkness edging the room, just in case Kronos had decided to lead them into a monster's den – which honestly wouldn't surprise Luke – but there were no demigod skeletons or scattered piles of golden dust, so Luke started across the room.

Under his feet, something cracked.

Luke froze.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked sharply.

Luke peered down at his feet. It was dark, almost too dark to see anything, but he could still make out the webbed cracks extending out from his feet. "The floor's not stable," he said, not moving an inch as he spoke. He cursed Kronos under his breath.

Annabeth pressed her lips together. "Can you step back over here?"

Luke slid his foot back along the floor, causing more cracks to extend out, but he managed to grab hold of Annabeth's hand and was soon back in the corridor. Luke scowled at the golden trail, which still told him to cross the cavern.

"It looks like... ice," Annabeth said.

"But I don't hear water underneath," Piper murmured. "And it's not cold enough for there to be ice down here."

"Hey, Annie," Luke said, "there's a rock by your feet. Would you mind passing it here?"

Understanding what Luke wanted to do, Annabeth picked up the rock and threw it onto the ice. It bounced once, twice, and then thrice before sliding to a stop.

Luke glanced at the cracks cutting through the ice near his feet. Something about this whole situation was ringing alarm bells in his head. Something he'd heard before, something that Kronos had told him. It wasn't nearly cold enough for ice to form, and yet here was a solid sheet of dark ice stretched over a lake in the Labyrinth.

"Kronos?" Luke murmured. "A little help here?"

"Luke?" Piper questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The Titan was suspiciously silent.

The son of Hermes frowned, crouching down and sweeping a hand over the ice. Much to his surprise, under the immediate covering of crushed ice it was translucent. Through the ice, he initially only saw darkness, until something even darker twisted in the depths of the lake. Only a second later, Luke saw two stark yellow eyes even through the ice.

"Ah, girls, I think we're about to have company," Luke said, jerking up and taking a few dozen rapid paces back. He dragged Annabeth and Piper back with him.

The ice erupted up, some bouncing off Luke's chest and the rest shattering against the walls and even the roof of the cavern a hundred feet overhead.

For a brief moment, Luke's gaze flicked over the monster, and then he focused on it's gaping pair of jaws.

Behind him, Piper squeaked. "What is that?" She demanded.

The sea serpent – _in the middle of the Labyrinth (WHAT THE HELL KRONOS)_ – hissed and coiled its head back to strike. Luke stumbled back, but fortunately the serpent couldn't fit its head inside the corridor.

"Sea serpent," Luke said flatly.

"In the _LABYRINTH_?" Piper exclaimed.

"At least we know why the ice was there," Annabeth said helpfully.

The serpent hissed, withdrawing back into the cavern. The scaly serpentine body crushed the remaining ice with ease, each scale greater than Luke's hands cutting through the water.

"That's not just a sea serpent," Annabeth whispered in amazement. "That's the _Ketos_ _Aithiopios_!"

"The _what_?" Piper questioned.

"Ethiopian Sea Monster," Luke said as he watched the dull green serpent twist in the lake, coiling its far-too-large body over itself. "But what's it doing _here_?"

The serpent slipped back beneath the surface of the water, immediately fading away into the depths.

"Perseus killed it, didn't he?" Piper questioned. "With Medusa's head."

"That's the one," Luke said. "I kinda feel sorry for it though. Stuck here in the Labyrinth." He took a step forwards to peer down into the depths again, and immediately froze as he met one of the serpent's giant eyes. A second eyelid flicked over the putrid yellow gaze, and before Luke could jerk back, the serpent swept the end of its tail at him.

Luke barely managed a yell before he was plunging into the water with the sea serpent.

He immediately gulped in some of the water by accident and spluttered as he breached the surface, choking and wheezing as he tried to get his breath back.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried, extending her hand out over the lake to try to reach Luke, at least until a coil of the serpent's immense length slipped out of the water between them.

Luke had managed to drop Backbiter when he fell, the shock of the freezing water causing him to release the weapon. He searched for it then, diving down and struggling to see a familiar glint of the duel-metal blade amidst the dark green coils encircling him. Out of the darkness beneath him, the monster's two fear-inducing eyes crept ever closer.

The son of Hermes was unfortunately no son of a water god. While those powers would have served him well in this circumstance – he had the sudden wish that Percy were with them – he had nothing other than his wits. Luke had to surface for air, and immediately wished that he hadn't. If he thought that the serpent had been massive from under the water, it was only when he surfaced that he realised just how _immense _this monster was.

And how _dead _he was. While Luke had invulnerable skin, this monster could swallow him whole with ease. And Luke wasn't all too fond of the thought of being digested alive.

The serpents coils had formed a shell above him, and completely around him. With its prey trapped, it could afford to take its time.

No chance of recovering Backbiter now.

Luke took a deep breath. Kronos had led them here on purpose. He had to have known that there was a serpent lying in wait. Luke shut his eyes, letting himself sink down under the water. The water muffled Annabeth's and Piper's screams.

It started slowly.

Luke's chest tingled, and then warmth spread through his limbs, chasing out the numbing cold. His eyes snapped open in disbelief. His body was _glowing. _He was glowing like Hyperion had when he'd first arrived in Manhattan and set his eyes on Olympus in the distance. A fierce golden glow lit up the water around him.

The serpent hissed, recoiling at the blast of sudden light.

Luke smiled.

The Blessing of Kronos.

His limbs tingled with sudden energy. Luke yelled, and a shockwave blasted out from him and into the serpent. It shrieked, jerking before his coils seemed to almost disappear from around Luke.

Luke held out his hand, and Backbiter shimmered and formed from the water even as the serpent struck. Luke wasn't sure how he did it, but the serpent slowed, allowing him time to swim to the side and stick Backbiter out.

The serpent barrelled past like a freight-train, mere inches from slamming into the son of Hermes, and drove Backbiter through its body from that gaping pair of jaws to the tip of its tail, spilling its organs and the contents of its stomach into the lake water before they dissolved into golden dust.

_"I want the fangs."_

Kronos.

"You'll get them," Luke promised. "Thank you," he said to the water around him.

Kronos' presence faded once again, though his Blessing stayed with Luke until he'd grabbed every single floating fang and breached the surface. It left in a rush and Luke sagged, suddenly feeling bone-tired.

"What was that?" Annabeth exclaimed. "That light-"

"Kronos," Luke said as the last of the Blessing faded, his skin returning to the standard not-glowing state he was used to. "Serpent's dead-"

"Yeah. We saw," Piper said. "Practically the entire thing was thrown towards the roof of the cavern."

The power of the Titan Lord. Luke had tossed the serpent from the water with nothing but a thought and a cry. The lake water had a golden sheen to it from the monster dust, stretching down as far as Luke could see.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

While Kronos' trail got mixed with the water, he could see the other end of the cavern quite clearly. Luke struck his way across and dragged himself up onto dry land the other side. Backbiter V.2. dropped from his hand to clatter against the stone floor as he sat to wait for the girls to join him.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Luke nodded, fingering the serpent's fangs and turning one over in his hand. "Yeah. Thanks to Kronos, otherwise I'd be dead right now. And if it weren't for the Achilles Curse, I'd be dead too."

"One to suffer a fatal stroke," Annabeth muttered. "The third to last line of the prophecy."

"Only because of my Achilles Curse," Luke said. "It wasn't fatal."

"They're not burning you," Annabeth said as she observed the fangs. "They're venomous."

Luke tightened his grip. "I'd better not lose them then," he said. If he weren't so loyal to Kronos, he'd wonder what the Titan wanted venomous sea serpent fangs for.

"Can you keep going?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah. Of course." Luke shoved the fangs into his pocket and grabbed Backbiter before staggering to his feet.

The stone beneath their feet was slippery, but not from water.

More Ice.

Annabeth glowered at the ice. "Where has this all come from?"

Oddly enough, a few feet further into the corridor, all the ice was gone.

"Hey," Piper called from behind them. "Look at this." Luke glanced back. The daughter of Aphrodite was staring at a wall next to her. "I think it's… a hand?"

Luke frowned, backtracking to observe the odd pattern in the stone wall. Piper was right. Luke placed his own hand against it. The hand was twice, maybe even three times his own. From the imprint of the fingers, the ice had webbed out over the stone and extended to cover the floor.

"That ice was no accident," Annabeth said. "Someone froze that all on purpose."

Luke tried to stretch out his fingers, just to try to get a better estimate for the imprint's size. Whomever had frozen that lake and trapped the sea monster had crushed part of the wall in their grip.

Powers over ice. A giant hand. A crushing grip.

Luke had seen hands that large. In the Titans – Atlas, Hyperion, both of them would have fit that imprint, with some differences. But neither of those Titans had control over ice – only one or two Titans had that ability, and Luke hadn't personally met either of them.

"Come on," Luke said. "Whomever they were, they're long gone by now."

Piper was eyeing him with suspicion, but nevertheless followed after him with Annabeth.

Luke just knew that Annabeth would be trying to figure it out still, but he doubted she would.

The only question was, Luke mused to himself, what had one of Kronos' brothers been doing in the Labyrinth? Of course, Kronos lingering in his head had heard that last thought, and he sent a sharp jab of _mind-your-own-business _at the demigod.

Getting the unspoken threat, Luke turned to face Annabeth. "We should be nearly there now," he said, relaying Kronos' second message.

It took only a few more minutes before the trail stopped at a _delta _in the wall, and the three stepped out – still soaking wet from their dip in the lake – into Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth blinked, looking at the entrance of the Labyrinth behind them. "Do you think the Romans know that's there?"

Luke stared at the entrance with something bordering disbelief. "No. Probably not. I'm not going to tell them though."

They emerged out of the little vender's shop they'd found themselves in, into New Rome.

Within the Pomerian Line.

Terminus popped into existence next to them. _"Weapons in the city!"_

"Sorry," Luke apologised. "We've only just arrived… and what _happened _here?"

Terminus scowled. "Gaea attacked," he said. "You're not with her, are you?"

"No," Piper quickly said. "Definitely not."

Annabeth stared up at the sky. "Is that a flying ship?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Oh my gods," Piper breathed. "It's the Argo II!"

The daughter of Athena was silent for several long moments as they all handed their weapons over to the armless godly statue. "Terminus, what's the date?"

"Why, it's June 24th of course!" The boundary god exclaimed. "Good gods, young lady, are you feeling well?"

June 24th. Luke winced as the two demigoddesses turned to glare at him.

"_We were in the Labyrinth for six months?" _Annabeth yelped.

Luke's mouth ran dry.

"Kronos," Piper growled. "I _knew _we shouldn't have trusted him!"

"Well," Luke finally managed. "He did say he'll get us here in _plenty_ of Time. Technically, six months _is _plenty of time."

"I'll murder him!" Annabeth snapped.

"He's immortal," Luke pointed out, as if that were the only thing wrong with a dagger-wielding demigoddess going to kill the Titan Lord. "I mean… Percy's got to be here by now, right?"

"Yes," Annabeth realised. "Yes, he should be. We can go find him now then."

"Maybe we should go find Reyna first?" Luke questioned. "They have just had a battle, from the looks of things."

"Good idea," Annabeth agreed, "maybe he'll be-" she paused at the sound of an explosion.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed. "Did our flying ship just fire on New Rome?" He asked in confusion as the ground trembled beneath their feet.

Annabeth's jaw dropped.

The son of Hermes snatched Backbiter off Terminus' platter. "Sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder at the cursing statue. "Come on," Luke hollered, "something tells me that we want to get onto that ship!"

The three demigods raced towards the ladder extended into New Rome from the Argo II, ignoring Terminus screaming profanities at their backs.

* * *

**And I solved the time issue that I gave myself xD. It's useful to have someone who can control time.**

**AgitatedDog9288: Shame! Shame! Ha, but in all seriousness, Kronos is always playing games xD.**

**marinamar4: Thanks! That definitely means a lot. Yeah, I'm really going to try to give the less-loved characters some loving, while not at the expense of Percy or Annabeth (*cough*Riordan). It's a pretty useful ability, yeah. Trusting Kronos is bad, yes xD. Past Changes will continue eventually, I was just getting burnt out a bit so wanted some time to rest and come at it from a new angle, and Teen Wolf... it should. But not until something else has been finished first. **

**Ghostfall: yeah you win xD. Not now, maybe in the future, but I've got far too many stories on-going atm. Something needs to be finished first.**

**Guest: Awesome. Thanks. I hope the chapter is worth the ominous Halloween-y music xD. **

**ShadowsClaw: Yes. Be very worried. Yeah, I'll admit that I took some inspiration from his scene a bit, but I couldn't resist doing George's _duck _moment, because it so fits with him. But Luke, Annabeth and Piper went in knowing what they were dealing with, while Percy and Annabeth at first didn't have a clue. And yes - Hermes' staff seriously has bazooka mode (laser mode, really, but still). I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one too... and you can continue to be worried about Kronos' plans xD**


	26. Reunion

_Chapter 26 - Reunion_

It was with a good bit of luck that Annabeth or Piper weren't killed. Luck, and a meat-shield in the form of Luke.

Luke brandished Backbiter at the unarmed Romans to keep them back as the three demigods raced across the city to reach the flying ship.

Annabeth and Piper climbed up first so Luke to protect their backs, and then he leapt for the ladder and raced after them.

On the deck, they found a familiar black-haired, green eyed boy standing over Leo.

"- you fire on the city?" Percy demanded angrily. Jason was trying to calm Percy down, but wasn't very successful.

"Hey, Jackson," Luke called. "Why are you wearing a bed sheet?"

Percy tensed, whipping around to face the three questers. "Luke, Annabeth!" Annabeth flushed slightly as he hugged her, causing Luke to roll his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said to Piper, sticking his hand out to her.

Piper nodded slightly. "Piper Mclean."

"Nice to meet you," Percy said.

"Pleasantries later, Jackson," Jason called over his shoulder. "We've got eagles incoming."

Percy shook his head. "Right. Yeah. Hey, imp, can you get us out of here?"

"My name's Leo," Leo grumbled. He seemed completely bewildered, eyes flicking between Jason and Percy. "But yeah. Sure."

"Sooner the better, Leo," Jason said, raising his hand and causing lightning to spark in the sky. He direct streaks towards the incoming eagles, trying to divert and not kill.

Luke looked around at the demigods on the deck, noticing the two Roman demigods not yet introduced. Eight of them. Luke wasn't stupid, he knew he wasn't one of the Seven. He didn't want to be anyway, not while Kronos was still off running around doing his own things – Luke should be with his liege lord.

"Uh, yeah," Percy said. "Greeks, meet Hazel and Frank," Percy said, grinning at the two Roman demigods. "They're awesome."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Luke," Percy fixed his gaze onto the son of Hermes. Luke's skin crawled under the intensity of that gaze, and he hadn't missed that Percy hadn't given _him _the greeting he'd given Annabeth. Percy paused briefly, seemingly trying to find the words to say, before he huffed. "Kronos?"

Luke snorted. "Sulking for the better part of seven or so months now."

Percy seemed faintly relieved to hear that. "He going to be dropping in?"

"I may be able to convince him," Luke mused. Percy's gaze darkened slightly at that, and Luke grinned in response. No doubt the other alpha despised knowing that Kronos could answer Luke's call potentially even before his alpha's.

Percy slumped. "Try. Please." He frowned slightly at Luke. "It's been too long."

New Rome was falling away beneath them, the ship shuddering as it took off. "We've taken heavy damage," Leo called to them all.

And then there was the satyr chaperone. Luke scowled in his direction. "Hey, Valdez," Luke called. "There any showers here? We need a wash." He gestured to Annabeth and Piper.

Leo nodded. "Yeah." He gave Luke a detailed description of how to get to the showers on the Argo II.

Once Luke had showered and hunted down some clothes that weren't splattered with sea monster gunk, he took out the sea serpent fangs. Luke started a little fire using a match and burnt each fang in offering to Kronos, muttering thanks as he did so. At the end, he added, "And Percy is kind of _desperate _to see you, by the way. I think he's taken the separation harder than you have." There was no sign that Kronos was listening – wherever he was – but Luke knew he'd heard.

By the time Luke re-joined the prophesised Seven, they were already splitting up. He raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"

"We're going into town to get some tar," Percy said, not looking particularly pleased.

Luke shrugged. "I've got a better idea," Luke said. "I'll go instead of you, Percy." He winked at the son of Poseidon, causing him to perk up slightly.

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned dubiously. He was still wearing his purple Praetor cape. "You're not one of the Seven, you don't have to-"

"I want to," Luke said. "Besides," he said, looking rather dryly towards Percy. "Kronos should be dropping by soon. I think Percy should at least be here to greet him, right?"

"No," the satyr said sharply. "Absolutely not. There will be no unauthorised meetings between couples. I'm making that a rule now."

"Then authorise it," Percy said.

"Chiron has put me in charge of you lot," Coach Hedge said firmly. "And I'm putting my foot down over this."

"Coach," Piper said, "maybe you should join us?"

"No," Coach Hedge said.

"Alright," Luke mused. He leant towards Percy, speaking loud enough for everyone else to hear him. "You might want to find a place you can dump a satyr's reincarnation. Maybe he'll turn into some angry pansies and you can stick them on the windowsill or something." He gestured to the railings. "Or poison ivy, and you can wrap it around the railing."

Percy's lips twitched. "I'll consider it," he said gravely.

"So does everyone know what they need to find?" Jason questioned.

"No," Luke said. "What am I getting again?"

"Tar," Jason sighed. "With Annabeth and Frank."

Luke nodded.

They left Percy pacing on the deck. Nearly seven months he had been missing. Percy worried about what Kronos had been doing in that time.

"The two of you are staying up here where I can keep an eye on you," Hedge announced as he trotted over to Percy.

Percy scowled, keeping his eyes on the horizon for any sign of Kronos' imminent arrival. "I'm afraid that it's not me you'll have to convince," he said a few minutes later when he saw a winged shape approaching from the West, out of the setting sun.

Kronos overshot the ship in his excitement.

The alpha was bouncing on his heels by the time the Titan Lord landed – making an obvious effort to not make another hole in Leo's ship. Percy looked him over, up and down, just to make sure that he was safe and healthy and no one had tried to hurt his omega while he'd been missing – not that he thought anyone would be stupid enough to, but it didn't hurt to check – before he stuffed his hands into the folds of the bed sheets he'd been forced to wear for the Senate Meeting.

"Hey," Percy greeted. Now that the Titan was actually there... for the past few months – since Percy had woken up at the Wolf House only remembering Kronos' name – he'd planned out this very reunion. One plan involved a sappy candle-lit dinner, but Percy had soon scrapped that when he'd recovered his memories. Percy had practised in front of mirrors, planned an entire speech and everything. Yet, now that the omega was really there, he was at a loss for words.

Kronos' lips twitched faintly. "Hey," he echoed.

And, suddenly, just like that, Percy felt his stomach untwist. He closed the distance between them, dragged Kronos closer, and then they were kissing and Percy could smell his omega again and feel that ever-present warmth circuiting under his skin, a hairsbreadth from ripping Kronos' mortal form apart and incinerating Percy on the spot. Eventually – unfortunately – Percy had to breathe. He pulled back – cursed mortal lungs – and then pressed his lips against Kronos' neck. The Titan omega trembled as Percy did so, and Percy was relieved in the knowledge that he had been missed to.

"Togas suit you," Kronos muttered, only to groan as Percy locked onto the same spot he'd marked Kronos as _his_ ten months ago.

"_Hey - Canary_."

Percy shut his eyes. He pulled back from Kronos' neck. "Kronos. Meet Coach Hedge. Coach Hedge – Kronos."

The _look _on Kronos' face. Percy smothered his laugh.

"I'm the chaperone of these kids," Hedge said. "And there's a no-having-sex rule in full force, and a keep-your-hands-to-yourself rule. If you cannot keep at least three feet between the both of you at all times, then you'll have to leave."

Kronos looked completely bewildered. "Is he trying to talk down to me?" He asked Percy.

Percy couldn't stop his laugh that time. Hedge squared all of his five feet up against the Titan's bulk. While Kronos was standing at a mortal height, he still had over a foot on the satyr. And Percy didn't doubt that Kronos could crush the satyr with his bare hands.

"_Excuse me_," Hedge sharply said. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Kronos' eyes narrowed down at the satyr. "Will I?" He questioned, his smile all teeth. He took a step forwards, and then several more when Hedge stumbled back. "_I'm _afraid that if you try to keep me from my alpha, you'll end up a pulverised pile of pansies." With the wings still arcing from his back, Kronos was certainly a terrifying sight for the satyr.

Percy watched with a small smile.

Hedge seemed to realise that he couldn't bully the omega into keeping away from Percy. He huffed. "When Chiron hears about this-"

"He'll be relieved, no doubt," Kronos said with a sly smile. "After all, if I am here then he knows where I am – and what I'm doing."

"Kronos," Percy said when Kronos seemed to consider tossing the satyr over the railing at his back. "_Come on_."

Kronos skulked back to Percy, one of his wings clipping Hedge's head as he turned. Immediately, Percy all but sprinted to his room, practically dragging Kronos behind him. "So," Percy said as he locked his door. "Everyone else has gone to get the stuff we need to fix the ship. I don't know how long we have, but-"

The Titan grumbled. "Less talking," he said, grabbing hold of Percy's toga and dragging him over to the bed. "More doing."

"I can do that."

"I know," Kronos said.

Percy tried to take his toga off, but only got himself hopelessly tangled. "Shit," he swore. Kronos snorted and reached out, expertly unpinning and unfolding the toga from a millennia of experience.

"What do you look like in a toga?" Percy curiously asked, reaching out and trying to take Kronos' shift off, which proved highly problematic due to the Titan's wings.

Kronos grinned and they vanished, and Percy could suddenly pull his shirt free. "Maybe you'll find out one day," he said, deciding to forgo any more undressing and simply flashing their clothes off.

Impatience at its finest.

Percy immediately dove on top of him. "Gods, I've missed you so much," he whispered.

Kronos growled. "What have I said about mentioning gods during sex?"

Percy didn't dignify the Titan with an answer, instead he feathered kisses along his jaw and returned to his neck from where Hedge had interrupted them. Kronos' hand grasped his cock, the Titan expertly setting himself to the task of preparing his alpha.

The alpha grunted. "I haven't got any-"

Kronos moaned as Percy found _that spot_, baring his throat even further to his alpha. Yet he was still prepared, waving a half-used bottle of lube in front of Percy.

Percy paused in his sucking for long enough to see what he was doing in order to slick his fingers, and then he was back on Kronos' throat, fingers creeping underneath the Titan at the same time. Kronos stiffened slightly as Percy slipped the first of his fingers into him.

Kronos shut his eyes, relaxing back against Percy's probing fingers. It took what seemed like an eon to Percy before Kronos was spreading his legs and Percy was able to _finally _start sliding into the Titan.

By the time the other demigods returned, there'd be no doubt regarding what had occurred while they were gone. Already Percy was proud to see some bruises starting to bloom on the side of Kronos' neck.

Percy leant forward to press their lips together, the movement drawing a ragged moan from the Titan Lord.

Percy let out a sharp breath when he finally found himself buried in the omega. "I've missed this," Percy gasped as he felt the base of his cock start to swell and lock them together. "Missed you."

Kronos shuddered as his alpha's cock thickened inside him. "Me too," he whispered, his tone ragged.

Percy let out a hoarse cry as his seed sputtered up the Titan's ass. He dropped forward, letting his head rest on Kronos' shoulder. Kronos whined and buried his nose in the crook of Percy's neck as they waited for Percy to be able to pull out.

The demigod determinedly reached for the Titan's cock, intending to help him finish too. Kronos groaned and squirmed as Percy steadily brought him over the edge, though in contrast to Percy, Kronos came with a sharp gasp.

Percy grinned as he rolled off the Titan, sprawling beside him on the bed. Kronos shifted, pressing closer to Percy. The alpha hummed in satisfaction, hugging the warmth of the Titan closer.

He pressed his lips to Kronos'. "Really missed you," he whispered. "Since I woke up a few months ago... I couldn't remember anything _but you_ and even then I could only remember your name." Percy trembled, remembering the crippling need to reunite with his omega, wanting to have him beneath him and around him. "And then I remembered, and it just made it worse because I remembered _everything_. I don't want to go through that again," Percy murmured to Kronos.

The Titan shut his eyes. "I found out that Hera took you," Kronos replied. "I knew it was her. But I couldn't find you anywhere. And the gods have been smart enough to block me from entering Olympus, so I couldn't go and _take _you." And that was a terrifying thought. Percy had worried how his omega had taken his disappearance, but hearing that he was _that close _to storming Olympus just to find him...

"Never again," Percy fiercely said. "I won't let that happen ever again, Kronos."

The Titan seemed satisfied with his promise. Kronos smiled faintly, pressing against the side of his alpha. "Good," he murmured, voice slightly muffled.

Percy was content to simply lie there with his omega for the next month, Prophecy of the Seven be damned. Gaea could wait while he reconnected with his omega.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Seven didn't seem to share the sentiment.

"Percy?" Annabeth called.

Kronos stirred in his arms, blinking as he lifted his head. Percy sighed. "Yeah?" Then, as an afterthought, "Don't come in."

"We've got everything we need," Annabeth said. "Come into the lounge and we'll share our news."

"Yeah, fine." Percy huffed as he glanced back at Kronos.

The Titan seemed just as displeased as Percy to be disturbed, golden eyes glowering at the wooden door as if to incinerate it and the daughter of Athena beyond.

"I could stay here," Percy quietly offered to Kronos.

"As marvellous as that sounds, you do need to see what they want," Kronos disagreed. He didn't seemed pleased with it.

"Yeah," Percy sighed.

Kronos snapped them clean and they set to hunting down their clothes, sharing a few sloppy kisses and caresses in the process, just because they could, before the pair rejoined the other demigods in the lounge.

Kronos sprawled next to Percy in one of the chairs, gaze flicking over each of the gathered demigods.

"Hey," Leo said, "that table's mahogany."

Kronos quirked an eyebrow. "Fascinating," he said duly.

"Any tips on where we should be going?" Jason questioned.

"Topeka 32," Piper said promptly. "There's Bacchus there, he could give us a few pointers."

Kronos shrugged. "That's as good an idea as any. There are many places you should be going, but I don't doubt that you'll all end up there eventually. Besides," he said finally. "I'm trying to stay under the radar. Olympians and all that, don't want me interfering with you Seven."

"There's eight of us," Annabeth said pointedly.

Kronos shook his head. "No. I'll be taking Luke back to Camp when I leave. He's needed far more over there."

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded, his gaze lingering on the screens showing a sunset at Camp Half-Blood. "What's going on at Camp?"

Kronos smiled. "As it turns out, firing down onto New Rome has been taken as an act of war. The Roman Legion is readying themselves to march towards their Greek counterparts as we speak. And Jason, since he's flown off with the Greek attackers, may yet have his Praetorship revoked." He finally took his feet off the table, much to Leo's relief, as he leaned forward. "But, perhaps if you don't find what you're looking for at Topeka, you could head to Atlanta. I've heard rumours of some suspicious activity in the city."

Jason nodded. "Thank you," he said.

Kronos hummed. "Don't thank me yet. You've all got a long journey ahead of you." He tapped his pointer finger against the mahogany table. "Take a word of advice from an old Titan? Keep an eye out. Gaea's raising monsters older than the gods. Some of them even _I _would have trouble to take down."

Piper eyed him with no small amount of suspicion, but Kronos merely smiled at her. "Luke," he said. "Are you coming?"

"Wait - you're leaving now?" Percy demanded. "You only just got here."

Kronos presses his lips to Percy's. "I will come back. I'm a busy Titan, Jackson. I can't spend all my time here in bed with you, despite how much I wish I could."

Percy sighed. "Okay," he quietly said, slumping slightly. "Okay. But you'd better come back," he warned.

"Promise," Kronos said with a small smile, before he rose and stride from the room without another glance back.

"Percy, you alright?" Annabeth quietly asked.

"Yeah," Percy murmured. "Yeah, everything's fine." He just hated watching his omega walk away from him, every single time they had to part.

* * *

**Finally, Percy and Kronos reunite!**

**Ghostfall: Thanks! Yeah, no. But we have Percy here!**

**ShadowsClaw: Oh good lol. **

**Guest: Let's hope you stay wondering... that's always good though. Leaving lots of questions xD.**


	27. Draco

_Chapter 27 - Draco_

The journey to Topeka to meet with Bacchus – as per with Piper's vision from her knife, Katoptris – was going well up until Percy mentioned the suspicious lack of monsters.

The Seven were discussing what to do. There were lots of things happening that Percy hadn't been aware of. While the Romans were trying to follow the Seven, they had greater problems now in the form of twin giants. And, even worse, according to Nemesis, they only had six days until Rome was destroyed.

And then Annabeth and Piper finally caught Percy up to date on what Kronos hadn't mentioned to him, in the form of the mysterious Titan in the Labyrinth, the sea monster, the fact that Luke may have ran off with some venomous sea monster fangs, and – for some odd reason – sea-goats were mentioned too.

Then, Percy made the stupid mistake of mentioning that he was surprised that they hadn't been attacked yet by monsters.

A few seconds later, a furious roar rattled the ship around them.

They were somewhere along the border of Wyoming and Denver, heading to Topeka. Unfortunately, Festus started creaking in alarm.

"What was that?" Frank demanded.

Percy shook his head. "I don't know," he said, ignoring Annabeth's furious look in his direction. "But it sounded _big_."

"Come on," Jason sighed, reaching for his gladius. "Let's go see what that was."

Percy was content to let the Roman Praetor take the lead. While Jason had been pretty tough on him at Camp Jupiter, he had still given Percy a chance to prove himself by going on the quest to free Thanatos. The two had soon struck up a heavy rivalry, but they'd come to each other's defence when Gaea had attacked New Rome.

Jason was a stickler for the rules, but he wasn't a bad guy.

Riptide was in Percy's hand as he emerged out onto the deck behind Jason. Coach Hedge was already yelling and waving his bat at something in the air, peering down over the railing of the ship as he threatened to brain the monster.

Percy was tempted to join him, up until the point that the monster shot up past them. It moved too quickly to be entirely visible, but Percy could have sworn… the point of Riptide dipped down. "Was that a dragon?" Percy asked in bewilderment.

It was _massive._ The Argo rocked in the air in the monster's wake.

Leo uttered a curse in Spanish as he stared up into the dark sky overhead.

Jason shook himself out of his shock. "Yes," he said.

The dragon was so large that it blotted out the night sky overhead. Percy exhaled sharply, eyes trailing over the dark wings – modified forelimbs so the dragon didn't have forelegs – to the spines running down its back and the muscular, serpentine tail that lashed through the air.

"Since when did dragons exist?" Piper demanded.

Annabeth gaped up at the dragon overhead.

It roared down at them, mouth starting to glow.

"Leo!" Jason yelled.

"On it," Leo said. Fire rolled from the dragon's maw, a white-hot torrent blasted straight down at the ship, but Leo twisted the fire back around up at the dragon. The flames bit harmlessly at the dragon's fire-resistant hide. Just that little bit of fire-bending seemed to have exhausted the fire-user. "That's not normal fire," he gasped out. "I can't do that many more times."

"Annabeth," Percy said as the dragon tucked in its wings and dove down at them, "any ideas?"

Annabeth was frowning heavily, eyeing the dragon with interest. "I think… Piper, you know your stars, right?"

"Not the time for star-watching, Annabeth," Percy warned, summoning water from the ship's plumbing even as Jason controlled the winds to knock the dragon off course. Percy's water blast caught the dragon's hide as it barrelled past them, struggling to regain control over its wings.

"Yes," Piper said, "why?"

"Frank," Percy hollered, racing for the stern of the ship, "can you do your dragon thing?"

"I doubt it," Frank said. "Not against _that_."

The _that _in question rose from the sky before Percy, wings steadily beating at the air to keep it airborne. Festus roared at the dragon and blasted fire, but the dragon seemed entirely unfazed.

"Jason?"

The son of Jupiter was gazing up at the sky, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm trying," he said, his voice strained. Lightning flickered weakly overhead. "But something's interfering with me."

Percy swore under his breath. The dragon's vermillion eyes gleamed in the darkness, reflecting like starlight. Near the end of the deck, Annabeth was turning in circles and frowning up at the sky, with Piper at her side.

Both demigoddesses seemed confused.

The dragon opened his maw and blasted flames at Percy, straight over Festus' head. The son of Poseidon grabbed all of the water around him, blowing a hole into the deck beneath his feet as he forced up yet even more of the ship's plumbing to form a shield. The water puffed into steam, hiding the dragon from view.

"Draco!" Annabeth screamed from her place next to Piper. "It's the constellation Draco!"

Apparently, Draco didn't like being called a constellation. He roared with blackened fury and charged through the steam with a single beat of his wings. His jaws – easily large enough to swallow a double-decker bus whole – snapped on nothing but air as Annabeth dove, dragging Piper down with her.

"How was he killed?" Hazel asked. She had her spatha out, but couldn't really help all too much unless she intended to throw precious gems and metals at the dragon.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't-"

"Duck!" Jason hollered. Immediately, all of the demigods dove to the ground, barely missing the dragon on yet another pass.

"Why isn't he attacking the ship?" Percy demanded.

"Don't encourage him," Leo snapped.

"Gaea needs a female and a male alive," Hazel said. "If he destroys the ship… we'll all die too."

The dragon roared, seemingly irritated that he couldn't simply incinerate all of them. Percy stepped forwards, raising Riptide. "Come on," he growled at him. "Try it."

Jason raised his hand, sending a blast of wind at the dragon, but it barely did anything to him. Then, suddenly, Draco sniffed the air.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed as the dragon's ruby gaze panned slowly over the demigods to settle on the son of Poseidon. Draco opened his mouth, but it was a wordless roar that greeted Percy. Draco _spoke_. _"You smell of Titan," _the dragon rumbled. _"The Horned One warned me of the demigod whom thought himself worthy of a Titan." _Putrid smoke steamed right from his stomach and his maw began to glow. _"I will show you _just _how wrong you are!" _The fire that blasted from between his jaws was even hotter than the previous blasts. Draco followed it up with a snake-like strike at the demigod, but Percy was ready. Leo blocked the fire, and Percy rolled to the side, lashing out with Riptide as he did so.

He had lost the Curse of Achilles when he had waded through the Little Tiber, but Percy was no less capable.

Riptide scraped along the edge of the dragon's jaw, burying into the dark scales. Percy's arm was nearly wrenched from it's socket and he had to let go of Riptide as the sword became lodged in Draco's scales. But he still saw the blood of immortals drip along its length.

"He's an immortal," Percy realised as he watched the dragon disappear into the darkness around the ship.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy rolled his shoulder. "Yeah. Just about. Think I've pulled it, but no lasting damage," he promised.

Draco's furious roar echoed around them.

"Annabeth – he's immortal," Percy repeated.

Annabeth's eyes furrowed. "One reference to him names him as a Titan. Supposedly, Athena killed him in the Titanomachy, but that's not chronologically possible. Athena wasn't even _alive _during the Titanomachy. She couldn't have killed him."

"Another?"

"Supposedly, he's Ladon, but we know that's not true," Annabeth said.

Percy recalled the hundred-headed dragon that guarded Hera's apple tree. "Yeah, right." While Draco was a giant, he didn't have one-hundred heads.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

Jason was muttering a prayer to Jupiter – Zeus – as he stared up at the night sky overhead. Percy followed his gaze, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the missing stars in the sky. Draco's constellation simply wasn't there any longer.

The dragon himself dove down at them from above, hind legs ready to rip into them and his maw already starting to light up with flames. And the sky around him exploded in a single giant flash. The dragon's roar turned into a screech of pain as the lightning sheared into his wing and ricocheted through his insides.

Percy blinked, watching as the flames puffed out and the dragon disintegrated into golden dust. The dust condensed into glowing balls, before shooting back into the sky like reverse comets. When the glow faded, Draco's constellation was back where it belonged.

Leo stared up at the dragon's constellation. "What the _hell _was that?"

"He's not the first," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked in confusion.

"I think Pricus – Capricorn – is also down here," Annabeth explained.

"The sea-goats," Piper realised. "Of course!"

"Kronos' goats?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Of all the things he could create," Percy muttered in bewilderment. "He had to go for the goats."

"Everyone alright?" Jason questioned.

Percy rolled his shoulder. "Yeah. It'll heal up before we get to Topeka. No worries, bro."

"Good," Jason said tiredly.

"We should set a watch," Leo said. "Just to stop my ship from being barbecued again."

"And to keep us all alive," Percy pointed out.

"That too," Leo agreed, scowling at the hole Percy blew into the deck. "Am I going to have to fix the plumbing?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Hey, at least you _don't _have to fix the ship completely again." He blinked over at Annabeth, who was studying the sky next to Piper with a frown. "What?"

"Draco and Capricorn aren't the only constellations who've been brought down," Annabeth slowly said. "Scorpio's missing. And so's Gemini."

The son of Poseidon had never been particularly interested in the stars, so he couldn't really see anything different. "Scorpio?"

"A giant scorpion."

"And Gemini?" Leo asked. "Leo isn't missing, is it?"

"The Gemini twins," Piper said. "Castor and Pollux."

"Someone's ripping the stars from the heavens," Annabeth said in bewilderment. "Who can _do _that?"

"I don't know," Jason murmured.

"Draco mentioned a 'Horned One', whatever that means," Frank said helpfully.

Annabeth slowly shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "I really don't…"

"Maybe Bacchus will have answers for us in Topeka," Piper offered.

Leo sighed. "Right. Onwards to Topeka! In the meantime," he said, peering over at Percy. "Would you mind fixing the plumbing?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah – sure."

At the rate they were going, Percy mused to himself, the Argo would be nothing but splinters by the time they arrived in Topeka.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Yeah, so I was hoping that one of you would pick up on the sea-goats actually being the constellation Capricorn, but no one did.**

**Ghostfall: Yeah. Quick chapters, since I'm getting more excited with this story. I figured Coach would try something like that, since he has no self-preservation, and yeah Kronos doesn't think very highly of satyrs lol. Thanks!**

**That Weirdo Writer: yup :). Since I've actually planned out the plot now, I should be able to do these chapters pretty quickly. As long as I have the time between Uni studies. **


	28. Ice

_Chapter 28 - Ice_

They should have suspected that Kansas was a trap.

Percy wasn't too pleased to see Mr. D, even Roman, and the god seemed to share the sentiment.

He was even less pleased to be finally introduced to his immortal boyfriend's (was Kronos his boyfriend? Percy made a note to ask the Titan the next time he saw him) mother, since she turned him into something out of the Exorcist.

"At least we have somewhere we might be able to go next," Annabeth said helpfully once the eidolons had been banished from the demigods.

Percy sighed, picking at his food. "Yeah. Right."

"Didn't Kronos suggest Atlanta too?" Leo questioned. "If both him and Bacchus are suggesting the same place, maybe it's a good idea to check it out."

"You alright?" Annabeth murmured to Percy.

"Yeah, sure," Percy said, offering her a small smile. "Just… kind of worried. Anyone heard of Phorcys before? And what's this about Gaea wanting two of us? Piper – you're the one that heard her say it. Any ideas?"

Piper shook her head. "None," she admitted. "Only that she wants the blood of a female and a male demigod."

"Like Polybotes wanted mine?" Percy asked. "I mean, he wanted to take me prisoner. Didn't want to kill me, but… I don't get it. Why keep us alive?"

"Maybe demigod blood is special?" Leo asked. "Magic or something. Annabeth, you ever heard of that?"

"No," Annabeth said with a frown. "Never. But Phorcys…"

Percy snapped his fingers. "Wait. He's an old sea god. Sometime before my dad, a son of Gaea apparently."

"And he's in Atlanta?" Leo asked sceptically.

"Seems so."

"Why is a sea god in Atlanta?"

Percy shrugged. "No clue," he said. "But I'm sure we can find out."

* * *

The instant they landed in Atlanta, Percy knew something was wrong.

It was _cold. _Not only cold, but snow was lazily falling to blanket the city – snow at the end of June. That was a first, Percy mused. Annabeth stuck her hands under her armpits. "This doesn't bode well," she said grimly.

"Look," Piper said, pointing down at the lake to the North East. "It's iced over."

"We'll go check it out," Percy decided. "See what's going on."

Unfortunately, since Hedge had been stuck on the trireme for the journey so far, he insisted on joining Percy and Frank. "Be careful, Percy," Annabeth said.

"It's like the Labyrinth," Piper muttered under her breath.

Percy's eyes furrowed. "Right," he said. "You guys found that frozen lake in the Labyrinth." Percy didn't mention the sea monster that had been lying in wait for them. "Okay." Percy pulled on a warm coat. "We'd better go see who's responsible for this."

"Could be Khione," Leo offered.

"I don't think so," Jason said. "This is… different. Besides, it'd be a little too _obvious _for her, right?"

Percy huffed, watching his breath in the freezing air. "I don't know. But someone's got to be behind this."

"It's alright, cupcake," Hedge said. "I'll protect you."

Percy shared a small smile with Frank. "Yeah. Sure, Hedge. Come on."

Fortunately, the first person they met was able to direct them to the salt water in the city, the aquarium. They were the only people out, which rang even more alarm bells in Percy's head. A deserted city. He half expected to come across the Walking Dead.

There was no entry queue at the aquarium. Even inside, there was no heating. Percy closed his fingers around Riptide in his pocket.

Just like the rest of the city, it was deserted.

"Is it usually this frozen?" Frank asked in bewilderment. He wiped a layering of frost off the glass to an exhibit, jerking back slightly as he saw the shape of a whale shark entombed in the ice.

"Something's fishy here," Hedge said, lifting his baseball bat.

Percy sighed. "Through here," he suggested, seeing the frost had thickened leading through a luminous purple tank. The blood drained from his face.

"That's – hippocampi?" Percy asked in bewilderment. He saw a pair of Nereids settled on th bottom of another tank. Even these tanks were frozen.

A pair of sea-serpents were frozen in serpentine coils in another tank.

"What the Hades?" Percy demanded, the only words he was able to get out.

Aside from the frozen _exhibits, _the ice had spread even further through here. Twisted spires melted out of the ground, rising almost towards the ceiling. Others had pierced the tanks themselves, shattering the glass, but the frozen water formed a solid wall.

Then, in the middle of one of the next rooms, Percy paused. A woman had been impaled multiple times by the spires, and the ice had frozen her body. Her name tag read _KATE. _

Hedge sniffed the ice sculpture. "Not a mortal," he said warily.

"He's not either." Frank pointed at a man who had his legs bend and back bowed. He was also frozen.

"Who did this?" Percy asked as he observed _PORKY. _

Hedge was still sniffing the air, frowning as he did so.

"Coach?" Frank asked.

"I smell… something." Hedge scowled. "Something old."

Percy frowned. "Anything more specific?"

"Something cold."

"Yeah. Thanks," Percy said, glancing around the frozen room.

Abruptly, Hedge tensed. "Titan. It's a Titan."

Percy took out Riptide and Frank knocked an arrow to his bow. Riptide sprang to its full length in Percy's hand.

From another corridor under a red sign, Percy heard furious muttering. He raised Riptide to face the immortal emerging from the darkness, red light reflecting off his nearly-white hair. Cold eyes surveyed the three and the Titan crossed thick arms over his chestplate. The armour was Stygian Iron. Percy tensed, but the Titan merely scowled. The frost webbing out from his feet froze in its tracks. The room warmed slightly, and the light hair faded to a darker shade.

"Hi," Percy greeted wearily. The Titan looked vaguely familiar to him.

"This is the thanks I get?" The Titan demanded, eyes fixed on Riptide's point. Frost covered the blade in a split second, stretching up the metal and into the hilt. Percy swore and dropped the freezing hilt, hissing as he flexed numb fingers. The same had happened to Frank's bow and Hedge's bat. "Better," the Titan said.

"Thanks?" Percy echoed with a frown.

The Titan smiled crookedly, and Percy's frown deepened. "Yes. Thanks. I've just taken down Keto and Phorcys for you. A little thanks tends to go a long way these days, or so I hear." The Titan stepped further into the room, eyes narrowing slightly at Percy. "You must be Percy Jackson," he said.

Percy hesitated. "Have we met before?"

"No," the Titan said coldly. "But you've met one of my brothers quite intimately, or so I hear." The temperature dropped at least a dozen or so degrees. "Quite frankly, I don't see the appeal."

Percy swallowed. "You're one of Kronos' brothers," he guessed. He couldn't think of another Titan he'd _intimately _met before. Percy had known that he'd met all but one of Kronos' brothers – including dreaming of them. "Koios."

Koios' eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Sweet Gaea," he said, his nose crinkling in distaste. "He even _smells _like you now."

Percy bowed his head, fully aware that he'd had sex with this Titan's brother. He glanced around the ice sculptures. "You did all this?"

Koios' scowl deepened. "My dearest brother asked me to investigate before you arrived. As much as I… _dislike_ the thought of him being fucked by a demigod, allowing you to fall into this trap would be distressing for him and a stressed Kronos is a Kronos to avoid."

Hedge frowned. "Does this mean we can't fight him?"

"On the contrary," Koios mused, "I would welcome a challenge."

"Yes," Percy said as he relaxed slightly. An immortal can't fight a demigod without a challenge. "It does." He glanced back towards the Titan. "Were you in the Labyrinth? Some friends of mine found a frozen ice sheet in the middle of the Labyrinth. They were worried about whom was responsible."

"Yes," Koios said in amusement.

"And the serpent?"

The Titan grinned. "Keto here was trying to lure it into a bay to capture it for her aquarium. I lured it elsewhere."

Frank hesitated. "Ah, Mr. – Koios, sir, we were rather hoping that Phorcys would have some information for us. About the Mark of Athena, uh, two twin giants. And maybe what your mother is up to?"

Koios grunted. "Gaea is always scheming. As for the Mark of Athena, every immortal knows the location of that map. And as for the twins, they captured that son of Hades – Nicola?"

"Nico."

"Yes, him," Koios said. "Something about a doomsday show they have planned. I'm not aware of the details." The Titan snapped his fingers. "Ah. Yes. And Kronos wanted me to warn you that there's a bounty on your heads. Something about capturing a male and female. It may also be wise of you to find some way to head to Mount Ida and find the Ideon Cave, and something to help you on your way will be found at Troy."

"That's… helpful," Percy said. "Thanks." For once, it seemed that they'd found a helpful immortal whom _didn't _answer in riddles.

"The Ideon Cave?" Hedge asked in disbelief. "Only Zeus knows where that is."

Koios scowled. "Not only Zeus."

"What's the Ideon Cave?" Frank asked.

The Titan's gaze darkened. "The cave where Rhea bore Zeus, hidden from our sight. You'll find it in Crete."

"And Troy?"

"_That _you can find for yourself. If I tell you everything it ruins the entertainment, Percy Jackson," Koios said with a cruel smile.

"Wait – the map for the Mark of Athena?" Percy asked. "You didn't say where it is."

"Didn't I?" Koios mused. He smiled. "My apologies."

The Titan disappeared, taking the frost with him. Percy stared at the spot he'd been. "Damnit."

"What's the Mark of Athena?" Frank questioned.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know," he grumbled.

"Jackson," Hedge said. "We have a problem."

"What?"

Hedge pointed at the ice. "It's melting."

Frank frowned. Glancing towards the ice sculptures. Percy's eyes widened and he snatched up his sword, stabbing both Keto and Phorcys before they could defrost.

"Percy," Frank said.

Percy swore under his breath. The ice which had shattered one of the tank walls was melting and turning into slush. The sea serpents within the tank were unfreezing. One of them lashed its tail, turning ice to mush, and the entire block of water shattered into a million different pieces, spilling the giant sea serpents over the floor.

Frank yelped. "Go!"

Percy was already jumping a lashing tail in a mad dash for the exit.

In the sudden chaos behind them, flashing lights and firecrackers went off, some catching on the walls and ceiling. Sparks flickered, and fires smouldered behind them as they ran.

* * *

**So there were a few guesses as to the identity of the one responsible for the ice. No one was correct, which means I'm doing something right XD. No one has yet guessed who the 'Horned One' is.**

**Next chapter _should _be out for Christmas. I've fleshed it out (which is the difficult bit) so it should be possible.**

**ShadowsClaw: Well, I've done a lot of research for the constellations for this story. Several will be appearing in this. And as for your guesses... nope, nope, and nope. **

**marinamar4: You might have the Titan responsible... but since you didn't name them... I'll be careful about Sagitta, don't worry ;). I litereally just typed in greek constellations and explored all the stories to pick out what I wanted. And multiple children of Kronos _will _be in this story.**

**Ghostfall: 'evil horny person' that can be taken in lots of different ways. XD. **


	29. Pricus

**_Chapter 29 - Pricus_**

"He didn't say where the map was?" Annabeth demanded.

"No," Percy said. "Lots of other helpful things. But not that."

"Doesn't that seem a little odd?" Jason asked. "A Titan being helpful."

"He's right," Annabeth said. "Something's not right here."

"Why didn't Kronos tell us about the bounties when he was here?" Hazel questioned. "Or maybe about Troy, or Crete?"

"Where is Troy?" Leo asked.

Annabeth groaned. "He's told us where to go, but that's just raised more questions than answers."

"We've got to go somewhere," Jason said.

"The eagles are right behind us," Leo agreed.

Percy summoned a rainbow. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Kronos, I-don't-know-where. Wherever he usually is."

He was surprised when he actually saw Kronos through the screen of mist a few seconds later. Koios was sprawled out along a pillowed bench next to him. Percy raised an eyebrow.

Kronos cut off mid-sentence when he saw Percy, his eyes widening slightly. "Alpha," he greeted cheerfully.

A smile tugged at Percy's lips. "Hey," he said. He nodded his head to Koios. "Hello, Koios." The older Titan scowled at him, and Kronos nudged him with a faint frown.

"Be nice, Koios. At least for now."

The Alpha Titan grumbled, but let his head rest back down. "Just because you asked nicely, brother dearest."

Kronos' eyes gleamed. "Yes," he said. With his brother content for now, Kronos returned his attention to Percy. "Percy," he murmured in greeting.

Percy's lips twitched. "Just thought I'd check in," the alpha said. "See how you were."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy, but the son of Poseidon pointedly avoided her gaze. Kronos hummed. "Right," he said with a rueful smile. "And the other reason?"

Koios snorted.

"Koios mentioned there was a map to the Mark of Athena that every immortal knew about. But he didn't mention where it is?"

Kronos frowned at his brother. "He didn't?" He turned to grin at Percy again. "No matter. Charleston. You'll want to hurry. I hear the Romans are still on your tails."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately. Thanks, Kronos."

The Titan's eyes gleamed. "No problem, Percy. I'm happy to help." Koios erupted into full-blown laughter, and Kronos scowled before slashing through the message. The last thing Percy saw of his omega was of him whipping around to glare at his alpha brother.

"Charleston," Percy said. "Leo, set course to Charleston."

"Yes, Captain Salt Water!"

Percy sighed.

"So we'll go to Charleston to find the map that Koios mentioned," Annabeth said. "Then we'll have to find a way to get to Troy and Crete."

"But why would Koios want us to go there?" Jason asked warily. "I think it goes without saying that you should never trust a Titan. They're planning something."

"Obviously," Annabeth agreed. She glanced over at Percy, whom only ignored her. "Maybe Kronos will spill everything if Percy asks," she said half-heartedly.

"It's a long shot," Piper said. "I doubt he will."

"He's the Crooked One for a reason," Hazel added.

"Either way," Percy said, "we've got to get to Charleston first. With the Romans closing in we won't have much time." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I want to check out the harbour too. See if the Nereids might have more information for us."

* * *

Percy didn't meet the Nereids in the harbour at Charleston.

As it turned out, something else had taken up residence and chased out the Nereids. Percy watched in bewilderment as a fish with the front half of a goat swam in circles around him. "What are you?" Percy asked, spinning to keep the sea-goat in sight.

Approximately the size of a hippocampus, the sea-goat had large horns curling back over his heat. A thick tail lashed through the water as he twisted and rolled through the harbour.

The goat's voice echoed in his head. _"I am Pricus," _the goat said.

"Pricus," Percy echoed, immediately remembering the sea-goat that Annabeth and Piper had found previously. "Capricorn."

_"I used to be, yes," _the goat said. _"You're Percy Jackson."_

Percy nodded, despite the remark not being a question. "Yes. I am."

_"Kronos' alpha."_

"Yes."

_"You have my apologies."_

Percy cracked a small smile. "It's not that bad," he said. "Pricus, you've been brought back to life, right?"

The sea-goat shuddered, pausing his restless swimming to stay opposite from Percy. _"Yes. But I cannot say whom was responsible. The Horned One."_

"Draco said the same," Percy said. "Pricus, you were created by Kronos, weren't you?"

_"That Titan did create me," _Pricus said. _"And raised me when I was a young sea-goat. But I'm not fool enough to consider him my father."_

"He's given us some advice," Percy said. Pricus' eyes widened, the old immortal looking alarmed at his words.

_"Ignore him."_

"He's my omega – if I can't trust him-"

_"No one can trust him," _Pricus sneered. _"Even his children. What makes you think that his outlook towards his alpha would be any different?"_

Percy hesitated. "I… don't know." He sighed. "I guess I just hoped…"

_"Don't bother hoping. With Kronos you have to be sure. And even then you have to doubt that you're sure. He created me, but even I can never trust my creator. Too much deception, too many lies. Mark my words, demigod, treachery runs in that golden ichor of his."_

"Well have you heard anything? We've been told that we should go to Troy and Crete? Troy and Mount Ideon?"

Pricus scowled. _"Rumours. Supposedly Amalthea has returned through the Doors of Death. And the Trojan War has… reignited."_

"Amalthea?" Percy echoed. "Who's that? And how could the Trojan War have restarted?" He asked in disbelief. "That happened… millennia ago."

Pricus shrugged. _"Resurrect the correct people, and you can kick off wars. But that's unimportant."_

"Unimportant?"

_"Yes. There's something else going on," _Pricus said. _"Some deal between Porphyrion and Gaea. I'm not aware of the details. Porphyrion's an alpha, did you know? Powerful alpha too. Not many that can match him. Even the Titans try to steer clear of him."_

"What's that got to do with anything?" Percy demanded. "He's hardly the only immortal alpha."

_"Perhaps," _Pricus conceded. _"There's a deal going on behind the scenes."_

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked. "How do I know I can trust you?"

_"I'd trust me more than I would the Titans," _Pricus replied. _"And no one takes a second look at a goat."_

"Unless they're somewhere they shouldn't be," Percy said.

_"You're willing to go on the word of the most deceptive Titan there has ever been and will ever be, but you can't listen to me?"_

Percy pressed his lips together. "It's easier to listen to him."

_"That's what he's best at. Convincing people to listen to him."_

Percy ground his teeth. "Right." He said. "Pricus-" He paused, feeling something drop into the harbour water.

_"You'd best go," _the old sea-goat said. _"Your friends need your assistance."_

"Wait," Percy said. "Do you know why Gaea wants a male and a female demigod alive?"

_"Demigod blood has divine essence," _Pricus said. _"And demigods are easier to capture than gods. There's a plant, something that the giants need before they face the Olympians. Supposedly, demigod blood hastens it's growth. But I don't know what that plant is. If you find Odysseus in your travels, he should know."_

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Pricus. I'll… try to listen to what you've said."

_"Be careful, Percy Jackson. That Titan cannot be trusted," _Pricus called after the demigod as he shot towards the dock. His tail flicked through the water, scything through the murk. Pricus turned his amber eyes towards the open ocean, his form fading into the depths.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**I have exams in January so it'll probably be a good month until I can get another chapter out. Sorry. But I want to read all your theories in that time! Throw them in your reviews and let me know what you think is going to happen. With this chapter posted, all of the pieces towards the climax should now be hidden throughout this fic.**

**So initially I was planning to have Pricus in the aquarium, but then realised that with Koios there too it wouldn't work too well. So he just happens to be in Charleston harbour - and no, that's not a coincidence ;). So in this chapter I've laid out a little of what's coming in the future of this fic. And yes, I'm changing the reason for Gaea wanting demigod blood. This plant is mentioned briefly in the myths, and it's completely brilliant and Riordan _really _should have included it, a wasted opportunity without it. **

**ghostfall: Ha not dead yet. **

**That Weirdo Writer: Yeah. I wasn't either until a few chapters ago XD. **

**ShadowsClaw: Nope. Hahah. **


	30. Mermen

_Chapter 30 - Mermen_

Percy hadn't had much time to think over Pricus' warning.

After knocking Octavian into the harbour at Fort Sumter, then summoning a storm to batter the ramparts and then sending the Argo II shooting off into sea, he was too drained to stand. When the deck beneath him started tipping sideways, Annabeth ordered both him and Jason off into the infirmary.

For some reason, Percy wasn't surprised when Kronos slid into the infirmary not long after. The Titan grinned crookedly at Percy and dropped himself down into the chair next to him.

"I thought you were busy with Koios?"

Kronos shrugged. "I can only stomach the company of my brothers for so long. If I spend too long with them they start mocking me." He paused. "I hear you destroyed Fort Sumter."

On the bed across from Percy, Jason raised his head. "We what?"

"Apparently it was quite a show. For mortals, of course."

Percy shut his eyes. _Be careful, Percy Jackson. That Titan cannot be trusted._ The demigod quirked an eyebrow at his omega. "Talking about Fort Sumter," Percy said. "I met Pricus in the harbour."

Kronos pulled a face. "You did?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "He had some interesting things to say."

"Oh? That's a first."

Percy frowned at the Titan. "That's rude," he chided. He tried to ignore Jason watching the two with interest.

"Pricus has never forgotten that I dropped him into the ocean and let him find his own way," Kronos dismissed.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Jason asked.

"Hardly the worst I've been to my own creations," Kronos drawled, obviously referring to the gods. "But he was merely an experiment. I was never good at creating and wanted to see if I could make something new."

Percy sighed. "Right," he muttered.

Kronos smiled. "Are you still blindly stumbling around in the dark or do you all have a plan in place now?"

The alpha hummed. "Someone's curious."

"Am I not permitted to keep an eye on my stupid alpha?" Kronos questioned. "Someone has to, lest you get yourself killed."

Percy smirked. "Aw, I didn't know you cared so much." When Kronos merely raised an eyebrow, prompting him to answer his question, Percy rolled his eyes. "Well we're heading to the ancient lands now. Or the Mediterranean, whatever you want to call it."

"It's hardly _ancient_."

"Maybe not to _you_," Percy said pointedly. "But most of us weren't born thousands of years ago."

"Millions."

"Whatever."

"And then?"

"Well Nico's still captured so... I guess we find him. Uh... and we'll work it out from there."

Kronos sighed.

"Look, okay, we're going blind. We don't know what's out there. We don't know what the giants are planning or anything like that. But we _do_ know that we've got to find Nico. So that's what we'll do. The rest can be worked out after." Percy watched a flicker of _something_ cross Kronos' eyes. "What?"

The Titan Lord's jaw tightened. He hesitated.

"Kronos?" Percy sat up, focusing his full attention onto Kronos. "What? You look..." _sad_, "I don't know. Is there anything I should know about?"

"No," Kronos said instantly.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Is there anything that it might be a good idea for me to know about? Even if you don't want to say it?" Kronos' lips twitched. Percy decided that was a good sign. "So?"

Kronos sighed, hunching over slightly. "Gaea's bothering me," he admitted.

Percy stiffened. Across the room, Jason turned his head towards the Titan, completely dropping the pretense of not listening. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Kronos' expression soured. His knuckles turned white as he fisted his hands. "I'm trying to keep out of it, but she's not giving me much of a choice. The only moments I can find peace without her whispering is with my brothers... or you."

Percy felt his stomach churn. "Whispering?"

Kronos shrugged. "It's rather difficult to get away and become independent when your mother is the literal earth beneath your feet."

Percy reached towards him. "We'll win this," he promised. "She'll stop."

Kronos' smile was hollow. "Of course you will," he said, but it was obvious from his tone that he didn't believe it.

"If she doesn't bother you while you're with me, then maybe you can-" Percy cut himself off when the trireme shuddered as something collided with it. He swore at the interruption. "What the _Hades_ is that?" Percy demanded, staggering to his feet. Jason bolted up too.

"You're under attack," Kronos mused.

Percy whirled around to face him. "Yeah – I could figure that much out myself thanks," he said, stumbling towards the door as the ship shook again.

Jason, whom hadn't stopped other than to give the Titan Lord a sour look for his comment, was out of the door first and running above deck. Percy emerged out a few seconds later, eyes widening in disbelief when he saw the monster attacking their ship. "What's that?" He demanded.

Kronos sauntered up the steps a few seconds later. "Skolopendra," he mused. "Marvellous. I haven't seen him in eons."

"Stop staring and help," Percy snapped as he surged forwards. It didn't make sense that he was jealous of a monster, but Kronos seemed genuinely pleased to see that damned thing.

"I would if I could," Kronos returned, neatly side-stepping a nostril-hair that slammed down onto the deck at his feet. "Unfortunately, the ancient laws prevent me from interfering. Have no fear though," the Titan continued with barely a pause, "I shall cheer from the side-lines."

"Yeah," Percy ground out. "That makes me feel so much better." He took his eyes off the monster briefly to glare at Kronos, and something bludgeoned him in the chest, sending him rolling back down the stairs.

He groaned, gasping for breath. "Damnit," Percy gasped out, unable to get enough air into his lungs. Kronos' face appeared above him, faintly tinged with worry. He groaned, dropping his head back down, only for stars to dance across his eyes. "Ouch." Percy tries to sit up, but the corridor spins. He can hear the sounds of fighting still on-going above. His friends are in danger – he has to help, but Kronos shoves him back down.

"Don't," the Titan said.

"What? Kronos – _what are you_-" Percy cuts himself off as the ship tilts sideways. He's not sure if that's him or actually the ship.

Percy's vision darkens at the edges.

"Mortals," he hears Kronos sigh, as if at the other end of a long tunnel. "So terribly fragile."

* * *

Percy woke up in the infirmary.

He was surprised to see Kronos, arms crossed next to him on the same chair he'd occupied previously. "What happened?" He groaned.

"You were flattened by a nose-hair," Kronos informed him.

"_What_?"

Kronos smirked. "Careful. You hit your head. Mortals send to get concussions after hits like that."

"Is that why everything's tilting?"

The Titan seemed rather amused. "No. Skolopendra nearly succeeded in destroying the trireme. The ship is actually tilting." Percy rose to his feet. "That's _not_ a good idea."

Percy ignored him. "Is everyone okay?"

Kronos paused. "Three of your demigod friends were thrown overboard. But I wouldn't worry, I'm sure you can find some more demigods to replenish your stock-"

"Kronos."

The Titan paused. "Everyone else is alive."

"Come on," Percy said, snatching hold of the Titan's hand. "We've got to go help."

"You need to stay in bed," Kronos said, expression hard. Pushing him was like shoving a damned statue.

"I can rest later," Percy said firmly. "Right now we need to find... who did you say went overboard?"

"I didn't. And what do you mean by _we_?"

"Usually, we is used to refer to-"

"That is not what I meant, and you know it."

Percy grinned as he emerged onto the deck. "Wow," he said, smile dropping. "Okay." The deck was a mess.

Annabeth rushed over, pausing only briefly as Kronos emerged up the stairs behind Percy. "Hazel, Frank and Leo went overboard," she said in a rush. "Do you think you can find them?"

Of course, she didn't say that they'd be finding their bodies.

Percy nodded. "Yeah," he said sombrely. "I was going to drag Kronos into a search with me."

Annabeth frowned slightly, an odd emotion crossing her eyes as her gaze shifted to glare at the Titan Lord. "Fine," she said stiffly. "Just find them."

Percy nodded, and then he leapt overboard. Kronos, of course, heaved out a long sigh as if Percy physically pained him, but a few seconds later the winged Titan shot beneath the surface of the sea after the alpha.

"Can you even breathe underwater?" Percy asked.

"Shouldn't you have asked that _before_ we jumped into the sea?" Kronos asked, his voice filtering through the ocean.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe." He floated opposite the Titan Lord, whose legs had melded together seamlessly into a dull golden tail at the waist, the change from the tanned skin of his chest to golden scales gradual. "Now that's interesting."

Kronos sighed. "It's not my preferred form. Perhaps we can get moving - the less time I spend with a tail the better."

Percy smiled. "I don't know," he mused. "I quite like it."

Kronos peered down into the ocean beneath them, past his tail. "Let us hope that my brother is too busy to notice my presence in his domain."

"Didn't Oceanus help your last rebellion?"

"Only because he didn't want Poseidon to forget he existed. Since I fucked his daughter he's been rather short-tempered when he's in my presence."

"His daughter?"

"Chiron."

"Oh," Percy said. Chiron's mother Philyra must have been Oceanus' daughter. The two were slowly descending into the depths. The son of Poseidon couldn't sense anything beneath them that could be his friends, but he didn't let himself worry yet. Then, suddenly, Kronos paused his descent.

Percy frowned. "Kronos?"

"Son of a bitch," Kronos swore.

"Kronos?" Percy repeated with a little more force. "What? I can't sense anything."

"I'd ask you not to refer to our mother as a bitch," a voice said and Percy watched as an odd mix of human, fish and horse swam up to join them. "But all of us know it's useless."

Percy's eyes widened as they were abruptly surrounded by mermen with sharp teeth and furious eyes, spears and tridents aimed at his throat before he could draw Riptide. "Uh hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are, Percy Jackson," the apparent leader of the mermen said, though he didn't take his eyes off Kronos.

Percy shifted to put himself between Kronos and the overly-interested fish-horse, but several of the others moved to stop him with bared teeth.

Kronos was ignoring all other mermen too, keeping his own gaze on that single being.

"Who _are_ you?" Percy demanded. "What do you want?" Horror bubbled up in his stomach. "Do you have our friends?" He demanded.

"I am Bythos," The leader said, finally dragging his eyes away from Kronos, but only briefly. No doubt he was more than aware that Kronos was the greater threat. "We have your friends."

"There are more below us," Kronos said. His golden tail waved gently in the currents, keeping himself away from the spears and tridents encircling him.

"Why can't I sense them?" Percy demanded.

"Undersea politics," Bythos said stiffly. "We tend to try to steer clear of them. We were going to stay away from your senses, but unfortunately you brought _scum_ into the sea with you."

Percy tensed. "Kronos _isn't_ scum," he snapped.

Bythos' smile was cold. Percy had the oddest feeling that he'd seen that smile before, and his brown eyes were startlingly familiar. "And you're suddenly the expert on him, are you?"

Percy's eyes narrowed. He glanced back at the omega, but the Titan was being awfully silent.

"Kronos?" Percy asked.

Kronos' tail twitched. It reminded Percy of the way Chiron's horse end would sometimes skitter nervously. "Bythos, if we could have the demigods then we'll be on our way. I have no wish to intrude."

"You should have considered that thousands of years ago," the being snapped at Kronos, raising his own spear. "Perhaps if you _had_ intruded, mother would never have been killed."

_That_ was unexpected. Percy had the feeling that he'd stumbled into yet another being whom had a personal vendetta with the Titan Lord. "Look," Percy said, returning his attention to the leader of the brigand, "we'll leave once I have my friends back."

"Percy," Kronos said.

"I don't care what your problem is with Kronos, but we're on a time-sensitive quest and we really need to get going. So," Percy continued, reaching out for the water around them and starting to churn it. The currents, previously calm, turned into a frenzy of motion. "Are you going to listen to the son of Poseidon or not?"

"_Percy_."

"Not now, Kronos."

"You're intruding on private land," Bythos said curtly, strangely unaffected by the churning seas around them. "Camp Fish-Blood is an independent training camp and I will _not_ have undersea politics brought here by a son of Poseidon."

Percy growled. "_Where are my friends_?"

"_Percy_."

"Leave."

The alpha bristled and jerked forwards, summoning the sea to his aid as he uncapped Riptide. Percy closed the distance between him and Bythos, only for him to ram headfirst into what seemed to be a solid wall of water. Percy grunted, the sea immediately moving to heal him as a commotion erupted at his back along with a startled and pained yelp from Kronos, and he narrowed his eyes. "Who _are_ you?"

Bythos' eyes were cold. "I'd have thought that your omega requesting your attention was more important than whom I am."

Percy paused. He glanced back, and his eyes widened. "Hey!" The demigod whirled around to face Bythos. "Let him go," he snapped, panic rising in his voice. He raised Riptide, pressing the point against Bythos' throat, and his eyes grew even wider at the single drop of ichor, before the sea healed the minor injury.

"You come here to our land without warning and threaten us," Bythos said, a ball of water bludgeoning Riptide from Percy's hand and sending the bronze blade spiraling into the depths. "You may be Poseidon's son, but that will not earn you our favour. Not when you come here with _him_." He gestured sharply towards Kronos. "Had you not attacked me, that wouldn't have happened."

Percy trembled. "Let him go," he repeated, more pleading this time. "It's not his fault, I was the one who lunged at you, he's not-"

"You will both come with me," Bythos said firmly. "And then we will have a _civilized_ discussion, without your threats and blustering, son of Poseidon. They mean nothing to me, and they mean nothing to my brother."

"Kronos?" Percy asked.

Bythos inclined his head. "Don't worry, Percy Jackson. He may be the second worst father to ever exist, but _I_ am not willing to commit patricide."

Percy's jaw dropped. "What?" He asked in bewilderment. "He's your... you're his son?"

Bythos nodded. "Yes. Chiron is my brother. Philyra was my mother, until Rhea murdered her, and then left my brothers and I to die of exposure." His expression softened slightly. "Or, we would have, had Kronos - in a rare act of mercy - not taken my brother Aphros and I to the ocean, and Chiron to Mount Pelian, a mountain which was sacred to nymphs and a place where Rhea wouldn't dare to hunt him down. Of course... Chiron isn't aware that Kronos did this. He had no one to tell him." The son of Kronos raised his voice, now talking to the mermen around them. "Make sure he gets to the city. I would talk with Percy Jackson alone."

Percy immediately jerked forward. "No-"

"You have no authority here," Bythos said firmly. "And certainly not this deep. As I said, you've entered the domains of my brother and I. I am the gods of the depths, Perseus. Do not worry, Kronos will be tended to while we have our discussion."

Percy watched, desperately wanting to follow as Kronos, unable to swim from the celestial bronze net the mermen had managed to tangle around his tail, was dragged deeper into the sea at spear and trident point, ichor clouding the water around him from the deep gash along the base of his throat - evidently, the Titan had been trying to get Percy's attention because one or several of the mermen had already had their weapons at his throat.

The Titan Lord glanced back at Percy, but when a three-pronged trident was jabbed a little too close for comfort, he turned his head away.

"How?" Percy asked, now that they were alone. "How did they manage to do that to him?"

Bythos seemed rather amused. "Oceanus always weakens Kronos whenever he's in the sea. The two have a lingering hatred for each other after Kronos had sex with Oceanus' daughter, my mother. And there's the whole Kronos throwing Ouranos' cock into the ocean to mock Oceanus for not helping with the murder. The two have an unspoken agreement not to enter each other's domains. Of course Oceanus isn't going to want the King of the Titans able to defeat the Master of the Seas, is he? Oceanus is well within his rights to crush Kronos under the weight of the entire ocean where he swims. But enough of that," Bythos said. "Your friends are safe and well. Come, tell me your story while we wait. They have told me theirs, now it is your turn."

* * *

**January exams are over! So to celebrate I have managed to churn this out over the weekend. CbD is due an update soon too.**

**So, Bythos and Aphros. Some myths claim they're kids of Poseidon and Amphitrite, but since Rick had them as Kronos' kids (with Philyra, and Chiron's brothers, as some other myths claim) I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea for Kronos to encounter at least one of them. Percy may seem a little OOC here, but I honestly think that's how he'd react to being encircled in Poseidon's domain. Try to get them to back off before going for deadly force, but then Kronos is also there too and Percy's instincts as an alpha would make him move to protect Kronos, even if Kronos doesn't need it. As for Oceanus, when it comes to a force outside Othrys he'll protect Kronos, but when it's just between him and Kronos? And especially if Kronos is in his domain without permission?**

**Guest: Well you're definitely the closest.**

**ghostfall: Yeah I love theories! It lets me know that people are interested in what's going on... that and I like knowing how I'm doing with keeping the final plot secret despite hinting at it occasionally so...**


	31. Pillars of Hercules

_Chapter 31 - Pillars of Hercules_

Bythos and Aphros had reminded Percy of Chiron, which made sense since they were brothers.

The fish-brothers had the same stature as Chiron, the same regal hold that Percy had picked up on in their godly half-siblings too. The familiarity had Percy settling quickly as he told them what had happened in their quest so far. They had assured Percy that they'd look into the aquarium in Atlanta, and they agreed between themselves to find Pricus – "Us illegitimate children of Kronos need to stick together, lots of immortals don't like us on principal." – before Leo, Hazel and Frank were brought into the large hut.

Back on the surface, Percy waited anxiously for Kronos to emerge from the depths. The brothers had said they wanted a word alone with their father and sent the demigods up ahead, not even listening to Percy's protests.

But, true to their word, nearly half an hour after Percy had breached the surface, Kronos emerged in a shower of seawater that swamped the deck.

Percy let out a sharp breath, scanning his omega over just to make sure that there was no lasting damage. Kronos seemed oddly thoughtful as he observed Percy in return, at least until he spotted the basket of brownies that the brothers had given them. The Titan snatched up a handful with a frown.

"You two aren't going to spend even longer making us wait are you?" Annabeth asked as she poked her head back onto the deck. Apparently Kronos' landing had been heavier than Percy had noticed.

"We can meet up here," Leo called from the quarterdeck.

Annabeth sighed before retreating back down the stairs.

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Leo."

The son of Hephaestus flashed him a thumbs up and a grin. "Yeah. What's up with her?"

Percy frowned and shrugged. "No clue."

Kronos snorted, scooping up yet another handful of brownies. Percy frowned and shoved him, but it was like trying to move a statue. "Hey, I know you've got a bottomless stomach and all," Percy said, "but we'd like some too."

"They're good."

"I know."

The Titan Lord shrugged. He paused, then looked over to Percy and opened his mouth.

"We need to find Nico –"

"And the Mark of Athena."

"Kronos?" Percy questioned, completely ignoring the other demigods who'd emerged onto the deck.

"Later," Kronos muttered. He frowned down at the brownies in his hand as if they'd personally offended him. "It's not important."

Percy slowly nodded before moving to follow the others. "Come on."

The Titan stayed where he was, allowing the demigods their moment to plan. He sighed, turning back to search the sea for any sign of a tailfin, maybe half-hoping that he'd spot one and could slip beneath the waves and never be found again. Only, he knew that his stupid alpha would jump in after him.

"Kronos?"

Kronos groaned and turned to face Percy. "Yes?" Percy gestured for him to come over. The omega huffed, but did so. "What?"

"What's the Athena Parthenos?"

The Titan stilled.

Percy's eyes furrowed. "You've heard of it, right?"

"Of course. Athena's pride and joy being carted off by the Roman Barbarians? I was laughing about it for weeks."

Jason bristled slightly. Frank and Hazel tensed at the insult, but none of the three said anything.

Percy, on the other hand, didn't have any qualms with scowling at his omega. "That's rude."

Kronos merely shrugged. "The Athena Parthenos was a statue of Athena."

"We know that much," Annabeth said. "But what does it _do_?"

The Titan cocked his head to the side. "Does a statue have to _do _anything? Perhaps it's just a statue of Athena."

"_The Giant's Bane,_" Annabeth recited, narrowing her eyes slightly at Kronos. "So it does _something_."

"Perhaps finding it would simply unite Romans and Greeks," Kronos offered. "Perhaps _that _could be considered a Giant's Bane."

Percy huffed. "Right, so you don't know."

Kronos hummed. "I _was _in Tartarus then," he said. "What interest should I have in an old statue from Athens that has been sending half-blooded bastards to their deaths?"

Annabeth stared at him completely disbelievingly, and rightly so. Percy grunted. "Great."

"If it's the most powerful statue of Athena," Hazel said. "It's got to be for a reason, right?"

Leo nodded sagely. "Right," he agreed. "Maybe for a Giant-Killing reason?"

Percy's eyes furrowed slightly at Kronos as Leo directed them all to clean the ship, watching the omega closely. There was something in the back of his mind, an itch he couldn't quite reach.

It was only after he was midway through cleaning the upper deck with Annabeth, Hazel and Frank that he realised just what it was. "We never mentioned the Mark of Athena," Percy said suddenly.

Kronos was avoiding all work, instead lounging on Festus' head. Fortunately, it put him at a distance from the demigods where they were hunched over parts of the mast.

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"After Kronos joined us," Percy said, dropping his voice, just in case Kronos could hear them talking from where he was. "None of us mentioned the Mark of Athena, but he knew that demigods had been killed following it. How did he know about the Mark of Athena if he claims to not know about the statue?"

Annabeth stilled. "I – I don't know." She glanced over at where the winged Titan was stretching out along Festus, eerily resembling a big cat – his jaguar form – as he did so. "He knows more than he's telling us."

"Why?" Frank asked lowly.

"He mentioned that Gaea's been trying to get him to join her," Percy added.

Hazel pressed her lips together. She, of all of them, knew what it was like to have Gaea bothering someone. "Has he said anything else?"

"No," Percy said quietly. His hands clenched into a fist. "Pricus has warned me, others have warned me." Percy hesitated. "Something's going to go wrong."

* * *

The Pillars of Hercules weren't anything impressive, and Percy had entirely no urge to meet the former demigod. Quite frankly, he'd rather ignore his existence. Hercules may have been a hero, but Percy hadn't forgotten his treatment of Zoe Nightshade. Besides, Percy had more important things to do.

And Kronos wasn't about to complain.

Percy didn't know what mess Kronos had got himself into, but he was going to try to find out. Maybe the Titan would spill everything if Percy pushed him. So they retreated to Percy's room while Jason and Piper went to talk to Hercules.

The alpha pressed himself against Kronos, the two lying on his bed, simply sprawled next to each other. Kronos seemed quite happy to stay there, arms behind his head as he shut his eyes. Percy huddled closer, feeling the immortal's overwhelming warmth. Fortunately, Kronos had vanished his wings, allowing himself to settle back more comfortably.

Not for the first time, Percy wondered what Kronos' true form looked like, wanted to know how different Kronos looked when he wasn't standard mortal size, when he didn't have to consider fitting in.

"Right," Percy said. "What do you _really _know about the Athena Parthenos?"

Kronos frowned, though his eyes remained shut. "It's a statue."

"Yes, thank you – we've been over that much already. What _else _do you know that you haven't said?"

The Titan took a few long seconds to answer. "What makes you think I know anything more?"

"You mentioned that demigods had died looking for it," Percy pointed out. "So obviously you know _something _that you're not saying." The alpha shifted over, moving ever closer. "If there's something we should know about it, something that you've overheard. Or maybe that you've been told – _anything_ that you've been told –"

"What makes you think that anyone tells me anything?" Kronos cut across, one eye finally opening. Cold, hard, his gaze fixed on Percy with the ferocity of a cornered beast.

"You've said that Gaea's been talking to you, maybe she could've said something." Percy shifted, brushing his fingers over the omega's jawline. He pressed closer, trying to get Kronos to move closer, but the Titan didn't budge – as unmoving as a statue.

Kronos fixed both eyes onto Percy. "And if she has?" There was a faint sneer in his voice, a look to his eyes that briefly had Percy recoiling as a voice screamed in his head – _something's wrong. Something's very wrong. _

"Tell me?" Percy pressed. "If Gaea's been bothering you – you're not the only one. She's been messing with our heads too, getting us to do things. Tricking us, trying to stop us."

The omega snorted in amusement. "Not to the lengths she's going with me."

Percy let out a sharp breath. "We can help if you talk to us."

"How?" Kronos' tone was fierce, hard.

Percy frowned. "What?"

The Titan's jaw clenched. "How could you possibly help?"

"We know what it's like, Kronos."

"You can't _possibly _know," Kronos snapped suddenly, hotly. Percy tried to curl around him, but Kronos shrugged him off with ease, sliding from his grip like oil as he jerked upright. "_How _could you know – you're only _mortal_."

A hand clenched around Percy's heart as he heard those words, the fury with which they'd been said. A shiver ran up his spine – _wrong, something's wrong _– as eyes of molten gold fixed on him.

Percy swallowed. "Kronos –"

"Your existence is meaningless and will be forgotten, given a decade. You serve your purpose and Zeus tosses you aside, merely to be dusted off and sent off into the fray again when it suits him." Kronos' eyes burned, seemingly looking straight through Percy's and into his soul beyond. "You have small lives and little problems and that will _never _change." His ochre gaze darkened. "_Why _do you continue on in this madness?"

Percy swallowed, forcing himself to meet those eyes that burn with the fury of a thousand suns head-on. He's reminded, not for the first time – and nor the last – that the omega was remarkably good at luring Percy into a false sense of security when around him. Percy had to remember that he was the Lord of the Titans.

"Because if we don't, then who will?" Percy asked. "Someone has to do it."

Kronos scoffed. "It's better to let the world burn." His hands clench, knuckles whitening.

Wordlessly, Percy reached over. Kronos' gaze stopped him. _You're only _mortal. Percy let out a sharp breath. "Kronos –"

The Titan shifted, muttering something about needing some fresh air – despite the fact that they'd only been below deck for no longer than fifteen minutes. Percy ground his teeth, feeling that hand around his heart clench further as his omega strode from the room.

It was a few minutes later, when Percy was finally able to move after staring at the door, that the alpha realised that Kronos hadn't even answered his very first question.

Outsmarted yet again.

The ship suddenly rumbled around him, everything shuddering as the Argo II took to the air. Percy sighed and picked himself up, deciding to find out what had happened during the meeting that Jason and Piper had with Hercules. Maybe they had some good news.

If he was hoping to see Kronos on the top deck, he was sorely disappointed. When Annabeth saw him emerge from below deck, she made her way straight over. "What happened?" She demanded. "Did you get it out of him?"

"Where is he?" Percy asked.

"Percy –"

"Where did he go?" Percy repeated, cutting over her. The Athena Parthenos was less important right now.

"He flew off," Hazel said softly.

"I've never seen anyone move so quickly," Leo called down to Percy. "What did you say to him?"

"Percy, the Athena Parthenos –"

"I don't care," Percy snapped at Annabeth, anger rising. Damnit, why had Kronos just flown off? "It can wait." How_ could you know_ – _you're only_ mortal. "I need – does anyone know where Kronos went?"

"Sorry, Percy," Hazel said. The others all came up with similar apologies, but Percy just clenched his jaw.

"He just left. I don't know what's going on with him, but I need to find out," Percy paused briefly, eyes furrowing as he finally took in the deck of the ship and bewilderment struck. "Where did the coconuts come from?"

"A parting gift from Hercules," Piper said helpfully.

Percy blinked, hesitating as he cast a glance around the sky, hoping to see a flash of golden-feathered wings. No such luck. He wished he could follow Kronos, but Percy couldn't fly and he had no way to track the Titan down. For all Percy knew, he could be on the other side of the world right now.

The alpha shut his eyes. "Okay," he said. He swallowed. "Where next?"

Percy tried to shove Kronos' words aside, wanted to forget them for now and mull them over later. But even as Leo and the others brought him up to speed regarding the encounter with Hercules the Titan's biting words lingered at the back of his mind, playing on repeat.

_You're only_ _mortal_.

* * *

**Wow. 2 months. You have my apologies.**

**So with the current state of the world today I just wanted to say I hope everyone's being safe and healthy in these times. For those interested, I live in the country trying to divorce from the EU. Fortunately enough, the Prime Minister has finally called for a lockdown tonight (better late than never, I guess). So I will be spending the next 3 weeks attached to my laptop - expect a few updates coming faster than before xD. **

**thatgremlinbich: lol, exactly. Overprotective older brothers... you've got to love them xD**

**Thatgremlinbitch : He's being a sneak**

**Guest: No comment.**

**BlueFireRunes: Thanks!**

**ghostfall: Yeah, I actually didn't do too badly.**


	32. The Golden Sword

_Chapter 32 - The Golden Sword_

Part of Percy wanted to say forget the world, forget Gaea. Forget everything that had happened, and race after his omega to take him and disappear forever, plant his head underground and pretend the world wasn't falling down around them.

_Why do you continue on in this madness?_

Honestly, Percy didn't know. It seemed like the gods and Fate played with his life, trying to figure out the best way to hurt him or break him down into little pieces. He felt like screaming at the sky, at Zeus, felting like stomping his feet into the deck of the Argo II and demanding what he wanted from him.

As if that weren't enough, as he stared out at the sea around them after explaining his dream about the giant twins that he'd had to Annabeth, he could feel the dark depths stirring beneath them. The vibes from the bottom waters sent shivers down his spine – eerily reminiscent of the ancient, cold and heavy feeling that he often felt when around Kronos. This sea was _ancient, _and just like the Titan Percy guessed that it would be slow to stir, but furious once woken.

Even so, Percy couldn't believe that he missed the other ship until it collided with their hull.

He reached out to grab hold of Annabeth as he braced himself against the railings, stopping her from toppling overboard.

Percy took a brief moment to scan the enemy over as they were boarded, rather surprised to see they were dolphin men, before uncapping Riptide as him and Annabeth were surrounded by a dozen chattering men.

The alpha's eyes narrowed at them. "What are you?"

The men chattered nonsense back at Percy, until they parted and allowed someone else into the ring. Their standard ancient Greek armour was golden from gorgon face-mask to sandals. In their hand they held a golden sword, a spear crossed over their back.

"Hello, brother," gorgon-face greeted, disarming Percy too quickly for him to follow.

Percy stared in disbelief after Riptide as the blade sank beneath the waves. "Brother?" He demanded, gritting his teeth slightly. From Polyphemus to Antaeus and even Triton, Percy didn't have much luck with his half-brothers.

The golden boy cocked his head to the side. "Chrysaor," he said by ways of an introduction. "And you must be Perseus Jackson."

"Percy," Percy corrected. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He demanded.

His half-brother sighed. "Usually, I'd say everything. Unfortunately, I've been paid a decent sum to deliver you and another to my patron."

"Gaea," Percy guessed flatly.

Annabeth's eyes furrowed. "How did you know where we are?"

"A little bird told me," Chrysoar said, his tone heavy with amusement as if he'd just said a brilliant joke. "Fortunately, Mother Earth has said I can keep anything she doesn't need." A few dolphin warriors dragged several of the other demigods up from below decks. "I'm sure your friends will sell for a nice price. I've heard Krios is looking to get his hands on our poor cousin over there," he nodded his head to Jason, who was unconscious and bound with bronze rope, new bruises blooming over his face. Chrysaor watched them closely.

Percy's jaw tightened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Percy warned. "Someone I know gets _very _angry."

Chrysaor laughed in his face. "Who, Kronos?" He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure. Maybe once Gaea is done with you she'll let Kronos have you back. Or maybe he would rather she just kills you and is done with it. Or," Chrysaor mused, "she'll let _me _have her wayward son. I'm sure I could put him to good use."

The demigod's anger rose, swelling and building like a volcano ready to erupt. Coach Hedge was dragged onto the deck, lashing out with his hooves and throwing insults. As Chrysaor was preoccupied with the satyr, Percy felt Riptide return to his pocket.

Percy didn't hesitate in uncapping the sword, lashing out at his half-brother in an instant.

Chrysaor was too intent on watching his crew of dolphin men truss up the satyr to react in time. Riptide slashed through the air, aimed straight at his half-brother's neck, and Percy allowed himself a moment of triumph, at least until the blade bounced off the wooden shaft of the spear on Chrysaor's back.

Percy yelped, vibrations running up Riptide and into his shoulder even as Chrysaor struck out at him, cutting him from shoulder to hipbone. Percy cried out and dropped Riptide as he dropped to his knees, the other son of Poseidon kicking the blade aside.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. She tried to move towards him, but the dolphin warriors chattered and cut her off.

Chrysaor chuckled at Percy, taking the spear off his back. "You like it?" He asked, turning the shaft in his hands. "I'm not usually a spear person, but I couldn't help myself with this beautiful little weapon." The pain crackling up and down Percy's front made it difficult to concentrate, but he knew that Chrysaor had purposefully only slightly cut him. With reactions like those, his half-brother could have cut him in half if he'd wanted. "Had to re-kill Achilles for it, of course. But I think it was more than worth it."

"Achilles?" Annabeth demanded.

The gorgon mask cocked to the side. "Of course. When I heard that the Trojan War had kicked off again I couldn't _not _take a look at what was happening over there. And, well, a few thousand years of being dead tends to leave one rather confused. Achilles was ridiculously easy to kill again."

Percy stared up at the spear of Achilles in Chrysoar's hands. It looked like any normal spear, aside from the faint glow to the wood of the shaft. Gingerly, Percy reached down at his chest where blood was staining his shirt. He blinked. So maybe Chrysaor had done a little more damage to him than Percy had first thought.

Still, he remembered something he'd been threatened once by Mr. D – something about dolphins.

An idea slowly started forming in the back of his mind.

"Your dolphins," Percy said, "how did that happen?"

Chrysaor sighed from behind his mask. "They had an unfortunate encounter with someone back in the days. Only these men weren't completely turned into dolphins." He turned to watch as the dolphins started loading supplies onto their own ship. "Make sure that's the last of them," he said.

Percy's lips twitched. "Let me guess," he said, "Dionysus?" The dolphin men chattered in clear worry. "That's a shame. He'll probably come back to finish the job then."

If anything got their attention it was _that_.

But Percy had to be quick. Chrysaor was patiently waiting for his men to move everything, but Percy wasn't sure how long he'd stay awake for with the gash down his chest.

"He's our Captain," Percy proclaimed. "He won't like our journey being delayed." He smiled as he saw Frank sneaking around behind the dolphin warriors. "If you're all lucky," Percy said. "You might all get away without being turned into an insane dolphin."

Fortunately, Annabeth caught on. "Absolutely," she agreed, and Percy allowed himself to relax now that she was taking over and his vision was turning blurry. Even after mating with Kronos and disappointing her, he knew she'd always have his back.

It seemed like it was only a few minutes later that Percy was waking up in the infirmary again.

He groaned, raising his head and spotting Annabeth sitting next to him. "Hey," he greeted.

She frowned at him. "That was smart," she said.

"I can be smart sometimes," Percy defended. He looked hopefully around the room. "Has Kronos –"

"No."

Percy sighed. "Great."

"We sacrificed Chrysoar's ship to Dionysus," Annabeth supplied.

"Right," Percy muttered. He groaned as he sat up, running a hand through his hair. "This all sucks right now."

Annabeth shrugged. "I've never thought that mating with Kronos was a good idea."

"Not that," Percy snapped. "Everything. I just… I can see why Luke was so willing to help the Titans." He grimaced and stood up. Someone must have dropped him overboard into the sea, because his cut had all healed.

"Uh, hey," Jason said, poking his head into the infirmary. "Good to see you up, bro. You two should see this – we're descending over Rome."

Up on the top deck, all of the others were staring down at the city in amazement. Percy could make out the Colosseum, the old Roman Forum and many other points in the area as Rome sprawled out into the distance.

"Wow," he breathed.

"It's incredible," Annabeth agreed.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "do you know where you need to go?"

Annabeth swallowed. "Yes," she said.

Percy frowned as he spotted a familiar face strolling towards the Argo II from across the park. "Hold that thought," he said.

Annabeth's eyes furrowed. "Is that… Luke?" She asked in bewilderment. Beneath them, Luke's scarred face broke out into a crooked grin. He raised a hand and waved to them, making a gesture that Percy guessed was supposed to be a request to be let up.

Leo hesitated. "Should I?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "Let's see how he got here."

Leo set down the gangplank, letting the son of Hermes join them. Luke let out a short breath when he was standing on the deck. "Hey," he greeted, "I'm glad I caught you guys. Thought I'd missed you." He flashed a smile at Annabeth. "Hey," he said, a greeting which was obviously just for her.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here?"

Luke shrugged. "Oh, I've been in the area for a few weeks now. Been getting worried when you guys didn't show."

"Yeah. But _how_?"

Luke grinned. "Kronos. He gave me a lift over." He turned to Annabeth. "I know about the Mark of Athena," he said. He hesitated briefly. "I… didn't want to let you go off alone," he explained to her. "You don't mind me tagging along, right?"

Annabeth immediately shook her head. "No. Of course not. That… that would be nice."

Luke's grin widened. "That's good. Very good." He glanced at the other demigods. "You guys don't mind either?"

They shook their heads. "No," Jason said, "that's a good idea."

"You can't follow me all the way," Annabeth warned.

"I know," Luke said, raising his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. "But I… wanted to make sure I saw you again. Before… well, no Athena kid has managed to make it before. I just hope you'll be the first one."

Percy pressed his lips together. Annabeth was a great friend, and maybe could have been more had he not mated with Kronos. He'd miss her if he never saw her again.

"You said Kronos dropped you here?"

"A few weeks back," Luke confirmed. "But I haven't seen him since." He fixed his cerulean eyes on Percy. For a brief moment, Percy saw a flicker that he couldn't quite make out in those blue eyes, but then it was gone. "But he did tell me to make sure you went to the old Roman Forum."

Percy's eyes furrowed. "What?"

Luke shrugged. "The old Temple to Saturn. He just said to tell you to go there. Didn't say why."

The son of Poseidon hesitated. "What about Nico?"

"We still need to find him," Jason pointed out. "Hazel, do you think you could pinpoint his location?"

"I'd have to walk around, but yes. Frank, Leo, I'll need your help," Hazel said.

"So that's it," Piper said. "Jason and I can watch the ship and Luke goes with Annabeth. Hazel, Frank and Leo, and Percy –"

"Is him going alone a good idea?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Luke said. "There aren't any monsters around right now. It's been weeks for me and I haven't seen any."

Percy frowned. "Shouldn't there be loads here? Rome and all."

Luke shrugged. "Probably."

"So we meet back here at… three?" Jason asked.

"That'll work," Percy agreed.

"Sounds good," Leo said. "You'd better not let my ship get damaged."

"Don't worry, Leo," Piper assured him. "We'll be fine."

Percy watched as Luke and Annabeth were the first off the ship, going off wherever they needed to. Kronos wanted him to go to the Temple of Saturn, so obviously Percy would have to find it first. Faintly, he wondered just why the Titan Lord wanted him to go to an old Temple.

That, however, wasn't important. Whatever Kronos wanted him to go there for, it was weeks ago – according to Luke.

_Weeks_.

Percy wondered just how much Kronos had planned in advance, and then quickly decided that he didn't want to know. The omega could keep that secret.

"Be careful, Percy," Piper warned.

The son of Poseidon nodded, heading towards the gangplank after Hazel, Frank and Leo. "Yeah." He'd seen the Roman Forum when they'd landed, so at least knew the general direction he was heading. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

* * *

**Lockdown isn't actually that bad so far. I'm quite enjoying it, though this is only day 2 so I guess it'll become old very quick. So, next chapter - Temple of Saturn, and the giants (I'm trying to fit more into the chapters but still release them faster now that I have the time), and then _finally _things will really start to shift away from canon.**

**Thatgremlinbitch: xD**

**ghostfall: Nope, not dead yet. Currently under lockdown though so... we'll see what happens. Happy birthday!**

**Moralis: Ha, I think Kronos would encourage him. But trust me, Kronos will definitely have an impact on Percy re that. Expect a darker Percy than in canon in future chapters.**


	33. Standard

_Chapter 33 - Standard_

Percy headed towards the Colosseum, since it was the most visible point and he knew the Roman Forum was close.

Once at the Colosseum he asked someone passing by for directions to the Roman Forum and soon found himself amongst the ruins of the ancient religious centre of Rome.

Column capitals and blocks lay scattered amongst the ruins of various temples, all in various states of collapse from earthquakes and many parts being cannibalised for other buildings, and yet still standing tall.

Percy strolled down Via Sacra, skirted the arch of the Emperor Titus, passed the Temple of Vesta and Temple of Caesar and finally found himself approaching the east side of the Temple of Saturn. Percy frowned up at the Temple of Saturn.

It wasn't much, really just six columns along one side of the temple with one measly column remaining on each side. But a quick glance at the relevant information for the former temple informed Percy that those eight columns were only the front porch of the temple.

He hesitated, glancing around at all of the tourists whom were meandering around the ruins.

The demigod wasn't sure how he could get up to the temple without questions being raised by mortals around him, since he was certain they wouldn't appreciate him clambering over the ancient ruins.

But Percy didn't know what to do or search for when he got up to the temple, set two dozen feet above him.

There was no one whom could provide a distraction for the demigod, so Percy sighed and vaulted over the railing. He scaled the foundations of the temple with ease, hauling himself up and realising just how large the Ionic columns were.

Percy turned his attention away from the towering columns and frowned down at the main area of the temple, now just forlorn steps leading down towards jutting and crumbling walls of stone with smaller areas protected from the elements. Percy put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, Kronos," Percy said to the air, "I'm here."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe for Kronos to emerge from nowhere and hand something over to him, but Percy assumed that was rather unlikely considering how they'd yet again parted ways.

Percy scanned over the ruins, more than aware that many tourists were gaping at him as he trampled across one of the most ancient temples in Rome. There was nothing _there_. Percy ground his teeth, wondering if Luke and Kronos had just sent him on a wild chase for something that didn't exist, before his gaze landed on one of the smaller areas covered with a tarpaulin.

Or, more specifically, the smoky figure of a jaguar as it opened its mouth in a wide yawn that bared sharp wispy canines at the demigod before rising to it's large paws and leaping down from its perch.

The weeds beneath its paws flattened, leaving Percy questioning whether it really was conjured from the Mist or was in fact a real jaguar. Percy backed up either way, since those fangs looked sharp.

The big cat stretched once more, looking rather irritated to have been woken. Percy heard a loud caw, and glanced up to find a crow had landed on the very top of the Temple of Saturn. It peered down at the demigod before turning and grooming through its wing with its beak.

Percy hesitated as the jaguar slipped underneath the tarp, before sighing and following.

Stupid immortals with their complex signs.

The alpha ended up jarring his knee when he landed, grunting as he dropped to one knee, the fall further than he'd expected. He turned and peered back up, but the exit had sealed over.

"That's great," Percy muttered under his breath. The black jaguar snarled from ahead of him, so Percy sighed and forced his feet beneath him. "I'm coming," he muttered, "I'm coming."

Percy uncapped Riptide to give himself some light before advancing down the small tunnel, having to turn to the side at sections to scrape through. The jaguar a dozen feet ahead faded through a cave-in, and Percy swore under his breath before working at the base of the crumbled rocks. Fortunately the cave-in wasn't packed in and wasn't large, so Percy was able to scrape some rocks aside and continue on when they crumbled down.

Before long, the small tunnel widened out into an underground cavern. Percy gaped at the empty statue plinth in the centre of the room, the base ivory. However, the empty statue plinth wasn't the most surprising thing in that underground cavern.

The Mist black jaguar had dissolved into the air, now shot through with gold as it approached a wooden staff set on its own plinth into a hole chiselled into the stone.

A wooden staff with a banner flowing from the top, a banner inscribed with the initials _S.P.Q.R. _and the number _XIII _attached to the top_. _Sitting on the top of the wooden staff was a golden lion.

The Mist's golden colour deepened as it flowed to the top of the staff, and solidified again only this time into the image of a golden jaguar, mouth locked open into a vicious snarl as it faced the lion.

Percy gaped open-mouthed, staring in disbelief at the Roman standard that had been hidden beneath the Temple of Saturn for years.

_XIII._

The Thirteenth.

The demigod reached forwards, closing a hand around the wooden shaft of the standard. The golden figures gleamed in the darkness of the cavern as he lifted it out of the plinth.

The little jaguar even had golden whiskers, Percy noted.

The alpha frowned deeply, resting the standard against its plinth as he noticed the packaging half-hidden behind the plinth, looking like it had been forgotten and discarded years ago. He frowned deeply, moving over to it and promptly froze when he recognised the handwriting scrawled over the delivery slip. The handwriting of a twelve year old:

_The Gods  
Mount Olympus  
600th Floor, Empire State Building  
New York, NY_

Percy's hands fisted. _How the Hades had Kronos got hold of that?_

It had been _years, _but Percy still remembered his first quest and his encounter with Medusa like it had only happened yesterday.

He didn't know if the head was still in the box, and he honestly didn't want to find out either. The thought of opening that box and coming face-to-face with the monster's eyes – and being subsequently turned to stone – sent shivers down his spine.

Percy capped Riptide, picking up the standard again. He didn't know why or how Kronos had got hold of Medusa's head, and he wasn't going to ask to find out, but he _did _hope that the Titan knew what he was doing.

The old box he tucked under his left arm, holding the standard aloft in his right as he turned to scan the cavern, noticing again the empty plinth where the Statue of Saturn should be standing.

"Please don't tell me there's another statue out there that someone carted off," Percy pleaded to the darkness. The standard shuddered in his hand, though whether that was an answer or something entirely different Percy didn't know.

Percy frowned at the figures on top of the standard. "Is there any way out of here or will I be stuck here forever?" He questioned, maybe hoping that something would answer.

The standard glowed brighter, the jaguar on top seeming to snarl at him, which Percy really hoped was his imagination. Of all the things Kronos could have given him, a vicious jaguar was not what he had expected.

Not knowing where else to go, as there was no other exit in the cavern aside from the way he'd entered, Percy ducked back into the passageway. With the standard lighting the way it was much easier to make his way down the small tunnel, and Percy soon arrived at the exit to the cavern.

The side was smooth and the exit still seemed to have been covered back over, so Percy glared at the standard in his hand. "I don't suppose you can help?" He asked, not really expecting anything.

So he was surprised when the lion trembled and the standard slid a few inches down in his hands to rest the butt against the floor. For a brief second nothing happened and Percy considered hitting the jaguar against the stones beside his face, at least until the ground rumbled and rocketed up to the surface.

Percy swore and ducked, guessing that the cavern wasn't used to tarpaulin covering the exit.

The standard in his hand shimmered and shrank down into a baton, so Percy ducked out from under the tarp into daylight.

"There he is!"

Percy's head jerked up at that shout, since those words were regularly screamed at him. He wasn't disappointed, finding that a pair of rather irritated security were making their way over, glazed-over golden eyes fixed firmly on the son of Poseidon.

Eidolons.

The demigod cursed under his breath. He shook the baton in his hand, which snarled back at him. "Hey," Percy said, "I need your help," he added as he vaulted a railing, keeping a tight grip on the box with Medusa's head in. The duck-tape sealing her head inside looked old and semi-frayed and he didn't want to lose his grip and end up spilling her head onto the Roman Forum.

Questions would be raised if everything alive around him turned to stone, and Percy assumed that would cause more problems than he wanted to deal with while running from security for walking all over the ancient ruins of the temple.

Percy bounded back into the streets of Rome, glancing behind him to find that the security guards were still following him. "Look," Percy said once he'd ducked into a side street and extended out the standard, hardly believing that he was talking to the golden figures atop the Roman standard for the Thirteenth Legion. "I've got to get back to my friends. Can you two do something?"

The jaguar bared its teeth at Percy, while the lion growled. Immediately, Percy remembered how the standard for the Twelfth Legion was activated – remembered himself yelling _Twelfth Legion Fulminata _in defence of Camp Jupiter. Unfortunately, Percy didn't know the name of this legion. "If you two could give me a hand here that would be great," Percy said.

The two seemed to consider it, making Percy briefly entertain the idea of _throwing _the standard at the eidolons, if only in the hope it would activate itself. But then the jaguar flicked golden eyes over to the eidolon-possessed security guard and immediately it was as if the spirits were wading through tar. Next to him, the lion purred and then the earth was crumbling beneath the two spirits.

Percy stared at the chasm that he'd created across the side street.

"Ah. Thanks you two," he said. "Think you can fix the street now?"

The lion roared at him, which Percy mentally translated as _NO, _and the jaguar lay down across the pole and promptly closed its eyes. Percy sighed. "Right. Ok." He craned his neck around to get his bearings.

He didn't know how long he'd spent on his personal task, but knew he had to get back to the ship. Percy glanced from the old box tucked under one arm towards the glowing standard held in his other hand.

"How am I supposed to get back to the Argo II like this?"

The golden figures snoozed in response. Percy shook his head and skirted the chasm in the ground, stepping back out onto the main street of Rome and hoping that the Mist disguised the standard as a stick or a cane – either option would be better than being accused of stealing from ancient ruins.

Despite his close brush with eidolons, Percy was feeling markedly better about their chances. Though, faintly, he tried to consider what reasons Kronos might have for leaving him Medusa's head.

None of them were particularly nice.

* * *

**Fun fact: the 13th Legion genuinely had a lion for a standard. They were created by Julius Caesar (which was unusual because _every _other legion he created had a bull as a standard) and were with him when he crossed the Rubico and throughout his conquering exploits. Look it up, it's interesting. And their name is also very interesting, if you can find it - it gives me an excuse to plant Saturn's/Kronos' jaguar on top with the lion :p. Also, there's a massive hint in this chapter towards something else going on (2 in fact) so I'd like to hear your opinions for what you think will happen in your reviews!**

**Dandyish: I left it open-ended for a reason. I have a plan for a third part, but it's unlikely to happen soon. **

**Summerpigeon: Kronos would be a terrible encouragement. **


	34. The Fall

_Chapter 34 - The Fall_

Percy had never seen Jason so excited before.

"The Thirteenth Legion was one of the greatest, similar to the Twelfth," Jason explained as he took the standard into his hands, studying it intently with a reverence that had Percy raising an eyebrow.

"What made them so great?" Piper asked. She seemed slightly annoyed at Percy for interrupting them, though honestly Percy had been surprised that they'd broken out a picnic with Piper's new cornucopia. Even more surprised to find the half-eaten birthday cake on the blanket.

Jason studied the Roman numerals, the _XIII _glowing in the afternoon sun. "They were recruited by Julius Caesar himself," he explained. "They were the Legion with him at the crossing of the Rubicon river which kicked off the Roman civil war – the one he won and the one which made him dictator of Rome. The Thirteenth Legion was created a decade before that crossing, and they were the Legion that conquered Rome for him. The Legion was only beaten once, and that was decades later_." _Jason shook his head, completely amazed. "But after Caesar's rule was safe, he disbanded the original Thirteenth and gave them land in Spello – only a few days walk from here. I guess a few of those veterans decided to return the standard to Rome."

"But how did it end up in Kro – Saturn's temple?" Percy asked.

Jason shrugged. "Well, the standards are imbued with the power of individual deities. This standard was…" His gaze lingered on the proud lion atop the staff. "Ops."

"Oop?" Piper frowned.

Jason glanced over to Percy. "Ops," he said. "The lion – that's the symbol of Ops. Otherwise known as Rhea."

Percy jerked back as if the standard had turned its powers against him. His eyes narrowed at the lion. "Rhea's standard. What about the jaguar?"

Jason shrugged. "Saturn's temple was the treasury of Ancient Rome," he explained. "Until Julius Caesar emptied it to fund his conquest to take over Rome. But since the Thirteenth was in Saturn's temple I guess he decided he'd claim it as his own?"

"Because it was Rhea's legion," Percy guessed.

Jason shrugged, not confirming it but also not denying it. "Who am I to know why? But the Legion was later reinforced my soldiers from another legion, one which we _know _to have been Saturn's. That's probably why that standard now has both of them."

Piper glanced away from Percy when he met her eyes, and Percy frowned briefly. "So the Thirteenth had two deities," Piper said.

"Yes," Jason mused. "Hence the two figures – lion and jaguar."

"But what's the Legion's name?" Percy asked. "We need to know the name, right?"

Jason smiled. "Gemina – the Twins. Thirteenth Legion Gemina."

"Not like Fulminata," Percy mused. "Armed With Lightning sounds better than The Twins."

Jason shrugged. "Well Jupiter can't have Saturn showing him up, can he?"

Thunder crackled overhead and Percy jumped, eying the sky with suspicion before returning his attention to the standard. "I guess not," he said with a small smile.

Jason wordlessly held the standard out to Percy. "It's yours," he said. "Kronos obviously wanted you to find it."

Percy hesitated. "But I'm not really a Roman." Sure, he'd wielded the Twelfth's standard, but that was to return it. Wielding a Roman standard in a fight would be different.

The son of Jupiter hesitated. "What about the Legion?"

Percy frowned. "What about them?"

Realisation dawned in Piper's eyes. "That's brilliant, Jason," she murmured.

"What's brilliant?" Percy demanded.

"The Athena Parthenos for the standard of the Thirteenth Legion," Piper said.

Percy paused. "That's… not that bad of an idea," he muttered. "Actually, Jason, how important to the Romans is Saturn?"

Jason blinked. "Ah, pretty important," he admitted. "The fact that Rome's treasury was inside his temple should point that out. There was a festival for him in mid-December called Saturnalia. His statue was bound with wool and every time the festival came around, his feet were untied. Kind of the whole out with the old, in with the new sort of celebration. Slaves were invited to feast with their masters. The whole system of Rome was turned on its head during the festival, a sort of liberation celebration."

"Because he killed his father and turned the world upside down," Percy guessed.

"Exactly," Jason said. "He was a big deal in Ancient Rome. He was basically the Protector of Rome, in Roman myths he fled to Italy before Jupiter could kill him so supposedly there was another Golden Age in Italy, he's kind of the one who introduced agriculture and food to the area. The one who kicked the whole Roman Empire off. Basically the opposite to Kronos," Jason added in amusement.

"So, say his statue's missing…"

Jason's eyes widened a fraction. "What?"

Percy's lips twitched. _Smart Titan. _"Yeah. There was no statue in his temple, not where I found that," he pointed at the standard still in Jason's hands. "An empty plinth, but no statue."

The son of Jupiter raised his eyes skyward, as if his father would strike him with inspiration. "So, what? We somehow find his statue?"

"This is the first we've heard of it," Piper said. "We don't have the time – Nico, we need to find him still."

"Right," Percy said. "Yeah, sure. Of course." He glanced over to Piper's knife. "Think you can find him with your knife?" He asked.

Piper hesitated. "I… maybe, but it doesn't always show me what I want to-"

"Try again?" Percy asked.

She sighed. "I can try, but I can't guarantee we'll see what we want to."

"Just give it a go."

Percy watched as she took out the bronze blade, staring down at it's gleaming surface. The first image to cross the blade's surface was not what Percy wanted to see. A Roman demigod meeting, all in battle armour and talking and listening to Octavian with a concerned Reyna hovering in the background.

"That's the wrong side of the world," Percy pointed out.

Piper shushed him, eyes furrowing down at the blade.

The next scene was more familiar to Percy – the old Roman Forum. Percy scowled. "I was just there," he grumbled. He watched the blade as it shimmered again, taking them through an iron gate and into a large chamber.

Piper was trembling as she stared down at the image. "We can't," she said.

Jason frowned. "Piper?"

"Nico's dying," Percy reminded her. "And, you know, Rome's probably going to get caught in the crossfire."

Piper's fingers tightened around the dagger's hilt, and the scene shimmered into the twin giants with a bronze jar settled between them.

Percy's hands fisted. "We have to hurry," he said.

"We said we'd wait for the others-"

"Hey!"

Percy blinked, peering over the side of the Argo II. "Well, that was convenient," he murmured as he spotted Luke's familiar figure waving at them.

"Come on," Jason said.

Percy eyed the box containing Medusa's head. "Ah, Coach, please don't touch that," he directed to Coach Hedge.

"What about the standard?" Piper asked.

"_Hey!"_

The son of Poseidon pointedly ignored Luke's yell. "Jason, your call? You're the Roman."

"We need a god anyway," Jason pointed out. "Just having the standard won't help much unless we have a god too."

"It's too valuable to let it fall into Gaea's hands," Piper added.

Jason nodded slightly. "Coach, think you could keep an eye on the standard too? And when the others get back, maybe tell them where we've gone?"

The satyr puffed up his chest. "Of course! Don't worry, cupcakes, you can trust me."

Percy wasn't entirely sure that leaving the Roman standard in the hands of Hedge was the best idea, but he couldn't think up a better one on the spot.

_"Is anyone up there?"_

Piper turned back to face Hedge, holding her dagger out to him. "Here," she said. "Keep this safe until we get back."

Percy soon found them on the ground and facing Luke.

"Hey," Luke greeted, hands buried into the pockets of his jeans. He met Percy's eyes. "Annabeth's gone off," he said. "Figured I might go with you, if you'd let me."

Jason hesitated, before glancing over to Percy. The son of Poseidon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, before he nodded. "Alright," Percy said.

Luke nodded, eyes hardening slightly. "Good," he said. "So… lead the way, I guess."

* * *

Not for the first time in his life, Percy felt like cursing the gods.

As he cast a glance towards Luke, he certainly felt like he understood the other alpha's reasons for _everything _he'd done. And, well, Kronos being an omega could have alphas tripping over themselves to please him.

The nine nymphs – the very ones who'd helped Rhea give birth to Zeus – did not look happy. Next to him, Luke was awfully silent, evidently wiling to let the others take the lead. When Percy shifted forwards to talk to them since he _was _the son of Poseidon, the older demigod snatched him by the arm and shook his head.

"Don't," Luke murmured to him. "Let the others handle this."

"Why?"

Luke's gaze darkened. "I'm sure they'll say it themselves."

Percy glanced behind him to where the entrance into the chamber had sealed over, only slightly listening to the exchange between Jason and the nymphs. At least until he heard Kronos' name, at which point his attention immediately settled onto Hagno, the apparent leader of the nine nymphs.

"- screeched like a banshee," Hagno was saying, referring to Zeus as a baby. "Kronos knew there was a baby, of course. In the few days before Rhea returned to him with her rock he scoured the earth hunting for her and his newest child. It was a blessing from Gaea herself that Zeus was never found by his father."

Percy's eyes furrowed slightly. "So why are you here?" He blurted, and immediately Luke stiffened next to him.

The nymph's eyes narrowed sharply at him. Percy's skin crawled under the intensity of her gaze. "Rome," Hagno hissed, the sound filtering eerily through the chamber. "Rome is full of _deceivers_ and _defilers_. A son of Jupiter – just like Jason Grace here-" Percy couldn't recall introducing themselves to the nymphs, so _that _was when he realised that something else was going on, that the nymphs perhaps weren't as isolated as they seemed. "We left our homes on Mount Lycaeus for _this, _all at the suggestion of that son of Jupiter. We have suffered here for centuries, and now the twins have promised to help us, so that we may never suffer again. You, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, will remain here for us."

Percy's eyes furrowed. "What about us?" He asked, gesturing to Luke.

Hagno smiled. "Mother Earth has a special task for you, Perseus. You and Luke, we will not kill you two. No, your blood, Perseus, will flow down the Moly for all to see."

Percy's eyes widened. "_My _blood?"

The nymph smiled, and all of them disappeared from their alcoves. Instead, blackened and thick water flowed from the niches and into the chamber around their feet.

"The alcoves," Luke quickly said, making his way towards the closest one and hauling himself up.

Percy followed his example. "Anyone have a plan?" He asked as he balanced on the edge of the alcove.

"They said they wouldn't kill you," Jason said. "Can you do anything?"

Percy tried to exert control over the water, but felt no tug in his gut nor any resistance. It was like trying to hold onto quicksilver, only for it to slip between his fingers. The more he tried, the less control he had. Percy shook his head. "No, nothing." He peered down into the water. "I'll see if there's a way out at the bottom," he said before diving into the water as the others tried to spot another exit. While Percy couldn't control the water, he was relieved to find that he could still breathe underwater – the nymphs wanted him alive, so drowning him wouldn't be the best of ideas.

Percy scoured the bottom, barely able to see through the dark water, but no exit revealed itself.

When he surfaced, he was surprised to see how both Jason and Piper were shivering. Across from them, Luke looked remarkably healthy.

"Lightning?" Percy asked Jason.

The son of Jupiter grimaced, but raised his sword and tried to summon a strike. The only difference was a small raincloud forming over their heads.

Percy ground his teeth. "What do you want?" He yelled at the empty alcoves. "Why _us_?"

Luke's smile was bitter. "Why not? It's always the same. We happened to be at the right place at the right time. That's all immortal do – take their anger out on the unfortunate mortals whom they cross paths with."

Percy eyed him warily.

"We need to overwhelm them with fresh water," Piper yelled over the sound of the water.

"_How?" _Percy demanded. He hated this not affecting him, hating being perfectly healthy as he watched the life leech out of his friends and he couldn't help them.

Piper took out her cornucopia. "Both of you – Percy, Jason, I need you to summon as much water as you can."

Luke was watching them, struggling to keep his head above the rapidly rising water.

Percy and Jason grabbed hold of the horn. Percy tried to think about the sea, about fresh salty water flowing from the horn, but soon realised that nothing was working.

"It's not working," Luke yelled at them.

Percy felt like snapping at him, because he could _tell _that it wasn't working.

"Think of positive things," Piper urged them. "Something good."

"A sacrifice," Luke said, spitting water out of his mouth.

"A sacrifice," Piper agreed.

Percy swallowed. Something good. Instantly, his mind flashed to Kronos. How it had started, at which Percy felt a pang of sorrow because he had been wishing for months now that he'd done things properly – ever since he'd regained his memories that Hera took he'd wished he'd not been so fast to mate with him, that he'd taken his time. Percy knew how it was supposed to start between an alpha and an omega, but he'd tossed away the rule book. But remembering the little smile that Kronos had started to direct towards him, remembering the moments they'd spent in each other's company just spending time with each other made his heart feel lighter in his chest.

Percy channelled that feeling into the horn.

Fresh salty water burst from the horn like a high-pressure fire hose, the force throwing the three back against the wall.

Luke yelped from somewhere off to the side, but Percy ignored him and focused on the memories filtering through his head. His head went under, not that it mattered since he was able to breathe still, but he watched Piper and Jason as they panicked slightly and he clenched his jaw.

_Come on, this has to work._

The room shook around him, and Percy felt the shift from water to air as the water started to drain.

Percy watched as Piper gasped and Jason spat out a mouthful of water. Luke made his way over. "Well done," he said. "That was a close call."

The nymphs in the alcoves shimmered into existence, only this time they were young again. Their eyes looked kind and gentle as they surveyed the four demigods in the chamber. All but one shimmered and disappeared.

"Hagno," Percy guessed.

The nymph smiled sadly at him. "Percy Jackson," she returned. She watched him closely, and Percy was surprised to see a glimmer of concern in her eyes. "You must be wary," she said. "There are plans and deceptions afoot that will destroy you."

Percy's eyes widened. "What?"

"You must be strong," the nymph said firmly to him. "And know that not all is lost, there is still hope. Sometimes," the ancient nymph murmured softly, "you have to provide a guiding hand to even immortals, as you've all just proven."

"I don't understand," Percy said, voice tinged with frustration. What was it with all these vague directions from immortals? For once couldn't he get a straight answer from one of them?

"You will," Hagno promised. "Soon. I'm afraid I cannot tell you more, Fate forbids my interference." Her gaze settles onto Jason and Piper. "You will find the twins if you follow the waterway. I must return to Mount Lycaeus," she said. "I fear Amalthea will require our help. Perhaps we may meet again."

Piper's eyes furrowed. "Amalthea?"

Hagno merely smiled sadly before shimmering out of existence, following after the other nymphs.

Luke's gaze fixed on the drainage pipe. "Come on," he said, voice tinged with an emotion that Percy couldn't quite place. "This way. We're nearly there."

* * *

The waterway opened out into an underground room. Machines were scattered throughout, levers cranked and gears churning as various equipment was moved around and even chunks of the floor rose and fell.

Percy's eyes furrowed. "What?"

"What is this?" Jason asked warily.

Luke's eyes furrowed as he watched a hellhound in a hamster wheel. "There," he said, pointing his bronze sword across the room towards the twin giant praetor chairs. "There's Nico."

"It's too easy," Piper said sharply.

Luke just shrugged, sliding out from the tunnel and starting to stroll towards the bronze jar with a sly smile. "Well it was obvious from the first that this was all a trap designed to kill or capture you guys," he said dismissively. "As Kronos is fond of saying: the tried and tested method for dealing with traps is by springing them." He gestured grandly across the machinery.

"He hasn't said that to me," Percy said.

Luke shrugged. "Well you haven't spent much time with him recently, have you?"

Percy's jaw tightened and he resisted the urge to smack that grin off Luke's face with the flat of Riptide. Piper sidled between them. "Come on," she said before Percy could snap back at the other alpha. "We've got to get Nico out."

The son of Poseidon turned away and nodded. "Right," he agreed, resolving to talk to Luke later.

_Spring the trap._

The four demigods only made it halfway across the room before Percy heard the churning of gears intensify. He glanced up to see a platform descending onto their heads and rolled aside, the others already doing the same.

Percy jerked back as a glob od acid sailed over his head, splattering against the bars of a cage of hellhounds and dissolving the metal.

A dozen or so scaled heads wavered over his head, the hydra hissing fiercely it watched all of the demigods at once.

"Jason," Luke said, not daring to take his eyes off the monster. "Strike the heads when they're cut off," he said.

Piper's eyes furrowed. "Don't we need fire?"

"Lightning works," Luke said. "Thalia made it work."

Jason nodded, spear in hand.

Percy just hoped that Jason could also shatter the roof of the room they were in, and get a direct strike onto the severed heads.

Luke darted forwards. His body glowed gold, and his movements sped up to an unnatural speed as he swung his bronze sword. Not to be outdone, Percy directed a high-powered jet of water into the hydra's flank to unbalance it as he hacked at the closest head.

Nearby, Piper was speaking soothingly to the hydra. She took the movements of the other demigods to her advantage, turning the hydra's own heads against one another.

The four demigods made short work of the monster with Jason blasting lightning at each of the severed stumps.

"Excellent work," a voice boomed across to them. Percy's eyes narrowed as he recognised one of the giant twins. He stood next to the bronze jar, leaning on it with a grin.

As far as giants come, the twins were kind of short. Percy's eyes narrowed warily, not about to underestimate the twelve-foot tall giant. He knew from experience that even though some immortals seemed shorter than others, they could certainly still pack a punch. This giant wore a gleaming suit of gladiator's armour, which certainly left less to the imagination than Percy would've wished.

"Round Two!" He punched down on a button that was on a console next to him, and the cage containing a dozen hellhounds next to Percy unlocked, half-melted door springing open on squeaking hinges.

Percy jerked back so he was closer to the other demigods. "Let Nico go!" He yelled at the giant as he raised Riptide.

The hellhounds looked starved, red eyes burning with hunger and Percy could count each of their ribs protruding from their sides as they moved to encircle the demigods. The giant shrugged and knocked the jar over, spilling Nico onto the ground as a hellhound lurched forwards to snap at Piper. Another hound next to it snarled and nipped the other's flank.

Percy clenched his fist and a drain above them trembled, ripping apart as the demigod pulled the water down and blasted the monsters from above. They yelped, several of the pack turning on their fellows.

While Percy had known many monsters to be mindless, their hunger was preventing the hounds from attacking as one unit.

Lightning burst out from Jason, taking down four hounds at once. A further three bolted for the waterway the demigods had entered through, and the remaining few were taken out by Percy and Luke.

Percy sprinted towards the giant, making it a further hundred feet before he heard the sound of something slashing apart the air above his head. "Percy!" Luke yelled, and suddenly he was next to Percy and bodily knocking him aside as the point of a spear pierced the stone dangerously close to Percy's chest.

The younger demigod lurched back to his feet, only for the same spear to crack against his side. Percy yelped as he collided with a crate, back crackling with pain as he crumbled to the floor.

"No, Otis! Wrong demigod!"

Otis' spear point hovered above Percy's chest. "But he's down-"

"Mother wants that one _alive – _don't be a fool. You know how long she'll be furious with us for!"

The giant hovering over Percy – who'd seemingly come out of nowhere – turned and scowled at his twin. "I knocked him down-"

"_Don't kill him._"

Otis would have answered, had he not had a lightning bolt dropped on his head courtesy of Jason. Jason and Piper raced to Percy's side as the giant staggered back and roared. Otis shook his head, fixing furious eyes onto the two as he shrugged off the lightning like it was nothing. "Can I kill _them_?"

"The boy, yes. But our friend suggested that keeping the girl alive may be wise, since Athena's daughter is likely to die."

"Annabeth?" Luke asked. Concern flickered in his eyes. "What's happened to Annabeth?" He demanded.

Percy was remotely surprised with his concern, but assumed that it was concern borne from knowing her for years. When you pick up a kid on the run and take care of them it probably ends up being instinctive concern.

"She's not dead?" Percy demanded. Like Luke, he'd become fond of Annabeth in a familial sort of way. Maybe if Kronos wasn't part of the equation, Percy could see himself with her instead. But as long as Kronos decided to stick around, the demigod would stay with him.

"Oh, no," Ephialtes, the giant next to Nico assured them. "Not yet. But just in case, we've also got the other demigods you came with. Got them safe and locked up in the event that you all die."

"But not Perseus," Otis muttered.

"Not Perseus," Ephialtes agreed. Frustration simmered in Percy, but he forced it down. Whatever was going on with everyone insisting he wasn't to die, he'd work it out eventually. "But the rest of you can die for our entertainment, and we'll have those other three as back up so Mother isn't too upset."

Jason helped Percy to his feet as Piper shoved a square of ambrosia into his hand. Percy grimaced, pressing a hand against his aching ribs as he shifted. Every breath felt like there were shards of glass in his lungs.

"Or you could let us all go," Piper suggested sweetly to the giants. "I'm sure that would be incredible entertainment."

Otis seemed to consider it briefly, but Ephialtes snarled at Piper. "_That _is not an option."

"We've planned this for eons," Otis agreed. "The greatest spectacle to make even Dionysus gape in amazement. You will die where all the gods and mortals can watch, and then we will destroy Rome."

"One month of tremendous spectacles," Ephialtes said. "All leading up to the grand finale – Mother's awakening."

"One month until Gaea wakes?" Jason demanded.

"August the First," Otis mused.

On the floor next to Ephialtes, Nico started struggling to crawl away. Neither giant paid his groaning any attention. Percy pressed his hand against his ribs, but the ambrosia had done its job well. "You can't destroy Rome," he said. "We'll stop you," he warned the giants.

They merely grinned at him. "What – four demigods against two giants?"

Luke fisted his hands. "They've taken down giants before."

"And you're just a son of Hermes," Ephialtes sneered. "What use are you in a fight?"

Luke shifted his grip on the hilt of his bronze sword, and his body again glowed briefly before fading away. "More than you'd think."

That seemed to give the giants reason to pause. Otis suddenly looked wary of the son of Hermes. "Kronos' blessing," he mused. "Now that's a new one. I don't think Kronos has _ever _blessed a mortal before."

"No, he has," Ephialtes disagreed.

"Oh, right," Otis muttered. "There was that mortal in Rome – the slave. Spar-something."

"Spartacus?" Jason asked in surprise. "He was blessed by Kronos?"

"Of course. Roman slave turning against Rome whom fought legions and came out on top? Where do you think his prowess came from that he was able to fight and take down Roman demigods?"

Luke's free hand fisted at his side. "Spartacus was killed. I wasn't."

"Not yet," Otis glowered.

"It will be great," Ephialtes assured them. "We'll decimate Rome and move out from there."

"And if we don't cooperate?" Jason questioned. "What then?"

Ephialtes grinned. "It's not like you can kill us – I don't see a god here with you. Your only option is to die."

Percy uncapped Riptide again. "I don't like that option," he said.

Luke's smile turned wicked, stretching the scar over his eye. "Let's take them down," he suggested.

Jason nodded in agreement and Piper glared at the giants.

The four demigods started forwards, but Ephialtes' grin widened and he slammed a hand down onto the controls at his side. Gears immediately started churning around them and various crates and cages opened, springing out an assortment of animals and monsters.

A harpy dived down onto them from above, but Luke slashed her from wingtip to wingtip and she disintegrated over their heads.

"Get to the controls," Luke snapped at Percy. "We'll slow them down."

Easier said than done with Otis between him and the controls, and Ephialtes hovering over the control board. Percy searched for the water he knew would be in the area as he advanced towards Ephialtes, Otis being distracted by the others. Since they had come out of the old waterway, the water had to have been diverted somewhere. Sure enough, Percy found a pipe running through the ceiling of the room and _pulled. _The jet slammed into Ephialtes' side and sent him staggering backwards.

Percy vaulted onto the raised platform and lunged for the control board, slashing across the various levels and buttons and causing the top to spark dangerously. Luke stabbed Otis in the thigh, jerking back before he could lash out at the demigod as Piper charged past them towards Nico.

Ephialtes bellowed and swung at him, but Percy rolled aside and the spear passed harmlessly over his head.

"Sorry," Percy said. "Guess the shows over?"

Ephialtes glowered at him. "Forget what Mother wants," the giant snarled. "You will die first."

"That's the best thing you've said all day, brother," Otis grumbled.

Percy hesitated briefly as Ephialtes bore down on him, but reminded himself that he'd fought Titans. Percy stood his ground, and Jason forced his way to stand behind him since Luke seemed to be handling himself remarkably well against Otis, perhaps due to the giant being unable to match his speed. "I've got your back," Jason promised.

Across the room, Otis finally managed a lucky shot that caught Luke in the side. The son of Hermes yelled and doubled over, even as he was sent sprawling. He slammed into a crate and groaned, clutching at his side.

The giant turned away from the son of Hermes, lumbering over to Percy and Jason.

Percy ground his teeth. His side still ached and he certainly wasn't going to heal fast enough to keep up with them.

"Jason…"

"We can do this," Jason promised.

Ephialtes snickered at them. "How? You can't hope to hold us off forever."

"Kronos," Percy muttered under his breath.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Maybe he can help," Percy said. "Does a Titan count as a god?" _Kronos, we need help, _Percy thought, hoping that the Titan Lord happened to be listening. How many prayers did Kronos get? Hopefully not enough for Percy's voice to be lost amongst the others. "Kronos, please. We can't kill Ephialtes and Otis without help," Percy said.

Percy held his breath, but Ephialtes chuckled. "What are you hoping to happen, Perseus? Your little omega comes flying in, drops the roof over us, and helps you?"

Otis smirked. "Yeah, right. As if that's going to happen. You should have learnt by now that all gods and Titans are happy to sit back and watch as mortals scurry around their feet."

Kronos was probably busy, Percy thought, deflating a little. It wasn't feasible that Percy would call him every time he came across a challenge that he couldn't face at first. Percy tightened his grip on Riptide – _he _was the alpha, not Kronos. He was supposed to be the one helping Kronos, not the Titan helping him.

Percy straightened. "That doesn't matter," Percy said firmly.

Jason nodded in agreement, blue eyes as fierce as Percy felt. "He's right. We'll find a way to kill you, god or no god."

"But," a horribly familiar voice mused, "it would be far easier _with _a god."

"Mr. D," Percy said. Astoundingly, for the first time ever he felt relief when he saw the god leaning calmly against a crate. His racing heart slowed – not the immortal he'd wanted to help, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. A loaded silence had descended over the chaotic machines and monsters, everything falling silent. Percy's lips twitched when he spotted a few hellhounds racing to the closest shadows and falling into them, desperate to escape from the Olympian who'd appeared in their midst.

"Perseus Jackson," Bacchus greeted coolly.

"You cannot be here," Ephialtes snapped.

"I can't?" Bacchus seemed remarkably surprised. "You have my sincerest apologies. I heard there was entertainment and thought I'd drop in for a visit." He hummed, scanning the room with a mockingly slow and practised eye. "All so _cheap_," he mused.

Ephialtes bristled, drawing himself up as if to make himself taller. "_Cheap? _I'll show you cheap," he snarled.

Bacchus simply smiled, an amused _oh-look-at-the-cute-dog-barking _smile. "Hmm, I think not. If this has taken you two _idiots_ eons to make I doubt I'll see enough changes to make this all better very soon."

"We worked with what we had," Otis retorted.

"And soon the world will watch on in disbelief as we destroy Rome."

"Hey," Percy said sharply. "Enough talking."

Jason nodded in agreement, looking far more prepared now that they had a god with them. "Are we going to kill these giants?"

Bacchus hummed, leaning on his thyrsus. "Well I certainly hope so. I _did _come here for entertainment after all."

Percy paused, turning to gape at him open-mouthed. "What? Didn't you come here to help us kill them?"

The god smiled. "Oh, Chrysaor's ship was appreciated very much, I assure you." Right. While Percy had been passed out, the others had sunk his half-brother's ship with diet coke. "You all succeeded in getting my attention, so go on – I'm here. I'm waiting."

Percy growled. "That's it?" He demanded.

Ephialtes and Otis were grinning, looking remarkably pleased as they realised that the god wasn't actually there to kill them, but to watch them kill the demigods.

Jason ground his teeth. "Lord Bacchus, we can't kill them without your help."

"I know that," Bacchus said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If you entertainment me well enough, I'll jump in."

Percy's grip tightened around Riptide, enough for his knuckles to whiten. "I would have preferred Kronos' help," Percy snapped at the god. "At least he'll fight them and not sit back and watch."

Bacchus sneered at him. "Watch your tone, Perseus."

"Yeah," Percy growled. "Let me guess – because otherwise you'll turn me into a dolphin?" The god opened his mouth to talk, but Percy steamrolled over him even as he ignored Jason's wide-eyed look of disbelief at his disrespect. But Percy had _had it _with the gods playing with his life like it meant nothing. "You're all as bad as the Titans," he snapped. "In fact, maybe I actually prefer Kronos to you all right now. He'd actually _help us_! I guess we really know whom cares more about us now, don't we?"

Purple fire flickered in the god's eyes as he began to glow, and Percy had a horrible vision of the god simply incinerating him and all the others there and leaving, but he steeled himself as he fisted his free hand, gritting his teeth. "Guess it goes to show," Percy spat. "Luke was right. Maybe we should just stand back and let the giants kill _you _instead. I'm sure _she_ would thank us for that_._" She, of course, being Gaea.

Bacchus seemed taken aback at Percy's words.

"What Percy means," Jason started stiffly, "is that your help, Lord Bacchus, would be greatly appreciated-"

"- But we'd be happy to watch _them _kill _you._"

The giants seemed baffled at the turn the demigods had taken. Otis was looking back and forth between them with a deep frown.

Bacchus was silent. His eyes still flickered with a purple spark, but it seemed more subdued now as he observed Percy closely. Perhaps he was the thinly-veiled rage on the demigodly alpha's face, perhaps he could sense the earth trembling slightly around them. Whatever it was that he saw on Percy's face, it made him sigh. "Well, there you have it – Otis, Ephialtes – the demigod has spoken. I can't very well have him and his friends turning to the Titans for help, I'm sure you understand." The god sighed even heavier, as if it physically pained him, but he lifted his thyrsus and blasted Otis in the chest with a beam of purple light.

The giant flew over Percy's head, landing heavily on the other side of the room amongst machinery with a sharp yelp of pain.

Ephialtes bellowed and lifted his spear, but Percy and Jason had already lunged into action. Jason hit Ephialtes in the side with enough lightning to make him stagger, and Percy dumped the remnants of the waterway inside the water pipes on his head. The giant spat out a mouthful of water as he brought his spear around.

Bacchus, moving far faster than Dionysus would even _consider, _was mid-swing with his thyrsus already. The two weapons collided with enough force to send a shockwave blasting out towards the demigods. Percy stumbled, grabbing onto Jason to keep his balance.

His eyes widened as he watched the two immortals colliding only a few dozen feet away from him.

It was an image that he would remember forever, even years down the line when he – hopefully – had kids of his own (preferably with his omega, but perhaps not with the way things currently were between Kronos and him).

Bacchus' simple Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts had melted into Roman armour. The giant was larger than the god and his spear had a longer reach, but with eyes that churned relentlessly with purple fire and his thyrsus Bacchus looked no less formidable than his ancient foe. A blinding light sparked off the two weapons when they met with each of the combatants having the weight of their powers behind them.

Jason jerked Percy out of his amazement with a sharp tug. Percy made sure to keep away from the two immortals as he skirted one way and Jason the other. Behind him, Percy was distantly aware of Otis struggling back to his feet.

Perc clenched his fist, rising the water off the ground around them and forming a javelin, which he promptly sent through Ephialtes' back. Jason sent a small spark towards the shaft of the javelin, and the giant howled as the water electrified his organs.

Bacchus had evidently been waiting for something similar, since he reacted swiftly in slamming his thyrsus into the side of Ephialtes' head. Percy winced as he heard his skull shattering under the impact.

The giant dissolved into dust, and did not reform again.

"No!" Otis bellowed. In his anger, he picked up his spear and threw it at the god. Too fast for Percy to see, Bacchus nevertheless snapped his fingers and the spear thickened and landed on the ground on four paws.

The giant recoiled, no doubt not having expected his spear to shapeshift mid-throw.

Percy, adrenaline making his muscles sing in anticipation, slammed the blade of Riptide into the ground. The sword sank into the stone up to the hilt, and the ground trembled beneath their feet.

The giant staggered as the ground _rolled_ beneath his feet. Seizing the opportunity, Jason flipped his sword into the air and caught the javelin that descended, and threw it at the giant. Otis howled as the weapon buried itself in his forehead, stumbling onto one knee.

"No," he said as he watched Bacchus' thyrsus glow. "_Wait-_"

The purple beam caught him in the face, and the second of the twin giants dissolved.

The leopard that was formerly Otis' spear yowled and head-butted Bacchus' legs. The god seemed rather pleased with himself as he scratched the big cat behind the cars. Staring at the cat, Percy felt his heart drop into his stomach as he was reminded of another big cat he knew – _Kronos._

No matter what happened, it seemed that the omega was never far from his thoughts.

Jason picked up his javelin. "Thank you, Lord Bacchus," he said gratefully, lowering himself into a bow towards the god.

Percy slowly nodded. "Yeah. Uh… thanks, Mr. B," he said. "And, uh, sorry about all that stuff I said. We just really needed your help and it was the only way I could think of."

Bacchus simply scowled at Percy. "Next time you need a god's help, Perry Johansson, try to be _politer_."

"I'll keep that in mind," Percy promised.

The Olympian hummed. "Good. And I suppose that it was not all for naught," he mused, peering down at the new leopard sniffing at his feet. "I shall call her Sequoia," he declared. "Giant." For a brief moment, he shimmered and Percy could make out Mr. D, and then Bacchus returned. "I'm sure Seymour will enjoy the company."

Percy's eyes furrowed. "Seymour?"

"He left a leopard head in the Big House," Jason informed Percy. "The head's called Seymour."

"Oh."

Bacchus peered up at the sky through the cracked ceiling. "And here your friends are," he mused. "If I were you, I'd move quickly. The parking lot behind the Emmanuel Building should be the best place to break through."

Percy blinked. "What?" But the god had already disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"Hey," a voice called, and Percy and Jason spun to see Piper helping Nico make his way towards them.

"Pipes," Jason said with obvious relief.

Percy scanned the wrecked room before finding Luke, hunched over and limping his way over with the help of his sword as a crutch.

The Argo II descended over them, hovering briefly before slowly lowering down into the room – apparently beneath the Colosseum. Leo carefully manoeuvred the trireme through the crumbling ceiling.

"Hey," Luke yelled up at them. "You guys got Annabeth?"

"Not yet," Leo called back as the Argo II balanced hovered in the middle of the cavern. "Rescuing her is next, so get on."

Percy helped Piper with Nico, supporting the weary son of Hades and helping him onto the trireme. Luke limped on himself, with Jason watching him closely.

"Thanks," Nico murmured, voice hoarse from disuse.

Percy nodded. "No problem." He glanced over to Leo. "Bacchus said the parking lot behind the Emmanuel Building would be the best place to break through, whatever that means."

Leo nodded, quickly scurrying over to the helm's computer with Frank close behind him as Hazel rushed over to Nico with several cubes of ambrosia.

Before too long, the Argo II raising lifting back up into the sky, through the gaping hole in the floor of the Colosseum.

"Next stop," Luke muttered under his breath, "Annabeth." He seemed jittery, Percy noted. He must have been handed some ambrosia, since he was no longer limping or hunched over.

"You alright?" Percy asked, giving the other alpha a quick cursory glance over.

Was it just his imagination, or was Luke slightly paler. The son of Hermes' hands fisted. "Yeah," he assured Percy. "I'm fine."

Percy nodded. "Right," he said. "You were a great help down there," he added. "So thanks."

Luke smiled tiredly. "Yeah, don't mention it." He hesitated briefly. "Hey, Percy, there's something I should probably-"

"Hey," Hazel called, interrupting whatever Luke was going to say, "you should all probably hear this."

* * *

Coach Hedge was delighted to blast a hole into the car park.

Percy was still lingering over what Hazel and Nico had said, about how the other side of the Doors of Death was in Tartarus. Briefly, he thought about approaching Kronos and asking him to deal with it, but immediately discarded the idea. He couldn't ask Kronos to go back to Tartarus, that would be cruel of him after everything that the Titan had done to get _out _of the Pit.

Luke was remarkably silent, pale face almost ashen as the Argo II descended into the car park. Percy watched as melted and twisted concrete and metal passed by the stern, and then they were beneath the surface.

The son of Hermes gripped the rails, peering over the edge with Percy doing much the same next to him.

"Annabeth!" Luke yelled.

Percy's heart crept into his throat when he saw the floor of the cavern was riddled with holes, an unnatural whistling sound seemingly coming from the pit beneath.

"Tartarus," Percy murmured. As the Argo II hovered above the pit, he was reminded of his first quest so many years ago where Luke's bewitched shoes had nearly dragged Grover into the pit. The dreams he'd had after of Kronos, trying to drag himself out… he realised now that Tartarus, the pit, had featured in many of his nightmares since.

Luke was the first down the rope ladder, bounding towards Annabeth. Percy grinned as he watched the son of Hermes fuss over Annabeth's broken ankle, making his way over to them.

"Wow," he said as he lifted his eyes up towards the Athena Parthenos.

"She's huge," Frank agreed.

"We have to take her with us," Annabeth said. "To Greece. She can help us stop the giants."

Leo frowned up at the statue. "I'm sure with a little rearranging we can get her into the bay doors."

Luke finally stopped his fussing over Annabeth, pulling back away from her with a wary glance towards the gaping pit behind him. The daughter of Athena smiled gratefully at Luke, using him as her crutch. "What about the giants?"

"Bacchus came and helped," Percy said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Turns out the gods can be helpful. Who knew?"

Luke snorted. "First time I've seen it," he agreed.

Around them, the chamber groaned, no doubt damaged from Hedge's assault with the ballista. The Athena Parthenos tilted sickeningly to one side, dangling out over the edge of the pit.

"No – secure it!" Annabeth exclaimed, horror evident in her eyes.

Percy bolted, following after the others as they rush to the Argo II, Jason flying overhead with Piper wrapped in his arms. The son of Poseidon didn't miss the terror sparking in Luke's eyes, but he resolutely stayed by Annabeth's side.

Percy made sure Nico got to the rope ladder before him, determined to make sure that the other demigod made it up. He was just starting up after him when he heard Hazel's voice echoing through the cavern.

"Cut it, Luke!"

He whipped around, dropping down from the ladder as he did so. _Cut what? _It was then that he saw what was happening, as Annabeth was dragged backwards towards the pit. Luke had grabbed onto her, but he was no match for whatever was pulling them down.

Percy sprinted, mind racing. He had to help them, had to stop it. But he was much too far and much too slow, having to be mindful of the crumbling floor beneath him. By the time he reached the other two demigods, they'd been dragged over the edge. Percy threw himself down to his knees, leaning as far over as he dared.

"Luke!" He yelled. "Annabeth!"

Luke had a firm hold on Annabeth, snatching into a ledge that looked like it was barely holding their combined weight. Percy thrust his hand down to him, trying to reach, but Luke couldn't let go to grab him without dropping down into the pit.

"Percy," Annabeth sobbed.

Percy ground his teeth, eyes locking with Luke's, and a slithering feeling rolled through his gut. The other demigod was grimacing, but his eyes were alight with an emotion that Percy couldn't quite make out in the dim light.

"Luke-"

"Someone has to," Luke said to him.

"No-"

"Nico said he knows the way to the mortal side of the Doors," Luke added. "Meet us there. Don't worry, we'll be fine." He tightened his grip on Annabeth, smile dry. "Besides, I know the monsters down there. I _was _Kronos' host for a good year."

Percy swallowed. "But Tartarus… it's Tartarus." A blast of cold air rocketed into his face, the pit below the two groaning.

Luke smiled. "I know. About time I went there, don't you think?"

With that said, Luke let go of the ledge and the two demigods plunged down into the pit.

* * *

**I can't believe that was 8,000 words. Extremely long chapter for you all, just because I wanted to get to the good bit at the end of MoA - I make no apologies for the lack of warning for emotional damage. So... Percy does not fall into Tartarus. Unfortunately for all of you, the next chapter may be even worse emotionally-wise. The only hint I will give you all is that Kronos reappears - next chapter also contains one of the very first scenes I planned out for this story, so it may be out a little faster.**

**Week 5 (or is it 6? I don't know, I've lost track) of lockdown in the UK. I've already built a pond in our garden (and found tadpoles to put into it), and then an insect house (which my brother isn't pleased with in the slightest). I have now moved onto trying to tame a squirrel with some out-of-date biscuits I found in a cupboard, so we'll see how that goes... xD.**

**Dennis: I will!**

**Timo: Thanks :)**

**booklover (chapter 2): Yeah, Dawn of Time was taken down because it ended up not working out the way I wanted it to. I've replaced it with Origins of the Unbroken, which _will _be written, I just don't have the time atm. I've only left the house to walk the dog... for 5 weeks, so think I'm kinda safe right now. Maybe. *fingers crossed***

**ghostfall: Ha, not quite. Kronos is still angry with Percy. That shiny stick is a Roman standard lol. Just wait, it'll prove to be more than a stick xD. I kind of tried to solve that in the first few chapters while still in Manhattan? Kronos ran across the road as a jaguar (I think it was in _The Night_) and almost caused a car crash with Percy following him. Those forms aren't covered by the Mist, so mortals can see them. Makes you a little conspicuous if you're a wolf running through some tourists and up a busy street xD. **

**Autumnleaf: I simply don't have the time right now. I need to finish one of my current stories first, but I will eventually get round to it. I promise.**


	35. Never From Your Enemies

_Chapter 35 - Never From Your Enemies_

Percy stared down over the rails of the Argo II, watching the Tyrrhenian Sea roll past beneath the ship.

It had been several days since Annabeth and Luke had fallen into Tartarus. In that time, the demigods had left Rome by heading west across Italy, their priority to get away from the earth and above the sea where Percy could theoretically keep them safe.

It was easier said than done.

There had been no end to the attacks that had plagued the crew down the coast of western Italy and towards the strait between Italy and Sicily, and multiple times there had been an alert on Leo's scanner that something was flying around them, only for nothing to be visible. Percy, being the son of Poseidon, had been relied on to act as an early alarm in the event of any sea monsters that may wish to try their luck. Him and Jason had been taking shifts depending on whether the Argo II was in the sky or on the sea, so while Percy was half-awake Jason would be currently snoring away beneath the deck.

Percy doubted even a monster attack would wake him at this point.

"Hey."

Percy grimaced. "Hey, Nico," he greeted. The son of Hades was starting to recover from his captivity. He no longer looked like he had both feet in his grave, but more like death warmed over. Of course, the constant switching between the sea and the sky didn't help him or Hazel in the slightest. Both children of the Underworld had spent half the time crouched over a toilet.

Nico was hunched over, as if to protect himself from the sea breeze that swept over the deck. Spray occasionally splattered the deck. The small droplets kept Percy semi-alert, but Nico was glowering at the sea as if he could terrify it into submission.

"It's the Fourth of July today," Percy said, as if that was a good conversation starter. But he was honestly fed up with the looming apocalypse, he wanted to talk about something else – Hades, he'd put up with Nico's rants about Mythomagic at this point.

Nico's eyes furrowed. "Independence day. You realise Italy doesn't actually celebrate Independence day? It's only you Americans that actually celebrate that."

Percy huffed. "Does that matter?" His eyes furrowed, considering what his mother and Paul would be doing back in Manhattan. As much as he hoped they'd be celebrating, he couldn't help but think that was unlikely. More likely his mother would be worried out of her mind for him, unable to put aside that message he'd left for her when going to Alaska. Percy swallowed. "We should find a way to celebrate," he said.

Amusement flickered in Nico's eyes. "Here? In the little of the ocean?"

"We have Greek fire," Percy said. "I'm sure Leo could rig up some fireworks for us." He raised his voice. "Hey – Hazel, Leo – what do you two think about having some Independence Day celebrations?"

Leo grinned. "Fireworks?"

"Absolutely," Percy agreed.

"The others need to sleep," Hazel protested, but she didn't seem like the idea was completely terrible.

"We'll do it quietly," Percy said. "Leo?"

"I'm sure I can get something."

Percy grinned. He needed _something _to forget everything. Forget the end of the world, forget his friends whom were falling into Tartarus, forget his concerns about Kronos.

Of course, the entire Greek world was out to get them at this point. It seemed even a few minutes of fun were out of the question.

Percy paused, turning his head to the side. Something… he wasn't quite sure what, only that something had apparently realised that there was a Greek trireme sailing overhead. "Wait," he said, holding up a hand. The other demigods stilled, turning expectantly towards the son of Poseidon. Whatever it was, it was hurtling towards them at startling speeds, propelled by what seemed to be jet propulsion.

"There's something down there," Percy said. "A… I think it's a squid?"

Nico's eyes furrowed. "A squid…?" He cast an uneasy glance into the sea next to them.

"Leo-"

"Already on it," Leo said, cutting across Percy as he started the command sequence to raise the Argo II into the sky.

Unfortunately, the apparent squid had obviously been waiting for them. Percy tried to push it back using the force of the ocean, but it rebuffed his attempts with ease, the water instead propelling it faster. _How…?_

The squid rocketed into the side of the Argo, latching onto the hull with eight giant suckers. The Argo II groaned and teetered to the side and Percy swore, grabbing onto the rails to keep himself steady.

"Percy?" Nico demanded, his tone sharp.

"It's controlling the water," Percy said in disbelief. He tried to grasp the ocean around it, intending to simply crush the squid and call it over, but his control slid away. It was like trying to grab an oil slick between his fingers, and it seemed horribly familiar. He'd felt something like this before, but _where_?

"What is it?" Leo yelled, sounding furious that that squid was daring to attack their trireme.

"I don't know," Percy groaned. It was moments like these when Percy used to rely on Annabeth to help him. "Giant squid – I've heard of something before."

"Crios."

"Krios?" Percy asked, baffled. "He's a Titan – not a squid."

"Not with a 'K'," Hazel said. "With a 'C'. He was a giant crab. During the time when Typhon stormed Olympus-"

The trireme shuddered again and Percy realised that the squid was trying to rip the hull away from the ship, maybe to get at the Athena Parthenos squashed into the stables.

"He was trusted to guard Poseidon's daughters, but some of them ran off. So he asked the Vamari – the vampire squid – to find them. Vamari did, but-" Hazel yelped, having to latch onto the railing to keep herself from toppling overboard at the squid jerked the trireme again.

"Let me guess," Percy said. "He killed them."

"Ate them, actually," Hazel said.

Leo paled. "Great. I don't want to be eaten."

Percy's eyes furrowed. He remembered the story, but the presence that rebuffed his powers with ease, that wasn't Vamari. It was similar to the powers of his father, but darker. If Poseidon was the surface of the ocean when it was calm, this presence would be the dark, unfathomable depths of the deepest abyssal plains that held monsters and creatures far older than even the god of the sea.

The son of Poseidon shuddered. There was only one option: _Oceanus. _He, of course, remembered that moment under the sea after the explosion of the Princess Andromeda, when he'd seen the Titan from a the Titan of the Ocean would be able to bless a creature such as Vamari so that it could shove off Percy's attempts at controlling the ocean.

"Oceanus has blessed it," Percy said to the others. "I can't kill it." He tightened his hands on the railings. "I can't do anything." _He couldn't help them._

"Nico, get Jason?" Hazel said. "We need him."

Nico nodded, stumbling down towards the bedrooms as the trireme shuddered again.

Percy tried to grab the water, tried to blast the squid to get its attention, but it seemed mindlessly focused on getting through the hull towards Athena's statue. His gaze landed on a jar of Greek fire and Percy snatched it up, hoping that it would do _some _damage. He bolted towards the portside, being able to sense where the squid was trying to get through, and let the jar drop into the ocean. Fortunately, the squid didn't pay any attention to the jar. Being several dozen feet in length it likely didn't consider the small object to be of any concern.

Percy jetted the jar straight into the Vamari's eye. Immediately, the vampire squid released the trireme with a shudder and an ear-splitting screech. The monster lurched around with startling speed, but otherwise didn't seem fazed by the Greek fire licking along its side.

Percy swore.

The Vamari's giant eye locked onto Percy's. It's tentacles propelled it through the ocean, heading straight towards Percy.

The sky ripped apart, the brilliant flash nearly blinding Percy as a lightning bolt landed on top of the monster. Percy blinked the spots out of his eyes, letting out a short breath as he spotted the monster dust floating on the surface of the ocean. Wordlessly, his spread out his fingers to disperse the golden specks and send them far and wide in the hope of stopping the monster from reforming.

Oceanus' presence was gone.

He turned to face Jason, the son of Jupiter standing behind him. "Thanks," he said.

Jason nodded. "No worries, bro," he said. He looked Percy over with a faint frown, probably seeing the weariness that he was trying to hide from the others. Seeing the shadows in his expression that grew darker with every day that passed. "Why don't you go get some sleep, since I'm up? I've had a good few hours."

"But-"

"He's right, Percy," Nico added. "You look like you could do with some sleep."

Percy sighed and nodded. "Right," he agreed. "Fine."

Jason nodded, looking rather relieved. "Good. Leo, get us in the sky would you?"

The son of Hephaestus huffed. "That's what I've been trying to do for the past ten minutes."

Percy disappeared below decks, heading straight into his room. The trireme shook with an impact around them, but he paid it no mind – Jason was protecting the ship now. The demigod groaned, dropping down onto his bed.

Now alone, his thoughts lingered on Annabeth and Luke. He hoped they were still alive, hoped that the other alpha was keeping a close eye on Annabeth and keeping her safe. If there was even such a thing in Tartarus.

He hadn't been able to save them, couldn't save them from where he was, and now he couldn't even keep the trireme safe in the ocean. Percy was such a colossal failure that he couldn't even get good grades in school, how did the gods expect him to save the world? How did they expect a group of meagre demigods to defeat _Gaea _of all beings?

Alone in his musings, Percy stilled when he caught the shadow in his peripheral. He whirled around, uncapping Riptide as he did and pointing the blade at the hulking figure in his doorway. "Kronos," Percy said in surprise, jerking upright as he gaped at the winged immortal standing at the entrance to his room.

Kronos' lips twitched. "Percy," he greeted.

"You're back," Percy breathed, inching closer, prior thoughts immediately forgotten. A smile flickered across his lips.

Kronos quirked an eyebrow. "Yes. Not for long though."

He eyed Riptide and Percy flushed, pressing the pen cap to the point and shrinking the sword back down. "Sorry," Percy apologised. "I wasn't expecting company." _Least of all you_.

The Titan Lord shrugged. "Neither was I."

Considering how they'd last parted, Percy hadn't been expecting to see him for a while. Or maybe he was just hoping that Kronos would lay low for the rest of the war, disappear then re-emerge later with that crooked grin of his. "Hey, what I said-"

"Don't," Kronos said. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "It's forgiven."

Percy's lips twitched. "Gods, I've missed you." The Titan Lord hummed. Percy didn't stop to think, watching as the Titan sidled closer towards him. The wings shimmered and faded away, probably so they stopped brushing against the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I don't – don't leave?" He asked, lacing their hands together to moment Kronos was within touching distance. "Please?" Percy murmured. The Titan was watching him, barely a hint of emotion showing. That hollow ache in his chest was smoothing over, cooling and healing and Percy allowed himself to relax now that his omega was back with him.

He tugged Kronos closer, the Titan immediately closing the remaining distance between them with a need that nearly took Percy's breath away. Of course, the impact caused Percy to stumble back and he ended up falling backwards onto the bed.

Percy grinned. "Gods, Kronos-" Percy rolled them over, determined to reunite in the only way alpha and omega should. Kronos shuddered as the alpha's lips fell to his neck, and Percy tugged at his clothes. "Take them off," he said. There was a golden shimmer, then both of their clothes were simply gone.

It felt like an eternity later that Percy was sliding between Kronos' legs, the omega whimpering softly. Percy rested his forehead against Kronos' as he bottomed out, groaning and shuddering. He set a slow and steady rhythm, determined to last long enough that Kronos would at least get _something _out of it. Their lips brushed together, briefly partly before rejoining.

Eyes shut as Percy tried to control himself, aware that the two hadn't been joined at the hip for weeks at the least, the demigod felt only a pinch in his stomach at first. Focused on other feelings, he wasn't aware initially of what had happened.

His eyes opened, furrowed. Kronos stared up at him, a small flicker of guilt in his eyes. "Sorry, Percy," the Titan Lord said.

And a raw, burning inferno _erupted _in Percy's abdomen.

A short breath later, Kronos was hovering over him, one hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

Percy reacted on pure instinct, the plumbing shattering with the pained yell that was stuck in his throat. One wall crumpled, collapsing inwards as a jet of water rocketed across the room to slam into Kronos' side – Percy only thinking _get off _– and throwing the Titan into the other wall_._

The demigod only had time to glance at the dagger buried in his abdomen, a pained scream finally tearing from his throat, before Kronos was hovering back over him. Eyes near-feral with an unmatched fury, Kronos covered his mouth again even as he thrust that dagger further into the mortal's abdomen.

Percy tried to stop him, but no mortal has never been a match for a Titan. Kronos brushed aside his hands with ease, pinning them over his head and out of the way with one hand. With the other, he released Percy's mouth and jerked the dagger out of Percy's abdomen, pausing briefly to watch the glistening blood that splattered over the bed.

"Kronos…?" Percy whispered between screams, unable to muster up the disbelief and anger that he wanted to. "_Why_…?" Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised, so horrified, but the only thing he could think was _why? _why would the omega do this, _how _could he?

Kronos shifted, glancing down at the blood that was now also splattering over _him. _He hunched over Percy, smiling. "Why not?" He asked in return, cocking his head to the side. The Titan rested his forehead against Percy's, a gesture which before had relaxed Percy now sending his blood to boil. "Porphyrion wishes to meet you. Face-to-face." Kronos shrugged, an odd look in his eyes that Percy found he _hated_. "So I thought I'd bring you to him."

That hollow ache was back with a vengeance. _Maybe everyone's right, _Percy thought as his vision darkened at the edges. _Maybe we shouldn't have trusted him._

* * *

**The worst part about betrayal is it never comes from your enemies.**

**I hope this was still a surprise for all of you. This was actually one of the first scenes that I started planning for this fanfic, and it's not perfect, but it's not terrible either. But you know, Kronos will be Kronos. What can you do? **

**booklover: Thanks, here's the real cliffhanger xD. In TTC it's mentioned that immortals can't just challenge anyone, but mortals can 'as long as he has the nerve' or something similar. I don't really have any update dates, it's just kind of whenever I have the time. And yeah, Kronos _really _hates people trying to tell him what to do.I think Sally will regret being so nice to Kronos now though. Ah... the heat. It's fun (not). It's kind of difficult to explain.**

**Terrorisk123: Ha, thanks. **

**ghostfall: Oh, I'd think that Luke's perfectly safe down there xD. Was? When did I ever say that Luke had changed?**


	36. Off-course

_Chapter 36 – Off-course_

Jason stared down at the mahogany table between his hands as he felt the storm raging around them, battering at the trireme with a vengeance as if it were alive and angry. Thunder rumbled, shaking the entire ship as lightning flashed around them in all directions – only one deity could form a storm with such accuracy. Next to him Piper was sullen, staring at the images of Camp Half-Blood that flashed across the walls.

Nico, Hazel and Frank crowded one of the longer sides of the table, and Leo sat at the other end to Jason.

"The storm has blown us off-course," Leo said quietly, fiddling with little pieces of metal and wiring that he pulled out of his toolbelt. "We're about two-hundred miles off the north coast of Libya."

The son of Jupiter pressed his lips together, wanting to curse, but knowing it would get them nowhere.

"Closer to Crete than to Epirus," Nico muttered.

Jason sighed. "Dad wants us to go to Crete," he guessed. Either that, or Jupiter had found out that Kronos had played him for a fool since last August and had spirited off Percy Jackson to somewhere unknown, and he was taking it out on the demigods. The storm had sprung up out of nowhere soon after, flinging the Argo II southward.

"Kronos wanted us to go there too," Piper pointed out. The Titan's name had the temperature dropping slightly, and Piper grimaced.

"But why would both _he_ and Jupiter want us to go there?"

"You said you met those nymphs, remember?" Leo asked, his eyes furrowed. "The ones that had helped raise baby Zeus?"

"Hagno," Piper recalled. She frowned down at the table, recalling what the nymph had said to her and Jason, but not Percy – _"I must return to Mount Ida, I fear Amalthea will require our help. Perhaps we may meet again." _"Amalthea," Piper murmured.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Amalthea?" Nico frowned. "She was the goat that fed Zeus her milk, right? What about her?"

"I think she's in danger," Piper realised. "And Hagno knew we'd be going there. She knew – she knew that… Kronos wasn't really helping us. But she didn't say anything."

Jason frowned when the temperature once again dropped, and the light flickered overhead. "Let's not say his name," Jason suggested. "Just… for peace of mind."

Piper nodded. "Good idea," she said.

"So what's going on at Mount Ida then?" Leo asked. "If both the Titans and Zeus want us there…"

"That's something that we've got to find out," Jason said. "Hopefully my dad quits with the storm soon, or at least he could give us a lift right up to Mount Ida."

"The Titans." Frank's eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "You remember we said we ran into one in Phorcys' aquarium?" He asked.

"Yes," Jason said. _Koios._

"The constellations," Piper breathed, her eyes widening. "Isn't there a Titan that controls the constellations?"

Jason fisted his hands against the table. "Yes," he realised, one that he had already faced. How hadn't he put it together before? _Krios_ was well-known for his control over the stars. It wasn't too much of a stretch of the imagination that he could drag the constellations out of the night sky and resurrect them at will. "The oldest Titan, Percy said he'd blessed the Vamari." _Oceanus_.

"They've been working against us all this time," Piper said angrily. "Those backstabbing bastards!"

Her words, for some reason, made Nico freeze where he sat. "Backstabbing," he echoed, his eyes widening. "Oh gods – Annabeth."

"What about her?" Leo frowned. "Why's she a backstabber?"

"She's not," Nico said grimly. "But Luke is."

Piper shut her eyes. "I _knew it_. Luke, I picked up on it months ago! He's so fanatically loyal to Kronos…"

"And Annabeth is trapped in Tartarus with him," Nico finished grimly.

"Well, that's it," Frank murmured. "A male and a female demigod. Gaea's got Percy and Annabeth," he said.

"Maybe not," Nico said.

"_He _took Percy," Jason said sharply. "How is that _maybe not?_" And, after seeing all the blood splattered over the bedsheet, the crumbled wall and shattered plumbing, Jason doubted that Percy could have survived Kronos' attack.

"Luke's been playing along with us," Piper reminded Jason. "He helped with the giant twins and rescuing Nico. Maybe he doesn't want to break his cover."

"Annabeth's still down there with him," Leo pointed out.

"Maybe," Nico conceded. "But if there's one person whom can get out of that safe, it's Annabeth. It's not a good situation, but… maybe I can try to get a message to her? Maybe we can warn her."

"How? She's stuck in Tartarus. IMs don't go down there," Jason said. "We've already tried."

"I… might have an idea," Nico said, suddenly looking more animated as he leant forward. "Have any of you ever heard the Story of Bob?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "The story of Bob?"

"Who's Bob?" Leo asked.

Nico smiled.

* * *

Annabeth stumbled along behind Luke, the other demigod's blade gleaming in the red mist that hung over them. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but a giant cavern at least the size of Manhattan wasn't it.

Her ankle throbbed, her lungs were screaming from inhaling the poisonous air around them, and she was so tired that the thought of simply stopping to take a quick nap was astonishingly appealing.

Luke glanced back at her, his blue eyes clouded with an emotion that made her worried. He seemed to know where he was going – apparently there was a shrine to Hermes close by where they could rest. Annabeth wasn't sure that _rest _existed in Tartarus, but she wasn't about to complain. It was, however, odd that neither of them had seen a single monster since Arachne had tried to kill them.

The demigoddess had lost both her bronze knife and Daedalus' laptop at some point between falling and landing, and she felt nearly naked without them. She knew that Luke had always done his best to protect her, but still wanted her own weapon to protect herself with. If they were attacked, she'd rather be prepared and ready.

As it turned out, even with a knife she'd have been unable to do anything. After all, what good was an injured demigod without a weapon against a Titan?

* * *

**So just a small chapter here, to split up the chapters a bit. Kind of like an interlude between Act 2 and Act 3 of a play (which is where this would be if it were a play).**

**Percy chapter next chapter, so prepare yourselves for an angst-filled confrontation between Kronos and Percy. _Neither _of them will be holding back xD.**

**LilithAztecs: Yes. I will :)**

**1234booklover (chap 24): I hope not, I'd rather not be arrested xD. Yup, that's capricorn.**

**Thatgremlinbitch: Ohhh yes, Sally is going to come after Kronos with a frying pan for this lol.**

**ghostfall: That is the reaction I was looking for! I'd never!**

**1234booklover: Kronos betrayed Percy because he's a confused little asshole who just wants cuddles xD.**

**BlueFireRunes: Thanks :)**

**itsshantyboo: Yeah, Kronos is a bit of a dick lol**


	37. Lost

_Chapter 37 - Lost_

Consciousness came to Percy slowly. He couldn't be sure how long he was out for, nor how often he jerked awake only to slip back under again shortly after.

Rumbling voices echoed around him, some he recognised and some he didn't, but only one he was sure of.

_Kronos._

Percy stirred at hearing his voice, struggling to lift his head – to do anything – but even that movement was too much and burning pain rippled out from his stomach. The voices faded away, and Percy dropped his head back down to the ground.

The next time Percy woke, the world was suddenly in focus again. He blinked, shifting where he lay discarded on the ground, and immediately groaned. His stomach throbbed, a fierce ache that immediately had him stopping all movement as he waited for the burn to subside.

The demigod frowned, realising that his wrists were bound in front of him with a simple knot of celestial bronze fibres twisted into a rope. His ankles were unbound, not that he could even get to his feet with his stomach aching with the slightest movement. Percy considered trying to stand, but knew that the attempted effort of pushing himself to his feet would make him pass out.

Instead, Percy took a few deep breaths and twisted slightly – ignoring his aching stomach – so he could see where he was. Underground, of course. He was in a cave of some sort, one lit with an abundance of Greek fire torches, but no visible exits. The ground was cold beneath him, packed earth, mud and stone. And a few dozen feet away from him, there was a square of freshly tilled soil that seemed to imitate a vegetable patch, though what exactly was growing in it Percy couldn't see. Nothing seemed to be poking above the soil yet.

But that wasn't what caught his attention.

Set next to the vegetable patch was a statue, made of gleaming ivory and with its feet wrapped in wool. It looked faintly familiar to Percy, though he couldn't quite make out how.

"You're awake."

Percy's eyes snapped towards the shadows and he tensed, though that proved to be a mistake as pain burst through his stomach. Percy forced himself to relax as he frowned. "Torrington." Percy's voice rasped from his dry throat.

Alabaster Torrington smiled. "Hey, Percy."

"Where am I?" Percy asked.

The son of Hecate shrugged. "That's a good question," he said. He rose to his feet with surprising grace for a demigod. "I'd better tell everyone that you're awake." He turned to face the shadows behind him, but the wall of the cave split open before he could shadow-travel away.

Percy swallowed as a giant stepped into the cavern. He'd never met the King of the Giants in person before, but it was obvious just why this giant _was_ the King. The cavern rumbled slightly, and the Greek fire that was closest to him tilted in his direction.

The demigod alpha had faced down Zeus, he'd argued with Kronos, and he'd fought gods. But this was entirely different – Porphyrion was entirely different to them. The giant was an alpha, that much was clear, and he was the strongest alpha that Percy had ever come across.

"Porphyrion, I take it?" Percy asked.

The Giant King smiled, his white eyes near-blinding in the darkness of the cavern. "Perseus Jackson," he greeted. "You don't look like much."

Percy didn't _feel _like much either. He was more than aware that he was still sprawled out across the floor, probably looking like an insect to the giant in that moment. "Neither do you," Percy said. "I was expecting a little more-" the ground rumbled around him, earth creeping up his limbs and pinning him down.

"Careful, demigod," Porphyrion warned. "There is no one here to help you."

Percy shut his eyes as the earth wrapped around his stomach and _squeezed_, and he screamed. Percy didn't know how long it had been until it stopped and the earth crumbled to dust, only that his voice broke halfway through. He trembled, and each little movement made him whimper.

Still, Percy swallowed and managed to look up at him. "I'm not stupid," he whispered, throat aching as he spoke. "There's a reason I'm still alive. Else I'd be dead already."

The giant's eyes narrowed at him, and he looked ready to smash Percy into the ground. "Perhaps," he conceded. "But that just means we can do anything we want to you, as long as it doesn't kill you." He smiled. "There's someone here who wants to see you," he added.

Percy's eyes furrowed, and his gaze snapped towards the immortal who'd just slipped in behind the giant. The demigod swallowed. "Kronos."

Kronos cocked his head to the side. His sharp golden eyes matched the smile playing across his lips. "Percy."

Porphyrion chuckled, his body shrinking down from giant-sized with dragon-feet towards a remarkably more human form. The giant King smiled as he squeezed Kronos' shoulder, and Percy glowered. That alpha was _touching his omega._

The giant cast a glance towards Percy with a cruel smile, and realisation began to dawn on the demigod. "No," he muttered. But the giant merely turned and strode from the room, Alabaster scampering after him.

The wall rumbled back into place, sealing Percy in the cavern with Kronos.

Percy swallowed.

Kronos trailed his fingers across the gleaming ivory statue as he passed it. Percy's gaze flicked to the statue's features, and then back to Kronos. That statue looked similar to Kronos, but the few variations in the features – and the beer-belly – were too distinct for the statue to be one of him. At this point Percy wouldn't be surprised if it were the missing Statue of Saturn, though why it was looking down at the vegetable patch was another matter entirely. Just looking at the freshly tilled soil had his skin crawling.

"Why?" Percy finally whispered.

The look of disbelief that Kronos directed towards him had Percy frowning. "_Why_?" Kronos echoed. "Why the Tartarus _not? _I was forced into mating with you," he said with a glower.

Percy shut his eyes, shaking his head. "I didn't force you."

"What other choice did I have when surrounded by enemies? At least I'd get out of there still breathing if I mated with you." Kronos' eyes narrowed. "And even that wasn't enough. You had to _ruin _everything," he seethed. "_Maybe _it might have worked, if you weren't so _stupid_."

"I didn't – what did I do wrong?" Percy demanded. He wanted to back away as the Titan approached, but he knew he'd pass out if he even tried.

Kronos growled, snatching hold of Percy's shirt and lifting the demigod off the ground. "What did you do wrong? You turned down immortality, remember?" He demanded.

"What? But I never… I never told you-"

"When you were talking to your mother," Kronos said, his fist tightening around Percy's shirt. "I _heard you. _You turned down immortality because you didn't want to leave them behind, but what about me, huh? Do you think I _want _to be the omega to a mortal alpha, knowing that it will be a _blink of an eye before you're gone_? There's no _point _to it."

Percy swallowed. "Kronos, I didn't… I didn't think-"

Kronos laughed bitterly. "Nothing's changed there. You didn't even think that maybe turning down immortality when you have an immortal omega wasn't the best idea?" He sneered at Percy. "But no harm done, right?" He growled, and then Percy was airborne.

The demigod alpha only had enough time to think: _shit_. He collided with the wall back-first, pain rippling up and down his spine even before he had even landed heavily on the ground, unable to even scream as all the air was driven from his lungs at the impact. Percy whimpered, trying to wrap his bound wrists around his stomach as if to keep himself from falling apart. He gasped, and promptly threw up his last meal.

Kronos stalked after him, a fire smouldering in his golden eyes. "You made all your promises, but you don't care, not really." His jaw tightened. "You _never _have."

"No," Percy whispered, clutching at his stomach. "I _do, _Kronos, I do. I've never lied to you. I love you-"

"_Liar_," Kronos seethed. "You're a liar."

Percy just shook his head, wanting to argue, but not able to find the words. Sure it had started off rocky, but he'd honestly thought that things had been getting better, at least until now. But evidently, Kronos had been more upset than he'd let Percy know. Of course, there were no questions as to why. At the time Percy had turned down immortality, he hadn't been thinking about Kronos – he'd only just mated with him, and he'd realised that Kronos had used him to escape the metaphorical noose that Olympus had placed around his neck. The thought of accepting immortality because of Kronos hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Kronos-"

"Shut up," the Titan snapped. "You've made your decision. You don't want to be immortal, fine. I don't want to waste a century having to follow you around then."

The demigod took a deep breath, forcing aside his pain. "You'd really rather be with _Porphyrion_?" His eyes glowed with anger at the thought of that giant even laying a _hand _on Kronos. "I made a mistake, Kronos," he whispered. "Please, don't… do you really think that Porphyrion will treat you any better than I have?"

"If I have to make a choice," Kronos said, "I'd prefer an immortal over a mortal. No matter what."

Percy stared at him. "I don't believe that," he murmured. "You think Porphyrion will let you disappear off like you have been with me? He'll keep you by his side all day and night, every day and night. You like your freedom, Kronos," Percy reminded him, voice surprisingly fierce despite the agony racing through his body with each minor movement. "With Porphyrion you will _never _be free again. He'll keep you away from everyone else, a prize to be flaunted."

Kronos merely shrugged. "He can try," he said.

The demigod trembled, feeling something warm soaking across his stomach. He glanced down, past his bound wrists, to where blood was soaking through his shirt. Odd, considering he distinctly remembered being naked when Kronos had launched his attack back on the Argo II. Percy blinked down at the blood, not too surprised that the collision with the wall of the cavern had caused him to bleed again. Percy took a deep breath. "Did you dress me?"

Kronos ignored him. "You'll be here for a while," he said. "We need to wait for Annabeth to join us before sacrificing you, so I'd get comfortable if I were you." His gaze lingered on Percy's wound and it glowed softly, before a fraction of the pain faded as it scabbed over once again. Percy frowned. "Your blood is needed," Kronos defended. "I'd hate for you to lose all of it." He shoved his hands into his pockets, cocking his head to the side as his eyes drifted towards the vegetable patch. "You can keep the Moly company while you wait."

The Titan turned away from Percy, facing a wall of the cavern.

"Kronos, please-"

"Goodbye, Percy." A wall crumbled down and Kronos stepped out of the cavern, glancing back briefly as it reassembled behind him.

Percy shut his eyes, resting his head on the cold stone beneath him. He should probably be thinking about his current situation, about how he was stuck in the cavern with no way out other than the crumbling walls – probably controlled by Gaea – but the only thought running through his mind was that Kronos was so desperate to get away from Percy that he was willing to turn to _Porphyrion _to do so.

Where had Percy gone wrong? He'd _tried. _He'd tried to make it work with Kronos, he'd tried to not restrict what the Titan did despite what Olympus and the gods wanted.

But it seemed to have all been for nothing. In the end, Percy had lost and Porphyrion had won.

* * *

**Poor Percy. Unfortunately, the Percy-abuse isn't over quite yet, and won't be for a time to come. Is Kronos an idiot in trading away his freedom? Yes, yes he is. No one picked up on it, but Kronos _did _start acting odd immediately after Percy and Sally had that conversation in the kitchen :).**

**bookish-things: I'm telling you nothing xD. But yeah, there will be lots of heartbreak to come still for Percy.**

**ghostfall: Yup! It was soon :)**

**Thatgremlinbitch: Yes, that is exactly what happened. Kronos stabbed Percy because he doesn't make the cookies. xD**

**LilithAztecs: After I finish an on-going work. I don't know what that will be.**

**1234booklover: Well, you now know how Percy is :).**


	38. Traitor

_Chapter 38 - Traitor_

Annabeth let out a relieved sigh as she settled down against the shrine to Hermes. The area surrounding rose sharply – the shrine had evidently made quite a dent in the monstrous cavern upon landing and the dip in the uneven, rocky landscape provided an effective means for hiding from the monsters prowling around the Pit. The shattered ground reminded her faintly of the crater of an ancient, long-dormant volcano. Cracks struck out from the base of the altar, webbing across the crater and threatening to make her ankle even worse should she get her foot stuck.

Sneaking through Tartarus with only one other demigod and no weapons of her own wasn't exactly what Annabeth had expected to happen when starting this quest. Constantly being aware and jumping every time she heard the regular howls and screeches from monsters somewhere out across the Pit wasn't the best way to relax, and Annabeth was swiftly being worn down by the constant vigilance. Tartarus was no place for a demigod, though Luke seemed to be handling himself remarkably well.

Luke was hovering around the altar, scanning the lip of the depression for any approaching monsters. "Monsters shouldn't come in here. Hermes' presence scares them off." He flashed a small smile in her direction. "We'll be safe here for a few hours, so try to get some sleep." The demigod settled on top of the altar, resting his sword on his lap. "I'll keep watch," Luke added. "Don't worry, Annabeth. No monster will get past me."

* * *

Jason peered over the railings of the Argo II. "Anyone see anything?"

"The mountain?" Leo offered.

"Are we really landing on a mountain?" Frank asked, looking rather concerned at the thought. "What about Mother Earth?"

"We'll hover over it," Leo promised. "No landing."

"Mount Ida," Jason murmured as the Argo II rumbled to a halt. The mountain where Rhea had hidden from Kronos to give birth to Baby Zeus. The mountain which Zeus had interfered to send them towards, and the one which both the Titans and giants seemed to want them to also visit. "We need to all be prepared."

"It's a trap," Nico agreed. At his side, Hazel peered down at the mountain beneath them.

"Well, the Titan Lord did seem eager to get us here," Frank pointed out. "It makes sense for it to be a trap."

"But Zeus also wanted us here," Jason muttered. "But why?"

"Amalthea," Piper supplied.

"Even gods need to make sure their mother goats are safe," Leo added with a grin.

Piper's eyes furrowed down at the mountain. "Is that Hagno?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, staring down at the old nymph standing at the edge of a mountain plateau and seemingly waiting patiently for them. "Yes," he said in surprise.

"She did say she'd meet us again," Piper muttered.

"She knew," Jason realised, his jaw tightening slightly. "She knew what would happen between Percy and _him_… but she didn't warn us."

"Let's be honest here," Nico said, "if you were a nymph would _you _want to anger the Titan Lord by revealing his plots?"

Jason crossed his arms. "That's still not-"

"Think about it," Nico cut across. "Immortals aren't like us. K gets angry, everyone knows that, and _no _immortal would want to risk angering him by betraying him in such a way. Immortals aren't heroes." In a way, while immortals are more powerful than mortals, they were also weaker – they were rarely willing to risk their necks for anything. Hagno would be no different.

"Come on," Jason finally said. "Let's go see what she wants."

* * *

Annabeth woke when something collided with her stomach and knocked her down, a solid weight pinning her to the ground shortly after.

For a brief moment, the sight didn't quite make sense. Her sleep-addled mind – her vision also swimming from her head colliding heavily with the cracked ground – couldn't make sense of it for a few seconds, at least until she followed the golden sword resting on the base of her throat back to its owner, and she met fiery golden eyes and a cruel smile.

The Titan grinned down at her. "Hello, little demigod."

Annabeth jerked, reaching for her dagger, only to remember that she had lost it when she fell. "Hyperion," Annabeth growled. Fear bubbled in her chest, and she swallowed. "Where's Luke?" She demanded.

Hyperion smirked. "Hey, kid, she wants to know where you are." He peered over his shoulder.

The demigod gaped as a head poked over the side of the altar. Luke blinked down at her, halfway through stuffing a slice of pepperoni pizza into his mouth. "Here," he said cheerfully.

Annabeth blew a strand of hair away from her eyes, trying to think. And everything clicked into place. "You," she whispered, "_you – traitor!_"

Luke frowned, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Annie. Hyperion, am I a traitor?"

The Titan seemed rather joyful. "No," he said. "I don't think you've ever betrayed Lord Kronos, do you?"

Luke hummed, tapping a finger against his lips. "Can't say I have," he agreed.

_Rage _threatened to overwhelm Annabeth. She wanted to lunge at Luke, wrap her hands around his throat for doing this to her. "You sold me out," She whispered.

Luke frowned at her. "I serve Lord Kronos, Annabeth. Always have, always will. Besides, this has all been planned _months _in advance. I mean, didn't you ever think it odd that monsters _always _attacked you all after Kronos had visited? It was difficult to keep track of the Argo II, so Gaea had to be sure of your location before she sent anyone after you. And, well, no one ever thought twice about Kronos visiting." Luke shook his head. "By this point, Kronos should have Percy. We just need to bring you to the cavern, then the sacrifice can begin. And even a god and a demigod together will be unable to defeat the giants then – they will _literally _be invincible, and Gaea can rise without any interference."

Annabeth just shook her head, the rage intertwining with horror and terror. It was bad enough that Luke had betrayed her once, that he'd turned his back on her even after all those years they'd spent together on the streets. But for him to do it a second time… "Why?" Annabeth whispered. She _should _hate him, should be yelling at him and should be angry for what he's done, but for some reason she simply can't bring herself to. She can't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "How could you?"

"This isn't about you, Annabeth," Luke said. With a smile, he placed his hands on the old, fractured altar and leant over it so he could look her in the eyes. "This is about vengeance on the gods."

Hyperion smirked. "Get up, demigod," he ordered to Annabeth. "We've got a trek ahead of us until we reach the doors. Best to get started early."

* * *

"You came," Hagno mused.

"Did we have a choice?" Jason asked, glancing up at the storm clouds still rumbling overhead. The very cave within which Rhea cave birth to Zeus nearly blotted out the sky behind Hagno, but it was dark and cold.

The nymph smiled. "No. Zeus can be rather overbearing when he wants something done." Lightning split the sky into two, but Hagno's smiled simply widened. And then fell. The nymph sighed. "I'm afraid that we need your help, young heroes."

"That much was obvious," Leo uttered under his breath.

"With what?" Nico asked.

The ancient nymph pressed her lips together. "Amalthea is missing. We cannot find her."

Piper swallowed. "She's gone?"

Yes," Hagno said. "The cave where she reared baby Zeus reeks of giant. And the Kouretes have scattered."

"Kouretes?" Hazel questioned.

"They raised enough noise to detract attention from Zeus, so that his tyrant father couldn't find him when he was a helpless infant," Hagno elaborated. "They stayed to defend Amalthea, lest any Titans come seeking vengeance, but all of them are gone. I fear the Earth Mother's involvement."

"But why take Amalthea?" Frank asked. "What do they have to gain?"

"Zeus' attention," Hagno offered. "As their plot has achieved. The Lord of the Heavens is distracted with Amalthea's disappearance, but he dare not investigate himself."

"It's a trap!" Leo exclaimed.

Hagno inclined her head. "Yes. For any immortal that comes searching for Amalthea, there will be grave consequences. But, perhaps, a group of demigods may have better luck. You always seem to be similar to cockroaches."

"Thanks," Nico muttered.

The nymph simply pressed her lips together. "There is a sacred grove, belonging to the Oracle of Dodona, at the base of the mountain."

"Dodona?" Nico echoed, his eyes widening. "But isn't that-"

"Rhea's oracle? Yes. It's a fitting place, no? For her grove to exist at the base of the mountain on which hatched the plot to defy the Titan Lord, where Zeus was born."

"Will we find Amalthea there?" Piper questioned.

Hagno scowled. "I have already said that we cannot find her," she said. "However, with the correct sacrifice, you just may be able to enlist the assistance of the Great Mother. If anyone can find Amalthea, it is her."

Jason's mouth ran dry. "You want us to call to Rhea?"

"Rhea and Amalthea hold a close relationship due to the events which occurred here eons ago," Hagno explained. "Perhaps, she may be able to at the very least point you in the correct direction as to where Amalthea may be found."

Nico swallowed. "And what would be a good sacrifice for Rhea?" He questioned.

Hagno smiled. "I'm sure you can all think of something," she said. "A weapon which was lost to time, perhaps." The nymph took a deep breath. "I pray you succeed in your quest, demigods," she whispered. "Zeus' current distraction may be lethal if it continues, and his focus must be on the battle to come."

* * *

Being a captive wasn't as horrible as Percy had thought it would be. It seemed that because his blood was required for this sacrifice, no one was allowed to harm him. Hence, Percy spent his time counting the cracks and finding images of animals in the pattern of cracks in the walls. His only way of counting the passing of time was through how often anyone came to visit him – Kronos seemed inordinately interested in that stupid vegetable patch, since he regularly dropped by to check up on the soil. Porphyrion too, he often enjoyed visiting Percy and mocking him, telling the demigod everything that he'd enjoy doing to Kronos once they were mated, and Percy would bite his tongue to stop himself from yelling back. His stomach injury seemed permanently stuck as a scab that cracked and ached whenever he moved, probably courtesy of Kronos to keep him immobile.

All things considered, Percy was _bored. _Possibly the worst sort of torture for an ADHD demigod was keeping his wrists bound and him unable to move, despite the distinct lack of old-fashioned beatings. And not to mention there was that Statue of Saturn glowering down at him.

He was brought food by various demigods and some monsters, but it was never the nicest of meals.

Percy had spent what must have been days in practically the same place, doing nothing.

The demigod scowled up at the ceiling, tracing over the patterns in the cracks. On the other side of the vegetable patch, the wall rumbled down and Kronos stepped in. Percy glowered at him, but the omega pointedly ignored him and crouched down next to the damned Moly that was _still _not growing.

Kronos seemed frustrated.

"That statue," Percy said. "is it the missing statue from the Temple of Saturn in Rome?"

The omega paused, glancing over his shoulder at the looming statue before his gaze flicked briefly over to Percy. "Yes," he said curtly.

It was only when Percy heard a second voice that he realised the cavern wall hadn't slid back into place. "They're not growing." Porphyrion didn't sound pleased. Still in the body of a mortal – without the dragon legs – he leant back against the wall with a scowl.

Kronos kept his gaze on the vegetable patch as Percy stiffened, turning his glare onto the other alpha. Porphyrion ignored him in favour of watching the omega between them. Finally, Kronos turned to frown at the giant King. "It's the most I can do to keep the germinating seeds stable," Kronos growled. "These aren't standard plants that I can grow with a wave of my hand – they're supernatural ones that only grow with a sacrifice." When Porphyrion's scowl darkened, Kronos just shook his head. "As long as Hyperion does his job and grabs Annabeth, then they _will _grow after the sacrifice. This is the best I can do."

The giant alpha didn't seem pleased, but he turned and left without another word. Kronos let out a short breath, and it was as he turned his head back that Percy caught sight of the mark on Kronos' neck. Percy jerked, scanning him over, and immediately spotted a faint bruise around his bicep.

_Porphyrion had touched Kronos. _Percy glowered.

Unbidden, his thoughts flashed towards the chamber with the nine nymphs, to Hagno and her parting words to him - _"Sometimes you have to provide a guiding hand to even immortals." _The demigod pressed his lips together. "Kronos-"

The glare Kronos directed at him silenced Percy. He grunted, making to stand to his feet, but then grimaced and crouched back down. Percy's eyes furrowed as he watched in silence. Kronos looked sick, Percy noted. Not just sick, but _tired _too. The Titan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you sick?" Percy asked in alarm.

"None of your business," Kronos snapped at Percy.

"It kind of still is," Percy disagreed. "Porphyrion hasn't mated with you yet."

"And ours was never done properly," Kronos retorted. "Technically, we were never mated in the first place."

Percy gaped at him. "What?"

Kronos just snorted. "That silly Curse of yours that you had – I couldn't return the mating mark." That was true, Percy realised. Kronos had never marked _him, _the Curse of Achilles had stopped him_. _Kronos struggled to his feet, looking slightly dizzy, and then promptly vomited over the vegetable patch that contained the Moly seeds – though what the Moly was, Percy still didn't know. None of the beings whom visited were eager to discuss them.

"You're not well," Percy stated. Could immortals even get sick? He wished his stomach wasn't still hurting, at least then he'd be able to move over to Kronos and check that he okay.

"I'm fine," Kronos said curtly, even as he frowned down at the vomit by his feet.

Percy shook his head, because there was _definitely _something wrong with Kronos despite the Titan's insistence otherwise. "You're not-"

"I _am fine._" Kronos glowered at Percy. "And even if I wasn't, it wouldn't be your problem anymore."

Percy's jaw tightened. "I _want _it to be my problem, Kronos. I don't think Porphyrion gives a _damn _about your wellbeing, and you know it too."

The Titan just sneered, pulling himself up to his full height. "You speak as if _you _do."

Percy was tempted to swear at him, but knew that wouldn't help. "Kronos, stop being such a stubborn asshole and listen to me." Percy took a deep breath. "You don't have to do this, there's still time to-"

"And if I want to?" Kronos demanded. "Why would I _ever _try to help the gods? What have they ever done to me to make me want to help them?"

"You could do it out of the goodness of your heart."

Kronos snorted.

The demigod sighed. "I can't convince you, can I?"

"No. My mind is set on this." Kronos glanced back at his vomit in the vegetable patch, not the usual place for it, and frowned. The look in his eyes… Percy's eyebrows furrowed, because that look in Kronos' eyes wasn't what Percy had expected from the Titan Lord.

Kronos was terrified.

* * *

**Lots of line breaks here... sorry. So I now have three separate story-lines branching out. Most of this next arc will focus on the remnants of the Argo II crew, but Percy and Annabeth will certainly have the occasional scene too. As for Percy's scene here... very important, so I want to know if anyone's picked up my rather obvious hint in his part... and see if you can guess as to why Kronos is so scared. Next chapter: RHEA will be joining in on the chaos unfolding! I can't wait xD.**

**Chelsea Jay (chap 16): EXACTLY! That is literally what he meant there, well done for being the only person to pick up on it xD. Kronos _is _the crooked one after all, can never trust him with anything.**

**Thegoldraven: Thanks :). Yeah, most of them are more sex than plot (and kinda... not good), but this is mostly plot with the occasional moment thrown in. Because you can't ever have a story with Kronos without _something _going terribly wrong for _everyone_ _but Kronos._ Kronos is a little confused right now lol. His emotions are running high ;)**

**1234booklover: Yeah, I tried to not state that lol. Though Kronos did have the occasional moment of _hey Percy actually likes me maybe this won't be so bad._ Well... Kronos is immortal. What's the point in him wasting a few decades on a mortal who's going to die sooner rather than later?**

**ghostfall: Yeah. That's unlikely for a while. Because Kronos is about to be in _big _trouble.**

**Thatgremlinbitch: Yeah, Kronos x Porphyrion ftw! It's good that you don't know what's really happening! I means I've done my job right :). Hey, about that pregnant thing... xD. All of those questions will be answered... later in the fic! If I say it now it'll be _big _spoilers...**

**Terrorisk123: I'm a she lol. Ha, as if Kronercy will get a happy ending in this - you should know they never really happen.**

**bookish-things: Uh... I can't tell you that. Sorry. xD**


	39. The Grove of Dodona

_Chapter 39 - The Grove of Dodona_

The amazement of being on Mount Ida quickly grew old.

Hagno had said that Rhea's grove was at the base of the mountain, which in hindsight wasn't nearly as helpful as it had initially seemed. Mount Ida, while not the largest mountain, still covered a wide area and spending several hours hunting for a grove of trees within the forested surroundings was not what Jason had been anticipating.

When they had encircled the base of the mountain with entirely no sign of the Grove, Jason was just about ready to scream up at the sky and demand some assistance. Were it not for the eyes of Frank, whom had decided to turn into and eagle and hunt for the Grove from above, they would never have found it. Near-impossible to find from the ground, it seemed that the Grove was marked only by the taller oak trees which towered over all others – and was only particularly visible from the sky.

The Grove of Dodona didn't look like anything special, but Jason wasn't an expert on Ancient Groves. All of the trees seemed extremely old, and Jason could feel eyes on him as he stepped into their towering embrace.

"This is it?" Leo asked dubiously. "It just looks like any other grove we passed through."

"This is it," Piper confirmed. She hesitated before following after Jason. "It feels… old. Sad. Very different to the rest of the area." It was odd, having the ability to _sense _the trees. But Piper supposed that as a daughter of Aphrodite, emotions were within her abilities – even if those emotions came from ancient trees. She also doesn't miss the deep tawny coats of the dozen or so lions sprawled out in the shade of the grove, watching the demigods with sharp amber eyes.

"Rhea?" Jason called. He wasn't exactly sure _how _they were supposed to get the deity's attention. Hagno had mentioned a sacrifice, but they had very little they _could _sacrifice. Jason had brought along the Roman standard, and Frank still had Achilles' spear, but beyond that they had only their own weapons. And the standard wasn't even cooperating since Kronos had turned on them and taken Percy, the jaguar growing cold and still. The lion paced along the top of the golden standard, baring its teeth every time it eyed the jaguar.

"We need to sacrifice something," Piper said.

"But what?" Leo asked. "We need our weapons, and that standard – when it works – is useful."

"Something magical," Hazel suggested in the brief silence that descends. "It needs to be enough to get Rhea's attention. Something important."

Its Frank whom moves forward, taking Achilles' spear.

Jason gapes at him. "Achilles' spear? Frank, that's a priceless artifact of history."

"Which is exactly why we should sacrifice it," Frank said. "Besides, I prefer my bow. It's wasted on me." He hesitated briefly, before turning to Leo. "Can I have a fire?" He questioned warily.

Leo huffs, not liking burning the priceless spear any more than Jason, but he holds his hand out and summons a contained flame above his hand. Frank places the spear on the grass at their feet, and Leo sets the ancient weapon aflame.

Jason winces as he watches. For a weapon that had lasted thousands of years, its incinerated by the fire rather quickly. The flames eat away at the wooden shaft, the metal point glowing white-hot. The shaft breaks down, ash rising up into the air in a plume that arcs overhead as it catches with the wind.

"To Lady Rhea," Frank said.

Under the shadows of the giant trees, the lions grumble. The male stretches, spreading wide paws out before him as he yawns, revealing giant canines.

At the far end of the Grove the air shimmers as if a mirage. As the point of Achilles' spear melts into liquid metal, a woman forms from the shimmering air.

The first thought that Jason has is: _Hera. _But he swiftly notices the details, that this deity has eyes of emerald, not the deep brown that he knows Hera has. There's a gentility to her, a kindness in her eyes that is nothing like Hera. And yet, he can see from her stern expression, that deep sorrow in her eyes, that this deity is likely to be far more volatile than Hera is. A similarity to Kronos there, but Jason supposed that as the former Queen of the Titans she had the very same tendencies as her brothers and sisters: the same ichor contained in them flowed through her.

The deep green Dorian peplos which reached down to her ankles rustled as she moved, pronouncing her bronze skin from eons spent outside underneath a Greek sun. Her hair, tamed in a braided chignon in the classic style of ancient Greek wives, was a deep brown.

"Heroes," she mused. "What, _exactly, _are you doing trespassing in my Grove?"

* * *

The first time Luke had revealed himself to be a traitor, when he'd told Percy that he was the Lightning Thief, Annabeth had been stunned. Gods knew she'd been struggling with that for years, trying to reconcile the Luke she knew with the one whom had protected her when she was younger. Then the war had its anticlimactic ending and Luke, among with the other traitor demigods, had been allowed back into Camp Half-Blood by a reluctant Zeus as par the agreement between the Olympians and Kronos. Having Luke back, even if he'd been more bitter and wary, had been all that she had wanted for so long. With Percy having mated with Kronos, Annabeth had turned towards Luke instead. While nothing had really happened between them, the short period being alike to the old days with Thalia when they'd been on the run and looking out for each other, Annabeth had at least started to trust him again.

Evidently a mistake, Annabeth mused. Being forced to march through Tartarus, led by an enemy Titan with a traitorous demigod taking up the rear, was _far _from what Annabeth had expected. While she'd never expect her time in Tartarus to be easy, Luke's betrayal had cut deep.

It seemed that any men she liked were liable to _not _like her in return. Maybe Thalia had the right idea by running off to join Artemis' Hunters.

But, really, she didn't know why she was so surprised. Luke's loyalty to Kronos extended far, perhaps in part due to the Titan being an omega, and Luke an alpha. Annabeth wouldn't be surprised if Kronos had used his predisposition to his advantage by manipulating both alphas and betas into a distorted form of loyalty. It was a sure way to make your men loyal to you if you pulled on their natural instincts.

"You said this has been planned for months," Annabeth finally said. Her ankle landed awkwardly and she stumbled, cursing as pain shot up the fragile injury that had still not quite healed from her first encounter with Arachne. "How many?"

Luke shrugged. "I've only known about it for a few," he admitted. "Kronos likes his secrets."

Hyperion chuckled, the sound rumbling into the ground. "Oh, we all knew Mother would rise after us. Kronos was talking to her years ago regarding their plans. Even if we had fallen against Olympus, Mother would have resurrected us for her war – Kronos included. That was the plan. Of course, for that to work he'd have to be in his own form if he was killed, otherwise it would have been rather messy. He'd have been scattered, unable to take a physical form again. It was risk, but one we had to take. Rather fortunate that Jackson angered him, eh?" Hyperion smirked, wicked eyes gleaming in the darkness. In fact, Annabeth noted, the Titan's entire body was glowing. "Else we'd be two down."

"Two?" Annabeth questioned.

The Titan erupted into flames, and Annabeth yelped in surprise as she jerked back from him, straight into Luke. The traitor snatched hold of her arm with his free hand, steadying her with a frown. "Gods-damned temper," he muttered under his breath. Annabeth spared a moment to be fervently glad that there was no vegetation in Tartarus, else she was sure that the Titan would've just started a raging fire.

"Iapetus," Hyperion growled, his hands clenching through the flames. "Jackson pulled him into the Lethe. As far as our brother is aware, he's a janitor for Hades – called _Bob. _Bah, it's a disgrace! Turning an amnesiac Titan into an unpaid janitor!"

"Bob?" Annabeth echoed. "That sounds like something Percy would do."

Hyperion snapped around to her and Annabeth thought that maybe now, when facing an already-irate flaming Titan, wasn't a time to be making jokes. "You will all _pay _for everything you have done!"

"And what about what _you've _done?" Annabeth retorted. "I know the stories of you Titans, I know what the so-called _Golden Age_ was like."

"_Annabeth—" _Luke hissed from behind her, but Hyperion's booming voice completely drowned out what else he said.

"You know _nothing!_"

"I know you all thought nothing of mortals," Annabeth retorted. "That we're nothing but _cockroaches_ to all of you. Cockroaches that may have learnt to talk and walk, but nothing more than that. What you all did, it's no wonder that you're all at home here amongst the rest of the mon—"

Hyperion exploded, fire bursting out in all directions. Annabeth swore and dove to the side to escape the flames. Note to self: _do not anger ill-tempered Titans. _"_Home?!" _Hyperion boomed. "You think this is our _home_?" Reaching down, he plucked Annabeth off the ground with ease, holding her suspended half a dozen feet in the air. Panicked, Annabeth grabbed at the Titan's burning hands, but clawing at them did little to dissuade him. If anything, it seemed to make him even angrier – that this cockroach thought that would do _anything _to harm him must be a truly baffling thought.

"Let me be the first to tell you now, child of _Athena_," Hyperion glowered, sneering Athena's name as if it were beyond his comprehension that she was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. He may have a point there, Annabeth thought. "I am a Titan, borne of Earth and Sky eons ago, before that _weasel _Prometheus was even a whisper of a thought. We were born to walk the Earth, not to waste away in this _stinking_ Pit! _We've had_ _enough!_"

"_Hyperion—!"_

The Titan's jaw clenched. "So you insult me all you want, it doesn't change anything – you're still going to—"

Annabeth wasn't entirely sure what happened. There was an explosion of _something, _a pitched _roar, _and shrapnel ripped towards them. Hyperion's flames grew in strength and roared in response, incinerating the shards to straight-up liquid. The landscape around them – everything – _rippled, _from the cavern walls in the distance to the ground half a dozen feet below Annabeth.

Hyperion dropped her as he turned to face this threat, looking like that single effort of defence had taken more out of him than it would initially seem – it wasn't certain that he could stop a second assault. Annabeth swore as she landed heavily on her feet. But as she glanced past Hyperion, even as Luke helped her up, the greater concern was the giant body condensing from the dark mist a hundred or so feet away from them.

Luke ground his teeth. _"_Hyperion, you _fucking _idiot," he hissed.

Hyperion growled at him. "_Shut up!_"

"If you think Kronos will call you anything _but _an idiot," Luke continued. "Then _think again_."

It took a few seconds, but once the towering form before them was formed, Annabeth could do nothing but stare. Next to her, Luke had his sword up and ready, though what exactly he intended to do with it, Annabeth wasn't certain. Could the dark god before them even be harmed?

Hyperion's flames and anger dissipated. All of his former confidence had faded. "Ah. Step-father." The Titan cleared his throat, chuckling nervously. "So good to set eyes on you again," he said.

* * *

"Lady Rhea," Jason greeted, lowering himself into a deep bow. His fellow demigods swiftly followed suit. The male lion paced over, chuffing as he moved to greet Rhea.

The Titaness' smile was half-hearted. Jason had the feeling that Rhea would prefer to be left in peace. "Your sacrifice," she said. "I have not seen it's like for many eons." The lion nuzzled against her palm, and her cool smile warmed a fraction. "It is good to see you too, Simba," Rhea greeted.

"You named your lion Simba?" Leo blurted, disbelief in his tone.

The former Queen raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

"No reason," Leo said, deciding not to mention the film _Lion King. _

Rhea's eyes narrowed slightly at him, evidently not trusting him in the slightest. Her green eyes, the same brilliant shade one might see should they look down upon the Amazon, seemed to turn to steel as she gathered herself. "I suppose Hagno sent you?"

Jason hesitated. "Yes," he admitted. "She had hoped you might know where Amalthea is."

The Titaness is silent for several long moments. "Yes," she mused. "I am aware. She and the rest of those nymphs have been relentless in their requests for assistance. Since I have not yet answered, evidently she saw fit to turn to you. In the hopes that _you _could succeed where they have thus failed."

"You've refused to help them?" Nico asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I merely said I have not yet answered," Rhea corrected sharply. She pressed her lips together. "When Zeus was born, I did not know how I could hide him. How I could _possibly _keep _him _from learning of Zeus' existence." Thunder rumbled overhead as if in response, rain blanketing the ground everywhere but the Grove. "It was Mother whom supplied my answer." Rhea continued as if Zeus' tantrums were a regular occurrence. "Mother whom produced that rock, Mother whom kept _him _distracted whilst Zeus was being born. If Gaea had not helped me then, Zeus would have never survived to adulthood. And _He _would have never been stopped."

"Kronos, you mean," Frank guessed. The trees around them creaked and groaned, the thunder overhead raging as lightning exploded in the sky for miles in all directions. A combination of mentioning Kronos, and Zeus' anger rising in response.

Rhea glowered. "Do _not_ speak his name, fool," she snapped. And in that instant, as Frank recoiled, Jason recalled that while this deity was the Mother of the gods, she was also the daughter of Gaea. Her eyes, formerly gentle and kind, suddenly resembled the raging fury within Kronos' own. The pain from past events no doubt damaging for even an immortal's soul. "Gaea helped me stop him, how can I repay her by turning on my own Mother? I am _not him_."

Piper took a step forwards, though how she managed it in the face of Rhea's anger Jason didn't know. "He hurt you," Piper said, "as he's hurt many people. Our friend included – he kidnapped Percy Jackson a little over a week ago. We… we don't know if he's alive or not," she admitted.

Rhea hesitated. "I had heard that he was wondering around," she said slowly, looking rather anxious at the thought. "It is why I stay here." Her hands fisted at her side. "As long as he does not find me, I am safe."

"But what about everyone else?" Piper questioned. She pressed her lips together, unsure how far she should press this deity. Rhea was an unknown, if only due to there being very few mentions of her. After Kronos' dethroning, she seemed to fade into the background. Understandable, since Rhea had been the root of everything that had happened to her own brethren. "He's helping your Mother," Piper said. "He's been deceiving us all for months now. Everyone… _everyone _is in danger from him right now. If your Mother wins, then he will be left to move unchecked. To do what he wishes."

The Titaness snorted. "He deceives everyone," Rhea retorted sharply. She smoothed down her peplos, hands shaking slightly. "The Great Deceiver. _Crooked One. _If anyone ever expects _him _to be nice to someone, they'll be in for a very rude awakening. Alpha or beta, it matters little to him – all can be manipulated and destroyed in the exact same ways." She pressed her lips together. "It's all a game to him."

"We need to stop them," Piper said. "But the only way to do so is to get to the Doors of Death."

"We can't do that until Jupiter lifts the storm," Jason added.

Rhea winced, her form flickering slightly. She pressed her fingers against her forehead. "Mind the names," she warned. "But… if it means stopping him…" She sighed. "How did it come to this?" The Titaness whispered, looking rather mournful. "I tried," she murmured. "But I failed."

"It seems to be a constant for him," Nico added rather helpfully. "Any alpha and he'll do his best to inconvenience them."

Rhea seemed rather startled. "Alpha?" Her lips twitched into a tired smile. "I see his games continue even now. Even here. I've flattered, grandson, but I'm no alpha – just a beta."

Nico's eyes furrowed. "But I thought—"

"As I said. Alpha or beta, it matters little to him," Rhea said. "They're all the same in his eyes." Jason slowly shook his head, his jaw tightening. One after another, Kronos' lies and manipulations were unravelling at the seams. "Enceladus took Amalthea," Rhea admitted to them. "He hoped to gather Zeus' attention, and it seems that he has succeeded in this endeavour."

"Great," Leo muttered. "Him."

Rhea's lips twitched. "He took her to _Ideon Andron_, a cave system not far from here."

Hazel's eyes furrowed. "Caves?"

"Yes," Rhea said. "More than caves though. The caves in which Zeus was born, many eons ago." The Titaness sighed. "I can hide you from my Mother's sight," she said. "And I can assist you against my half-brother. _But, _in getting there and freeing Amalthea, you are on your own."

Jason nodded his head. That was honestly more than he'd expected. "Thank you, Lady Rhea," he said.

"On one condition," Rhea added. At her feet, one of Simba's amber eyes flicked open.

"What condition, Lady Rhea?" Piper questioned.

Rhea's gaze hardened. "When you all catch Kronos," she said. "Don't let him trick his way out this time. Don't fall for his manipulations."

Jason nodded, his expression firm. "We can do that," he promised.

"Swear it on the Styx," Rhea ordered.

The son of Jupiter swallowed, hesitant. "I swear on the River Styx that we won't let him trick us," he finally said. "No matter what it takes, none of us will be letting him get away this time."

* * *

**For everyone who was waiting for a Rhea show, I hope I did her justice! I figure her past with Kronos will be _haunting. _No one ever gets over that shit. But, despite that, she was the first one to dare to stand up to Kronos... As for down in Tartarus, I'm putting a different spin on the Tartarus thing. I mean, technically if you think about it, the Titans have been living with their step-father for the past few thousand years. Thats got to mean some pretty interesting family reunions. At this point, Tartarus has got to be fed up with having them around... and just completely done with their shit.**

**molleybrat00 (chap 5): thanks**

**ghostfall: Thanks xD. Assuming that's a good holy shite.**

**Terrorisk123: Lol. Evil vegetables xD. Can you imagine? Besides, maybe Kronos' vomit is magical, you never know. I wouldn't be surprised if it was after all the crazy shit in greek mythology.**

**Thatgremlinbitch: *evil laughter* Annabeth is in the middle of a crisis lmao. And she has every right to freak out xD. As for Kronos, that's good! But just remember it's all his own fault.**

**1234booklover: Maybe? A few more surprises still to come ;). That's nice to hear, I always like it when things end up being a surprise to all of you. It's much more entertaining for me then.**

**Mistress1296: *silence* I will say nothing.**

**thegoldraven: Well.. going by the dynamics of a lion's pride, the new alpha male kills all the pups of the previous alpha male when they take over. But of course that has nothing to do with this story *nervous laughter*.**


	40. The Moly Plant

_Chapter 40 - The Moly Plant_

It took nearly four hours to reach the_ Ideon Andron _on foot, located on the east side of Mount Ida. The demigods had all agreed that approaching from the open sky – Zeus' storm still ongoing – with a giant trireme would be far too obvious. If they wanted to rescue Amalthea they needed to do so without being seen.

Jason's gaze lingered on the standard he held in his hand, lingering at the mouth of the cave system.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to use it," Hazel pointed out.

Nico nodded in agreement, dark eyes firm. "Rhea's side of the standard has been proven to cause earthquakes. Good on an open battlefield, not so good in a cave."

Jason knew that, of course. Using the standard down in the cave system would be tantamount to a death sentence. He sighed, but settled the standard on his back. "Right," he said. "Everyone ready?"

Nico looked like he'd rather _not _enter the cave which no doubt held Enceladus, since he'd had his own experience with Otis and Ephialtes. "Let's get this over with," he said.

* * *

Of all things that could happen, Annabeth had never considered meeting Tartarus himself to be one of them. The Primordial towered over them, silver eyes burning.

"_Stinking Pit," _the dark god rumbled, his voice – if it could even be called that, with how it seemed to echo from everywhere around them – was entirely flat. _"Such crude words, _step-son. _One could almost believe that you don't appreciate everything that I have done for you Titans, despite none of you being _mine_."_

Hyperion shook his head. "Oh, no," he assured the Primordial, rather wary as he carefully picked his words. "We definitely appreciate everything that you've done for us. Helping us reform for one, that's very helpful."

"_That was because your mother asked nicely," _Tartarus rumbled. _"And the sex with her is good."_

Hyperion cleared his throat. "I'm sure it is," he said, looking distinctly unsettled. No doubt at the thought of Tartarus and Gaea having sex. Even Titans seemed to not want to know about their mother's sexual escapades. Not that Annabeth could blame him.

Luke was opting to stay quiet, though Annabeth could still feel the point of his half-steel half-celestial bronze sword resting against her back.

"We were actually on our way back to the surface," Hyperion added. "Mother calls."

Tartarus rumbled with laughter, the grating sound echoing from the landscape around them and shaking like boulders crashing against each other. _"Does she not always call? Run back to her little Titan," _he said, voice dropping but Annabeth couldn't call it a whisper. _"Run back to your mother, but do not forget the terms of our agreement. For every ounce of suffering I lose by allowing you and your insufferable brethren to simply _leave, _I must be owed _back_. In one way or another."_

Hyperion paled, and he bowed low to the dark god. "I'll be sure to pass on the message to Kronos," he promised. "But when we win, I assure you, the Olympians will keep you satisfied for a _very_ long time."

_"I should hope so," _Tartarus growled, his form splitting apart. His voice whispered at the three from all over the Pit. _"For your own sakes. Lest I be _very _displeased."_

* * *

The first chamber was a large cavern, empty aside from the corpses of nine minor gods. Golden ichor splatters the walls, the floor and there are even a few splotches on the ceiling far overhead. The mortal tourists in the cavern slip and slide through the mess, unaware that the surface is covered in immortal blood. Jason gaped in disbelief as Hazel covered her mouth in horror.

Each of the nine immortals had been decapitated, their heads absent.

Expression grim, Nico makes his way over to the corpses. "Statis," he said. "Usually an immortal's body will dissolve when they die, and reform in Tart... the Pit. _Someone_ has stopped these ones from doing so."

"Is that possible?" Hazel questioned.

"Only with power over time," Nico said tiredly.

"One guess as to whom did this then," Leo muttered, his tone bitter. Each of the demigods were still furious with Kronos' betrayal and kidnapping or murder of Percy.

"Think he'll still be here?" Frank asked warily, fingers tightening around his bow.

They were getting a few odd looks from the mortals around them, Jason noted. Though none of them had taken a second glance at the nine corpses on the floor, so Jason didn't know what they were seeing.

"Surely Rhea would know?" Piper questioned. "She knew Enceladus was here. Wouldn't she have warned us if _he_ was too?"

"Maybe," Jason said. "I'm not sure." He spotted the entrance to the inner sanctum, further into the depths of the cave. "Over there."

Nico glanced back at the bodies. "Nothing we can do about the time statis," he muttered with a frown.

Jason picked his way down through the cavern, the others following close behind. Piper's hand found his, and he was immensely pleased that the darkness covered his blushing face.

Piper's hand tightened around Jason's. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

The son of Jupiter's eyes furrowed. He paused, listening for any sound coming from the cavern before them, and his frown deepened when he heard a goat's bleat filtering out. "Amalthea," he guessed.

"She's calling for help," Piper murmured.

"It's a trap," Leo stated.

"That's obvious," Nico snarked. "All of this screams trap to me."

Jason took a step into the inner sanctum, and Greek fire erupted along the walls. Frank swore as he jumped back from the closest flame, eying it warily. A ring of Greek fire encircled the inner sanctum. The entire inner sanctum was shimmering, similarly to the air wavering on a hot day.

On a raised dais in the centre of the room, there was a goat chained to the ruins of a throne. "Amalthea," Nico quietly said, his voice low.

"I don't see Enceladus anywhere," Piper murmured, worry more than clear in her tone.

Jason frowned. "That's the Throne of Jupiter."

"What?" Leo asked as he eyed the decimated chunk of rock on the dais.

"The locals put it there," Jason explained. "As a homage to Jupiter."

"Doesn't matter," Nico said, his stygian iron sword held out in front of him. "We have to get Amalthea freed."

"It's too easy," Frank muttered.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Definitely too easy. What's to stop Mr. High-and-Mighty from strolling in here himself instead of making us free Amalthea? It doesn't make sense," he said.

Jason knew they were right. Surely Enceladus would set _some _kind of security that would stop Jupiter from rescuing Amalthea himself – aside from the identity crisis the gods were still going through. Jupiter/Zeus was aware enough to send the Argo II skittering off-course to Crete, so why couldn't he walk in here himself? Why hadn't Rhea freed Amalthea herself, when she had known where the mother goat was? Aside from the ring of Greek fire, since Jason assumed either of the two immortals could get past that. So _what _was stopping them?

Amalthea bleated at them, looking both relieved and concerned to see them. Though how a goat managed such expression, Jason didn't know.

It was Hazel whom found the answer. Scanning the room, she noticed lines carved into the walls. "What are these?" She questioned, reaching out to run her hand over the strange shapes.

"I don't know," Jason admitted.

Nico's eyes furrowed and he stopped Hazel from touching them. "They look like… oh. My father told me about this," he said. His finger hovered over a rune that looked like a circle, with an arrow pointing down through the top and into the centre. "That means _contain_." Nico shifted to another rune next to it, one that seemed to resemble a single flame. "This is _immortal, _specifically the true form of an immortal_._"

"Contain immortal," Jason said. "No wonder Jupiter and Rhea aren't coming here themselves."

"It's a trap for immortals," Nico agreed. "One that will keep their true forms contained here in the cavern. Until the runes are gone."

Hazel studied the magic glyphs curiously. "I don't recognise them," she murmured."

Nico pressed his lips together. He, of course, knew of Hazel's history with magic – her mother had been a witch. "They're Old Tongue," he said. "The language Chaos used to create the Primordials. The language the Titans speak. It's the oldest language in existence and the most powerful; Hades told me that only immortals can speak it because of its power, so much that any mortal whom tries will be incinerated." He eyed Hazel warily. "I know you've got history with magic, but maybe try something other than Old Tongue?"

His sister hesitated. "Who said I wanted to learn?"

Nico just shrugged. "Consider it a hunch." He raised his stygian iron sword and slashed through the runes until they were indecipherable from the surrounding wall.

The shimmer in the inner sanctum collapsed and the Greek fire extinguished itself to plunge the cavern into darkness.

Nico smiled. "_Now _we can free Amalthea."

Jason nodded. "Good work," he said, more than aware that if Nico hadn't been a part of their group none of them would have been able to translate the runes. They may not have trapped the demigods, but certainly would have trapped Rhea.

"Leo," Jason said, "can you get Amalthea out?"

Leo nodded. "Of course," he said, reaching into his toolbelt and drawing out a lockpick. "Just give me a few minutes."

There was a shimmer of warmth behind Jason and he spun around, javelin ready only to come face-to-face with Rhea. The son of Jupiter lowered his javelin. "Sorry, Lady Rhea."

Rhea's smile was faint. "Well done," she praised.

"Why didn't you mention the Old Tongue runes?" Nico questioned with a faint frown.

Her smile hardened a fraction. "One of you needed to learn," she said simply. Hazel shifted slightly. "Magic is difficult, dear," Rhea said to Hazel, "but rewarding when done correctly." The air around her shimmered, and a deep green set of armour folded around her. "But, if you are interested, we may discuss this later. Enceladus has sensed my presence," she said. A blade that seemed to be a cross between a standard short-sword and a scimitar formed in her hand.

Sure enough, the ground trembled and opened across the inner sanctum. A thirty-foot tall giant erupted from the chasm as if shot from a chute. "At last!" He boomed gleefully. Though he seemed rather unimpressed as he spotted Rhea. And then downright furious upon eying the demigods. "Where is Zeus?!" He demanded, white eyes burning with fury. "Is he so cowardly to refuse to come himself?"

Rhea glowered, looking downright murderous. Her green eyes glowed like the Greek fire which had formerly lit the cavern. "If you think I would let my son walk into a trap, you are _sorely _mistaken."

Enceladus sneered. "Instead I must fight you, cowardly Rhea? It is an insult!" He blatantly ignored Leo working to free Amalthea, not caring in the least now that he had an immortal in front of him. Even if it wasn't the immortal he intended to trap. "All my work, all my effort and all I catch is you!"

The daughter of Gaea shook her head.

"Kronos mentioned that you were skulking around somewhere," the Giant added. "But he said you've never dared to fight him before, and weren't likely to fight me now!"

Rhea's jaw tightened. Her knuckles whitened where she held her sword. "He has never understood friendship, or the lengths that some would go to protect someone whom they care for. Amalthea is a dear friend to me. Friendship with someone is something he has never had, and _will _never have. All he knows is his brothers, and that is all he concerns himself with. Talking to _him _about matters such as loyalty and caring is not something that will help you in this situation."

Enceladus spat on the ground. "He wanted Zeus brought to him. But I'm sure he'll be more than happy to settle for _you, _Rhea."

The former Queen paled, but stepped forward. "I have spent long enough letting him walk over me," she snapped. "Letting _everyone _walk over me. I have had _enough_ – I am a child of Gaea too and you Giants, born of a lesser father, will _not_ win."

The mention of Tartarus being lesser than Ouranos aggravated the Giant and he bellowed a wordless cry as he lunged towards Rhea.

The demigods scattered, Leo shooing the unchained Amalthea out of the inner sanctum as Rhea danced aside. Jason wasn't sure how much fighting Rhea had done if she'd been on Crete for eons, keeping away from other immortals, but he assumed not very much. That didn't seem to phase her though, since as she avoided Enceladus' strike she swept her hand to the side. The earth rolled over beneath his feet, making the Giant stumble and his spear go wide. Rhea's sword lashed out, scoring a gash along the Giant's armoured chest. It didn't bite through the bronze, but it certainly served to warn the Giant away.

Enceladus eyed her with a new wariness in his eyes as he steadied himself.

"I _am _a Titan, after all is said and done," Rhea added with a faint smile.

Leo blasted fire at the Giant from his hands, but Enceladus seemed entirely unphased. He glowered at the demigods, but was careful to keep Rhea within sight. In doing so, he lost sight of Nico, Hazel and Frank.

When underground, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the children of the Underworld. Nico lunged, plunging his sword down into the Giant's ankle, and Hazel slammed a large emerald into the back of his knee. The Giant's leg buckled as he howled, only to spin around with startling speed and knock the shaft of his spear into them.

Nico slammed back into the wall of the inner sanctum and crumpled to the floor, Hazel sliding to a stop half a dozen feet away from him. Enceladus' swing smashed straight through the throne dedicated to Zeus.

Neither of them attempted to rise back to their feet.

Thunder rumbled outside the cavern.

Frank growled and loosed a series of arrows at the Giant at once. Two bounced harmlessly off his armour, another went wide and narrowly missed Jason's shoulder and the final one landed in the gap in the Giant's armour at his elbow. Jason struck at his shin, but again his strike bounced off the Giant's armour.

Enceladus glowered, but he managed to catch Rhea's next strike with the shaft of his spear. He shoved the Titaness back with a sneer and pulled back to try to skewer her.

It was then that a lightning bolt struck Enceladus straight in the face. The Giant stiffened, electricity crackling up and down his spine and bringing him down to his knees. A second strike knocked him flat on his back and he screamed. All but Jason jerked back away from the sparks shooting off the bronze armour.

Leo gaped at Jason.

Jason lunged using the wind to boost his jump, shifted his javelin to a sword, and brought it down across the Giant's bared throat.

Enceladus dissolved into golden dust.

Rhea took a deep breath, brushing dark hair and silver sweat out of her emerald eyes. Then she turned, looking over Jason's head. "I was dealing with it," she said, a surprisingly soft smile playing across her lips. It was a smile that seemed to brighten the cavern, and one that made Jason relax slightly despite his limbs trembling and aching.

"So I could tell," a deep voice rumbled from behind Jason. "Was that why he was about to stab you?"

Rhea frowned. "He was not about to stab me."

"Yes he was."

Jason swallowed, and he slowly turned around. At the entrance to the cavern, in gleaming silver armour that sparked… "Father," Jason greeted.

"Zeus," Zeus corrected. The crackling Master Bolt in his hand deactivated and faded from sight, and the King of the Gods crossed his arms over his chest with a small smile. "But that's close enough to be no real difference. Fortunately, I can appear to you as Zeus without the _splitting _headache here, where I was born." His gaze settled on Nico and Hazel with a disapproving frown, but he snapped his fingers. Their various broken bones snapped back into place and both woke with a sputtering gasp. "Now," Jason's father said, a wary Amalthea poking her nose around the entrance to the inner sanctum behind the god as if expecting a stray lightning bolt to smack her in the face. Possibly a regular occurrence when Zeus had been growing up. "I want to hear _exactly _what has happened with Kronos, and then we shall decide what to do about it from here."

Relief rolled through Jason as he saw both Hazel and Nico staggering to their feet. If he were honest they had been going through their quest without really knowing what to do for the past few days; telling Zeus everything that had happened lately would take a weight off his shoulders. And they might finally get some directions as to what to do next.

* * *

The plants were growing, and all it took was a little of the Lord of Harvest's vomit.

Percy wouldn't usually be scared of little saplings poking up through the soil, but there was something about these plants that gave him the creeps. The statue of Saturn, placed next to the Moly to help it grow with the powers of the Titan of Harvest, seemed to glow in the fading light of the Greek fire torches.

The son of Poseidon, injury still aching with a vengeance, felt as if he were trapped with the growing mythological plants. It was simply the foreboding feeling the plants seemed to give out and it was silly, but Percy wanted to run screaming from the cavern he was in.

Footsteps echoed from behind the cavern wall, and the door slid open. "– failed." Porphyrion was seething. "Had we retrieved that Chaos-damned fleece, your siblings could have created us an Aegis!"

Kronos was following close behind the Giant King, looking much the same as he had the day before – aside from the McDonalds burger he was currently tearing into with relish. Had it been the day before when Percy had last seen him? Percy couldn't be sure. The shadows beneath his eyes seemed hollow, his muscles taught and ready to lash out at the slightest provocation. Once-luminescent skin had dulled and taken on an oily sheen. Even his eyes seemed darker, wild and tired. The gleaming gold that had once resembled immortal ichor had darkened to a near-bronze colour.

It didn't suit him.

The Titan Lord looked like a mortal who'd gone days without any sleep. Despite what many other demigods and immortals thought, Percy wasn't an idiot. _Something _was making Kronos tired, and hungry. Percy _knew _it hadn't just started however, since he distinctly remembered Kronos eating at least half of those brownies that Bythos and Aphros had gifted them. Whatever it was that Porphyrion was doing to him, he would _pay _for it.

"It's hardly _our _fault that Enceladus is useless!" Kronos exclaimed. He polished off his burger. "Besides, the demigods can hardly make an Aegis either," he dismissed. "And _don't _suggest our relation to those beasts."

Porphyrion merely sneered. "Beasts they may be, but that hardly makes them any less related to you. They serve their uses for us well. And, perhaps, if _your_ advice regarding Rhea was correct_, _Enceladus would not have died."

"Easier to send them back to the Pit." Kronos glowered at Percy, as if this was all the demigod's fault. "It's where they belong–"

"Shh," Porphyrion said, his eyes on the Moly poking through the topsoil even as Kronos reared back in his anger at being told to be quiet. "Finally," he rumbled.

Kronos stiffened slightly when he saw the Moly, which made Percy's eyebrows furrow. "It seems that my job is done at least," he said warily.

Porphyrion's eyes gleam. "So it seems," he said. An emotion that Percy didn't wish to name burned in his white eyes as he eyed Kronos, before turning back to Percy with a smirk. He was chuckling as he reached down and ripped a single sapling from the ground, revealing the black roots beneath the soil. Kronos sighed, no doubt annoyed that he'd put so much effort into growing them, and Prophyrion had ripped one out before it even bloomed. "Do you know what this is, Jackson? Do you know what Kronos has just grown for us?"

"No," Percy said, "because none of you have told me."

The Giant King ignored his tone, much too pleased to get angry with him – for which Percy was grateful for. "This plant was created from my brother, Picolous's blood – he was the bane of Helios, Titan of the Sun. It's poison will kill any mortal whom harvests it," Porphyrion said, his smirk widening, "and will only bloom with the blood of a male and a female demigod. A safety measure placed by Zeus, no doubt. To attempt to stop us from getting our hands on the flowers."

That certainly explained why Percy's skin crawled every time he set his eyes on the Moly, if it was poisonous enough to kill him if he touched it. "Why?" Percy asked, his eyes lingering on the sapling clenched in Porphyrion's fist. "Why would he be so desperate? And why not just destroy them?"

Porphyrion chuckled. "Oh, all the gods tried. Zeus commanded Helios, Eos and Selene to cast an eternal night until all Moly were hunted down and destroyed. But the gods could not destroy that which they could not see. All Moly seeds germinating within the earth remained stable. Realising that all of the gods would be watching for any Moly saplings, Mother Gaea froze their growth. It has taken both Kronos and the Statue of Saturn to reverse their frozen state and start them growing again."

That was nice and all, but the Giant still hadn't explained what they do. "But why?" Percy pressed.

Porphyrion smirked. Next to him, Kronos remained silent, his fists clenched at his side. "The Moly Plant produces flowers which have a unique and _powerful _ability." The Giant's eyes gleamed, as if he were about to deliver a devastating blow. "Any Giant whom ingests a Moly flower cannot be harmed by mortal hands."

Percy gaped at the Giant. "But then…"

"Only through the joint effort of an immortal and a mortal can a Giant be killed," Kronos said. His darkened eyes were flat, emotionless as he gazed across at Percy. "But if mortals cannot harm them…" He pressed his lips together. "A Giant cannot be killed."

* * *

**I swear, these chapters are getting longer and longer. **

**So. The Moly. A fun little myth. And yes, that is genuinely what it does in greek myths, and yes Zeus literally ordered for an eternal night until all of the Moly was hunted down and destroyed (a good attempt, but lets be honest - how did he expect to destroy every last seed?). But just imagine if the Giants LITERALLY cannot be killed... a nightmare. For everyone. *claps* Well done Kronos, you have just screwed everyone on the earth.**

**ghostfall: Ha. Yeah. Percy and Kronos for life (not). Now that Zeus knows what happened between Kronos and Percy... well, Zeus can happily go all smack-down on Kronos for _everything. (Whoops. Poor Kronos xD)_**

**Timo: thanks :)**

**Terrorisk123: Ha, no. Just a male lion she's fond of. Luke ate his pizza, lol.**

**1234booklover: Even more major in this chapter! Go Rhea! Yeah, I liked that Hyperion-Annabeth scene. The Titans may be morally suspect, but they've got emotions too.**

**1-800-hehsquad: Lol. Thanks!**

**thegoldraven: Thanks :). Kind of, more like the Titans have a deal with him so it's more beneficial for Tartarus to keep them around. Did I say that? I confirm or deny nothing! Let's be honest though, with Zeus potentially going on a warpath... Kronos may have bigger issues to worry about.**


	41. Son of Magic

_Chapter 41 - Son of Magic_

Zeus' fury had lit up the sky for miles around the Argo II once they had finished telling him everything they could all remember. The King of the gods had left with a parting promise of finding Kronos, since apparently the Titan hadn't been too subtle as he had ventured around the world. According to him, Artemis would be able to track the Titan Lord down and with some luck find where the Giants were hiding at the same time. After Jason had reminded Zeus about Percy, the sky god had reluctantly agreed to sent the demigod back to them if the Olympians found him still alive.

The Argo II had been directed to continue on towards Epirus, to the Doors of Death.

Jason was reluctant, but he knew that the closing of the Doors was the priority. The gods would handle Kronos. First, however, Zeus had removed the time statis on the nine decapitated bodies of the Kouretes whom had tried to defend Amalthea. Jason knew the nine Kouretes had been baby Zeus' protectors when he was younger, singing and dancing loud enough to cover the new-born's screams so Kronos couldn't find him. As the demigods had suspected, Zeus had confirmed that it had been Kronos whom had decapitated them.

Leo spun his wii remote once they were all aboard, starting to turn the Argo II around. "Epirus?" He asked.

"The Doors of Death," Nico muttered. He frowned. "Rhea – a Titan – counted as a god against Enceladus, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yes," he said. "Why?"

"I'm willing to bet that there will be a Giant at the Doors," Nico said.

Hazel nodded. "It's likely," she agreed.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well, unless you have a Titan in your pocket, we'll have to hope we have some godly intervention."

Nico smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Jason pressed his lips together. "They can be trusted?"

"Yes," Nico said firmly.

"Alright," Jason said, trusting the son of Hades' word. "See if you can convince them to help. We're heading to Epirus."

* * *

Annabeth was about to snap.

Since leaving Tartarus himself behind them, Hyperion had been brooding and Luke hadn't said a word, only poking her occasionally with the point of his sword to keep her limping along being the Titan.

The silence was starting to get on Annabeth's nerves.

She was wishing for a monster attack, if only for some action. Though she doubted any monster would be so stupid as to attack Hyperion. If there was one good thing that came out of Hyperion finding them, it was finding the Doors of Death quickly. Annabeth knew that without Luke and Hyperion she'd have been hopelessly lost, though she wasn't fond of being their prisoner either.

"The Giants," Annabeth finally said to break the silence. Hyperion's stony silence continued, and Luke shifted his grip on his sword. "If Kronos is the one still running the show," she said, "what does he plan with Porphyrion? Why is he willing to mate with Porphyrion?"

That made Hyperion chuckle. "Who said he is?" He asked in amusement. "Kronos is Kronos, he's a free spirit. If Porphyrion thinks he's actually going to end up mating with Kronos he's going to be surprised." The Titan's fiery eyes gleamed. "Let the Giants be our shock troops," Hyperion said. "When all of this is said and done, both Giants and gods will be suffering down here. Just as Kronos promised Tartarus. Tartarus lives off the suffering of immortals, off their screams and their pain and _fear_."

Annabeth gaped at him. "What makes you think it'll work?" She asked. "Who's stronger – Kronos or Porphyrion?"

"Or Zeus," Luke muttered from behind her.

"Or Zeus," Annabeth agreed. Though she assumed that Zeus was weaker than the sons of Gaea.

Hyperion snorted in amusement. "Zeus doesn't stand a chance."

"But does Kronos?" Annabeth pressed. "If he's not on top of his game, Porphyrion could win."

"Kronos is _always _on top of his game," Hyperion snapped.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but the words died in her throat. Over the rise of the mound they had just climbed she saw what seemed to be a churning and ever-shifting mass. Purple lightning flickered above and beyond the valley, but beneath the mass... Annabeth swallowed. "Is that…"

"The Doors of Death," Hyperion said with obvious glee. He smiled.

"It's a chasm," Annabeth said in surprise. There were glowing chains reaching down into the chasm and embedded in the rocky ground a dozen feet from the mouth. "The chains – Luke–"

"Move," Luke ordered, expression blank as he shoved her down the slope after Hyperion.

Annabeth swore as she landed on her twisted ankle. It had been bad enough hobbling all the time. "We need to cut the chains, Luke," she insisted.

Luke laughed at her. "Yeah, because either Hyperion or I are just going to let you cut them when we need them."

The daughter of Athena paled. "We need them cut, Luke."

"That sounds like it's your problem," Luke retorted as he pushed her towards the Doors again.

* * *

Two hours after taking off, the Argo II was well on its way to Epirus – just reaching the Saronic Islands – when the shadows off the main deck churn. Nico stumbles out, swaying even as the large hulking form wielding a broom appears behind him.

Jason summons his sword on instinct, and Nico shoves it aside with a frown. "Jason, meet Bob. Bob – Jason." He gestures back to the silver-haired Titan behind him, whom seems far more interested in staring up at the sun overhead. "Hey, Bob, staring up at the sun isn't good for your eyes," Nico added.

The Titan looked ecstatic as his gaze lingered on the sky overhead. His eyes bright, Bob turned back to face Jason. "I'm Bob!" He exclaimed happily to himself.

Jason hesitated, but Nico's eyes narrowed, so the son of Jupiter put his sword away. "Ah. Hi, Bob." Jason recalled what Nico had said about the Titan that Percy had shoved into the Lethe, how he'd renamed him Bob. He _knew _that _Bob _didn't have his memories, but he still felt threatened by the large immortal standing behind Nico. Whether Bob knew it or not, he _was _a Titan. "You're going to help us?"

Bob beamed, looking decidedly unthreatening. "Nico asked for help. Bob said he could!" The Titan exclaimed, looking extremely proud of himself.

"That's great, Bob," Jason said.

The Titan of the Underworld nodded his head. "Yes, the Doors of Death," he said. "I know them!"

Nico seemed both surprised and concerned. "What – _exactly_ – do you remember, Bob?"

Jason could recall Kronos with perfect clarity. Darken Iapetus' hair to near-black, change his eyes and remove a little muscle and he could have been Kronos' twin. Considering that Kronos was now being hunted by the gods, Jason wasn't too surprised that he was so wary around this new Titan. For all they knew, Bob had already recovered his memories and was biding his time.

Jason decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Bob's expression darkened slightly and he clenched his hand around his broom. "Dark," he said. "Cold – hot." He frowned. "The Doors."

"You've seen them?" Leo questioned curiously. Nico shot the other a fierce glower and Leo winced.

The Titan seemed confused, not sure where or how he'd seen the Doors of Death. "Yes."

"What do they look like?" Hazel asked. "We need to know," she added when Nico turned his glare onto her. "Knowing will help," she insisted.

Bob frowned thoughtfully. "Purple," he finally said. "A purple gap."

"A gap?" Leo echoed. "As in the clothing store?"

Jason certainly appreciated Leo's humour. It pulled a few snickers and even a smile from Nico. Bob, however, frowned. "Store?"

Leo gaped at him. "You don't know what a store is?"

The Titan, whom had spent the past few thousand years in Tartarus or the Underworld where there was a distinct _lack _of stores, cocked his head to the side. "No?"

"We should take you to a clothing store when we're done in Epirus," Leo said. "Get you some clothes other than a janitor's uniform."

Bob beamed. "Bob would like that," he said.

* * *

Since learning that the Moly was the difference between life and death for the Giants, Percy had tried his utmost to destroy the plants.

He had lifted water out of the soil, leaving them bone dry in an effort at killing them, only for the Statue of Saturn to glow and hydrate the saplings. Percy had tried to move – for the first time in what he _assumed _was days – so he could carefully dig them up, but had quickly given up with that idea when his stomach ached with a vengeance and left him breathless as his wound throbbed. Not for the first time, Percy considered cursing Kronos to the Void (and then back, since Percy couldn't live with being the one to do that to Kronos, even after everything that the Titan Lord had done). Percy's third idea had been setting fire to the damn things with the Greek fire torches, but again that involved moving, and Greek fire was notoriously difficult to stop once it had started. Percy would probably just as quickly incinerate himself as he would the Moly.

So the Moly was there to stay.

The wall rumbled, and Alabastor Torrington stepped through, a plate of food in his hands. "Breakfast," he said to Percy.

Percy's eyes furrowed. "I had breakfast two hours ago."

The son of Hecate grinned. "Did you? Maybe that was lunch."

"If that was lunch," Percy said slowly, "this would be dinner."

Torrington's grin widened into a smirk. "Would it?" He shrugged. "Whoops. Seems I've lost track of the time of day. Silly me."

The son of Poseidon _knew _that was a common tactic. Get your prisoner confused, make them think day was night and night was day. But, for the love of Poseidon, he didn't know if it was midnight or midday. "I take it this was Kronos' idea?"

"Yes." He put the plate down next to Percy. "Would it have been anyone else's?"

"Might be Porphyrion's. He seems to like my suffering."

The other demigod smirked. "Trust me, Porphyrion's hatred of you doesn't come anywhere _close _to Kronos'." He nudged the plate closer towards Percy. "Best eat up. That's going to the hellhounds if there's any left."

Percy sighed, but he picked up the plastic cutlery and began to eat. "So," he said in between mouthfuls, "any news on Annabeth?"

Torrington rolled his eyes, which Percy was completely expecting. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"Because we're both demigods," Percy said. He frowned down at the food, not entirely sure what it was. It didn't taste very nice, but he couldn't afford to be picky. "What about the Moly?"

The mage shrugged. "Magical properties, and very difficult to get your hands on because it has to be picked by an immortal." He glanced over at the Moly. "But perfectly safe for mortal hands once it's been picked."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Hey, you already know what one of its uses is," the son of Hecate said. "I figure Lord Kronos wouldn't particularly care if I told you that." He nodded to Percy's food. "If you're done with that," he said, "I'll take it away."

The son of Poseidon scowled, though he continued eating his second breakfast in as many hours. Alabaster settled down a dozen feet away from him. Not for the first time, Percy considered strangling the other demigod, but knew his stomach would hurt _far _too much for him to be able to do so.

After a few more mouthfuls, Percy paused. "What about Kronos?" The glower he received in return was fierce, but Percy refused to back down. "I have every right to know how he is."

"Not for much longer," Alabaster said. He sighed and shook his head. "Look, this is still technically Kronos' war. Not the Gigantes'."

Percy's eyes furrowed. "What? But Porphyrion and the rest–"

The son of Hecate shook his head. "Gaea agreed with Kronos that if he failed, she'd get them involved. Porphyrion's single term was having Kronos as his payment."

The alpha glowered. "He's not having Kronos," he seethed. "If he even tries I'll rip his arms off."

Torrington just laughed at him. "You're stuck in here with the Moly, Jackson. Good luck even getting to your feet." He pressed his lips together. "You're going to be too late anyway. Porphyrion was only waiting for Kronos to finish his task with the Moly before he was going to start trying."

Percy swallowed. "He's…" His heart felt as if it had been torn out of his chest and stomped beneath Porphyrion's stupid dragon feet. "But, Kronos is _mine, _Porphyrion can't–"

The scowl Alabaster Torrington directed towards him was _utterly _scathing. "You don't get it, do you, Percy?" He demanded. "It's _nothing _to do with you. You don't get to choose whom Kronos mates with and whom he doesn't – and those _stupid _gods don't either. Quite frankly, you two were never mated in the first place, so you have _no _right to say what either or them can or can't do."

Percy gaped at him. "But –"

"You _still _don't understand, do you?" The other demigod demanded. "I led Kronos' demigod army when we besieged Manhattan," he spat. "I was among those whom fled from the United Nations building when the gods attacked us. Do you know what it was like, those first few weeks before Prometheus found us survivors? The monsters turned on us. They were killing us all off, because we'd promised them a cataclysm of Olympus."

"The gods let you all come back," Percy retorted. "Zeus swore he would." Percy could've sworn he heard thunder rumble at the name of the King of the gods. Alabaster looked uneasy as he glanced up at the cavern's ceiling. "Luke came back."

Torrington snorted in amusement. "Luke came back because Kronos wanted someone at Camp whom he could trust, and whom would be accepted into Camp without pause." His hands clenched into fists. "The rest of us didn't _want _to go back to Camp. By Chaos, even Luke didn't want to go back, and most of my siblings were already dead anyway! Why would we want to go back to the place we'd all left for a reason? We _knew _we wouldn't be accepted back, despite what the gods may have said, and we were fine with that. Kronos' army became my home, Perseus – more than Camp ever was." His green eyes flashed with venom. "You _ruined _my home. My days on the Princess Andromeda, my days fighting at my siblings' sides – _Chaos_, at Kronos' side as his second, being _trusted _by him – were the best _damn _days of my life. And it's all gone. Most of my siblings are dead, most of those that aren't dead don't want to see me again, and it's _all because of you_." He swallowed thickly, green eyes shining. "You deserve _everything _that's happening," he hissed furiously. "And when your blood is _finally _spilled to flower the Moly, as Kronos watches, I'm going to _laugh. _I _hope _Kronos keeps you alive after, if only so I can pay you back for everything you've ever done to me."

Percy shut his eyes. "I barely even know you," he whispered, voice breaking slightly. The pure hatred in the son of Hecate's eyes was astounding.

"Yeah? Well that's your mistake, isn't it?" Alabaster crouched to retrieve Percy's unfinished second breakfast, taking it away out of mere spite. "I just hope you think it was all worth it in the end, Jackson. Because I think you don't give nearly as much thought for the rest of us as you think."

The wall rumbled open, but Percy paid it no mind, keeping his gaze on the other demigod.

"Al," a voice said. "If you're done with him, Kronos has called a meeting. There's been an unexpected development."

"I've just finished," Torrington muttered, eyes still on Percy. They still burned with anger, but he was remarkably composed as he rose to his feet. "Have fun with the Moly, Jackson. I don't suppose you'll be alive much longer."

* * *

**So... next chapter: THE DOORS OF DEATH. Everyone will come together for a Giant smack-down in Epirus. *evil laughter* This is where the fun begins!**

**Fates Moonlight Demon: It seems that recent days people I know have been creeping out of the woodwork o-O! Dunno if you've changed your number, you haven't replied on whatsapp. Fanfiction is the only thing keeping me sane right now.**

**Terrorisk123: Yeah, sure. Let's go with pepperoni. I think that since pretty much EVERYTHING out of an immortal is magical, Kronos' vomit can be magical too.**

**Guest: Yeah, even the Titans are wary of the Giant King. Yes, Rhea needs therapy - from a proper therapist. As for Kronos... you'll see.**

**thegoldraven: Yeah. Just imagine Zeus hitting Porphyrion with lightning over and over and over... and nothing sticks. I think it's a brilliant story, shows just how desperate Zeus can get. Lol, yeah - Tartarus' kids suck. Imagine the nightmares for the ones stuck in Kronos' stomach (assuming they could sleep).**

**1234booklover: Trickery... check. Lol. Because Kronos _isn't _a nice person? Zeus and Kronos meeting... not next chapter. Maybe the chapter after? **


End file.
